Kingdom Hearts: The Return Of Ventus
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: 18 years ago, Ven has been asleep..Until he awaken in a castle now he must Found Aqua and Terra with the help of Kai (OC) his guide and Hiro and Baymax. However they also must stop an evil threat from taking over the world." It's up to the five of them to stop this new threat and find Ven's friends before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of KH: The Return Of Ventus This was done by Me and My Best Friend Sarah Pettigrew.**

 **P.S we do not own Kingdom Hearts expect OC. KH belongs to Square Enix and Walt Disney Company**

18 years of sleep and he finally awakens from his slumber…

Ventus: hnn…(he opened his eyes, made the biggest yawn possible and rubbed the sleep from his eyes looking around) Aqua..? Terra..? (he sat up and got off the chair he was sitting in

The room was glowing and quite, everything around him was the same as Aqua had left him.

Ventus managed to walk to the door without falling, being asleep for years takes it toll.

Ventus pushed open the doors letting a bright light shine through the darkness of the hallway: Hello..? Aqua!? Terra!? Master!? (Nothing but an echo was heard) Where are you guys…(he walked out into the hallway the door closing behind him and enclosing him in darkness once again…

Ventus looked towards the door and started making his way around the halls of the castle: (what happened here..

As he was making his way something seemed to follow

Ventus: (why can't i shake this feeling..(he stopped and looked around trying to figure out what was going on

What he thought was yellow lights were actually heartless eyes, many at that

Ventus gasped and ran but stumbled being weak due to him being asleep for so long, he tripped and landed on the ground moving back to the wall, Heartless gathered around him no escape, Then suddenly they all jumped at him, Ventus: No! (he covered his face with his hands

Then Suddenly the Heartless were all vaporized. To Ven's surprise A figure with a Black coat, with two Key looking sword's, Kai: Come with me if you want to live!

Ventus:...(he hesitated but grabbed her hand quickly, As they ran, Ven was getting tired again) ugh...i..i can't…(Kai felt his hand slipping from hers

Kai: Hold on Tight! It's going to be one Hell of a ride!

Ventus nodded trying to keep his eyes open, he held onto her hand tight trusting that she knew what was going on

She jumped on her Keyblade. Kai: Get on kid!

Ventus jumped on as well, as they flew through the clouds: Where are you taking me…(he was using his strength to keep himself awake.

Kai: To your Destiny.

Ventus: my destiny..? (his eyes were starting to close, Kai noticed this.

Kai: Are you Okay? (She said getting worried.

Ventus yawned and rubs his eyes: m'just tired...

Kai smiled. Kai: well then i suggest you get some sleep.

Ventus somehow managed to not fall off the Keyblade, he fell into slumber and was fast asleep once again

Kai: Hmm no wonder why he reminds me of you….. Sora. She looked at Ven who is sleeping from that exhausting fight.

Kai: Sleep while you can Ventus. Because A journey is waiting for you if you want to see your friends again.

A few hours later Ventus woke up in a bed, Ventus rubbed his eyes and looked around the room: (how did i get here..? (he sat up and got out off the bed searching for the lady that saved him.

Kai: Good Morning Ven.

Ventus: how do you know my name..? Who are you? and what happened? Where's Aqua and Terra an my Master?

Kai: Well i got Good News and Bad News. Good News is that they're okay. Bad news is i have no idea where they are.

Ventus: oh..but what happened..? why was i that place with those things..?

Kai: Because Ven, You've been asleep for 18 years as a matter of fact. I made a promise to Aqua after you wake up i would be your guide.

Ventus: 18 years!? How could i been asleep for 18 years!?

Kai: (walking towards Ven Slowly) *sigh* All will be answer in due time Kid, but for now we have to go….After you take a shower you smell..Peeyew!

Ventus got up and went to take a shower:...(why was i asleep for 18 years…(he got into the shower) *sigh*..."The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true,

The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you"

Kai: Such a lovely lovely Voice. You done?

Ventus jumped and slipped in the tub: NOT FUNNY!

Kai: (laughing really loud) It kind of is! J-just get dress, we have big journey ahead of us.

Ventus huffed and got dressed: You never told me your name, what is it?

Kai: (smiling at him) Kai. My last name is unimportant, and what do i like is many things.

Ventus: I would say my name but you already know soo (he stuck out his tongue

Kai: so what?

Ventus: So it doesn't matter (he put his hands behind his head, Like Sora does sometimes.

Kai: Hmm (smiling) well then let's head off the first world of Our Journey.

Ventus: First world?

Kai: Of course. Where off to…...Traverse Town.

Ventus: Cool! Terra always use to go there, he wouldn't let me go with him tho..but now i get to go, Yes!


	2. Chapter 2: Travese Town

Chapter 2: Traverse Town

 **Chapter 2:Traverse Town**

 **Hey were Back Here's Chapter 2 with Some New Characters Joining Us.**

 **I do Not Own Kingdom Hearts, Or any Walt Disney Characters, they are all own By Walt Disney Company and Square Enix**

At Traverse Town there were many shops and people walking around

Ventus: Wow, there's so many people here (he looked around at all the stores

Kai: (laughed) It sure it is. Now we have to go found some friends of mine.

Ventus nodded and they go look for Kai's friends, he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into something big an balloon like: Oof! (he bounced off and landed on his belly

Baymax blinks and turns around, he looks down where Ventus laid:...

Ventus: Kai…

Kai looked at the Balloon like robot in shocked. Kai: What The Hell! (She summoned her Keyblade to attack the thing. But a boy ran in front of her Baymax: Whoa, Whoa! What are you doing!?

Kai: (still had her keyblade) Stand back Kid!

Baymax stood in front of Hiro: Stand back Hiro

Hiro pokes his head threw his arm: No Baymax, i lost you once, i'm not gonna lose you again (he stood in front of him).

Kai looked at the kid in shocked. But she dissolved her keyblade into air. Kai: Who are you?

Hiro: My name is Hiro hamada and your not gonna attack Baymax! (he pressed a button he had on his watch and changed into a robot like suit

Kai: Kid you really don't want to fight me, in fact we need your help something very important.

Hiro: why i should help you, after you tempted to attack baymax

Ventus got up and between them: Wait! Kai put the Kayblade away… (he looked at Hiro) She was only-

Hiro: No way! Your Ventus!

Ventus: uh...how do you know me..?

Hiro: Everyone knows you!

Kai: Wow Ven, you have fanbase. ( laughed)

Ventus: a what?

Baymax: fanbase, it is a group or more of people in favoring

Ventus: thanks, i guess

Hiro: Is it true that you're a warrior?

Ventus chuckled: Yes it is, This is Kai by the way

Kai: Sorry for threatening your...Baymax thing. It kinda seem threatening in my book.

Hiro laughed and the suit he was wearing vanished: Please, Baymax wouldn't hurt a fly, he's like a giant marshmallow (he hops on Baymax's back

Baymax gently patted his head, Hiro smiled

Kai: Laughed) By the way, do you know where Leon or Cloud is? It's Urgent.

Hiro: hmm...Oh i think i seen them on the second floor of here, they said about leaving to halloween town? Something that sounded like that i guess

Kai: Really? Ven let's go! They started running to their destination, not before looking at Hiro and Baymax. She thought about it for a minute.

Kai: We need all the help we can get. ( she started walking toward them) Do you guys want to come with us?

Baymax: if it will be-

Hiro: Yes!

Baymax: Hiro, as your caretaker i do not want you in harm's way

Hiro looked at him from above: Come on Baymax, this'll be fun

Baymax: will it make you happy?

Hiro: Yes it would!

Baymax: Then we will go

Hiro put his fists up in the air: Alright! Let's go!

Kai: (Nodded) Ven, Hiro, Baymax. Let's Go!

They nodded and went to find Cloud and Leon, Ventus: We should split up and look around, it'll be faster that way

Kai: Good Idea Ven come with me. Hiro, Baymax try looking on the

North Side of Town!

Ventus: Whoa, whoa, Kai, i'll be alright on my own (he smiled

Kai: (sighed) Fine just stay out of trouble. (She told him as she ran off.

Ventus playfully rolled his eyes and ran off: (when have i ever gotten into trouble (he fan off

Hiro and Baymax changed into their Hero suits and took to the skies to find Leon and Cloud

…..

Meanwhile Kai is having trouble looking for Leon or Cloud, i tell you those two emo's.

?: Hello There Kai. Kai took steps back hearing that voice.

Kai: Who's There?! (She summoned her keyblade) Come Out! Now!

?: ( Laughed unsettling) Oh Kai you don't remember do you? It doesn't matter, my business isn't with you I came looking for the boy.

Kai: *gasp* What are you doing here?

?: Is that anyway to talk to your soul mate babe?

Kai: We were never a couple you Snake. Now what do you want with Ven? ?: He's the Key…...to the Apocalypse. (He told her as he leaves.

?: You will see me again Kai. When the World is turned into Darkness.

Kai: Ven….

Ventus ran and hopped across rooftops: Okay let's see…(he looked around from above) Shoot...i never asked what Leon and Cloud looked like..oh well, better start looking (he slides down the roof and walked around, and ran across, sliding across things just having fun whiling looking for them

Ventus smiled and walked past a few people with his hands in his pockets: (This place is huge, i wouldn't mind staying here a while (he saw a clock tower and walked to it, just to get a good height) Wow...this view is amazing (he sat down on the side of the clocktower and looked at the view

Hiro and Baymax flew by, Ventus: ! (he fell off the tower) AHH!

Hiro looked back: Baymax! (He activated the boosters and flew to Ventus catching him before he fell

Ventus sighed in relief: Thanks for the save

Hiro: anytime Ven (Baymax let Ventus off at the clocktower

Baymax: falling from that height could have injured you badly

Ventus chuckled: I'm fine baymax, i'll be careful next time (he sat on the ground, Hiro got off of Baymax's back and sat beside Ventus

Hiro: So what's it like being known?

Ventus: Its whelming but scary….

Hiro: Scary? how?

Ventus: If good people know who i am, i'm sure bad people know who i am...and probably looking for me

Hiro: You have us and Kai, and Leon and Cloud once we find them of course, we'll protect you

Ventus put out his hand and a Keyblade appeared: Kai isn't the only one who has a Keyblade, i'm just a bit out of practice since i've been asleep..

Hiro: Asleep? You've been asleep this whole time?

Ventus: I know it's hard to believe but it's true and the problem is..i don't remember how, all i remember is me being with Aqua and Terra...

Hiro smiled: Don't worry Ven, Your memory will come back to you, sometimes stuff trigger things in the mind that cause you to remember glimpses of memory

Ventus looked at him: really..? You think so?

Hiro nodded: I know so

Ventus smiled and looked at his Keyblade before looking out at the lights of the city

….

Meanwhile Kai still looking for Cloud or Leon with no luck whatsoever

Kai: i wonder how Yami's doing? I haven't seen him in a while (blushing), suddenly Kai felt something bad. Kai: What the hell was that?

That feeling didn't go away, if it didn't go away, she knew it was bad

Hiro and Baymax flew by: Kai!

Kai: What's wrong Guys?

Hiro: Ventus vanished! We can't find him anywhere!

Kai: What?! How?! And Why?!

Hiro: we were sitting on the clock tower and started talking, me and Baymax left for a few seconds and then we heard a blast, when we looked,

something or someone blasted the clocktower and Ven was gone! We couldn't find him!

Kai: Come on! We need to find Ven! (She told them, she was worried if this has to do with "him".

Ventus was running from rooftop to rooftop avoiding blasts, he almost tripped but kept running: (The one day i had to wake up!) Who are you!? (his Keyblade appeared and hit a blast to "him".

?: So this is the Legendary Ventus.

?: He doesn't look so tough to me. Maybe i should just ( took out her sword) cut him down.

?:Baka! Use your head we need him so The master can use his Heart.

?: That's strange i figure you be more like your father? I clench my fist at hearing that".

?: I . Father! He was a kindhearted old man who sacrificed himself to save Sora and King Mickey from Xmemnes, he a soft hearted…..IT MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT!

?: (laughed)

?: Shut up Shiro! Get the boy, we need to go.

Shiro: Yes your majesty ( bowed sarcasm).

?: Now this what i call a prize.

They both noticed Ventus had two Keyblades, A Keyblader could only master one Keyblade, But Ventus has two of them, Ventus: I'm not going down without a fight…(he held onto his Keyblades and looked at them with fire in his eyes) You can knock me down all you want, but i'll always get back up!

?: Very well, Shiro! ( turn to her) Attack him!

Shiro (Smiled ax crazy) With Pleasure.

They both ran at each other, Sparks and clanging could be heard for miles, Ventus dodged a jabbed and tripped Shiro, knocking her back in the stomach. Ventus was faster and was able to move more quickly than Shiro, Just as she was going to stabbed him Ventus used both Keyblades to block the stab, Ventus smirked a bit and swung his leg out making her fall on her back. Once Shiro got back up it was head on, Ventus blocked and dodged each attack she was using against him, he ran under her and used his Keyblades to grab her feet and slam her onto the ground

Ventus: Are we done?

Shiro: (Laughing) Now! (She said to ?, to Ven's confusion

Ventus: ? (he looked) ! (he was blasted off the roof and landed on the ground with somewhat of a slam) Ugh…(everything around him was spinning, he goes to get up but winced) Ah…(he fell back) not how i planned my day…

Shiro: Hmph, Some hero.

?: It is unfortunate that The Original Keyblader has suffered quite the decline. It doesn't matter anyway, Shiro! Take him.

Shiro: Nodded and picked Ventus up, Then there was a portal that opened in front of them.

Shiro: Let's go! (she told him as they walked towards the Portal with Ventus captured.

But Suddenly Two figure came in front of them both…..Leon and Cloud.

Leon: Let the Boy go.

?: This will be interesting.

? and Shiro dashed at Leon and Cloud at full speed, Cloud fought Shiro, while ? and Leon are fighting.

Shiro: I've always wanted the Legendary Cloud. Are you ready for death to take you?

Cloud: The Minute you stop talking. (They flew into the air with their Swords clashing.

Leon: So why are you after Ven (swinging his Sword at the Unknown Man taking a hit.

?: That is NONE OF CONCERN! (swinging his Two Swords at him, they've been going at it for 45 minutes. Leon wasn't sure how long he could keep this up, but his train of thoughts were interrupted when he kick in the face by the Unknown man in Black.

?: Is that all you got?

Leon: as a matter fact ( He threw his Sword at him, but he missed".

?: Ha you Miss-( but he got cut off by a Kick in the head, followed by an Uppercut, and a punch to the stomach, knocking him to the ground when he tried to get up a sword was in front of his face.

Leon: Now tell me who you are, and i'll "might" let you go free with your friend.

?: Alright then You got my Attention.

….

Shiro is having a hard time fighting Cloud, since he's pretty much a master swordsmen.

Cloud: You done? ( taunting her much to her frustration

Shiro: NEVERRRRRRRR!( she ran to him, trying to cut him down with her sword of Fury. But to her surprise he was gone

Shiro: What, where did he go?! He was right behind her.

Cloud: I'm right here. (he told her before knocking her out with the hilt of his sword knocking her in the back of her head.

Cloud: What a disappointment ( He walk toward Leon who had beaten The Mysterious man.

Cloud: Well looks like your finish. He said to the man but to their shock.

He was dissolving into nothing.

?: Until we meet again you two HAHAHAHAHAHA!( Then he was gone leaving Leon and Cloud confused.

Cloud: (sigh) this is going to be a long day isn't it?

Leon: Sure sounds like it. Anyway let's get take the Kid back to the House, Yuffie and Areith Might wanted hear this.

Cloud: (nodded)

Ventus: mm…(he opened his eyes and started sitting up, Cloud heard him first

Cloud: Looks like he's up.

Ventus rubbed his head: i'm guessing you two are Leon and Cloud..?

Leon & Cloud: We Are.

Ventus: Kai is looking for you two, well we are..(he got up, everything started spinning again, he landed on his hands and knees

Cloud: Easy kid, you've taken quite the beating.

Leon: Those are the Perks of being one of the many Chosen One's, especially the Original Keyblader.

Ventus leaned back on the wall: My day is just going real great...

Cloud: (laugh a little) Speaking of which, come with us back to the House, there's interesting people who want to meet you

Ventus nodded, he got up but taking it easy and want back with Cloud and Leon

Leon: By the way Three People are waiting for you there too.

Ventus: yeah my day just gets better and better.

Somewhere on looking above them was revealed to be the Mystery Man and Shiro.

Shiro: I should have killed Ventus when i had the chance.

?: Calm down Girl. When Ventus outlived his usefulness, you will destroy. ( shiro Smiled at this)

?: Just be Patient sister, then after Ven….Will be his Two Beloved Friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Sleep Just Dream

Chapter 3: Just sleep, Just dream

 **We do not own Any of these Characters they Belong to Square Enix and Walt disney Company. Expect OC's their ours.**

 **Nightmare belong to Natewantstobattle Luv that song, My friend Sarah also made some changes to it also.**

Leon, Cloud and Ventus all got back safely, Ventus looked around at the house: (this place is huge..

Hiro: Ven! (he and Ventus high five) We were looking all over the place for you, where the heck did you go?

Ventus: Ran into some trouble, but these guys came to the rescue

Hiro looked at Cloud and Leon then back at Ventus: You're lucky, if they didn't find you, you'd be gone by now

Ventus smiled: I owe them one

Kai: VENTUS! ( She Ran to him Holding Him Tightly) WHERE WERE YOU YOUNG MAN!

Ventus gasped and tries to get out her grip: Can't...breath…!

(everyone around them started laughing

Ventus finally got out of her grip: *GASP*! (he fell back on the couch) I can finally breath without getting hugged to death….

Kai: Don't you Ever let me out of your Sight YOUNG MAN!

Ventus looked at her:..Kai, i'm 16, not a 5 year old and you're acting like a mom you know (he chuckled a bit

Kai: It doesn't matter i'm mother you do as i say young man ( Her eyes wide at this.

Ventus smiled: Okay Kai, i'll do what you say

Kai: You better. (laughed

Ventus: No promises~ (he stuck out his tongue at her playfully

Kai: (playful hit him on the head

Ventus laughed when he was hit: (She's just like Aqua…

Later that night Ventus hadn't gone to sleep, he had too much on his mind and some of the fact he was reading: *sigh*...(he leaned back in the chair he had been in, Kai came to check on him it was getting late

Kai: Hey you. ( Ventus turn to her) why aren't you Asleep.

Ventus: I couldn't sleep, so i decided to read until i got tired…

Kai: still thinking about Aqua and Terra huh?

Ventus was silent for a moment and then closed the book he was reading: Yeah...i just can't stop thinking about'em...i just hope there okay wherever they are and hope we find them in time before it's too late..

Kai: Hey ( put a hand on his shoulder) We'll find them faster than you can say Heal.

Ventus: Heal..

Kai: I couldn't think of anything ( They both Laugh, and besides, you won't be Meeting just Terra and Aqua you'll be meeting people.

Ventus smiled: Yeah, i wonder what kind of people tho, I can already tell this journey is gonna be fun and have some turns in it, Even after our journey is over there's always a new one around the corner

Kai: ( her smile started to fade) Ventus. There's something you need to know you see when this is over i have to-

Ventus: No! I listened to this too many times, I already lost Terra and Aqua, If we can't find them...I'll be alone again..Kai i've been asleep for 18 years, all that time i've been alone..no one to talk to or anything, Everything around me changed and all of this right now, Is making my head hurt from all of the worry and scariness, Like what's going to happen if we can't find Terra or Aqua, What'll happen if my heart gets taken by those people that attacked me earlier today, Or What if Terra and Aqua are-

*Slap* Ven's speech was interrupted by a slap to the Face by non other than...Kai

Kai: Say that again and i will give more than A slap to the face.

Ventus:...(he got up and went to his room

Kai:B-Baka ( she said with Tears streaming down her face.

Just then she felt someone hug her, Ventus had come back downstairs and hugged her: m'sorry….

Kai:( she just started a him for a minute….Then she hugged him.

Kai: I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry ( Crying)

Ventus: You shouldn't be sorry Kai..i should be, i thought of stuff that shouldn't have been thought of, if anything, the slap to the face brought sense into me..(he smiled a bit and wiped away Kai's tears

Kai: Go to Sleep Ven( She turn to the door not before looking at Ven one last time)

Kai: I'm sorry….My son.

?: So you talk to "our" son huh?

Kai: Yes…(she sat down on the bed

?: I know it's hard, but it's best to not tell him at the moment

Kai: How can i not tell him..

? was silent for a moment: In due time we'll tell him Koi

Kai: Do not call me that You Fool, I'm with Yami Now!

?: King Of Games Huh?

Kai: Stay away from him Okay, not after you abandoned him-

?: After We Abandoned Him! You Also left him, didn't you?

Kai: So he couldn't grow up to be a monster like You!

?: ( He angrily pushed her back to the wall and Slapped her.

?: Learn your Place women! You think you got away from me but you didn't, You are My slave, You will bark, you will obey do you understand me?!

Kai:Go to hell

?: In Time ( He said before disappearing.

Ventus was still sound asleep when Kai came into the room, he turned his head to the other side facing away from the hall light of the door

Kai looked at her son with worry and fear for him.

Kai: Just sleep baby.

Kai: Just Sleep

Just Dream

In the back of my mind

I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time

But I couldn't see

The monster was me

And no one heard our cries

Now I've run out of tears

The time has come for me to disappear

Get me out of this mess

And away from this stress

Set me free so I can rest

You're only a kid who lost your way

But if you wait long enough

You will be saved

Just sleep

Just dream

This isn't fair

No your not what you seem

You want to fly

Just sleep, Just dream

It's not a game

Not to blame

We're forced to hide

Just sleep

Just dream

It's only a NIGHTMARE

And soon we'll be set free

And I've been crying out for help

I know I bite but I mean well

Can you see my disguise

I'm different inside

Can you break this spell

All the ghosts from before

They're knocking and they're breaking down your door

So please set us free

Now you have the key

Because I can't take the pain

No more

Ventus moved in his sleep and turned on his side facing Kai, he was smiling a bit.

Kai:Good Night sweetie ( kissing him on the head, then she left the room to go to hers


	4. Chapter 4: Studies

Chapter 4: Studies

 **We do not own Any of these Characters they Belong to Square Enix and Walt Disney Company. Expect OC's their ours.**

Ventus yawned and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes, giving him a minute or two to wake up, After everyone ate breakfast, Ventus went to the library, he found a few books on ships and got an idea: Hey Cloud, do you have any maps? of the world's?

Cloud: Of course ( he pointed to the Map section

Kai: Ven!

Ventus jumped and hit his head on the shelf: What i do!?

Kai: ( Laugh) Nothing, Just came by to tell you that I'm going out with Leon and Cloud to find information, on something. So be on your best behavior Alright?

Ventus: Sure thing, Mom

Kai:( cringed and could feel tears streaming in her eyes but could not let Ven see it.) I'll Be back, don't wait up.

Ventus noticed the cringe and looked at Leon: did i say something wrong..? (Leon and Cloud both know about Kai being his mother

Leon: It's Nothing Just enjoy yourself while we're gone.

Ventus: Okay (he grabs the map and goes into the library, along with a stack of books he has on the desk

Cloud: It would be best if you tell him.

Kai: When the time is right. ( Cloud just sighed as they walk to the door.)

Ventus: Okay, the first thing first (he opened the map and got a pencil) I'm here and the next world would be….(he looked over the map) Halloween town, which is 2,000 miles away hmm…(he got up and walked to book shelves and pulled out a book on space ships/building) Volume one,two and three (he slides down the ladder and starts reading

After a while Yuffie came in with Areith, Yuffie: what you working on Ven?

Ventus jumped: Why is everyone scaring me today!?

Yuffie and Areith laugh, Areith: You've been in here for a while and we wanted to see if you we're okay

Ventus: I'm fine thanks, but i'm kinda-

Yuffie: Why do you have Leon's map?

Ventus: I was looking at the world's

Areith: for a teen you sure do read alot

Ventus: I've had practice, now, I'm kinda busy and it's hard for me to read if others are around

Yuffie: oh sorry ven, we just wanted to see what you we're up to

Areith: make sure your not getting into any trouble while m- (she elbowed in the rib by Yuffie) Ow, what was that for?

Yuffie: well! We have cleaning to do see you later! (she drags Areith out

Ventus:...okay? (he goes back to reading and writes down notes in a notebook he found) so carry the two….drop the one….add 6…(he groaned and ripped out the paper he was writing on and threw it in the trash and goes back to writing down notes, equations, note tips, space miles, Inches, yards, The notebook was soon filled front to back with note and he finished half of the space books) So the ship needs to have boosters...air log…(he was writing things down like a check list

Baymax came in: What are you doing Ventus.

Ventus: Working..

Baymax: Working on what.

Ventus:...Homework

Baymax: You are not working on homework Ventus.

Ventus: I-it's-

Baymax walked over to him accidently knocking over a few books he had on the desk: Your books have fallen.

Ventus facepalms, he gets up and picked up the books putting them on the shelves: Please don't knocking else over Baymax okay?

Baymax: Yes Ventus.

Ventus: Thank you (he sits down and goes back to reading and writing again

Baymax stands beside him and watched what he was doing, Ventus: What are you doing?

Baymax: Watching.

Ventus: uh...why?

Baymax: i am what is known as curious to see what is it that you are doing.

Ventus: Well you saw what i was doing so you can go now?

Baymax blinks and walks out the room, Ventus sighed in relief: (Peace and quiet..(he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to relax a bit before going back to work, but he drifted off and fell asleep

Then he heard crying, Ventus walked around in his dream until he saw a door, he opened it showing a babies room an little baby no more then a few months old and was crying: (where are his parents….

?:Shh it's okay little i'm here i'm here. ( Ven looked at the Mother and Son)

Ventus: (Why do they look so familiar..?

?: It's okay, Daddy won't hurt us again….at least not you, I may never see your childhood Baby, But i'll see you when you wake up 18 year-

Ventus: opened his eyes and looked around, he sat up with his head in his hands: man that was some dream…(he rubbed his eyes) what time is it (he looked at the clock, it was 2 in the day) how long are they gonna be gone for? (he shrugged it off and goes back to doing what he was doing before

Hiro came in with Baymax: Hey Ven

Ventus: Hey Hiro, hey Baymax

Hiro: What ya you working on?

Ventus: a project

Hiro: mind if i see?

Ventus: not at all (Hiro looked and checked out what he was working

Hiro: Whoa, This is very impressive Ven, how did you figure all this out!

Ventus: simple math, calculations, You know, stuff like that

Hiro: Can i help? i've really smart myself

Ventus smiled: More help the better, let's get to it (they high five and start working

Hours later, Cloud, Kai and Leon came back, the house was very quiet, which wasn't normal for two girls and two kids in the house

Kai: ( worried) Hey you guys can go to bed, I'm gonna check up on Ven

Leon: You Sure?

Kai: Nodded

Kai: ( she saw Hiro and Ven Sleeping

They we're sleeping on different sides of baymax and Baymax' arms we're covering them like a blanket, his body was heated up to keep them comfy and warm, Ventus smiled and snuggled into Baymax, Hiro turned over in his sleep and was holding onto Baymax' hand.

Kai:( smiled, I guess i should leave them alone to sleep) She looked at Ven, who is dreaming about something, that's making him smile.

Kai: ( she walked back to the door not before looking at her son one last time before sleeping). good night sweetie.


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween Town

Chapter 5: Halloween town

 **Do Not own the Rights to any of these characters. P.S This Chapter is a Tearjerker.**

The Next morning **,** Cloud and Yuffie walked into the library, But what they found was unexpected and surprising, On a marker board we're math notes and the map Leon gave Ventus was on the board with a space route to Halloween town, Ventus was standing back with a dry erase marker behind his ear and a hand on his hip and his other hand on his chin

Kai: Ven there's something i need to tell you.

Ventus: hm? Comin Kai (he left the room with Kai) What is it?

Kai: I can't go with you.

Ventus: What'd you mean..?

Kai: I can't go with you on this Journey, I know i said i would take you to go see but-

Ventus: But nothing

Kai:(She just stared at him in shocked)

Ventus: You Promised Aqua that you'd look after me didn't you? Saying i can't go is breaking the promise you made, Promises are made and not meant to be broken Kai, I'm not gonna sit around and hear you say you can't go, I say Hell no! You can slap me if you want, But that's not gonna stop me

Kai: I CAN'T GO WITH YOU BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!

Ventus: HOW IS LEAVING PROTECTING ME!? YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS MY BACK! WITH AQUA AND TERRA GONE I FELT LIKE NO ONE CARED ABOUT ME! WHEN YOU CAME ALONG I FELT LIKE YOU CARED BUT NO! GO AHEAD AND LEAVE LIKE EVERYONE I LOVED HAS!

Kai: ( angrily slam him into the wall) Listen here you Little Brat, I didn't have too help you with all this, I was even forced to do this By your Friends who might BE DEAD! ( Cruelly Laughing) and even if they are alive they may not even want to see you!

Ventus:...(he ran off and into his room, a loud slam was heard from the door

Kai( She realized what she's done to her son. She hurt him. She was sobbing loudly and uncontrollably.

Kai: I'm Sorry (sniff) i"m so Sorry!

Hours Later Ventus hadn't come out his room at all, it was just silent on the inside of his room, the was small light in the room, but not much, Yuffie, Areith, Hiro, Leon and even Cloud tried to talk to him, all they got was silence, Now it was Kai's turns to try

Kai: You all can leave i got this( They left slowly)

Kai: Ventus! It's me, open up.

The door still didn't open

Kai: I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say any of that Ven….I was trying to protect, It wasn't just you he was after Ven. He was also after me to.

Once again the door didn't open, all she got was silence just like before

Kai: I'll be right here beside you Ventus. Till the end of the Line.

All was silent again, nothing was heard, When she tried to open the door, she couldn't, It was locked

Kai: ( she just stood there crying silently, until she fell asleep in the hall

She was woken by a loud crash in Ven's room

Kai: What the Hell? ( He burst into the door open) She saw his room all ruined

Kai: VEN!

Ventus wasn't in the room either, There was a note on his pillow, When Kai read it, it said this "Whoever is reading this by now you'll know that i'm gone and not coming back. Kai opened my eyes, i saw how dumb i was, for being such an idiot to trust. This is my Journey and i'm doing it alone, even if Terra and Aqua don't want me, At least i'll know they're alive and well, signed Ventus"

Kai: ( there were tears dripping on the letter. There were Kai's)

Kai: Oh My baby( she said quietly)

…..

Ventus had a hoodie on and with a bag over his shoulder: (at least i know where i'm going…(he got a ship and traveled to Halloween town

Once Ventus got there he dressed in a Halloween outfit and went on his way to looking for Aqua and Terra

Jack noticed him, he hides where Ventus couldn't see him, he jumped out of nowhere, However this time, Ventus wasn't scared, he didn't even smile at the scare

Jack: What's got you so glum?

Ventus: just a fight that i had with someone i trusted...but now i can't trust them..

Jack: Hmm….You can stay for as long as you need to Ventus

Ventus: Thanks...your Jack right?

Jack: The one and only!

Ventus: Do you think you could help me with something Jack?

Jack: Why of course

Ventus smiled a little, They took a walk around halloween town and talked

Jack: Say Ventus, would you mind in joining me in a song i put together?

Ventus:...Sure

Jack: Splendid!

Jack gave Ventus a set of lyrics, Jack: Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Ventus: Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

Jack and Ventus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

Ventus: This is Halloween, everybody make a scream

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of

fright

Jack: It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

Ventus: I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth grown sharp and eyes glowing red

Jack: I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Ventus and Jack: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Ventus: In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Jack: In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Ventus: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how

you'll scream

Jack: Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Ventus: Aren't you scared?

Jack: Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take the chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Ventus: Everybody scream, everybody scream

Jack: In our town of Halloween

Ventus: I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Jack: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

Ventus: I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

Jack: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Ventus: Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

Jack: That's our job, but we're not mean

in our town of Halloween

Ventus: In this town

Jack: Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!

Ventus: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special

guy

Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

Jack and Ventus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Ventus: In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

….

Leon: He What?!

Kai: He left to go find them on his own. This was all my fault I have to find him.

Hiro: We will all find him Kai, Together

Kai: ( she smiled at him) Thank you.

Hiro smiled back: Now, we have to figure out where he'd go

Leon & Cloud, Kai looked at each other: Halloween Town.

Hiro: Why would he go there?

Leon: It's where always wanted to go the minute he came here.

Kai Laughed: Only Ven. She thought

Hiro chuckled: Now how do we get there, Baymax can't carry all of us and Halloween town is like 2,000 miles away

Leon Thought of something: The gummi Ship...Jr

Hiro: did you just call me Jr? (he looked at him

Leon: He Ignored him) It's the Newly updated Version of the old Gummi Ship, and since "three people" we know still has it. i decide to make another one.

Hiro: We'll that's good at least, Then there's no time to waste

Cloud: Wait. If you happen to see a Woman who goes by the name Tifa. Tell her i'm right here

Kai:...Kay?

Hiro: okay then...let's go, who knows what ven is doing in Halloween town, probably eating candy

Ventus was helping Jack prepare for Christmas, he had a sucker in his mouth, he put up ornaments, Stars on top for the trees, anything had to do with Christmas he'd put it up: Okay, That's all of the decractions Jack

Jack: Thank you Ventus, your such a big help around here!

Ventus smiled a bit: When i see someone who needs help, i do what i can

Jack: You can take a break and explore around Halloween town

Ventus: Thanks Jack (he left the town and to the pumpkin patch and sat on the hill with the moon behind him making a shadow on the ground) *sigh*...where are you guys…(he put his face into his hands, Zero came and licks his cheek) huh..? (he pets Zero) hey Boy…(Zero barks and gets stick) You wanna play fetch? (he took the stick and threw it, Zero barks a few times and flies after it

Ventus waits for him to come, he looked at the stars: (Each star is a different world…(Tears started coming down his face, remembering what Terra told him about the stars

Meanwhile Kai, Baymax and Hiro are now the Gummi Ship Jr or 2 is Hiro like's to call it.

Kai: ( thinking about what she said to him. I'm Sorry sweetie. I will do everything and my Power to make up to you Ven….and You Nee-san.


	6. Chapter 6:Forgive and Forget

**We do not own any of these characters expect for OC's**

Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

Ventus mostly spends his time at the Pumpkin patch and some at the Christmas celebration, or playing with Zero, even helping Jack with songs, Even tho thats the one place he's wanted to go for a while, he wasn't really happy…

Jack: Ventus? We need your help

Ventus looked back at him: Coming Jack (he slides down the hill and followed him back

Jack: We need some more snow for the Doctor, and i was wondering if you would go get some?

Ventus: Tell me where i need to go and i'll do it (he smiled a bit

Jack: Perfect! Just go into the forest and look for a christmas tree shaped door

Ventus nodded and left to the forest:...(he closed his eyes and put his hands into his pockets) Why'd you have to leave so soon  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most….

(his voice was like an echo through the forest trees) Cause' I don't really know how to tell ya'  
With that feeling grows worse  
I know you're in a better place  
But it's always gonna hurt…

After a bit of walking he'd found the tree with season doors on them, He goes through the Christmas tree shaped door and comes to Christmas town, Ventus shivered at first but got use to it, he looked around at all the lights and snow, the elves running around, even the kids playing in the snow, Ventus couldn't remember the last time he had a chirstmas, he sat under a tree a little far from the village and watched the snow fall, but he drifted off once again

Ventus: okay where am i this time..? (he looked around and found himself in a living room) that baby from before..(The baby he saw was playing on the floor with some toys and giggling happily, that is until his Dad came in and kicked one of his toy out of the way he was playing with, he started crying.

?: SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU LITTLE BRAT!( That just made it worse since he's crying again)

?: Alright then i guess whipping you today wasn't enough( He draw out his Sword and as soon as he was going to impale The Baby…..Kai Came and blocked him

Ventus: ! (What the hell!?

?: ( he Grunted angrily at Kai, Then Kai Hit him in the face, with her Keyblade)

Kai: Keep Away from my child!

?: ( He Summoned Heartless to take her out, but they were all defeated at once.

Ventus tried to summon his Keyblades but couldn't: (Why can't i summon my Keyblades..unless..this may be a dream (he watched the fight go on

The baby cried louder and had tears rolling down his face, he couldn't watch his parents fight, The crying was beginning to drive ? crazy

Kai: Deep Freeze! ( She Deep Freeze the hell out of Him

In Halloween town Jack was pacing back and forth: Hmm…(he should have been back by now...Surely it shouldn't take this long to get snow? (he left Halloween town to find Ventus

Jack stopped by Santa's house: Excuse me, claws, have you seen a boy about this high? (he made Ventus' height

Mr. Sandy claws: I'm sorry Jack, but see a Child

Jack sighed: Thanks for the help (he left and went to look for Ventus) Ventus! Where are you! (for a child, he sure does get around

He hears a cough, Jack: ? (he looked around) Ventus? (he walked to the sound of the coughing, he saw Ventus sitting under a tree with his nose red and face pale with a tinge of red on his cheeks) oh no…(he walked to him and put a hand on his forehead) you're getting a fever…(he carefully picked up Ventus and carried him back to halloween town

Ventus: mmm…(he was drifting in and out of sleep, some of the part was due to his fever the other half due to him being tired

Jack put him into bed and took off Ventus' jacket and put a blanket over him to keep him warm, he got a cold cloth with water on it and placed it on his forehead to lower the fever, Ventus fell back asleep

Sandy Claws: Get this Kid something Warm ( he ordered his elves, He placed him on the Bed.

Jack:..he will be alright, won't he?

Sandy Claw:...Just give him time.

Jack nodded and waited for him to wake up, in Ventus' dream, he was still watching the fight that was going on between Kai and ?

?: Why do you care About this Waste of Space! Koi

Kai: I. Am. Not. Your. Koi! ( She Shouted Then She Summoned Exodia

Ventus gasped and opened his eyes, he rubbed them while sitting up: where am i…?

Jack: You're at claws home

Ventus: sandy claws..? (he coughed and looked around the room) how did i get here?

Jack: I brought you here, i found you in the snow, you have a fever and judging by your cough

Ventus: wait, you brought me here?

Jack was gonna answer until Sandy claws came in and saw that Ventus was awake, his face was still pale but not as much as before

Sandy Claws: Hello Ventus, how are you?

Ventus: I feel a little sick but other then that i'm fine sir

Sandy Claws: Ho Ho Ho! That's a relief, by the way someone's here to see you

Ventus: Who's here?

?: Me Kai. ( Ventus eyes wide when he saw who it was. Kai)

Kai: ( All but ran to Ven holding him tight and kissing his Head multiple times.

Kai: I'm So sorry I hurt you, i will do anything to make up to you name it!

Ventus hadn't said anything, he just kept quiet, he had his head turn to the side looking away from her:...

Kai: Ventus! Please!

Ventus just kept quiet:...you wanted to leave didn't you...now's your chance..

Kai: ( Gasp)

Ventus: Like i said...this is my Journey and i'm doing it alone

Kai: Not Without My help Young Man!

Ventus: Why! You wanted to leave! Go ahead and go!

Kai: BECAUSE I'M YOUR MOTHER!

Ventus:...you're not a mom i would want…

Kai: ( she looked at him in shocked with tears streaming out her eyes, I can't believe he said that).

Ventus pulled out of her grip and sat on the other side of the bed

Kai: ( Kai ran out of the room with Tears, streaming down her eyes)

Kai: *sniff* I'm sorry…

Ventus didn't even look back:...

Hiro was gonna go talk to him until Baymax stopped him, Baymax shook his head, Hiro:...(he left the room with Baymax

Kai still standing crying her eyes out, why did i say that to him?

?: Are you Okay Kai? She recognize that voiced, that deep baritone voice. It's Yami.

Yami walked to her and wiped away the tears: what's the matter Kai, what happened?

Kai: I just had my first argument with my Son. ( She joked but it didn't help her case)

Yami: Would you like me to talk to him?

Kai: ( she thought about it for a minute, he wanted to say No, But she did the opposite.)

Kai: Please…

Yami kissed her forehead before he left into the room, he leaned on the door and knocked on the wall to get Cloud and Leon to notice

Kai: Hey Guys.

Leon: How do you feel?

Kai: Like Shit (bitterly)

Cloud: Laughed

Yami: Kai, what'd i tell you about cursing (he looked at Cloud) You guys take Kai, i'm gonna have a talk with someone (he looked towards Ventus

Cloud & Leon: ( They Both nodded they took Kai back to the ship to sleep, She looked back Yami, not before mouthing him a Thank you.

Yami nodded and walked over to Ventus, Ventus looked at him a little before looking away, Yami: Rough day hm?

Ventus: why do you care..

Yami: i care because for one, Kai is trying everything she can to keep you safe

Ventus: By leavi-

Yami: Don't speak, Your mother has been protecting you from something that could end your life and everyone else's around us.

Ventus looked at him, Yami: Kai means well Ventus and you saying she's not a mother you'd want? (he chuckled deeply) For a kid, you have nerve to say something like that

Ventus:...(he looked away from him feeling guilty now

Yami: She has protected you your whole life Ventus, rather you like it or not she's your mother, Do you understand.

Ventus: Yes sir…

Yami: Good, then you'll make the right choice

Ventus:...

Yami: Don't even try to ignore me, Your daddy may not have been around when you started walking or any of this shit that's going on, Get it through your head Ventus, if you stay hard headed now, You'll end up dead!

Ventus looked right him in shock:...

Yami: Change your ways now Ventus, Your Mother loves you and only wants what's best for you and to keep you safe from your father (with that he walked out the room.

 **Hey Guys it's me Supersaiyjin219 me and Sarah worked hard on this chapter, so what do you think.**


	7. Chapter 7:Who's My Mother?

Chapter 7: Who's my Mother?

 **We Don't own these Characters expect OC'S Enjoy! :3**

A day or two had past now, Ventus was at pumpkin hill thinking about what Yami had said, he looked up at the stars: i don't know what to do...or think..if you guys are listening please tell me what to do..(tears were threatening to spill from his eyes

Yami was watching from the gates, he had his hands in his pockets:..Star's aren't going to tell you what to do, you have to make that choice up on your own

Ventus gasped and looked at him, Yami: Stars may help you find your way but they do not lead or make your mind, that is for you to decide (he walked back into Halloween town but letting a small smile ear on his face

Kai: ( She stood in her room reading a book on How to be a good Mother. She was finished with the first chapter and about to start the Second but)

Yami hugged her from behind: You really don't need that (he rested his chin on her shoulder smiling

Kai: I need this for atonement, for my son Yami.

Yami: Kai, he doesn't see it yet, but you're already do so much for him, give him time to see that and i'm sure it's not gonna be long before he see's it, if he doesn't i might have to kick his ass until he does see it

Kai: Yami! ( she said playfully)

Yami: What! (he chuckled) The boy needs to learn, not from books either (he placed his hands over Kai's and closed the book she had) I know how you can make it up, Talk to him, spend some time talking him, even if he doesn't talk back, if he talks back in a rude way and he'll be the cow that jumped over the moon

Kai:...I'm going to ignore that last part.

Yami smiled: of course you would, Now go on and talk to him

Kai: (she kissed him on his left cheek), then she went find Ven but to her surprise, He was outside.

Ventus looked up at her: K- Mom..i'm sorry for what i said…(he looked down) and shouldn't have run away, i'm an idiot for doing that in the first place...I understand why you-

Kai: (but she shut him up, with a Big Hug.) You don't have any to apologies...If anything i should apologize for saying those hurtful words to you.I'm sorry my sweet soul son.

Ventus hugged back and closed his eyes: So you we're the one who saved me from getting impaled..? and froze someone when i was a baby?

Kai: I did.

Ventus opened his eyes and looked at her: Then...who's my dad?

Kai…..He's….Long gone.

Ventus: Oh...at least i still have you, right?

Kai: ( smiled) Yes sweetie, and nothing will ever separate us

Ventus smiled: Good and Yami scares me…

Kai: (laughed) Sorry...he can be overprotective.

Ventus: I can tell, Hey wanna see a friend i made here? Actually two, you're not scared of dogs are you?

Kai: Oh please i met a talking Lion, i doubt i be scared of a cute little do-Oh MY GOD Was IT THAT! (She Fell on the snow just from seeing the little ghost dog

Ventus laughed: That's Zero, he's Jacks ghost dog and my buddy that keeps me company at Pumpkin kill, wanna play with him? (Zero barks and flies around Kai

Kai: AHHHHHH! Get it away Get it away Get it awayyy!

Ventus fell over laughing into the snow, Zero: ? (he licks Kai on the face

Kai: ( just stood there frozen….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She ran back to the Workshop Running and screaming.

Ventus: HAHAHAHAH! (Zero barks and plays with Ventus, but then Ventus got an idea) Oh this'll be good (he hides into a box about his size and waits for Kai, Zero sits on his lap and does the same

After a while Kai came looking for Ventus

Kai: Ventus?! Ventus you there?!

Ventus laughed silently, he made a sound inside the box to get her to come to it, Zero got ready and so did he

Kai: ( Saw a Box moving she walked toward, she was not aware of the Prank Ven and Zero have in store for her.

When she went to go open it, Ventus and Zero jumped out: BOO!

Kai: AHHHHHHHHH! (She Screamed So loud everyone can hear it, and eventually an….Avalanche.

Ventus snickered at first, then fell over laughing with Zero barking/laughing

Kai: ( She was turning red in Anger and embarrassment) VENTUSSSS YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!

Ventus: It- HAHAH! Was- HAHAHA! Worth it! (He managed to gasp out

Everyone in the house came running into the room, Yami: what hened!?

Ventus was trying to talk but couldn't because he was laughing so hard

Kai: ( couldn't stay mad at her son) Ven and Zero scared the Crap out of me.

Yami: the way you screamed i thought you were being murdered

Ventus: It was worth getting grounded! (he managed to caught his breath after a bit) i should have got that on camera!

Kai: ( She looked at him...Then she started to Laugh to).


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall

Chapter 8: The Fall Part 1

 **Here's Chapter 8: Spoiler Alert Young Justice are in this**

 **We Do not own any of these characters expect for OC's**

The avalanche set the group back a few days but they finally made it out and now they're on there way to another world

Ventus: So Mom, where are we headed?

Kai: I honestly don't know sweetie, but let's hope it's near.

Ventus looked out the window: i never seen stars this close before…(Just then the gummi ship started making noises and rumble

Kai: What the hell was that? Leon?!

Leon: Were losing altitude?! Everyone hold on to something!

Ventus: ! (he stayed into his seat and got ready for the impact

There was a loud bang and crash the lights flickered and what sounded like an explosion was heard

Yuffie was shaken up: i-is everyone al-right…?

Kai: Oh my ribs… Ven, Hiro, Baymax you guys okay?

Hiro took shaky breaths: Yeah

Baymax: As am i

Ventus: i'm okay Mom, just shaken up..(he unstraped his seat

Kai: where are we?

Yuffie looked out the window: Were in a park...and i think i see people outside and they don't look to happy

Cloud:...Oh shit ( he muttered)

?: Are you sure this is it?

?: Course i am

?: What if this is a different ship?

?: Do you see another ship anywhere else kid idiot?

?: Sarcasm, dude

?: Learned from the smartass (he smirked

?: Dude!

? laughed, but it was more of a cackle it sounded scary and creepy

Hiro, Yuffie, and Ventus winced at the cackle, Yuffie whispered: Someone think of somethin!

Leon: ( who drawed his Sword) We Fight!

? slipped and slides down the hill the gummi ship made, ?: Yo Rob, you alright?

Robin: Yeah, i'm alright, Just slipped, get down here

? slides down the hill and helps him up: And you're calling me twinkle toes

Robin: shut up kid mouth

Kai didn't see that they were threatening, they were just teenagers like Ventus

Kai: Never mind their kids. ( she put away her keyblade)

Leon then saw Robin touch the inside of his ear and started talking: Superboy, we're gonna need help here, the ship is gonna have to be taken back to base

Superboy: got it

Robin took his hand off his ear: KF give me a hand, the door is jammed and there might be people inside who need our help

Kid Flash: Let's just hope they don't kill us

Robin: quit whining (They both pull on the door managing to pull it open

Kid Flash poked his head in: Hey anyone in- (he screamed and backed up when a huge sword came close to his face

Robin snickered and a put a hand over his mouth

Leon: I'm gonna ask you the simplest question...Where the hell are we?

Robin: We're only here to help and your in gotham city

Kid Flash zooms behind Robin

Kai: Gotham what?

Robin: Gotham city (he looks back at Kid flash) your just like Flash

Kid Flash blushed: Shut up man

Robin smiled and rolled his eyes, even tho no one could see his eyes under his mask: Anyways, i can tell you're not from here and your gummi ship is pretty messed up But i can fix that

Kai: Really?! Thank you!

Robin: No problem (They hear loud crash) And there's the help getting the ship back to the base

Kai: You know you sound just like my son Ven.

Ventus and Robin: We do? (they look at each other) Jinx! double Jinx! insteady Jinx!

Cloud: Oh my God turns two of them.

Superboy picked up the ship with no problem: I'll meet you back at the Mountain Robin (he jumped up into the sky and was gone

Ventus: whoa..

Robin: I know right, it's more fun when he's carrying you on his back

Ventus: Really? think he'll let me?

Kai: HELL NO!

Ventus: Aw come on Mom!

Robin: Let's get you guys back to the mountain (he starts walking back

Kid Flash walked beside him: Hey, you okay..?

Robin: Yeah m'fine (Kid Flash held his hand

Robin took his hand out: Not right now

Kid flash pouted

Kai: ( ahh Young love, blushing thinking about Yami, since their last date was on the Be- *Squeal* Loudly, making everyone looking at her weirdly with the exception of Yuffie Areith, Leon and Cloud...They knew exactly what she was thinking about

Ventus looked at her: ? (he shrugged it off

At the Mountain, inside was huge, there were computers, training hall, a kitchen, even a hang out room.

Ventus: this place is amazing!

Robin cackled: Welcome to Mt. Justice, this is where us sidekicks or training heros come to learn how to be real superheros

Kid Flash: i'll be right back, i'm gonna tell Bats that we have guests (he zoomed off

Robin: Stop calling him Bats! God, he never listens

Cloud: Who is Bats?

Robin: He's Gotham's protector, well both of us are, He's Batman and I'm Robin by the way, the loud and mouther is Kid Flash, and the one that took your ship here was Superboy

Kai: so wait you guys save the world? All by yourself?!

Robin: i have my team and the justice league, i don't do it by myself, we go on missions that they send us, they can get dangerous but were trained to go on missions and in dangerous situations.

Kai: But what about your Parents?

Robin:...(he goes silent) I don't wanna talk about it..

Leon could tell this subject is making Robin upset so he changed the subject.

Leon: So when will Your team?

Robin: They should be coming right about...now. (M'gann, Artemis, Wally, Superboy, Kaldur, Wolf and Batman came into the room

Batman put a hand on Robin's shoulder, he looked up at him and smiled, Batman looked at Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Kai, Hiro, Areith, Ventus and Baymax: You all arrived on that ship correct. (his voice was low and sorta scary

Kai: Baymax? You Okay?

Baymax: Low Battery…(he falls over only for Hiro to catch him

Hiro: OH GOD!

Kai: Hiro!

Hiro pokes his head out from under Baymax: I'm good, but Baymax needs to get his Batteries charged soon

Robin: hmm..(he lifted Baymax off of Hiro) he uses a portable charger right?

Hiro: uh yeah

Robin: Then i know what can help him, come on

Batman: I'll leave Robin to leading you all around the mountain (he put a hand on Robin's head before leaving

Robin smiled softly knowing his father loved him, he takes everyone to the lab and hooks Baymax up to a computer: There, he should charge now

Hiro: Thank you Robin (he sat beside Baymax

Cloud: So….what are your names?

Artemis: Artemis

Megan: Miss M or M'gann (she smiled

Kaldur: My name is Kaldur, it's a pleasure to meet you all

Robin: Oh and this is wolf (Wolf licked his hand

Ventus: mind if i pet him?

Kai: Hold on, does he have rabies?

Superboy: No, he got all of his shots

Wolf walked to Ventus and sat on the ground, Ventus scratched his head, Wolf's tail wagged, Ventus: I wish i had a dog

Kai: And you won't, you can get a cat.

Ventus: Come on mom, I don't like cats that much as i do dogs

Kai: How about….a Snail?!

Ventus: a snail? seriously, a snail and plus you said you weren't scared of dogs, You weren't lying to your son were you? (he crossed his arms

Kai: noooooooooo. ( set a side glance to the readers)

Ventus: Then me having a dog shouldn't be a problem (he smiled

Kai: well- i-um you-know (sigh) We'll see.

Robin: Hey Megan, i think you need to take your cookies out of the oven

Megan: Oh! (she flew off in hurry

Artemis: She always forget that

Kaldur chuckled: Yes

Wally: Yo Rob, we'll show these guys around and you get started on the ship, that cool?

Robin: Yeah, its cool (Wally kissed him before he zoomed off) *Blushes heavily*

Kai: Looked at him in awe….Kai:Hmm.

Kaldur, Superboy and Artemis laughed, Wolf barks, they left with Kai and everyone else

After a few hours of hanging around and looking threw the mountain, The alarms went off, The computer started saying intruder

Robin was knocked against the wall: No..!

Joker: Well look what i found, a little birdy that got out of his cage (laughing like a maniac)

Robin: Joker! (he immediately got up and away from him) What business do you have here at the mountain!?

Joker: Just want to say hi to some good old Friends Robbie.

Robin: What friends, I'll be surprised if you even have any

Joker: That reminds me Sonny, do you want to know how i got these scars? My father was a drinker and a fiend and one night he goes off so crazier than usual. Mommy gets the knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that, not one bit. So, me watching he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and he says "WHY SO SERIOUS!?". He comes at me with the knife "why so serious!?" Sticks the blade in my mouth "lets put a smile on that face!" aaaand….. why sooooo serrrious?

Just then all threw the mountain everyone heard Robin's pained screamed, Wally: ROBIN! (he ran off speedy quick

Penguin had come behind Robin injected a needle into his neck and pushed him onto the ground, Penguin walked beside Joker: Heha, We have the cure, all of them

Joker: Perfect, let's get out of here before i kill you ( he said quietly)

Robin tries to pull out the needle in his neck, he winced when he tugged on it, Penguin grumbled, In came Kai and everyone else in the mountain, Wally stood in front of Robin: Back off Joker!

Joker: Sorry Junior, can't do that But i'll give you this. ( He handed him a dolly that said Momma, Before exploding flying Wally to a wall)

Joker: What you don't like the doll?! (mutter) Kids these day's.

Wally growled and got up on one knee, Robin coughed: KF..!

Wally: What did you do to him!?

Joker: Just gave him a gift….of Death. ( Laughing like Mad)

Superboy yelled and attacked him, No one was gonna hurt his little brother and get away with it

Joker: Ah Ah Ah, not so fast there Cloneboy ( reach out kryptonite) You wouldn't want to do that ( Superboy is growing Weak because of the kryptonite) You see, your real copy has the same weakness as yours. Let me tell you Junior you're no Superman, he's a noble man who wouldn't kill a fly...But you Ha your different….I like that.

Superboy landed on the ground with a thud, he growled and tries to get back up, M'gann: Superboy! (she used her powers to throw Joker against the wall

Joker: AH ( hit the wall) Well that will cause some fracture bones ( He quipped)

Robin smiled a bit, before coughing and shaking, Wally went to his side and picked him up princess style and ran out the room, Artemis shot two arrows at Joker

Joker: HEY! You should learn to respect your elders! ( he threw Explosive marbles at Artemis).

Artemis avoided them, Kaldur took out his water swords and hit Joker in the jaw

Joker: Alright, i tried to save this for last but ( It was his Laughing gas gun...the not lethal one, he shot it at Artemis) Bang.

Artemis fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably, Penguin: Joker let's go!

Joker: Sorry Kids, I can't play Today! But there's always Tomorrow! HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA! Oh FYI i have the cure only Batman can make the Cure for laughing gas toodles.

Kai and the others came and saw Robin who is coughing and Artemis laughing uncontrollably.

Leon: What hen?

Wally was holding onto Robin: Joker, one of Gotham's worst enemies, he's a madman..he'll kill anyone if he gets the chance

Kai: (sounds like Him)

Robin: y-you have to put a stop to him….before..before he hurts someone else..(he shivered a bit, the fever was beginning to set in

Cloud: ( she put his hands on his head to check his temperature) He's burning up, Baymax!

Baymax walked up, his hands turn icy cold and put one of Robins head: He appears to have the bird flu

Hiro: Oh no…

Kai: Wait what is this Bird Flu

Hiro: the Bird flu is deadly...the symptoms are extremely high fever that can get up to 100.4 or even 104, coughing harshly, headache, muscle aches badly, sore throat,runny nose and throwing up...the coughs will get very bad, the cough can cause pain including the muscle aches and from that he'll have a hard time breathing and moving, if you thought all of this was bad just wait until you hear the worst...he'll suffer from pneumonia and organ failure..leading to death...

Kai: (gasp) There must be something we can do.

Hiro: There's a-a cure for it, but i don't think Baymax has that in his system

Kaldur: and Joker has the cure for it (he narrowed his eyes at Joker

Joker: That is true sonny HAHAHA! I have it somewhere in plain sight, But where is it?

Wally growled and was about to get up until Robin coughed harshly and curled up slightly due to the pain it caused in his chest: TELL US WHERE IT IS JOKER!

Joker: Relax Boy, That flu can kill your Boy Toy so lethal, it will make Ninja girl (yuffie) over there jealous.

Yuffie started getting angry, Cloud noticed and he's seen her angry and that is something he did not want to see again

Joker: Oh what's wrong girl did i struck a nerve.

Yuffie: humph (she turned her head

Joker was kicked in the side out of nowhere and then hit in the back by a metal blade of some sort. It caused Joker to hill the wall face first, Ventus put the Keyblade over his shoulders

Joker: (laughing) You sure are a feisty little shit there aren't you kid?

Ventus: Yeah, Yeah, say all you want old man

Joker: You know you remind of a kid who's...not here

Ventus: If i remind you of your son or whatever you are seriously mistaken.

Joker: No it was a… another Robin.

Ventus: how exactly

Joker: You see Little Jason Todd was...very extreme when it comes to killing criminals… Ra hired me to distract some duo. Jason wanted to kill me so i tricked him into a war house.

Ventus kept quiet and listened

Joker: And then i beated the shit of him with a crowbar, ( Laughing Mad) Here i'll show you a demonstration. ( he swinged his arm madly like he's beating someone) It was like this over, and over and over and over. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Just then an image flashed into Ventus' mind, he stood there frozen in fear, When Joker had the chance he gave a good kick and hit Ventus in the chest making him fly back and hit the wall, Ventus fell to the ground not moving, his eyes were closed

Joker: HAHAHAHAHA! It's kids like these who are easy to for this kind of thing. ( He reach out his knife and he was about to stab Ventus in the eye)

But suddenly a Blast came and blast The Joker. It Was an angry Kai.

Kai: GET IT AWAY FROM MY SON!

Joker: Oh come now i was only playing.

Kai: Yuffie take care of this Clown. ( She saw Ventus on the ground, she all but ran to him)

Yuffie was shaking and took a step back

Joker: Oh what's wrong did that talk i gave to the boy all but frighten the Great Ninja Luffie

Yuffie: what did you just call me..

Joker: Did i stutter? You know i've seen a lot of Ninja movies

Yuffie: Ninja movies are fake you- (Just then Joker was hit in the eye with a Batarang

Joker: Ouch! Alright who has the Balls?!

Robin was leaning on the wall and hand two batarang: who...do you know..that has Batarangs…

Joker: I've see you have some fight left in you ( Joker just slowly walked toward him…..Then he Punched and kicked him in the stomach and chin) ...i like that.

Robin fell onto the ground, trying to get up but then Batman dropped in front of Robin: Then your gonna love me…

Joker: Oh balls….

Batman: Don't touch him (his voice was low now

Joker: Too late ( grabbed him quickly near a cliff.

Batman: Your funeral Joker

Joker: Very poor words, Bruce. ( Grabbed his gun from his vest put it on his temple.

To be continued….

Chapter 9: The Fall part 2

Previously On the Fall

Joker: Your choice rich boy...AH who am i kidding there is no choice! ( Laughing madly)

Just then the Gun was shot out of his hand and hanged on the wall by an Arrow, Artemis hanged to take aim and shot the out of his hand while laughing

Joker: Kids these day are REALLY PISSING ME OFF!

Wally knocked Joker off his feet and into the water below, Batman caught Robin in his arms, Robin: WALLY! (he was starting to sit up in Bruce's arms until he collapsed in his arms from being weak

Joker: HAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Kaldur jumped into the water and tries to get Wally, Batman injected the cure for the laughing gas into Artemis' arm. she gasped when stopped laughing, Artemis: i hate...that...bastard…

Joker: (pouting) Party Pooper...then he looked at (yuffie) Oh well at least i'll fun with the wannabe Ninja.

Yuffie: Look who's talking, you're not really a villain (she rolled her eyes

Joker: That reminds me you want to know how i got these scars? ( He

Yuffie: No thanks, i think i'll pass

Joker: ( tripped her then tied her to a rope) Look at me. So I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So... I stick a razor in my mouth and do this...

[the Joker mimics slicing his mouth open with his tongue]

Yuffie head butted him in the face breaking the Joker's nose: Don't you dare touch me! (She flipped and kicked him the face and grabbed his shirt and slammed him on the ground very hard maybe breaking a rib or two

But he Just punched her really hard, making her fall to the ground.

Joker: Now i want you to look at me ( She didn't) LOOK AT ME!

As they were going back forth arguing Kai heard a soft groan, Ventus was waking up: Mm..(his eyes opened half way

Kai: Ventus are you Okay? Baymax check him!

Baymax was going to check over him until he sat up, Ventus winced but relaxed: i'm fine mom, just sore (he smiled a bit

Kai: (She smiled back before kissing his head.

They hear a loud crash, Yuffie had cut the ropes she was tied in and thrown Joker against the wall, Ventus: how long was i out for?

Kai: For an hour at least.

Joker: You know ( to yuffie) You remind me of this girl who works for me..

Yuffie: not this again (she rolled her eyes

Joker: No No this one is important….When i was in Arkham Asylum..there was this women who go by the name of Harleen Quinn...She was a good gal, tried to help and all, so i thought it would be best i would use her.( Yuffie listening being to feel something she never felt…..Fear) I strap her to a table then i took out my shockie things...But don't worry i didn't Kill her….I just hurted her really really...Bad.

Yuffie knew if she stepped back he'd only scare her more, so instead of letting him get the best of her, She started beating him to the ground, sometimes letting him back up but not letting him get a punch in

Joker: Oh come on girly all these punches aren't going to hurt me physical, You see my Mother was once a hy women with a loving father….until he lost the job because of a little accident...since that day they took out their frustration out on poor little jokey (Fake crying then laughing mad again)

Yuffie: No wonder you're insane now (she got a strong punches uppercut Joker in the jaw

Joker: Your Despicable ( he told before was unconscious)

Yuffie cracked her knuckles: humph (she walked to Cloud

Ventus got behind Kai: remind me not to make her mad..or you for that matter

Kai: No promises

They hear someone throw up, Batman was rubbing Robin's back, he fell back into his arms, his face was pale and he seemed out of it, Batman lifted him up and ran out to the infirmary

Kai: What should we do with hi-( The joker was already gone) Wait where did he go?

Superboy: Who cares, let him run, right now we have bigger problems

M'gann: He's right, We'll see him again

Wally ran past them to the infirmary: I'll meet you guys there! Don't wait up!

Artemis: Watch where you're going Baywatch!

Kaldur shakes his head

Hiro: Do you think Robin will be alright..? (he looked at Leon

Leon: Don't know...we'll just have to wait

After waiting for about maybe 20 mins Black canary came out of the infirmary: He's awake for the time being, you can see him if you like

When everyone walked in Wally was laying the bed with Robin snuggled to his chest listening to his heartbeat, he had an IV in his hand to keep fluid in his body, Wally smiled and rubs his back: Hey Rob

Robin: hm..? (he moved and rubbed his eyes, just about to fall asleep until Wally called him, he turned to Kai and everyone else

Kai: Hi sweetie, how are you.

Robin: Okay i guess…(he snuggled into Wally

Artemis: You are not okay Robin, look at you..(she sat on the bed

Cloud: You must have some kind of cure right?

Robin coughed: Joker took the cure...all of it…

Leon: Well then...we're going have take it back.

Robin started to sit up but with the muscle aches it was making it hard, Wally: Woah, dude don't do that (he sat up and helped Robin sit up) BC told you not to move around as much as possible

Robin: sorry...forgot (he leaned back into Wally and pulled up the blue screen on his glove) Joker should be found here….with Penguin, Don't let anything the Joker says get to you and..with Penguin you don't have to worry about him..but watch his guards and robotic Penguins (he rolled his eyes a bit

Kai: Is there anything else.

Robin moved the screen to a map: The cure should be in the coldest room (he showed them a room that was like a giant freezer but with frozen bodies in ice cubes) One more thing..if you see Mr. Freeze (he pulled up a picture of him) Do NOT fight him..he'll freeze you guys in seconds..

Kai: Uh Keyblade here, power of deep freeze.

Robin: doesn't matter...unless you care about Ventus..you get out of there without attracting unwanted attention…

Kai:...Touche

Robin did a small smirk, before making the blue screen disear: Batman is waiting for you in the training room...he's gonna give you comp units so you can talk to us anytime, even under ground…

Cloud: Well then let's go!

Ventus: We'll come back with that cure Rob, promise

Robin smiled a bit: Good luck…(he fell asleep snuggled up to Wally

Kai: ( How romantic)

Wally smiled and leaned back on the pillows and pulled the blanket up so Robin would be warm

Kaldur: We thank you for helping us go and getting the cure for Robin (they all walk out of the infirmary) Robin is like a little brother to us and don't want anything to hen to him.

Yami smiled thinking of Yugi: I know the feeling

Kai: By the way how is Yugi sweetie?

Yami: he's grown a little bit, but he's getting there (he chuckled) playful, still loves card games and a bit of annoying on the side

Kai: Don't you miss him? He was your partner.

Yami: he still is my partner and of course i miss him

Kai: Then what i'm I ( Playfully)

Yami smirked and kissed Kai on the lips

Kai: ( Nosebleed) Oh Sorry bout that ( covered her nose) Do we have any Paper towels?!

Yami looked at his white shirt: this wouldn't be the first time you had a nosebleed Kai and you know what i'm talking about

Artemis laughed: In the kitchen, just go around the corner and you should see it

Ventus: i don't get it? (he looked at Kai

Kai: Um… Gotta GO ( Running to the Kitchen)

Yami laughed when she ran: I got her (he ran off after her

Ventus:...?

Leon: When your older….well er.

Ventus: When i'm older and?

Cloud: (sigh) Forget it kid, so what now?

Ventus: Robin said Batman is waiting for us in the training room, we better not keep him waiting

Leon: Well then let's go.

While everyone else went to the training room, Yami leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets: Having fun there Koi? (he smirked and had another trick up his sleeve.

Kai: What is it you got in your sleeve Pharaoh?

Yami: oooh, calling me Pharaoh now are you? we'll then (he walked past Kai but not before giving her another kiss

Kai: mmmm ( kissing him with a passion).

Yami smiled into the kiss and picked her up wedding style making screamed in surprise, he chuckled: Your screams are the cutest

Kai: More cuter than that time in be-

Yami smirked: You know you loved it (Ahem)

They turned around and saw it was all of them looking at them.

Yami blushed and put Kai down, he cleared his throat: So, is everyone ready to go?

Everybody: said a Mhm.

Yami: Then lets go

Ventus: (this is so gonna be blackmail (he smirked and walked beside Kai with his hands in his pockets

Kai: GIVE ME THAT PHOTO YOUNG MAN!

Ventus: Catch me first! (he ran off laughing and avoiding Kai

Kai: (Chasing after him, damn he's fast She thought) Ok Wait how about a little deal?

Ventus: depends on the deal~

Kai: You give me that photo...you….you can own….a dog.

Ventus: Any dog?~

Kai: Sure why not...NOW GIVE ME THE PHOTO!

Ventus gave her the photo and walked ahead: My plan worked~

Kai: What you say?

Ventus: Nothing!

Kai: Damn Straight you didn't.

Ventus smiled, Soon they got to Penguins warehouse, there was ice on the roof and the doors but you could still slide the doors open, there were a few guards standing in front of the door

Kai: What the Hell hen here?

Artemis: hened, he Freezes anything in site moving or not, The Penguin hangs out here just because of the ice or to drop off something to

keep in guarded or cold

Leon: (sigh) It's Arendelle all over again

Kaldur: We'll take out the guards, you go in and find the cure, Me and Superboy will stay outside and keep a look for Freeze, Joker, Penguin or any other guards

Kai: (whispering) Hey guys i found something.

They all looked at her, Ventus: what'd you find?

Kai: (bitterly) All three of them.

Artemis: oh great, just what we need...wait, look there carrying something..is that a pet carrier?

They saw a Blue little alien….dog...thing in it's cage jumping like crazy.

Joker: Woah Woah! Good boy you'll get your treat….as soon as your useful But do you want to know how i got these scars?

Stitch bites his nose and doesn't let go

: JOKER! STOP MESSING WITH HIM AND GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!

Ventus: (haha, That dog is awesome, is what he thought)

Kai: Don't even think about it

Ventus: Don't think about what?

Kai: Having that…."Thing" as a pet.

Ventus: You said i could have any Dog, right?

Kai: Question, does that look like a dog to you?

Ventus: it looks like a dog to me and besides, i like'em already

Kai: Let's just find the Cure

Ventus: Yeah…

Kaldur, Superboy took out the guards quickly and quietly, Everyone waited for Joker, Freeze and Penguin to go inside

Kai: Alright let's go

They nodded and go in, Hiro: the room should be down this hall, 13 door down

Kai: Alright let's do this( She looked at the readers) in the Next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9:The Fall Part 2

Chapter 9: Finding the cure

 **We do not own any of these characters expect for OC's**

Kai:(to the readers) Hey guys, we're back. Alright guys let's go!

As they were making there way to the 13 door a few more guards came down the hall, Guard 1: i don't understand why we gotta guard that thing, couldn't they just kill it.

Guard 2: heh, i wish, but that thing is useful, could tear into anything thats steel, its a good weapon

Guard 3: hopefully it doesn't eat us in the process (they walk past the team, everyone was hidden once they were gone they came out and kept going

Hiro: here it is, door 13 (he pulled down on the doorknob but carefully pushed the door open, luckily there wasn't anyone in the room, Artemis and Yami kept listen at the door just in case someone came

Hiro: look for a tube that says B-FLU 037 (everyone nodded and started looking for it, Ventus walked over to a cabinet and started looking there

Kai: Found anything?!

Yami: shhh! You wanna get us to get caught

Ventus was gonna say something until the wall behind turned and him falling into it and the wall closed

Kai: VENTUS!

Artemis: We gotta go!

Hiro: Found it! and I found this! (he pressed the button that made the wall turn) everyone threw!

Kai: Ventus! Ventus Where Are You?!

Everyone heard pounding, Ventus was hitting on a window: MOM! (He hit the glass again

Kai: VEN! ( She pounded the glass so he hear).

Ventus kept hitting the glass, Just then he was grabbed his head and pulled up off the ground: AH! (he tries to get out the person's grip but only made the person squeeze harder

Joker: Shhh It's okay boy Just go to...sleep ( He knocked him out with a Pipe)

The hand Ventus' was reaching for Kai dropped and he went limp

Joker: Kids these days. They always want something and they whine when they don't get it...But don't Venny boy. I've got something for you.

Hiro hit the glass with Kai: Let him go!

Joker: Sorry Boy, can't do that, you'll understand….maybe not ( pulled his gun and he shot him in the arm.)

Ventus' eyes sned opened and gave a pained scream and tries to get out of Jokers grip

Joker: Oh god just faint already and i'll give you lollipop alright? ( taunting him)

Ventus looked at Kai, she never thought she'd see fear in his eyes ever and pleading eyes as saying Help me

Joker: Aww look at that Mother and Son bonding, Mocking Ven: Oh Mommy please help me the bad clown is hurting me!

Kai: GET AWAY FROM MY BOY( She pointed her keyblade at the window)

Ventus gave one last try in trying to get out of Jokers grip, when Jokers hand was close to his mouth he bits down as hard as he can

Joker: Ah! SON OF A SHIT!

Ventus didn't let go either, he put more pressure down onto the bite

Joker: (low frighten voice) I..am getting really tired of your shit kid. ( he backhanded him in the head knocking him out….completely.

Ventus finally went limp and didn't move at all, Joker's hand had a bite mark on it for sure but he could get it out easily

Joker: Kids are hard to put to bed.

Yuffie: Let him go!

Joker: Very poor Choice of words.

Hiro: what will it take for you to let him go Joker!

Joker:...Nothing particular. ( Laughing)

Artemis: Just wait until Batman finds you Joker!

Joker: That's the idea.

Meanwhile with the real Ventus

Ventus: man...i can't see a damn thing…(he walked around trying to see and not bump into things) why would they have a dark room where you can't see an inch in front of your fucking face..

?: Well Well Well. If it isn't Ventus

Ventus: huh..? (he stopped and looked around) Who's there!?

?: Why it's me Ventus.

Ventus: oh thats nice, saying its me isn't helping, now stop fucking around!

?: (Sigh revealing himself to be the man who attack Them

Ventus:...(why do i feel like i know him- is what he thought)

?: Because you do "son".

Ventis: how'd you-

?: You're not the only one who has special abilities.

Ventus: obviously, but who are you and what do you want with me!

?:...I am Akumu...Son of Ansem The Wise.

Ventus: that explains the who are you, But that doesn't explain why you want me!

?: Because you hold the key to turning the world into Darkness my boy, after you went to sleep for 18 years, you have a hidden darkness somewhere in your heart.

Ventus: Yep you're crazy, not like i haven't seen anyone crazy before

?: I also know who and where your father is.

Ventus: my father is dead…

?: Is he Ventus…..do you want to know are do you want to throw this one chance at finding him?

Ventus:...Where is he...where can i find him..

Akumu: ( He ted his finger on his Heart)...In Kingdom Hearts.


	10. Chapter 10: Separated

Chapter 10: Separated

 **Longest Chapter and Do not own any characters expect OC :3**

Ventus: hn…(he looked up at him

Akumu: Kingdom Hearts...is where my father Died protecting that "Boy" (clenched fist).

Ventus: how-

Akumu: Shut Your MOUTH YOU FUCKING BRAT!

Ventus stepped back after the outburst:...

Akumu: YOU KEYBLADERS ARE ALL ALIKE! YOU SAY YOU PROTECT THE WORLD BUT YOU'RE POISONING IT WITH YOUR LIES!

Ventus: WE ARE PROTECTING IT! FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU! AND THE HEARTLESS!

Akumu: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT BOY! (He was about backhand Ventus that is until..

The blue alien dog from before came out of nowhere and stands in front of Ventus with all four of its arms out ready to attack him: *Grrr*!

Akumu: What the hell….

Stitch picked him up and slammed him on the ground over and over again and then threw him across the room: No hurt Ventus (he sits beside Ventus

Akumu: ( He Shot dark magic at Stitch,) You little..blue..dog...thing.

Stitch eyes narrow and picks up Ventus and putting him in a safe place: The names Stitch (he attacks him, Akumu couldn't even catch him he was moving too fast to even shoot at

Akumu: ( He lifted them up with his finger) What should i do to you too…...ah of course i shall take you too to another dimension….

Ventus: Put us down! (he was holding stitch

Stitch: Eh!

Akumu: But Ventus..you'll see not just your your Father? ( He made them disear without a second thought..) Well until we meet again…..In Kingdom Hearts.

Ventus: AH! (they land an in old pizza place)...

Stitch walks around trying to figure out what world they're in but staying close to Ventus

With Kai and the others, Joker had a gun to the Fake Ventus' head

Joker: Well kid i hope it's your birthday because your mommy just hired the right Clown

The Fake Ventus didn't wake up, he was just limp as before

Kai: Ventus?! Don't worry sweetie?!

Once again he didn't move or anything and Joker thought...it'd be time to end the show with a bang

Joker: *BANG* Kid these day.

Blood traveled from Ventus' head and onto the ground

Kai: (Tears streaming) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( She ran to him holding his "dead

Everyone was quite, Yami walked beside Kai and kneeled down next to her, when she hugged him, he hugged her and didn't let go until she let go of him

Joker: A Family moments,heartwarming these things usually have their own music montage at the end an- Ah what the heck i'll laugh anyway HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Artemis pulled out and arrow and shot at the window, but to everyone's surprise...it broke into pieces normally Joker would be on the other side, but there was nothing but wall on the other side

Joker: Tada! The Master of illusion, something Yuffie must know.

Yuffie: Now you listen here!

Joker: Smoke bomb Bitch!

The room filled with smoke and the Joker was gone, Yami: Kai...we have to go..

Kai: Just..leave..me alone.

Yami: Kai dont make me carry you out, We need to go Now

Kai: Let me Grieve For Fuck Sakes!

Joker: Oh yes let her Sulk..and if she doesn't like the Body….i Have Photos, HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuffie grabbed him and dragged him off, she pushed him into a broken elevator: Let's see who has the last laugh (she made the broken elevator drop

Joker: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Boom*

Yuffie picked up the Fake Ventus: we need to go...he's coming with us..(she looked at Ventus a bit before looking at Kai

Kai: What?

Yami: Ventus isn't staying in this place, he's coming with us Koi (he kissed her forehead

Kai: Thank you.

Everyone managed to get out, Kaldur and Superboy was waiting for them but went silent when they saw Ventus

Back at the mountain

Robin was laying in bed with an oxygen mask on his face to help his breathing and a sleeveless T-shirt on, he had a cold damp rag on his forehead and neck to lower the fever and a heart monitor connected to his chest reading his heart waves and the hospital blanket to his chest. Wally was sitting in a chair holding his hand with his head rested on his own arm

Wally: where are they…(he lightly squeezed Robin's hand

Robin: hn..(he opened his eyes some under the shades he was wearing and weakly turned his head to wally

Wally: Hey babe...how you feeling?

Robin could only cough in response:...

Wally: lousy huh?

Robin: yeah….(his voice was scratchy

Wally: You want some water?

Robin nodded slightly, Wally got him some water and helped him drink it, Then he went back to sleep or tried to sleep, Wally looked at the clock above the door:...(please make it in time…(he closed his eyes and tried to sleep as well

Kai: Well he be alright?

Black canary looked: He'll be fine once the cure is working...it'll take a day or two for him to get his strength back

Kai: ( Kai couldn't help but worry….Wait why am i worried...i barely know him?)

After the cure was injected into Robin he was starting to look better already, Wally: Thank you all of you for getting the cure back, we don't know what we'd do if he..

Kaldur: Wally, it's best to let him rest and you can talk him when he wakes.

Wally: r-right…(he left the room

Kai:I'll stay with him.

Black canary: Are you sure?

Kai: ( She nodded)

Everyone left, The way Robin was sleeping it reminded Kai of Ventus, he looked peaceful sleeping

Kai: Oh Ven…..Robin what happened to your parents?

Robin opened his eyes under his shades and looked at her, he had been awake the whole time, it made Kai jump she thought he was asleep

Kai: Oh sorry if i woke you.

Robin: no...i couldn't really sleep anyway…(he started sitting up but started having trouble and somehow managed) and my parents...they're..both dead...my whole family is...We we're acrobats in the haley circus...my parents and uncle and aunt were on the swings and the ropes snapped...later i found out they were murdered...Batman took me in and later i became his baby bird…(he made a small smile before coughing and taking some shaky breaths) I was the first sidekick ever in the justice league...i've been a hero since i was 9…

Kai: ( she had tears streaming down her eyes, and her hand to cover her mouth….he lost his parents at such a young age) I-I'm so sorry…

Robin: it's alright Kai..that's in the past, the league and my team now, are like my family…(he lays back on the pillows) but..sometimes it doesn't feel like home...Then i'm reminded that..you find something to fight for..

Kai: Mhm..Ventus.

Robin: Ventus..?

Kai: Oh sorry...I was just thinking about my son..

Robin yawned: where is he anyway..i haven't seen him yet…(he rubbed his eyes under his shades

Kai:...T-The the Joker shot him….(Sobbing)

Robin:...(he sat up) Kai i-i'm sorry i didn't-

Kai: It's okay…*sniff*

Robin:...(she lost her son..i wish there was something i could do for her...He thought)

Kai: I'm a failure...I Failed you Ven

Robin: What? You did not fail him, Kai he's lucky to have a mother like you...even if i never had one..she always told me to spot things in people..You're a good mother

Kai: *sniff* Thank you….Robin

Robin smiled tiredly and soon fell asleep

Kai: ( she smiled at the sleeping boy) he reminds me of you….Ventus. After a few hours, Robin gave blood scream and started tossing around in bed: No...No!..NO!

Kai: Robin! Wake Up! Please Wake Up!

Robin shot up with a gasp, he covered his mouth and had a hand on his belly, Kai knew what that meant, he was gonna throw up

Kai: She handed him a bucket.

Robin threw up in it, he took shaky breaths and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, when Kai took the bucket he only curled up into the pillows and blankets like he was embarrassed or scared of something

Kai: Are You Okay?…..Do you want to talk about?

Robin was silent for a moment but then spoke: t-this is normal for me…(his voice was shaky) I-I always have night-tmare's about my parents...when i said they were m-murdered...i saw the whole thing...w-when they fell and w-when they hit the ground (his voice broke a bit at the end, he started to cry and hide his face into his pillows and his body shaking slightly

Kai: (holding him) Shh it's okay..i'm here.

Robin had tears coming his face and put his face into her arm:...I-I saw...e-everything…a-and heard e-everything (sobbing) I c-couldn't do a-anything to s-stop it..

Kai: Just let it out...Just let it out

Robin cried until he fell asleep in her arms, the way he was asleep in Kai's arms made her feel like she was holding Ventus again

Kai: ( wherever you are Ventus...your in a battle place now).

With Ventus and Stitch, Stitch was walking around and trying to figure out what hened

Stitch sniffed around until he growled and stood beside Ventus: *GROWL*!

?: S-a-v-e T-h-e-m.

Stitch: ? *sniff* (he sat on the ground and turned his head to the side) eh?

?: S-a-v-e T-h-e-m….Please

Stitch nodded: Eh, Save

?: THE CHILDREN! ( revealing his long self)

Stitch jumped and tripped over Ventus, Ventus moved and got up: man...my day hasn't been going how i planned…(he looked around) Mom...Guys!? (he got up and picking up Stitch, he noticed the puppet and jumped and scooted back on the ground

Stitch shakes his head: Good, not bad

Ventus: he's good..? (he looked at the puppet) what do you want..?

Stitch: save children

Ventus: Save children? (he looked at the puppet once again

The Puppet: From the….Purple..man

Ventus didn't know what or who the purple man was but he knew he couldn't let little kids get hurt: Alright...we'll help

Purple Man: Thank you….ALRIGHT GUYS YOU CAN COME OUT!

Ventus gave surprise Scream and covered his mouth blushing:...

Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy came down the hall

Freddy: how is another child going to help us Puppet.

Puppet: He possess the Keyblade.

Bonnie: Yes he does (he put out a hand to Ventus who took it and stood up

Ventus: wow...i never seen robots that actually talk like humans…

Puppet:...We were once Human.

Ventus: oh...your the children that purple man killed..?

Puppet:Y-E-S.

Ventus: what can i do to help save you?

Puppet:...End his Life.

Ventus:...kill the purple guy?

Puppet: Yes...Kill him...it will set us free.

Ventus wasn't sure at first but...he knew it would make the kids: Alright, i'll do it

Chica: Pizza ( Yay)!

Freddy looked at her: Now's not the time Chica, later we'll have pizza.

Chica: Pizza (Ah!)

Freddy: Fine, we'll have Pizza.

Chica: Yay! It's a good thing my Pizza Speech worked.

Freddy: to bad we can't have chicken on the pizza.

Chica:...You Wouldn't..

Freddy: try me.

Ventus: Hey, Hey, no need to get bitchy with each other.

Chica: (eyes turn black) Who are you calling a bitch?

Ventus: No one! You two are going at it and its not getting you nowhere

Chica: You are the one who is getting nowhere

Ventus: -_- Shut up.

Bonnie laughed at his reaction

Balloon Boy: Hello.

Chica: Hell no! You get back in box right now!

Balloon Boy: Hello (But-)

Chica: Hell. Back in the Box!

Ventus: aw come on, why can't he stay?

Chica: Because the Fan's don't like him.

Ventus: i'm not even gonna ask about that

Chica: You better…

Bonnie: Chica.

Chica: Oh come on Bon Bon! And you-You don't like him? Be honest.

Bonnie: I don't like'em, but that doesn't mean you gotta act like a chicken with its head cut off.

Chica:(eyes turn black again)...The F*ck you say? I gotta act like a what?!

Bonnie was gonna say it again until Ventus stepped in, Ventus: HEY! I understand you've tried in those bodies, but that doesn't mean you have to act this way, Your family for as long as you are in these bodies, So start acting like one, I didn't know i had a mom and dad up until a few days ago and here you guys are ready to literally kill each other for something each one of you said.

Chica:...I Love you Guys.

Bonnie, Freddy: Love you too Chica (they side hug her

Bonnie: You too Foxy, join in

Foxy: Yragg, I luv ye guys!

Ventus smiled at them, Stitch sits on his shoulders, Ven scratched his ear

Puppet: Alright….Ventus do you plan to kill the Night Guard like our previous ones?

Ventus: what do you do with the previous ones?

Puppet: Well….we….kinda..well...stuff them in suits….filled with crossbeams in wires resulting a horrible death.

Ventus gagged and put a fist over his mouth: sorry...that was unexpected but no

Puppet…...what?

Ventus: I'm not gonna stuff them in a suit, it's not how anyone would like to die...i understand you want to get back at the purple guy for killing you..but killing others that didn't do anything to you...just think of if they had kids like you were when they died..those kids would live without their father...i would know…

Puppet:...i...never thought of that…..great now i have guilt

Ventus: We all make mistakes (he smiled) Now, do you know who's working here tonight?

Puppet: I think his name is….Mike Schmitt

Ventus: hmm...do you have an empty suit without wires or anything? I have an idea

Puppet: Hmm….Oh….oh...G-Guys-get "Him".

Bonnie: You get him Foxy.

Foxy: Uh….Oh...i know who to get Him me Lads…..balloon Boy

Everyone looked at Balloon boy, Freddy: Alright boy, go get us Golden Freddy okay?

Balloon Boy: Hello( Hell No)

Ventus: how about i get'em?

Chica: A-Are you sure?

Ventus: Yeah, he's the same as you right? i dont see whats the difference.

Puppet…..Well beside me who is basically a god animatronic….There is nothing we know about Fredbear.

Ventus: Nothing? not even good or bad?

Chica: Well the only thing we know about him is that he is protective of Puppet's Box…..which we will never know.

Ventus: Okay? (he shakes his head) Show me where he is

Chica: In the dark and ominous Hall of no return.

Ventus: can't be worse than halloween town. (he turned down the hall with Stitch walking beside him, he gave a smirk) Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scream

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of

fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween (His voice was an echo and sounding more scary going down the hall and it scared Chica and Bonnie

Bonnie hides behind Freddy: i dont like how he does that…

Chica: I am going to miss that kid.

Freddy: i can tell this plan is gonna involve scaring...I like it!

Foxy: True..But let's mourn are mate Ventus by singing a song….dum dum dum dum dum do do do dum dum

Bonnie held Foxy's mouth: Don't even think about it (his eyes were black this time

Foxy: Fine Bonnie.. What in the blazes his name Bonnie any way….are ye are shela

Bonnie: glad you asked Foxy (he walked in front of Chica) Hey there!

How ya doin'?

Nice to meet you, are you new in town?

Don't think i've seen you before,

It's great to see new faces around!

And if you like it,

i can give a tou

Of our enchanting wonderland,

New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape but then,

Who would wanna leave?

It's a fantastical paradise,

And it's not, make-believe!

I'm so glad to have an other member of the band,

You're one of us now,

So let me take you by the hand! (he held out his hand to Chica

Foxy: on second thought nevermind Lad...i wonder how mangle is doing

Bonnie: Jee i dont know, how about you go check on her, maybe you two and smooch up a storm

Foxy: Bonnie Oh My God, I will slap you!

Freddy: fuck this shit i'm out (he walked away

Chica: I Wonder how Vens doing

With Ventus and Stitch, Ventus: Lets see...he should be around here somewhere (he tripped over something) Found him! (he looked and sat up) I don't see why there scared of you (he took the head off, Foxy, Puppet, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie all heard a blood shuddering scream even they couldn't top

Bonnie: He found it.

Chica: No shit Easter bunny let's go!

Bonnie: Look who's talking turkey!

Chica: Yeah..well..Shut up Bugs!

Bonnie: Daffy!

Chica: I Hate You!

Bonnie: You started it Ducky

Chica: Well you should stop saying the Obvious.

Bonnie: You should stop saying Pizza when your suit is big enough already.

Chica: *Gasp* At least my face was ripped!

Bonnie: At least i don't look like a stripper!

Chica: At least i'm not going to get replaced!

Bonnie:...(he walked ahead with his ear's back

Ventus: What heppened now? (he was wearing the golden freddy suit, it was a perfect fit, at first they didn't realize it was him

Chica: HOLY SHIT IT'S GOLDEN FREDDY! ( she hold Balloon Boy as a Shield) Oh great spirit of Freddy fazbear Pizzeria! Please use this humble object, we don't even look him that much anyway.

Balloon Boy: Hello ( Get the hell off me!)

Foxy and Bonnie run into each other and hold each other, Freddy got behind chica, Ventus snickered, he fell over in laughter: I Can't- HAHAHAHAHAHAH! (he sat up laughing) Y-You thought- HAHAHAHAHA! (he took off the freddy head) Guys its me Hahaha (he stood up and walked to them)

Chica: VENTUS?! You KILLED GOLDEN FREDDY! SHAZAAAA!

Ventus chuckled: No, it was an empty suit to begin with, but when i took of the head, i saw white eyes in it, it was really a ghost child. We started talking and i told him my plan that i had for the purple guy and he let me use the suit (he put on the Freddy fazbear head) Perfect fit huh! (he moved around a bit) With this on, i can act like you guys, fooling the night guard and my plan begins tonight.

Chica:...Oh…..I knew that!

Bonnie: Sure you did…

Ventus: anyways, what hened while i was gone? You guys started fighting again (he put a hand on his hip and lifted up the mask

Chica: You could say that.

Ventus sighed: What was said and who started it and who ended it.

…..Chica raised her hand.

Bonnie raised his hand to, Ventus: You two fight like an old married couple.

Chica: Take it Back!

Ventus narrowed his eyes: You want me to take off the suit and let the real Golden freddy come out

Chica: NOOOOOOO!

Ventus: Then SHUT. IT.

Chica: Yes sir

Ventus: Thank you, now, what started the fight in the first place?

Chica: Bonnie was saying an Obvious question

Ventus looked at Bonnie, Bonnie: all i said was after you screamed, i said you found the suit and turkey started getting snarky

Chica: Shut it Bugs!

Ventus whistled: I'm counting on the count of three to get yourselves together before Golden Freddy meets you and i don't think you want that. Do you?

Chica: Nope.

Ventus: Then don't start again, Your suppose to be a family...You all love each other right?

Chica: More like stuck with each other, but okay.

Ventus: -_- (How did i get myself into this...he thought)

Chica: What?! it's true!

Ventus put his hands up in defence: Okay, Now let's go over the plan for tonight

Back at the mountain, Robin was laying in his own bed typing on his computer trying to get info on the Joker: hmm…(where are you Joker…you don't drop out of sight...

Kai: What are you doing?

Robin: hey Kai...just working on homework that i missed from school…(he was still typing and not looking up from the screen

Kai: Don't lie to me young man.

Robin: ? (he looked at her with one part of white's of his masked raised) (Did she just call me that..?

Kai: Yes i did,so what?

Robin: That's not surprising you can mind read, Cool, but the way you said that it sounded like a mother tone….

Kai: ….Well...everytime i hear your voice….i hear Ventus.

Robin:...(he closed his laptop) well...if you like...i guess...i can..be your son…

Kai: (awestruck) Y-You don't need to do that Robin

Robin smiled: I don't mind Kai (he put his laptop on the table beside his bed

Kai:...Ok…..Son.

Robin yawned and rubbed his eyes under his shades: I'm gonna take a nap...getting out of the infirmary today takes a change on your body…(he snuggled against the pillows and held onto his blanket like a toddler) see ya in a bit….mom…(with that he drifted off into sleep

Kai:( She leaned to him and kissed him on the head) Good night...Son.

Robin smiled in his sleep and his breathing became slow, sleeping in a peaceful dream

In the kitchen Wally was annoying the hell out of Yami, Yami was drinking coffee and Wally kept asking him questions about the card game he plays, he looked like he was gonna snap any minute

Cloud: Leave Him Alone Wally!

Wally: Aw come on! I only asked him a-

Yami: A MILLION QUESTIONS! (he narrowed his eyes at him

Wally:...(he zoomed into the rec room

Yami took a drink of his coffee: how does his team manage to handle him.

Artemis: we get use to kid idiot

Wally: HEY!

Artemis: Shut up baywatch! (they started going back and forth, Robin mumbled in his sleep and turned his head away from the door, if the noise kept going on he'd wake up soon!

Kai:SHHHH! You'll wake him up.

Wally and Artemis stopped shouting, Superboy: wake who up?

Kai: Robbie.

Wally: only i get to call him Robbie (he pouted

Artemis: right, cause he's your Bf

Wally: Sure is

Artemis rolled her eyes playfully: don't get too cocky Kid Flash

Kai: ( Laughed) But yeah keep it down.

They nodded and kept the noise down, After a few hours Wally was getting bored and decides to pay his Boyfriend a little visit, he sneaks into Robin's room and to find him still sound asleep, Wally smirked and crept up on him, he leans down: oohhh Robbie~

Robin mumbled and turned in his sleep, Wally: Sleeping beauty~ (he kissed him

Robin: hm….(he opened his eyes and looked at him still half asleep) walls...wha's time is it? (he was gonna sit up until Wally pounced on him

Robin: OH! WH- (wally covered his mouth

Wally: you know you can't resist when i do this (he lays next to him

Robin snuggled against him: I hate you….(he fell back asleep

Kai: Oh! Sorry i'll leave you two for some privacy.

Wally couldn't help but laugh, Later that day Robin was back on his feet but was taking it easy, he was in the rec room, no one ever hardly comes in there: Okay...let's see if i got this right this time..(he put on headphones and played music, it was loud enough to where he couldn't hear if anyone walked in, He started dancing and he was pretty good at it to.

Leon walking in…. Leon: What...the hell..is going on?

Robin hadn't noticed him yet, he was to lost in the music, one move he done Leon sure he couldn't him do if he had dancing skills

Leon: And that's my que to leave ( slam the door)

He heard the door slam just as the song ended, Robin lifted one earphone cover: ? (he shrugged it off and goes back to practicing

Wally was the next to walk in, he watched for a little bit until getting an idea, smirking and walking over to Robin, grabbing his hand and his waist like in tango. Robin: ! WALLY!?

Wally: Miss me? I didn't know you had some moves Rob.

Robin smirked smugly: When it comes to things like this, i have moves (he kissed him

Wally: well then, how about you show me? (Then they started doing the tango

Robin: Wally this isn't what i meant!

Wally: you said you have moves didn't you? we'll stop doing the tango until you show me.

Robin said something Romanian and it didn't sound nice

Wally: using language now?

Robin blushed: uh…

Wally kissed him, Robin kissed back, they both had their foreheads together: You always know how make me speechless don't ya

Wally: Wanna find out (he smirked

Robin's face turned bright red: Not when others are here! (he pushed him off

Wally: party pooper (he stuck out his tongue

Robin: keep that tongue out and i might just bite it

Wally pulled back his tongue and covered his mouth

Kai: Wow Nelly! And i thought me and Yami got kinky on Santa Exchange night.

Yami smirked and yelled from the kitchen: I still got pictures of you drunk!

Kai: And I got pictures of you wearing just your underwear!(blushing)

Yami shrugged: Same to you (not including something else (he smirked smugly and took a drink of coffee waiting for Kai's response

Kai:...Yami! BATHROOM! NOW!

Yami put down the coffee before he choked on it and started laughing like he never done before, it was scary to Leon and Cloud because they never heard him laugh before, Yami got up still laughing and walked with Kai to the Bathroom

Kai: (seductively) it's time to Duel You'll be Dark Magician….and i'll go as the dark Magician girl. ( she closed the bathroom door)

Yuffie: They really have to do that here?

Leon: I don't know if i'm glad that she done grieving or freaked out what's about to hen in the Bathroom.

Yuffie snickered: i give'em two or three hours

Cloud:...I'm going bed.

4 hours later, Kai and Yami came out of the bathroom, Yami went to bed, Kai surprisingly stayed up, Yuffie: You don't seem tired~

Kai: I am no longer feel tired….if you know what i mean?

Yuffie: don't feel sore *snicker*

Kai: Trust me….I do

Yuffie laughed: Why don't you go rest for a while?

Kai: Planning on doing that.

Yuffie: Have fun.

Kai: ( she lied down on the mattress getting a peaceful night sleep.) Good Night Ventu-...) She realizes he wasn't there….he was gone….or so she thinks.

Robin:...(he walked into the mission room and turned on the huge computer screen, he started dragging things with his gloves and typing in things on the screen a few more screens hop up

With Ventus

Ventus: Alright, once you guys are giving him a really good scare, that's my cue to go in for the final round.

Chica: No Pizza is worth this Ven.

Ventus smiled and nodded: it's about time for fright night, ready guys?

Foxy: Yragg! I'm ready matey!

Bonnie: Let's get this party started!

Freddy: Let's give it all we got this time and just this one time, i'm allowing Foxy to run down the hall and scare the guard more than normal.

Foxy: TEHE!

First night, 12:00

Mike: Alright Check left and Right( Checking the Stage Freddy, Chica and Bonnie are just sitting

When he went to check pirate cove Foxy was already out and he normally didn't come out this early in the night!

Mike: The fuck…..( Foxy running to the hall, He tried to Close the door on him but it was too late)

Foxy: MIKE!

Mike: (screaming like a girl) Back Away FOXY i GOT A….ah…..Flashlight!

Foxy saw Ventus hiding in the darkest place, he shook his head quickly telling him not yet and then put a thumbs up only for Fozy to see he knew he was doing a good job so far

Mike: What the hell do you want from me Bite of 87 Fox

Foxy: (Eyes Turn Black)I…..Am Not….RESPONSIBLE FOR THE BITE OF 87!

Ventus shut off the power giving Chica, Bonnie and Freddy the cue to enter the room

Mike: (Screaming like a girl….again) I GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I JUST NEEDED THE MONEY!

Ventus made his voice creepy as possible: What's the matter Mike….Don't wanna die today..?

Mike: Ok Look….I….Didn't….kill...those...Children!

Ventus: how do you know i was gonna ask about that Mike..? (he came from his hiding place) I haven't said anything about it...unless you know something about those children...hm?

Mike:...One of them was my Dad's friends Child.

Ventus walked to him: and do you remember anything on how the child was killed?

Mike: When i was little i saw this kid crying….than his brother and his Friends did something very horrible…

Ventus: What did they do..? (he looked toward Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy and looked toward the other door giving them the cue to block that way to just in case he ran

Mike: They threw him in Fredbear's mouth seeing as a joke….but then the unexpected hened….He was bitten losing his frontal Lobe…

Ventus was silent for a moment and took off the mask: BOO!

Mike:AHH!

Ventus laughed: He's good guys, come on out (he turned on the power showing all for animatronics in the room

Mike: Annnd Fuck my life.

Ventus: Your lucky, this is just the first night, still have four more to go (he smirked and put on the mask) This night was just the beginning

Mike: Annnd Fuck my life harder!

Ventus: Oh Foxy, would you mind in giving a little goodbye gift? it's almost

6

Foxy: On it…(Walked to Mike slowy….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

Mike: (stood there…...then fainting..

Ventus: You have got to teach me how to do that, and you guys we're great!

Foxy: Maybe so other time lad( wink)


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

Chapter 11: Reunion

 **Here's Chapter 11 and Like i said I do not own any characters expect for Oc's Enjoy**

A few days have past and Kai noticed Robin had only gotten maybe 3 hours of sleep in the last 4 days, but he was still wide awake

Robin: YES! (he downloaded the map onto a flash drive and ran into the gummi ship and plugged it into the ship) IT WORKS IT WORKS!

Kai: (Laughing) I knew you could do it.

Robin breathed out and calmed himself: Kai, you might want to sit down for this, there's something i need to tell you

Kai: (sit down) What is it?

Robin walked to her: He's alive...Ventus is alive...what you saw with the Joker wasn't real, it was a mind trick he likes to play and he's played it on me many times, i know the signs for knowing its fake, Kai, Ventus was never shot, He is alive and Well (He wasn't lying, he was telling the truth) I saw how much you missed him and you treated me for the past few days...i knew he couldn't be dead...so i worked and worked trying to find out where he is and just this morning i found his location (he pressed a button showing a blinking light) This light show's him..on a different planet (he smiled and looked at Kai

Kai( wide eyes and tear streaming down her eyes), My...Baby...is alive?HE ALIVE MY SON IS ALIVE!

Robin: No mother as nice as you shouldn't have there son taken like that. Just follow this map and you should find him (he got up from his seat and walked to her) It was nice having a mother again, but, other kid's are way more lucky and i'm okay with that (he smiled softly) If my real mom was here she would be proud of you, for looking out for me for these days and now its time for you to go get your son ( he left the gummi ship and to the training room

Kai: Thank you Robin.

Once everyone said their goodbyes and on the gummi ship, Robin was sitting on top of the mountain smiling: Two people bonded by love...nothing can separate them no matter how hard you try...stay together through thick and thin (he looked down at his team and they looked up at him and smiled

On the gummi ship, Hiro: i wonder what world Ventus is in…

Cloud: Let's just hope they aren't somewhere creepish..

Yuffie: you're not scared are you?

Cloud:No, just have a bad feeling about this.

Once they landed…..the world was dark and gloomy, the blinking showed he was inside the pizzeria

Yuffie: wait...he's inside there…(they looked at the pizzeria) I'm agreeing with Cloud...i'm getting a bad feeling….

?:...Freedom…

He saw Ventus asleep with Stitch, they were both asleep Ven was holding Stitch like a stuffed animal, Bonnie: It's gonna suck when he leaves...this is the most fun we've had in a long time...

Chica: I know, he the only person that got my mind off pizza…..And where is my Pizza anyway and-why is there people in front of looking shocked expect for those guys who guys with the swords….they're just looking like..anime.

Freddy looked: I don't know...but i'm not liking it…

Kai: ( she draw her Keyblade) Get it AWAY FROM MY SON!

Ventus mumbled and shifted in his sleep and snuggled up more, Chica couldn't help it, he was like a little baby at the moment while sleeping

Chica: Whoa! Whoa! How about we just talk for minute we didn't kill your son, unlike our previous victims and….

Bonnie: Chica, take Ventus and run! They're not gonna listen!

Chica: Kay ( she picked him up, but Yuffie and Areith were blocking) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….Sup.

Yuffie: Let him go.

Areith: Don't you dare hurt'em.

Chica: First of all we didn't hurt him second of all he's kinda like family...also he's helping us with something.

Yami: and that something is?

Freddy attacked Yami, He held him against the wall by the neck: Guys! Protect Ventus!

Bonnie attacked Kai, Foxy attacked Cloud and Leon, Yuffie and Areith went after Chica, Puppet came into the room trying to figure out what the hell is going on

Puppet: (Sigh) Goldie?

Golden Freddy ( Screaming very loudly in very creepy that it sounds like a demon screaming, Even Cloud and Leon shivered in fear).

Ventus screamed, waking up and Making Stitch shot up growling at whatever screamed him awake: Wha-! (he realized that Chica was carrying him) uh...what is going on here?

Chica: Your Mom.

Ventus looked: MOM STOP! (he got out of Chica's arms and ran in front of her blocking the Keyblade with his guarding Bonnie from getting hit) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Kai: PROTECTING YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Ventus: AS YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE I'M NOT! AND THESE GUY'S AREN'T HURTING ME! (he lowered his voice a bit from yelling) They may look scary but they're not! They were just kids and they were murdered!

Kai:...W-What?

Ventus: They were just kids...little kids and a guy murdered them...I've been here helping them find the guy that did this to them mom…(he helped Bonnie up and Stitch hops into his arms) I'm perfectly fine Mom...If i ever got into trouble they'd protect me and even Stitch would protect me too..Thanks for the help Puppet (he smiled to him

Kai: …..Oh my god...i-i didn't mean...

Freddy let Yami go, Yami coughed a put a hand on his neck, Bonnie: It was a misunderstanding, we would have done the same (he patted Ventus' head and walked to Chica

Ventus smiled: See, there nice once you get to know them and Fun, You should have seen what we did a few days ago, it was awesome! the night guard fainted because we scared him so bad, it was hilarious! He's coming back in a few hours for the night shifted, We change up the scarring plan everyday to keep Mike guessing who's coming to get'em, Foxy is good at scaring him, specially with that scream of his, Foxy show them that scream!

Kai: (laughed) but that still doesn't answer the question ( to the Fazbear gang) Why do you need my son?

Freddy explained the whole thing: We need your son because he knows how to get information out of people before he came...we just killed the night guards and not thinking if they had kids or not…

Kai:...What?!

Ventus expected this: Relax mom, we haven't killed anybody, just scaring the shit out of'em.

Kai: Language!

Ventus: Like you don't do it?

Kai: Shut your ass! Continue.

Ventus rolled his eyes playfully: i'm helping them find the guy that killed them, so far we got a bit out of info from the first night, this would have to be the 4th night? (he looked at Chica

Chica: Yep.

* **Ring* Ring* *Ring*...** ** _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._**

 ** _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did._**

 ** _Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*._**

 ** _You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*_**

Ventus:...(he looked toward the back room) l-looks like we found our answer...

Kai:...Well i'm...not going to sleep for a few weeks.

Ventus walked towards the back room: You guys coming or not?

Kai: Fine….FYI Ventus..(smiled) You can keep Stitch.

Ventus looked back: REALLY! YES! just wait and see what i taught him to do!

Kai: (smiled and Laughed)

Soon they hear Ventus call down the hall: YOU BETTER COME LOOK AT THIS!(he came down the hall dragging an old suit) This can't be what the phone guy was talking about..the suit has been in that room for a long time, the suit is decaying to pieces

Kai: It looks like a suit

Chica: It is.

Ventus: I just said that (he looked at Kai

Chica: ( Ignoring him) This is a spring suit...one that shouldn't exist.

Ventus: ? (he looked at Chica) what'd you mean?

Chica: These were decommissioned wearable prototypes that were so dangerous that Fazbear Entertainment actually tried to erase their existence.

Ventus looked back at the suit:...(he got up and walked into the phone room, looking threw the tapes, then going back into the backroom where they hear a crash and cans falling) Man its dusty back here…

Chica: Just stay away from that okay...it can kill you slow.

Ventus: Okay! (he looked around the room for anything that phone guy said or what room he was in

But they are unaware of that someone is watching them...with an axe in his hand, wearing a Fazbear suit.

Bonnie looked around: i'm gonna walk about a bit, my joints are starting to lock (he walked down the hall and to the stage

He saw what look like freddy heading to the Backroom, tries to follow him.

Bonnie: Freddy? (he walked into the backroom

?: Freddy isn't here….It's me..( He swing he axe at Bonnie cutting one of his Ears then he went for the arms).

Purple Guy: I know you can't pain...but this is really satisfying. ( He cut off his Head with axe).

Purple Guy: WIll that's one problem down….or should i say two ( He glanced back at the Puppet.. who is Broken apart)

Purple Guy: And for me mate….

Foxy: Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum ( He went into to the backroom to get something not knowing two of his friends already dead.

Purple Guy: Fooooxyyy.. ( He turned around and saw it was Him..The Purple man) You….( But before said anything Purple Guy offed his hand with just one sliced and decide to cut his whole body just to be sure.

Freddy noticed they'd been gone for a while, he went to find them: Chica? Bonnie, Foxy? (what he saw broke his heart if he ever had one) *AHHHHHHHH!* (He knocked the axe out of Purple guy's hand and picked him up

Purple Guy: Freddy! It's me the Night Guard, do you have last words before i tear you apart?... Well said good game. ( He Sliced his head open then sliced his torso and his arms and legs until he was a pear of junk.

Purple Guy: (Sigh) Finally it's done….It's not anyone cared about these disgusting things and filthy stench….But still i got away with murder...first those kids…..then the kids again..) But the unexpected hens when The souls of the Children came out. Angry

Kids: We remember.

Purple Guy: No! No! Get away from me!

Kids: You Killed Us.

Purple Guy: Leave me alone! ( he Ran out to the Room) with the spirits following him, He ran into the room where they found the Spring suit he put it on as fast as he could when he was fully dressed, they stopped.

Purple Guy: HahahahahahahahahahaHAHA-(Church the springs in his lock started churching his body) AHAHGHHHHH!

Everyone that was in the building came into the room, Ventus knew it was the purple guy, before anyone could take a step Ventus put an arm out shaking his head no: We can't stop it...even if we did, those kids wouldn't rest in peace...and the he wouldn't live anyway….

Purple guy: SOMEBODY HELP ME! NO! AGHHHHHH! ( CHRUCH) AGH HELP HELP HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME GET IT OFF (CHURCH) AHHHHHHHH! AHHH! There he was Limping with blood in the spring suit. Dead.

Yuffie and Areith ran out the room and started vomiting, Stitch sat beside Ventus, not minding the blood

Kai:...My God.

The Five kid's ghost turned to Kai, Cloud, Leon and Ventus, There eyes were a happy expiration: Thank you…

Ventus nodded: You can rest now...

Kids: Just Sleep Just Dream

Just Sleep Just Dream

In the back of my mind

I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time

But I couldn't see

The monster was me

And no one heard our cries

Now I've run out of tears

The time has come for me to disear

Get me out of this mess

And away from this stress

Set me free so I can rest

We're only kids who lost our way

But if we wait long enough

We will be saved

Just sleep

Just dream

This isn't fair

No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly

But our souls are tred inside

It's not a game

Not to blame

We're forced to hide

Just sleep

Just dream

It's only a NIGHTMARE

And soon we'll be set free

And I've been crying out for help

I know I bite but I mean well

Can you see my disguise

I'm different inside

Can you break this spell

All the ghosts from before

They're knocking and they're breaking down your door

So please set us free

Now you have the key

Because I can't take the pain

No more

The kids ghosts vanished, Everyone went back to the gummi ship, Ventus took one last look at the pizzeria before getting onto the ship

Everyone was quiet...no one talked or done anything…

Stitch sat on Ventus' lap and Ventus rubbed his ear

Kai: Sweetie...what happens at fazbears...stays in fazbears.

Ventus: Kay…(he looked out the window watching the stars go by.

 **There's Chapter** **11 I do not own Natewantstobattle Nightmare Love it Through! :3**


	12. Chapter 12: It's only a Nightmare

Chapter 12: It's Only a Nightmare

 **Don't Own the Characters just Oc's**

The next morning everyone was up expect Ventus, he would have been the second one up...but not today.

Kai: Ventus, Sweetie wake up…

Ventus mumbled and shook like he was cold and curled up

Kai: *sigh*...THUNDER!

Ventus didn't wake up still, even after that, Kai noticed he was sweating: No…..go….away…(he turned on his side and his hand gripped the sheets

Kai:(Getting Worried…..MOTHER MODE!) Sweetie! Wake up! It's Mama!

Ventus again didn't wake up at all, he remained in his dream that was holding him in, his breathing became shaky

Kai: Areith! Yuffie! I need you Guys!

Everyone came running in, Yuffie: Kai whats wrong!

Kai: He's Having a Nightmare! Why! *Slap* Won't *Slap You *Slap Wake Up?! *Slap*

Yami grabbed her hands: Sling isn't gonna help! Its only gonna make it worse! Trust me, Yugi done that to me and not a good way to wake up, smacking heads together is another but still

Kai: Baymax!

Baymax walked over and scanned Ventus: He ears to be tred in his dream. Deep into his dream.

Kai:(Gasp) How do we help him

Before Baymax could answer the room got cold and Kai saw a white little figure beside Yami, it was a ghost

Kai: Goddamnit not another ghos-(but to her surprise it was a little boy..and it's cryin)

Ghost child: i can help…(he floats over to Ventus) he is tred in my nightmare…..my front lobe was taken off...you must save him from my terrible nightmare...he is my friend…

Kai:...Your Friend?

Ghost child nodded: when he was at the pizzeria….he was the only one that would talk to me...play with me…

Kai: Oh Sweetie….(she turn to Yami) Areith, Yuffie can you take of him while i talk to Yami.

Areith nodded and talk to the ghost child, Yami and Kai step out, Yami: whatever it is, i didnt do it

Kai: No Fool(XD) I need you.

Yami:need me to do what?

Kai: You me yuffie and areith and The child go into Ven's head and see what's going on in their.

Yami: that'll be a challenge, taking two extra people into someones head. Let's go before that nightmare get any worse.

Kai: Nodded) By the way what were you thinking when i told you I neeed you?

Yami blushed: uh...nothing (he walked back into the room

Kai: Mhm(Smirking)...By the way Yami...I was thinking the same thing...(walking)

Yami face turned red: Good to know…(He cleared his throat) Let's get this show on the road

Kai: Alright Girls...and Kids let's Go!

Leon: Wait about us?

Kai: You guys stay i think it's about time the Girls get there do.

Ghost child: thank you….(he flies around them fast making a white glowing ring ear around them

Yami put out both hands to Yuffie and Kai, Areith holds onto Yuffie's and Kais hands, they glow a gold color and vanishing into Ven's mind, Inside Ventus' dream, Ventus was holding the door shut and listening for breathing, in this dream he was a little kid just like the ghost child…

Ghost Child: my home...(The halls were dark and little light were coming threw the shades of the windows...a grandfather clock chiming, but everything had a chilling air to it...this was indeed a Nightmare

Kai: How did your...frontal lobe...got...you...know

Ghost child: it was bitten off...my brother put me into an animatronics mouth…

Kai:...My god

Yuffie and Areith: This is your fault

Kai:My Fault?!

Yuffie: Your the one who asked about his lobe!

Ghost Child: SHHH! Please….you'll attract them…(tears started streaming down his face again

Kai: Attract Who?

Ghost Child: The- (They hear Ventus scream and door slam shut and banging) There here…

Kai:...Oh shi-*scream* What the Fuck( Slam the Door)

Ghost Child: We must hurry...they'll be coming for us…(he floats down the hall, Yuffie and Areith didnt waste time to follow

Kai:(summoned her keyblade) Let's Fight!

Yami: Koi, thats...thats not going to work here...remember its a dream...real outside objects don't work in dreams hnnn…! (the dream flashed for a second then back to normal) *huff,huff,huff*...

Kai: You okay Koi?

Yami: Taking three people into another childs nightmare and keeping it all connected is a pain…

Kai: I'm sorry Koi….I can make it up to you…

Yami: Damn right..

Kai:(and that is another reason why we need to leave)

The flashed again, Yami: Hurry up and find him! I cant hold this dream together with you in it!

Kai: Ventus! Ventus!

She soon hears singing but it was more...dark singing and it gave a chill going up her spin

Nightmare Bonnie: Welcome little child to your darkest fears inside

Come and join the fun take a journey through the night

Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you more

Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light

So grab your olny ammunition your common sense and torch

The corridors are filled with fright when something's on the porch

How long will you last through these memories of the past

Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours

Forced down to reckoning

Your dreams become the sickening

You thought you were alone

No they BITE you to the bone

You shout

Break Break Break my mind

Break it 'till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through Hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight

Break Break Break my heart

Break me 'till I fall apart

This can't be real

This can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your fright

You thought your safest place to breath was right inside your room

But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom

You're looking left and right throught the doors you shut so tight

But as long as you're away they open up to scare you soon

So keep an eye on all your toys 'cus some don't look the same

Your chance to act is short enough to turn your mind insane

The PlushTrap gets impatient from the overwhelmed sensation

So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain

Forced down to reckoning

Your dreams become the sickening

You thought you were alone

No they BITE you to the bone

You shout

Break Break Break my mind

Break it 'till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through Hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight

Break Break Break my heart

Break me 'till I fall apart

This can't be real

This can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your fright

Nightmare Fred bear: **Hey kid! why do you moan?!**

 **We can't help but notice that you're home alone**

 **Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call**

 **That's not all your flashlight is limited**

 **That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited**

 **Don't be scared it's not like we care**

 **Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared**

 **On the bed just don't be mislead**

 **Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled**

 **The closet whoops!**

 **I wouldn't run over**

 **cus Foxy's inside and he seems OUT OF ORDER**

 **Oh and look**

 **You know these guys**

 **Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive**

 **The cupcake is torn**

 **Your death was reborn**

 **Can you survive 'til the crack of dawn!**

Nightmare Freddy: Watch your back

Take a turn to the left and the right

There's no end in sight

Your darkest of nights

They burn you inside

Begin night five

Watch your back

Check the hall for your chance to survive

The shadows enraged

Your mind's getting phased

Your life is no longer SAFE!

Ventus: I am all alone I'm surrounded by the fears

Haunted with shackles now they sent me straight to tears

I'm not allowed to cry

'Cus they told me I would die

Oh no...

They're getting near…

Help me…

Then she heard a laugh, an evil one at that

Kai: What the Hell?...

Nightmare Chica: Break Break Break my mind

Break it 'till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through Hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight

Break Break Break my heart

Break me 'till I fall apart

This can't be real

This can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your fright

Watch your back

Take a turn to the left and the right

NOWHERE TO RUN

NOWHERE TO HIDE

Watch your back

Try your best to survive the night

NOWHERE TO RUN

TRY AND SURVIVE THE NIGHT

Ventus: They're here…

Kai hears a monsters scream and Ventus scream, a loud slam and huge crash

Yuffie and Areith ran up, scaring all three of them making them scream together

Kai: JESUS JOESPH MARY STOP THE SCREAMING!

They stopped the screaming, Yuffie: Thank god its only you!

Areith: you would not believe whats here, i know its a nightmare but this is hell!

Kai:You can say that again, but we need to find Ventus and get the hell out of dodge.

Yuffie and Areith nodded and they run down the hall looking for Ven, but as they were looking they heard singing again, it was soft and light…

Ventus: was it you? or was it me?

Is this a nightmare? or just a dream?

I've lost my mind, I've lost myself

am i at home or am i in hell?

I'm in my room, they're by my side

Little monsters, they try to hide

I've tried to run, They're close behind

I cry for help, but no one is in sight

Now i'm home, right where i belong

and i cannot stay strong

and in my mind, it's what i deserve all along….

Just let me go

I'm tred within my home

They left me all alone

It's all i know

and as my fear grows, it's where i call my home

They're in my room, they're in the halls, and underneath my bed

They say i'm sick, we'll maybe i'm just better off dead

Their wicked words, they cut my nerves

and make me feel like i'm nothing

They say get closer but i'm scared

They put me down, no this isn't fair

They mock my name, put me to shame

So like balloons, i'll float away…..

But now i'm home, right where i belong

And i cannot stay strong

And in my mind, it's what i deserve all along

Just let me go

I'm trapped within my home

They left me all alone

It's all i know

And as my fear grows, it's where i call my home….

Can you even hear me cry..?

I know i'm broken deep inside…

You swear you'll put me back together….

Kai: Ven….

When they stepped into the room, Ventus was sitting on the bed with tears streaming down his face just like the ghost Child…

Kai: Sweetie….

Ventus looked up at the door, he immediately got off the bed and ran to her and hugs her legs crying still: I dont wanna be here anymore! I want this to be over!

Areith: (He's so adorable..!

Yuffie: Its okay Ven, were here...shhh…

Kai:(Holding him) She' Right where in this together…

Ventus buried his face into her neck and put his arms around her neck to

Kai: Shhhh It's okay

Ventus snuggled into Kai, Yami: Please….tell me you found him….

Kai: Mhm….

Yami took them out of the dream, he fell onto his side: You..You are so making it up….(he chuckled tiredly and looks at Kai

Kai: Oh i'm going to do more than just making it up to….(wink)

Yami: Feeling better already…(he smirked a bit

Ventus: why is it so dark in here….(the covers showed a small bump moving around) god dang it…(his hands move around, he looked like a ghost but a cute one, he pulled the covers off

Kai: Ohmygod Baby Ventus is back! Areith, Yuffie He's Back!

Yuffie and Areith: AWWW!

Ventus: what are you guys saying aww for?...why are you big? (he looked at his hands) Crap…(he falls back on the pillows and groaned) Can't i have one normal day! (he threw a little fit making him more cute

Kai: AWWWWW!

Ventus: Mama not helping!

Kai: Stop it, it's cute! (laughing)-

Ventus: (annoyed) mmmmm…..Stitch!

Stitch ran into the room growling in his alien form but then saw Ventus, he climbed onto the bed and sat on the bed in front of him, he sniffed him

Ventus: Yes its me stitch…

Stitch:...Adorable.

Ventus: -_- even my dog

Kai: (HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA… If only Terra and Aqua were here….

Hiro came in and saw Ventus: *snicker* (he covered his mouth

Ventus: Don't even think about it

Hiro: *SNICKER*!

Ventus put a pillow over his head, only...it covered him whole! (XD)

Leon: Hey guys i order some chines-(looked at Ventus)...(sigh) Nevermind…(walked back)

Ventus: I hate my life…(he falls back on the pillow with the one pillow covering him

Kai: Oh suck it up…..But you know this might be atonement...for me.

Ventus: why and i'll remember that (he smirked under the pillow

Kai: I missed most of your childhood….and i'm willing to make it up for you…..if you want?( Opening her arms)

Ventus sat up letting the pillow fall off his face:...(he got off the bed and blushed a bit, he put out his arms

Kai: (sniffing) I love you….My son.

Ventus: Love you too...Mom (he let her pick him up) I like being picked up for some reason (he looked down at the floor) why…

Kai: Why what sweetie?

Ventus looked at her: for a weird reason i like you picking me up, its strange But eh whatever

Kai:(thinking) If you like getting picked up then...UP YOU GO! (lifting him up sky high)

Ventus couldn't help but giggle: Again!...Please

Kai: Airplane Style!

Ventus laughed, Yuffie: Awwwww~

Areith: This'll be really adorable

Cloud: (Just smiled

Ventus: this'll be fun after all, even tho i'm small...but as long as my moms happy so am i (he smiled

Kai:(smiled) But i think it's time we go to sleep, we'll do fun thing tomorrow and i'll let you sleep and my bed (mouthing sorry Yami)

Yami Shrugged: okay (he smirked….you'll be wearing a sexy outfit tho

Kai: Not infront of ventus!...

Yami: You started it (he gave Kai a kiss

Ventus: and again! I know what Sex is!

Kai: (sigh) Looks gets some sleep sunshine.

Everyone walked to there own room, Ventus holds onto Kai's shirt: do...do you think you could sleep in here….just in case that nightmare dream comes back…

Kai: (smiled then kissed him his head) Of course sweetie.

Ventus smiled and snuggled in beside Kai, he soon fell asleep to the sound of her heart

Kai: It was gone in a moment

It went in a blaze

I felt so helpless, being so far away

The skeleton frame, how it's holding my memories

'Cause God only knows now, just whats ahead of me

'Cause everythings been taken from me now, I dont believe it

When everything that you had just sweeps aside

You rise like the Phoenix to fly

No words can describe it

There was nothing to save

The ashes have dried now

They have all been blown away

I close my eyes and try to remember when

'Cause pictures in my head, theyre all I have of them

Dont take me now

I dont want to leave this place

Dont take me now, just let me fly.

Ventus smiled in his sleep and snuggled into her chest: mama….

Kai:(she smiled like theres no tommorow..) son…


	13. Chapter 13: Bonding Time

**Warning Child Abuse.**

 **We do not own these characters expect OC's Enjoy :p**

Chapter 13: Bonding time

Kai: Nine..Ten.. Ready Or not here i come! ( But to her chagrin he was hiding behind a Tree)

Ventus giggled and covers his mouth trying not to give away where he was

Kai: (laughed) Sweetie go hide again..and this time a better place….One Two three...TEN!

Ventus: ! (He ran off and in a better hiding place this time)

Kai:( she tried the bushes but he wasn't there, She tried the park but he wasn't there, she was getting worried)

Kai: VENTUS! WHERE ARE YOU!

Ventus came out of nowhere hanging from a tree: BOO!

Kai: EEEK! (She Fell to the ground)

Ventus laughed: got ya!

Kai:(Hit him on the head) Don't you ever scare me like that again!

Ventus' eyes tear up and held his head

Kai:(Realize what she has done) Oh my god….Ventus i didn't mean-

Ventus started crying

Kai: Shhh it's okay i'm here…..if you stop crying for me...I'll give you some sea salt ice cream.

Ventus: okay~

Kai:(slack jaw)...Did you do that on purpose?

Ventus: Maaaayyyybbbbbbeeeee~ But you know if you smack me i'll just act cute again and you know you cant resist~

Kai:(darkly) That maybe be true….but ( Has a paddle in her hand)

Ventus runs away: That counts as smacking!

Kai: Yes but THIS ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR FACE!

Ventus: NOOO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Kai: IT's *Spank* Going *Spank TO *Spank* Alot more than a sorry!

Ventus didn't talk her to the rest of the day:...

Kai:...You can get three Sea salt Ice creams.

Ventus: mmmmmm…...Kay

Kai: ( smiled then kissed his head) You know why i..had to do what i had to do right?

Ventus: yeah….sorry…

Kai: It's okay sweetie..but you need to realize that i need to discipline you from time to time.

Ventus: I think i've noticed (he smiled) Can we go get some ice cream now?

Kai: Sure thing.

Ventus: Yes! (he called to the ship) Stitch! Come here boy!

Stitch ran out the ship and next to Ventus, Ventus picks him up like a stuffed animal: Okay lets go

Kai: (nodded, than they had Sea salt ice cream, while Kai just stick to Jello(Yay!)

Ventus an Stitch sat on the bench eating Ice cream, Ventus: Hey mom, what world are we going to next?

Kai:...I don't know… oh hey what's that?

Ventus: What's what?

Kai: Hmm don't know…..Let's check it.

They go check it out what the found was unbelievable...a huge, giant foot print in the ground

Ventus: Th-This wasn't here….(he looked around at the tracks) Who or what on earth made these…!

Kai: Something bad i presume… (took out her keyblade)

Ventus took out his, Aerith: Guys...you gotta see this…(when they looked most of New York buildings were broken in half or busted up, nothing in the world could take down buildings, A full building

Kai: Who the hell could have done this?...

Kai, Yuffie, Areith, Leon, Cloud hear Ventus screamed, Ventus: MOM! (He was dragged off by his legs into an ally

Kai: VEN! (Running to the ally where he was dragged)

Everyone followed, Ventus was about to scream out again until his mouth was covered: Mmm!

Donnie: Shhh! It's me! Ven it's me!

Ventus bit his hand making Donnie yelp and pull back his hand: Yeah right!

Donnie: No it's really me! What can i do to make you believe it's me?

Ventus:...what did we say when were toddlers before i left?

Donnie: We promised to be best friends forever….

Ventus gasped:...D-Donnie...

Kai: KEYYYAAAA BITCH! (Hitting Donnie)

Donnie growled and flung her back making her hit the wall, Ventus: No stop! He's not a bad guy! He's my friend! I KNOWN HIM SINCE I WAS A TODDLER!

Kai:W-What?

Ventus: This is Donnie...i was here in New York before...Freddy...Bonnie...Chica..Foxy..they found me and took care of me, Chica was like my mom, Foxy and Bonnie were my big brothers..Freddy was my dad..(his fists came together) They..They were like my family...i loved each one of them, Then i met Donnie at the park one day….He's like my childhood friend..

Kai:...Sweetie….i didn't know….

Ventus: you never asked….

Donnie put a hand on his shoulder, he moved his tail to the side

Kai:I'm sorry Donnie i didn't know you were a friend of my son..

Donnie: Don't worry about it (he smiled

Ventus: But...you looked like a normal turtle, what happened to you?

Donnie:...You remember the Kranng and Shredder…

Ventus: They did this to you!?

Donnie made a low growl it was a chest growl and his eyes were different: they put this Alien monster DNA into my blood and changed into this…

Ventus: Is there a way to change you back?

Donnie: I dont know…

Ventus: What about Leo, Raph and Mikey?

Donnie: They dont even know about this…(he walked down the alley

Ventus ran after him: What do you mean they dont know?

Donnie: They DO NOT know i'm this way...i haven't even gone back to the lair…

Ventus: You're scared they won't know who you are..?

Donnie: Yeah…(his eyes changed back to normal

Ventus grabbed his hand and pulled him back to where Kai and the others were: We'll help you change back (he smiled

Donnie smiled a bit

Kai: Of course (smiling)

Donnie picks up Ventus with his tail, Ventus laughed and hugs his tail: Hey (he bounced Ven on his tail

Ventus: This is awesome! To bad you cant keep the tail!

Donnie smiled: I know, its pretty usefull- (Just then they hear a huge roar, all but Donnie covered their ears, he looked in the direction the roar came from)...

Kai: The Hell…..

Ventus got beside Kai: W-what was that….

Donnie: (i was starting to wonder where it got too...big as it is..

Kai:Wide eyes)

Ventus: Mom..?

Kai: That….is one….big...Lizard

Donnie whistled, he had his tail holding up a sewer lid: Every one in! (Ventus jumps down with Hiro followed, they pulled Baymax threw (lol)

Kai: AH it's smells (Pinching her nose)

Ventus:You don't want that lizard to kill ya do you? Then get down here! You can complain about the smell later!

Yuffie, Yami, Areith jump down to

Kai:But it's smells(whining)

Yami: Get your hot ass down here koi!

Kai:(gasp red blush, so out of character XD)...Fine(Jumped down)

After Cloud and Leon jumped down Donnie went in, he closed the sewer lid on the way down, Donnie: Come on, i know somewhere we can go (he walked down the tunnel, Kai noticed his tail and shell spikes, they looked like that giant lizards spikes

Kai: Hmmm...Why does that look like something from a japan movie back in 1954 (gojira)

Donnie: Please stop looking at my tail...and if you're wondering about the spikes, Yeah, i have that things DNA in my blood now so i have its spikes and what not

Kai:How? are you related to someone one? or….

Donnie: Like i said before...Shredder and the Kranng put the Lizards DNA into my bloodstream, It mixed with mine and i started changing, i don't know the effects of this...but i know one thing, i won't lose my mind like others would have.

Kai: Wait others?

Donnie: Kranng have tried this DNA with humans many times and all failed, an ended up dieing or getting killed. So they tried one last thing...Shredder had gotten the DNA from the Kranng and used it to make it his own weapon, it backfired, literally, Once that failed he caught me and put the DNA inside me. Now i'm half Alien lizard and half mutant turtle, but here's the thing about the DNA and the lizard, Everytime when it sees me it doesn't attack me at all it just walks by me...and somehow i can hear it speak

Kai:(astounded)...Wow..

Donnie: So in a way...i'm like it's son (They walk around the corner into a subway railing, he pushed up a garage door showing a huge lab) The reason why i say that is because when i'm around it, it's like it's protecting me or something. A parent would protect their child at all costs and when Shredder came to take me back, i ran down into the sewers...I heard it roar and then the rampage started ever since

Kai: So wait your not it's son?

Donnie: I don't really know at this point….(he walked into the lab) Don't touch anything okay, i'm surprised Mikey hasn't come in here

?: Bro!

Donnie: Spoke to soon -_-

Mikey: Bro look at you! You look like…..Lizardman. That's your name for now on.

Donnie picked him up with his tail: Don't call me that Mikey

Mikey: Oh First big foot now this! I was Just kidding D!

Donnie: Please do not remind me of that (he shivers) That was just awful (he put Mikey down

Ventus: Hey Mikey (he smiled

Mikey: (fist bump) What up V!

Ventus: nothing much, just runnin from Don's mom up in the city

Donnie: What- nevermind (he shakes his head

Mikey: HA-Wait what Donnie our mom is right there ( the Ooze canister)

Donnie: We've been over that Mikey, But can you do me a favor? go get Leo and Raph for me

Mikey: Sure thing (ran to go get the bros)

Donnie looked at Kai and the others: Now when Leo and Raph come in, don't say anything, i'll do the talking

Kai: Kay.

Leo and Raph came in, Leo: The shell..Wha-

Donnie: Let me explain

Leo: Donnie, what hened to you!

Donnie: Calm down, this form isn't hurting me or anything

Raph: So you're okay.

Donnie: I just said this form isn't hurting me so yeah (he explained the whole thing

Leo: Jeez, so that thing up there is after you?

Donnie: No, we'll….

Raph: Gross i thought Mikey looks hideous.

Mikey: Hey!

Donnie growled, but he sighed and picked up Raph with his tail and bounced him up in the air non stop: Anyways, we need a plan to get it to stop

Raph: DONNIE GET ME DOWN OR I'LL-

Donnie smirked and let him drop to the ground with a smack

Raph, face on the ground: Shank You(Thank you)

Donnie: Welcome (he chuckled

Master Splinter clears his throat:...

Ventus, Donnie, Leo, Raph and Mikey looked immediately, all five of them walked to him, Ventus: Sensi i can explain everything…

Master Splinter put a hand on his hand and smiled: You don't have to explain, i am just glad you are back and well

Ventus smiled, the turtles smiled to

Kai: (Sigh) Fatherhood.

Master Splinter: And you're his mother correct.

Kai: I am. Thank you for taking care of my sons.

Master Splinter: You're welcome. Donatello (he looks at him) we have been looking for you

Donnie: Yeah..it's a long story Sensi (He told the whole thing from the start

Master Splinter: Is there a way to change you back?

Donnie: I don't know...

Kai: There has to be a way. Your smart right donnie? Surely you can make an antidote or something…

Donnie: How can i make an antidote for something that i don't even know what this form does or if it has powers, side effects, it- (he looked toward the garage door)...

Kai: What's wrong?

Donnie: Remember what i said about hearing it speak….i'm hearing it again…

Leon: Is it that serious?

Donnie: Well yeah, cause everytime i hear it, the voice sounds like she's crying...

Kai: That's sad…..

Donnie:...i can't this (he ran off

Ventus: Donnie! (he ran after him

Kai: After Him!

Everyone ran after him, they saw Donnie standing on a building, he flipped and landed onto another building but when he landed the edge of the building broke off with him on it, Ventus caught his hand: DONNIE!

Donnie: Ugh! (he breathed out) Thanks…

Ventus: Damn you're heavy!

Kai: (sign in relief) Glad your okay..

Donnie: Not real- (They hear a loud roar again and footsteps) Quick pull me up! (Ventus pulled Donnie up) How do can we get it to notice us…

Kai:(thinking) Ahh(she ran to the street) YOUHOOOOOOO!

Yami: ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!? (he ran after her

Kai: Hey Fugly! Did….Um….Uh…..Grrr…..

Yami shakes his head and yelled: YOU MAKE THE GUYS ON JACKASS LOOK LIKE EINSTEIN!

Godzilla growled and looked back snarling

Kai: REALLY?!

Yami: What, it noticed us.

Kai:(Sigh) Nevermind(Summoned her keyblade)

Yami: What is that gonna do Koi, a tiny Keyblade against a giant Lizard like that? haha good luck with that one (he grabbed her arm and ran back to the others

Godzilla roared and run down the street, Everyone but Donnie ran. Ventus: DONNIE!?

Master Splinter: Donatello!

Godzilla kept running until….Donnie's eyes changed into his red and yellow reptile ones: *RRRROOOOOOOAAAARRRR*! (The roar was almost as loud as Godzilla's

Godzilla stopped making some of the road crack underneath, Donnie held his chest after letting out a roar like that, he fell forward only for Zilla to catch him with her tail, she bent down to his height and rubbed his head with hers

Kai: Thunder!

Ventus: Mom no!

Godzilla picked up Donnie and growled, Kai noticed how she was acting...she was acting in a mother way, she ran off with Donnie in her hand

Kai:But Ventus-

Ventus: But nothing! Now look what you did! That thing took off with Donnie, if you hadn't used thunder that wouldn't have hened!

Kai:I was just trying to help….

Ventus: You helped enough! Maybe i should have just stayed with Bonnie and the others! Or with Sensi, At least that way i wouldn't have to deal with this crap and not worry about getting beat by own mother!

Kai, stand there in shocked and with tears coming out of her eyes, she walked passed him

Ventus walked off towards where Godzilla went, Yami went after Kai

Kai: VENTUS!

Ventus kept walking: What.

Kai:...Your not my son(she said simply)

Ventus:...Never wanted to be. (he walked a head

Kai: (laughed bitterly) I can see why they forgot you.(she said cruelly than she flew off to somewhere else)

Ventus: I can see why father left you. (he left without another word

But Kai heard that and went back in anger) I left him! and i could and have left you there with him...You whine all the time Ventus…..I want this and i want that." (she saw his eyes tearing) Aw what's wrong did i struck a nerve….Good(teleported)

Ventus: i dont see why Yami even loves you...he needs someone with a heart...not a heartless BITCH LIKE YOU! (He ran off in hurry

…...Came back.

Kai grabbed him by the arm and teleported him to a room," sling him in the face."

You Don't *Slap* Fucking *Slap* Talk to me *Slap* Like that *Slap* You Little Piece of shit *Slap*. He was on the ground sobbing to add insult to injury she kicked him in the stomach.

Ventus coughed up blood and held his stomach where she kicked him

Kai, just really what she just did, she saw her baby boy on the ground." she became like her Husband."

Kai: Ventus….What did i do…..to you?

?: You simply hit our little boy."

Kai: What did you make me do?!

Akumu: I didn't do anything i just stood by while you just beated our son". (grinning) But fyi i did Posses you"

Ventus tries to get up still holding his stomach, he spits, up blood and fell on to his side holding his stomach tears streaming down his face

Kai:(tears) Ventus...bab- but she didn't finish there was a blade that went through her stomach when Akumu pulled it out Blood was spurting everywhere, knocking her to the ground.

Kai: I'm….so...s-sorry baby….I didn't….mean...f-for…

Ventus' was shaking, his eyes were closed and was curled up into somewhat of a ball

Kai: Touching both his cheeks) Y-You…..You deserve someone better….so let this death be my karma.( she lied there dead)

Ventus opened his eyes ome and let his version clear from the blurriness, he then noticed Kai:...M-Mom…(he managed to move and go to her somewhat

Akumu:(sigh) what a beautiful sight."

Ventus gasped and looked: Who-

Akumu: It's me son". And it's your mother lying on the floor. Courtesy of Me(laughing)

Ventus: Mom! (he shook her a bit) Mom Wake up! (Tears started streaming down his face again) Mom Please! I'm sorry!

Akumu: Ahh kids these days….so pure...IT MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT!( He Struck his Blade at Ventus

Ventus guarded the struck with his Keyblades: LEAVE ME ALONE! (he pushed Akumu back, managing to get up and in front of Kai

Akumu: YOU ARE TRYING MY PATIENCE BOY!( He ran to cut Ventus down

Ventus put up a barrier around him and Kai, he fell to his knees but kept the barrier up: Mom please...I'm so sorry….I didn't mean anything i said….I don't want a different mother...I want you! (he started crying again, but somehow the barrier got stronger) Sure you beat me...But i don't care, every parent has to

knock some sense into their kids every once in awhile...Your my mother and that's what makes you special! Nothing can change that!

Akumu:(Now broke the barrier) NOW DIEEEEEEEE! ( But as he assume he cut Ventus down. It was Kai who look's New. Her Hair is longer, Bluer, and has two keyblades.

Akumu: What?

.FROM MY SONNNNNNN( She use her two keyblades to blast him away

Ventus was laying on his side fighting to stay awake, the barrier and the moving used up what strength he had left:...s...sorry….(his eyes closed

Kai: No...You don't have to apologies...I should be the one to apologize...I sled you...kicked you…..broke you while you were done.(crying) What kind of mother am i?

Ventus opened his eyes half away:...w..watch out…

Kai: W-Wha?

Ventus: Watch..out! (he managed to shoot a fireball with his Keyblade and the fireball hit Akumu in the face

Kai: Nice shooting Tex's

Ventus: thanks…(his voice was dull a little

Kai:...I love you

Ventus: love y-(he started coughing, a small trail of blood traveled down the side of his mouth)..love you too…(his eyes close once again but this time they didn't open again

Kai: (Bout to cry again) Oh sweetie what did i do?!

Just then Akumu blasted into the wall by a giant metal hand, Hiro and Baymax were out the window: BACK OFF AKUMU!

Yami stood beside Kai, with a few duel monsters around them, Yuffie eared on the other side of Kai ready to attack as we'll, Aerith kicked Akumu in the side hard and flips besides Yuffie, Cloud and Leon came in to, Ready to fight'em off, Stitch growled and picks up Akumu and slams him back and forth on the ground

Kai:...Ventus….Kill me…

Yami: Koi, don't say stuff like that, You did not do this to him, Akumu did this.

Kai: It doesn't matter. I hurted my baby.

Hiro: It wasn't you that hurt him Kai!

Yuffie: We know it wasn't you, would we be here if we didn't know?

Kai:...I still can't trust myself…

Aerith: We'll talk about this later Kai! Right now we have bigger problems!

Kai:(sigh) Fine…

Before anyone could make another attack, Akumu was gone…

Kai: No….NOOOOOOOOO!...WHY DO YOU KEEP HIDING YOU FUCKING COWARD!?

Hiro went to Ventus and shook him a bit: Come on bro wake up!

Ventus: hmm…(his eyes opened some, he started getting up

Kai: (finishing Ranting) Oh My Ventus are you okay?!

Ventus: y-yeah….just a little sore….

Kai: Good…..Let's go…

Baymax picked up Ventus and they ran out the room and back to the lair

Master Splinter sighed in relief: Is everyone alright?

Kai:...you could say that...

Master Splinter's ears back a bit, Ventus got out of Baymax's arms and somehow walked to him, he caught him when slipped: Easy my son…

Ventus: I'll explain the whole thing...right now i'm just tired…

Master Splinter: maybe it is best if we all take a rest for now…

Kai: If you say so…..

Later at night, Kai found herself being shook awake

Ventus:..Mom...you awake..?

Kai:...Mhm

Ventus: I can't sleep…

Kai:(smiling) Come here

Ventus got under the covers and laid next to her:...I'm sorry for being a brat earlier...you were just trying to help..

Kai: I'm sorry i hit you to the point of bleeding….I'm a horrible mother

Ventus smiled: we all make mistakes, some mistakes help others learn from their own

Kai: I will do anything i can do to make it up for you.

Ventus:...Sea salt ice cream?

Kai: (laughing, then kissed him on the head) You got it

Ventus smiled and falls asleep snuggled up in the pillows and blankets

Kai: I love you baby…

The next morning Ventus was in Donnie's lab looking over his files on what he had on godzilla: hm….(he winced and put a hand over his chest, he breathed out) Bastard needs to stop...

Kai:(still sleeping)

Ventus sighed:...(he started clicking on different files and getting locations on where Godzilla would be at the most and the least) okay...where are you big mama..

Kai: (sleeping) Oh.. Yami…..i'm a cat….Meow…

Ventus heard it and snorted, he covered his mouth trying not to laugh

Kai:...Oh Tifa….

Ventus: Tifa..?

Kai: Your big steel Tifa's…

Ventus: O.O…..(I'm not even gonna ask about she's dreamin about….

Kai:...(laughing)...pour the maple syrup….all over my breakfast…

Ventus: oooook waky time (he shook Kai awake) Mom, wake up.

Kai: Oh Tifahhhhhh oh my god hi son!(laughing nervously

Ventus:...(he busted out laughed and fell onto the floor laughing

Kai: Oh shut up!(woke me up from my dream)

Ventus: that- it- ahahaha! (I'm sorry, that was to funny! When you said maple syrup i couldn't let you sleep anymore!

Kai: Ok Found I'm a Bisexual okay!

That done it now, Ventus: This *SNORT* HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T! HAHAHA!

Kai: Oh shut up what about you?! hmmm what's your sexuality

Ventus caught his breath after a bit:...you know...you know that saying...father like son...in this case...mother like son

Kai: Ventus….You can be anything you want (Smiling)

Ventus: sooo...you don't care i'm gay?

Kai: Of course not...too be honest i have been hitting off with more girls than Yami

Ventus:...too much info mom, but what are you gonna do about Yami..? are you gonna tell him?

Kai: Ohhh sweetie…..No!

Ventus: Why not? he should know

Kai: He must Never know….

Ventus: He's your boyfriend right and you shouldn't keep stuff from him, you know he'll find out

Kai: (sigh) Fine...But i'm not telling him about my Dream sex with Tifa.

Ventus snicker: I'm done (he walked out and into Donnie's lab

Kai:(thinking) I wonder what would it be like if i was in a sex dream with Yuffie and Areith and Vegeta?

Later that day, Donnie: Hey you guys here!?

Ventus: Donnie? Donnie! (he tackled hugged him making them both fall to the ground

Donnie laughed and hugged back: Hello to you to Ven

Ventus: What the heck hened to you!

Donnie: That is hard to explain but get everyone an i'll show you

Kai: (yawning) Morning

Ventus: Mom look! Donnie is back! (he pulled Donnie up to his feet

Donnie: Hi (he smiled

Kai: How are you?

Donnie: Pretty good, expect getting taken by a giant lizard

Kai: (laughing) It Hens

Donnie: Speaking of her, come on (Ventus followed him outside

Godzilla was laying on the ground waiting for him to come back, she purred/growled and rubbed against his head

Donnie smiled and his tail moves: The reason why she was after me was because she thought i was her son, and can smell the lizard DNA and i don't have a problem with that

Godzilla: I am sorry for attacking you earlier, i didn't know you were friends of his

Kai: It's okay...Hens to me

Godzilla smiled: Dear, i have to go now, are you gonna be okay on your own?

Donnie smiled: Yes i'll be fine

Godzilla nodded and got up: I'll come and check up on you every once in awhile okay?

Donnie: Okay (Godzilla walked away down the street) So what i miss?

Kai: Nothing much

Ventus: Hey Don. i noticed some of the files on-

Donnie: You weren't threw my computer? It was locked how did you get past the password?

Ventus: Dude, have you forgotten you taught me how to hack things?

Donnie blushed: Oh right…

Kai: WHAT?!

Ventus: Yeah, how smart i am now, he taught me everything i know. how to hack computers, high math problems, everything

Kai: Well did Human Calculator do your stuff.

Ventus: really mom -_-

Kai: Yes(laughing)

Ventus sighed: fine, give me a problem

Kai: what is the square root of 25

Ventus: That would be 5

Kai: Correct! Alright back to the story

Ventus shakes his head: We better go to the next world now (He turned to Donnie) See ya later bro?

Donnie smiled: Yeah, see ya later bro (they fist bump) Come back sooner this time, i don't want to be an old turtle when i see my best friend in the world again

Ventus chuckled: Don't worry, i'll come back Don, oh and did you know you could change back to yourself this whole time?

Donnie:...(he face palmed

Kai: (Laughing) It was great getting to know all of you

Donnie: You to

Leo: Come back, we'll be sure to not be in trouble an hang out

Ventus: See ya Mike (he smiled

Mikey: See Ya V!

Raph: Later Spikey

Ventus: My hair isn't that Spikey -_-

Donnie smirked: Sure it is

Ventus: mmmm...

Donnie put up his hands: Don't get mad at me for you having spiky hair

Ventus: My hair- nevermind, bye Sensi (he smiled and hugged him, Splinter hugged back

Splinter smiled: Good bye my little ninja

Ventus let go and they got onto the gummi ship: Where to next Mom?

Kai: Hmm...I don't know.

Ventus: You never know

Kai: Oh shut up.


	14. Chapter 14:Falling Colors

Chapter 14: Falling colors

 **We do not own any of these characters expect oc's.**

Ventus woke the next day not feeling any better, he couldn't keep anything down that Kai or anyone else gave him, ...Ven's hypothermia was getting worse…Now he was laying in bed due to low energy and being weak

Ventus put a hand on his chest:...(at least it's still beating…

Kai: V-Ventus sweetiee….please be okay (talking in her sleep)

Ventus looked over at her, he managed to get up and walked to her: Mom….wake up…(he shook her a bit

Kai:(waking up) Hey sweetie….

Ventus didn't have his shirt on: You were talking in your sleep again….

Kai: I was?…

Ventus: Yeah...not including you and your sex dreams…

Kai(Blushing) (Oh shit….)

Ventus yawned and rubbed his eyes: I'm going back to bed…(he got back into bed and soon fast asleep

Kai: Ok Hon…

Ventus: have fun with Yami, you always do (he smirked a bit

Kai:(blushing) Yeah will….just kiss him….

Ventus: more than hy to

After everyone was on the gummi ship and ready to go, They took off,

Kai: So what world to next?

Ventus looked: That one

Kai: Oh there's…..(paling) Dragon…..

Ventus: I know, i know alot of'em down there.

Kai: You do?"

Ventus: Yep, when Aqua and Terra were around, we stopped here and met dragon guardians, even a purple dragon well two, the first dragon was annoying as heck but whatever

Kai: Hmm. Well then….Ikimashou! (Let's go)

On the ground, when they go off the ship everyone were dragons!

Ventus stretches out his wings: Oh yeah...meaning to stretches these bad boys out for years!

Kai:(she saw she has Four legs and wings)...The Fuc-

Ventus: Don't cuss here, there's pups around, meaning baby dragons (he flaps his wings and floats into the air) Still got it!

Kai: (grumbling) Fine whatever...only because i like babies.

Ventus lands on his feet: Come on, i'll take you to the dragon temple (he walked ahead, they noticed it was fall time) ? (a leaf landed on his nose)...(he looked at the trees and looked around

Kai: You okay hon

Ventus: Yeah….just never seen...this before…

Kai: (realizing) It's called Fall Love…

Ventus: Fall? (he sat on the ground) it's pretty..but why are they falling?

Kai:(laughing) Y-Your talking about the Leaves right?!

Ventus:...(he got up and walked a head feeling ashamed not knowing what Fall is

Kai:(Guilt) Sorry…..Fall is during the time of the month at the beginning of September where the Weather starts to change the leaves falling because of the cold.

Ventus: Thanks…(he looked back a bit, but when he did he hit something) Oof!

? and Ventus: Ow...who- (they stopped talking and looked at each

Hiro rubbed his eyes: am i seeing double or is that just me…

Kai:...Oh….My…..God….

? and Ventus got up and looked at each other, Ventus looked at Kai: Is there any more kids you had!?

Kai: I don't remember me and Akumu…..doing it…

Ventus: Then-

?:Gold is that you?

Ventus: the only person i know who calls me that is...Roxas

Roxas: Dude! (he tackled hugged him

Ventus: This is awesome! (they ran around each, Kai lost track of who is who

Kai:(to roxas) Be careful Ven!

Roxas: I'm not Ven?

Kai:...Oh…..I knew that…

Ventus tackled Roxas to the ground: Got you!

Roxas: Hey! (They sounded both the same

Kai:(to Ven) Watch out Roxas!

Ventus: I'm not Roxas?

Kai: Well I'm sorry You too look alike!

Ventus and Roxas looked at each other and then smirked, Ventus: You thinkin what i'm thinkin?

Roxas: Does it involve water?

Ventus: You are so my twin.

Kai: (what are you thinking)

Ventus and Roxas stuck out their tongues both looking adorable

Kai: Stop being Adorable!

Ventus and Roxas: Why~

Kai: Because it's Cute

Ventus and Roxas looked at each other:Were just born cute~

Kai: Stop it!

Ventus and Roxas laughed, Ventus: Hey Roxy, is Spyro here?

Roxas: yeah, in his room resting, i'll tell him your here (he flew off into the dragon temple

Kai:Spyro?

Ventus nodded: mhm, he's the second purple dragon, the good one, Spyro looks after all the dragons here at the temple. You see, Purple Dragons are a special and rare breed of dragon, Purple Dragons are born once every ten generations, and can master all of the elements, as well as other abilities the Guardian dragons thought were not possible, including time itself. It is said that the purple dragon is supposed to bring justice, hope, and peace to the Dragon Realms. They have ability to harness the power of all if the elements, Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricity, Wind, or any other element, While all other dragons are capable of breathing one particular element. This innate power however leaves them vulnerable to the effects of darkness. They can channel the powers of this sinister magic to master it, but if not fully harnessed, they can become controlled by its dark influence which can be triggered if there overwhelmed by negative emotions.

Kai:...My Mind is Blown

Ventus took a breath and blew fire up into the air

Kai(Slack Jaw):...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ventus then breathed ice: In this world we have our own elements, including you Mom, i have fire and ice, the mark on my shoulder is a symbol for fire (not including my alter ego…)

Kai:Really?( She blew Ice from the air) Queen of Ice Bitches! (but to her shock baby dragons were right in front of her looking at her when she cursed.

Kai:(Oh Shit…..)

Ventus picked them up by there tails: (Nice going Mom! (he walked to the temple

Kai:Um….Hi there…

Ventus set them down: Acum ascultă, nu repeta ceea ce a spus ea (Now listen, DO NOT REPEAT WHAT SHE SAID

The baby dragons squeaked and ran off playing

Kai: Wait what did you say?"

Ventus: You don't speak Romanian?

Kai:N-No.

Ventus smirked: Te duci la ea în fiecare noapte (You go at it every night

Kai:...Yes.

Ventus busted out laughing

Spyro clears his throat: I hope i'm not interrupting anything.

Ventus stopped laughing and looked behind him: Spyro!

Spyro walked to them and sits down beside Ventus, he was much bigger than him

Kai: Um...Hello young…..dragon.

Spyro: These are your friends Ventus.

Ventus: She's my mom…

Spyro looked down at him and smiled: Don't worry young one, there welcome here

Ventus smiled and hops onto his back: Spyro, This is Kai, Hiro, Bambi, Cloud, Yami, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and stitch

Spyro: It is nice to meet all of you, i am Spyro

Ventus lays over his head making him look like a little kitten on a dogs head, it was freakin adorable

Kai: Oh god that's so adorable.

Ventus somehow purred and laid his head down between his paws, looking even more cute and adorable

Kai:(damnit he's more cuter!)

Ventus turns onto his back and looks at her from upside down still purring like a kitten with puppy eyes

Kai:(Goddamnit!)

Ventus: ~~ (he sits up and on top of Spyros back

Spyro chuckled: Come, it's going to rain soon (he walked inside with Ventus on his back, Roxas came landed beside Ventus

Once again, Kai lost track of who is who

Kai: I have no idea who is who anymore.

Ventus and Roxas: That's the point!

Kai:(Eye Twiching) HA SO YOU ADMIT IT!

Ventus and Roxas: We admit it and proud of it!

Kai:Okay…..I have something special for you two….

Roxas: You know you can't do that, if you hit the wrong one that's not your son you'll get into big trouble here!

Kai:...Oh don't worry i thought you might say that and i told spyro about your two misbehavior...so i shall introduce you too…...THE HAMMER! (Laughing mad and eye twitching)

Yami held her back, he sat on her taking her down to the ground: -_-

Kai: Get off me Atem! I want Justice!

Yami: There playing around, like you don't do it (Remember, in bed

Kai: Do not bring sex jokes when i'm trying to punish my Sons!

Yami: Fine, no fun tonight then (he got up and walked beside Spyro

Kai:...You…..Both…..Are…..GROUNDED FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!

Ventus and Roxas smirked, Roxas: Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid

To fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

Ventus: I have died every day

waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Roxas: Time stands still

beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

Ventus and Roxas: I have died every day

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

(At the end they both started laughing

Kai:...you know boys that song just made me realize something…...Infinity.

Ventus and Roxas:...Worth it!

Kai: (eyes twitching) (sigh) fine….you can stay

Roxas: I'm already staying~

Ventus:...(he flies to the temple and lands on the balcony

Kai realized what she just did….now remembering what Ventus' darkness said

Kai: Ventus!

Yuffie: Why did he fly off…

Kai: Ven! Where Are YOU?!

Roxas looked at Kai and shook his head with a upsetting look on his face and flew up to Ventus and landed beside him

After a while Kai heard soft singing, Ventus: A million thoughts in my head

Should I let my heart keep listening

'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line

Nothing lost but something missing

I can't decide

What's wrong, what's right

Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah…(He was walking threw the trees, the leaves started falling, Ven looked up at the leaves) If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh, if only

If only

If only…..(tears were falling down his face) Every step, every word

With every hour I am falling in

To something new, something brave

To someone I, I have never been

I can't decide

What's wrong, what's right

Which way should I go

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh, if only

Yeah!

Am I crazy!? Maybe we could happen!

Yeah

Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out!?...(he sat on a rock over a meadow) If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh

If only, yeah

If only

Kai:Son…..Are you okay?

Ventus: Why doesn't anyone want me….(his voice was shaky and he was crying

Kai(WHAT HAVE I DONE, she pulled him to a hug)

Ventus just pulled away: Am i just a waste!? Am i just a nobody!? Why doesn't anyone me!? It's clear you don't want me, Why doesn't anyone want me….(he just looked down at the ground tears falling off his face) It's not my fault i'm not perfect….

Kai: Please don't say that i'm sorry….I didn't mean to say that son...I'm sorry

Ventus: You always say sorry! Sometimes i feel like you don't even mean it!

Kai: I was mad ok! Not knowing your son for 15 years can do this to people ok!

Ventus: Not knowing your mom for your whole life is even worse! I...I thought you were dead...all those years..and here you are! Why didn't you come look for me!? (Just then he threw up blood) *COUGH,COUGH*!

Kai: VENTUS Are you okay?!

Ventus breathing was shaky and his body shook: it...hurts...it hurts…

Kai: Okay wait um...Heal!

The heal didn't do anything, Ventus: Mom...i-it hurts….make it stop…

Kai: Shh..It's okay-HELP! HELP US PLEASE!

a few dragons came up, a dragoness gently picked up Ventus on her back, they ran back to the temple, Everyone including Kai waited outside for hours….

Roxas was walking back and forth:...Come on...whats taking so long…(he went back and forth again

Kai:(tears) Oh god...why….why…..why…...why

Yami was trying to stop her tears but failed, Yuffie was laying next to Leon with her head on his shoulder: how many hours has it been….

Leon: Five.

Just then the doors opened showing a different dragoness, Rose: You can see him now..(She let them in

Ventus was laying on a hay bed with a few blankets over him and a pillow under his head, Roxas ran to him and lightly nudged his head: Venny…

Ventus slowly moved his head to the side and opened his eyes a little: Roxy…

Roxas laid next to him:...

Ventus looked at Kai: hey mom…

Kai:(hugging without hesitation) Oh sweetie

Ventus lightly leaned into the hold: mom….there's something i have to tell you….all of you…

Kai:(leaning in close like everyone else)

Ventus: i….i'm dying guys….

Kai:...W-What?


	15. Chapter 15: A Cure and The Gems

Chapter 15: A Cure and The Gems

 **I Don't Own These Characters expect OC's**

 **And I don't Own Steven Universe, That's Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

Ventus: I'm dieing…

Kai:(still slient)...

Yuffie: How!?

Hiro: You can't be!

Ventus started getting up only for Roxas to lay behind him to help him up, Ventus: You all know that everyone has darkness in there heart….mine has been growing and growing….it's killing me...as my heart grows weaker so does my body….but the darkness' heart grows stronger...soon i'll fade away….leaving the darkness behind to have his body….

Kai:no….NO!

Ventus only laid his head on the pillow:...all that has been happening….it was making him stronger….strong enough where i couldn't fight him off….i'm sorry i failed…(he closed his eyes letting a tear fall down his face

Kai: (just keep looking in a blank slate….until she fainted with that same Face)

Yami caught her: Koi!?

Roxas: (maybe it is best for him to stay, at least he won't have to deal with pain…

Kai:(same face...but with a tear falling from her right eye)

Yami took Kai outside: Koi…(he gently wiped the tear away

Kai:(more tears falling down)

Yami hug her and didn't let go until she did

Kai:(she still had the blank look couldn't move….She was Broken.)

Yami:...(he held her tighter

Spyro walked up: may i talk her.

Yami gave her a kiss before leaving, Spyro sat next to Kai: Your son is a strong one.

Kai:(Nothing)...

Spyro: All your son need is love Kai, love is the key…(he flew back to the temple

The word echoed in Kai's head...Then she got an idea

Kai:...I have an idea….(walking toward Ventus) Come stop your crying it'll be alright

Yami: Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

Ventus opened his eyes and looked at them a bit:...

Roxas: For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

Yuffie and Aerith: Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Kai: Always….

Yuffie and Aerith nudged Cloud and Leon

Cloud & Leon: (sigh) Fine, Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know were different

But deep inside us

Were not that different at all.

Ventus smiled a bit and listened, Hiro and Bambi: And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

Cause what do they know

We need each other

To have to hold

They'll see in time

I know

Kai:(while their singing) I love this song…..

They looked at her, Ventus smiled a bit bigger and shifted a bit

Kai: It's WORKING! Come on sing louder!

Yami smiled: When destiny calls you

You must be strong

(You gotta be strong)

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together!

Roxas and Yuffie: Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me

You'll be in my heart

(I'll be there for you)

From this day on

Now and forever more! Oh you'll be in my heart

(You'll be here in my heart)

No matter what they say

(I'll be with you)

You'll be in my heart

(I'll be there) always

Always!

To everyone's surprise, Ventus sang the last bit of the song: I'll be with you

I'll be there for ya always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there

Always (he smiled

Kai: Always…..

The few days that they were there Ventus was hy as he could ever be, Roxas and him played fight or train, he would walk with Bambi, play with Kai, Cloud, Hiro, Yuffie, Yami, Aerith and even Leon

Stitch would chase Ventus around and Ventus would chase Stitch around laughing

Kai: (sigh) Children…(smiling to see her Boy Healthy again)

Ventus lays over her back: Mom, where we goin next? i wanna leave before-

Ember: Venny!

Ventus: O.O (he got off Kai's back and hides under her

Ember: There you are Venny!

Ventus: Nope! Nope! (he ran away with Ember chasing him) Go away!

Ember: venny come back here!~

Ventus: Go away pink demon!

Kai: Ok Everyone it's been nice getting to know all you but we have to leave to go to the Next world an-HEY EMBER SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!

Ventus stopped making Ember trip and fall into a tree log getting stuck, Ember: HEY!

Ventus: HAVE A NICE TRIP! (he ran onto the ship with Roxas

Kai: Ha, Good one sweetie (kissing him on the head)

Ventus smiled, he goes to show Roxas there room, Bambi and Hiro followed to, Stitch was Ventus' back hanging over his shoulder

Kai: Alright Guys Let's Goooooooooooooo

The gummi ship took off, after a bit Kai heard bed springs, Hiro laughed: Don't bounce to high or you'll hit the ship

Ventus: as long as Roxas doesn't get on here i'll be okay (he was putting pictures up above his bed

Ventus: You should have seen how many i had back at home when master was still around (he put one up of Spyro, Kai and everyone else

Roxas: how many did you have?

Ventus sat on the bed with his legs crossed: about...5000 pictures

Roxas: Dang dude! how many worlds have you been to

Ventus: i dont know….I lost count (that made Bambi, Hiro, Roxas and even Ven laugh

Kai: Oh hey here's a world it looks like a !

Everyone laughed, They go onto the beach and walk around for a bit, Ventus walked on the beach with Roxas walking beside him in the water

?: Hello

They look, Ventus and Roxas: Hey.

Steven: I'm Steven Universe. And this is Lion.(Pink Lion)

Ventus: Wow, never seen a pick lion before

Roxas: neither have i, pretty cool

Ventus: I'm Ventus and this is my twin brother Roxas, nice to meet ya Steven:...Oh My gosh! Your Ventus! Lion it's Ventus! Your Ventus. Be right back. Guys it's Ventus

Pearl: Who?

Amethyst: is it one of your little men again.

Garnet: Steven, who is this Ventus?

Steven: The first Keyblader you know kinda like your Sword fighting Pearl, But better

Amethyst laughed, Pearl: h-how can anyone be better than my sword fighting!?

Garnet: Steven, take us to him (she placed a hand on his head

Steven:(Eyes shining)

…..

Steven: Ok Guys this is Ventus and uhhhhhh

Roxas: Roxas -_-

Ventus: Hi (he waved

Steven: These are The Crystal Gems!

Ventus snapped his fingers: I've heard about you! Let me take a guess here...Your Pearl….Garnet and….Amethyst, right?

Amethyst: Wow...so what is this Keyblade thingy! Can we see it!?

Pearl: Amethyst!

Garnet: It's nice to meet you Ventus.

Pearl: Ventus, would you mind in having a battle with me?

Steven: (gasping) Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it

Ventus: I guess it wouldn't hurt (he smiled) Been meaning to try out some new moves (both of his Keyblades appeared in his hands

Steven: Yes! I need to get my Camera!

Amethyst: Wait for me little man! (she picked him up and ran inside

Roxas: Is he always like that?

Garnet: Yes.

Pearl and Ventus go to different sides, Ventus: Ladies first. (he smiled

Pearl blushed: Oh...Thank you V-ventus.

Steven(With camera): So awesome….

The fight started, Pearl pulled out her sword and took the first move, Ventus dodged and charged at Pearl, Steven couldn't believe how fast he could run and move so quickly

Pearl: How can you move that fast!

Ventus: had practice (he was blocking every stab and jab Pearl was throwing at him

Steven: Whoa…..

Just when Pearl thought she had a chance Ventus blocked the slash with both of his Keyblades, Pearl: ! (she thrown back

Amethyst: Now this is epic! Who is this guy again Steven?

Steven: His name is Ventus, I am so getting his autograph.

Pearl ran at Ventus, to Steven's surprise He didn't move!

Steven: What's he's doing?

When Pearl was close enough Ventus moved up into the air and grabbed the sword with his Keyblades throwing it up in the air making it stick into the sand and Ventus landed on the ground with one hand on the sand and a Keyblade in his left in the air

Steven:(fainted)

Garnet: Steven!

Amethyst: He's fine, just fainted. (she laughed a bit and wakes him up) Yo Steven! Waky Waky!

Steven: Uh what di i miss?

Amethyst: Pearl getting beat!

Steven: What?! I missed the Fight?!

Amethyst: No, you fainted after the fight ended, you got the fight on your camera thingy

Steven: Oh that's right! The Internet!(running to upload, with Lion following him)

Ventus smiled and shakes his head, he walked to Pearl: That was good fight, maybe we could do it again sometime?

Pearl:...(she smiled) Yes

Roxas tackled hugged him: That was awesome!

Ventus laughed: Thanks Roxy

Ventus and Roxas got up, Lion came up, Ventus turned his head to the side

Steven: Wow I already got 10 million Hits!

Lion copied what Ventus did, he turned his head to the side, Ventus: 10 million views on what?

Steven: Oh right you don't know what A computer is well a-

Ventus: I may been asleep for 18 years but that doesn't mean i dont know what a computer is Steven.

Steven:(blushing) Sorry…..

Ventus smiled: It's alright Steven (Lion pounced on Ventus licking his face) Hahahaha! Stop that tickles! Hahaha! Steven! Tell lion to get off ahahaha!

Steven(laughing): Lion stop tasting Ventus

Lion roared and got off Ventus, Ventus wiped off the slobber: this is nothing compared to my dogs slobber….Wanna meet'em?

Steven: Uh Huh!(Eyes glowing)

Ventus whistled, they see a blue alien like dog run up and sits beside him: This is stitch (he kneeled down and Stitch hops onto his shoulder) Say hi Stitch

Stitch: h...Hi

Pearl: It talks…

Steven: Wow! It's so cool!

Pearl: Steven, maybe cool isn't really a word for this.

Ventus: Thats not all he can do Steven, watch this (Stitch gets onto the ground and lifts up Ventus no problem at all

Pearl: Or that!?

Steven:Wow!

Ventus does a one handstand on Stitches hand, he nodded to Stitch

Stitch threw Ventus up in the air, very high, Garnet: !

Steven:...(fainted)

Steven woke in his bed, Ventus: Good to see you awake (he handed him a plate of his favorite food

Steven: Thanks(eating)Did i faint again?

Ventus nodded: Three times in one day, takes a lot of energy out of someone (he ruffled Stevens hair

Steven:(laughing) By the way can i ask you something?

Ventus handed him an autograph: I already know you were gonna ask for it.

Steven: Yes! Steven's the Best!

Ventus: And this might up your mood even more, I'm staying here for a while, on Vacation (he smiled

Steven: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ventus: So i was wondering if you could show me around the town and later we can hang out

Steven: Well we'll start by...Connie!

Ventus: Connie?

Steven: She's my Best Friend

Ventus: So to Connie's?

Steven: Yep! Guys were going to Connies!

Pearl: be careful Steven!

Amethyst: Have fun Steven man!

Steven: Don't worry Guys i have Ventus with me!

Garnet only waved, At Connie's, Connie sneezed and opened the door: Oh hey Steven….(she sounded stuffed up

Steven: Hey conni-Are you okay?

Connie: I just have a small cold..what's up?

Steven: Look who's here.

Connie looked and then screamed making Ventus wince: SO THAT VIDEO WASN'T LIEING! IT REALLY IS YOU!

Ventus: yep...its me (he tries to get the ringing in his ear to stop

Steven: Hey are you okay?

Ventus: Yeah, why?

Steven: Well you seem...more Sensitive to Loud noises.

Ventus: We'll….almost dying twice tends to do that to someone Steven. Steven: Oh….okay Then. Happen to me once.

Connie: You scared me when that happened

Steven: Sorry…..

Connie: Just don't do it again okay…

Ventus smiled, After spending time with Connie they went around the town. Steven hears a loud BOOM!

Ventus stopped and looked in the direction it came from:...Stay close Steven (one of his Keyblades appeared in his hand

Steven:(shield) I want to help too!

Ventus: No Steven, you can help only if i need it, i don't want you getting hurt

Steven: I don't Care if anything Threatens my Home i fight!

Ventus:...Alright (They go into town, only to see heartless) Steven, whatever you do, don't let them touch you! (he threw his Keyblade cutting down a few heartless

Steven: (activate his Shield Ball)

Ventus nodded and they go fight, a few heartless jumped at him only for him to cut them down, some heartless attacked the bubble Steven was in

Steven: Ow!

Ventus slashed threw the heartless: You alright Steven!

Steven: Yeah just a scrat-Ah

Ventus pushed the bubble Steven was in down to the beach, he put up a barrier around them: Here, let me see

Steven:(took out his hand)

Ventus sat beside him and took out a first-aid hit from his jacket pocket: This'll sting a bit okay?

Steven: Oh please i took harder medicine how stingful could it b-

Ventus put the alcohol swab on the cut

Steven: Yaowwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Ventus: I told you it was gonna sting (he wrapped up the cut) There, how's that? Better?

Steven: Yeah. At least the Gems aren't here they would lecture me about you shouldn't gone on your own.

Ventus could only smile: I know the feeling there with my mom

Kai: VENTUS!

Ventis cringed: crap..

Kai: WHERE WERE YOU AND-hello young man who are you?

Steven: I'm Steven!

Kai: Hello Sweetie i'm Kai his mother.

Ventus: hehe...hi, Mom i can explain, there were heartless and at the time Steven was showing me around when they showed up

Kai: Thank you for that young man.

Steven: No Problem Ma'am

Ventus: Sorry….

Kai: It's okay sweetie i'm not mad at you Honest.

Ventus smiled, he hugged her, him and Steven go walk on the beach. Ventus looked around: This is pretty cool place Steven

Steven: Thanks….uh oh...it's the Gems…

Pearl: Steven are you alright!? we saw those things in town, are you hurt? (she was checking him over

Steven: Just a scratch

Pearl: Are you sure?

Ventus: The things that you saw, they were heartless...creatures made of pure darkness or from people's hearts

Garnet: is there a way to stop these things?

Ventus: Keyblades.

Amethyst: Keyblades?

Steven: Ooo i want one!

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst: NO!

Steven: Aww but why?

Pearl: How would you even use one of those Steven, you have a shield and a lion, i think thats enough.

Steven: *Pout* Fine.

Ventus:..he wouldn't have been able to hold one, you have to be a chosen one to have a Keyblade, sorry Steven..

Steven: But i want to have a keyblade!

Ventus: Steven you can-

Steven: You're just like them! (Running away)

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst: STEVEN!

Ventus: i got him (he went and looked for Steven) (where are you...if i was upset where would i go…(he found a cave and went in) Steven?

Steven: Why can't i be treated seriously? (tears)

Ventus sat next to him: I know how you feel…

Steven: Really?...

Ventus nodded: remember when i said i almost died twice…? (he told him everything from the start when he woke up) Everyone has darkness in there hearts...mine just weren't to long...over the years i was beaten...abandoned as a baby...hurt….betrayed...as i grew older i felt no one was there for me or take me seriously...soon i grew quite...

Steven: Wow….That's deep dude…

Ventus smiled a bit: Deep pasts make heros..learn right from wrong Steven, you didn't think i was born this way did you? I had to learn, even tho i was asleep for 18 years, i still have much to learn...When i first became a Keyblader everything changed for me. There aren't many things that keep you going Steven, but there are some, Everyone has there own life and each life is different, Each one of us has a destiny, mine was a Keyblader and yours a Gem, each different lives give different unexpected presents, You just have to see it. Each us have our own destinies Steven, Only you can make it happen

Steven:...(standing up) Then it's my destiny….to do something important!

Ventus could only smile, he handed him a tissue: Wipe your nose (he chuckled a bit

Steven: (wiped) (Yawning)

Ventus got up: Come on, let's get you back before you fall asleep out here (he takes Steven back to the gems, he yawned himself and started walking away

Steven:(sleeping) Cheeseburger backpack….Cheeseburger Backpack…

Ventus looked at him, he smiled, Garnet picked up Steven, Pearl: Thank you for keeping him safe, your welcome here anytime (she smiled

Amethyst: Yeah, maybe later we can go hunt crabs!

Ventus chuckled: Sure Amethyst (He walked back to the gummi ship, The next morning

Steven: (Yawning) Morning Pearl.

Pearl: Morning Steven (she was cooking breakfast

Steven: Whatcha you making?

Pearl: Pancakes, bacon, eggs and your favorite, all mixed together in one

Steven: Yes! Stevens the Best! (Echo Steven's the Best!) Why thank you kitchen.

Pearl smiled and handed him the plate: Steven, were sorry for yesterday...we didn't mean to make you upset…

Steven: It's okay, i know you were trying to protect for my mom.(smiling)

Pearl could only smile and put a hand on his hand: After you eat i need you to go into town and pick up a few things, okay Steven?

Steven: Like what (gasping) Is it for a mission

Pearl: Yes (she chuckled a bit and walked into her room

Steven:( Running to the Gummi ship) Hey Ventus i need yor- Oh my Gosh a Ninja( pointing to Yuffie)

Yuffie smiled: Hello there Steven, Ven told us about you

Steven:(gasp) Do you know a ninja turtles?!

Ventus chuckled: Yes we do, there childhood friends of mine

Steven:(Eyes shining….again)

Ventus took out a picture and showed him, He saw four turtles wearing different colored masks and giant rat in the background

Steven:(because of this awesomeness…..Steven Fainted….Again)

Ventus caught him: *sigh*...(he picked him up and carried him back on his back

Yuffie laughed: Have fun Ven!

Ventus: You to! (he laughed

Yuffie blushed thinking of Leon, she walked inside

Steven woke up to him moving, he was still on Ventus' back

Steven: Huh? Ah Man…. I fainted again.

Ventus: Sure did buddy, You fainting like that isn't good, be careful next time?

Steven: It's not my fault. I'm FANBOY STEVEN!

Ventus chuckled: Okay Fanboy Steven

Steven: Let's see how's Connies doing

Ventus nodded and they go see Connie, Connie was watching a Tv trying to think of something to do: theres nothing good on today…(she turned off the Tv

Steven: Connie!

Connie opened the window and smiled: Hey Steven! i was just about to call you and see if we could hang here today, mom said i have to stay in bed…

Steven: It's okay me and Ventus can stay with you till your all better. Right Ven?

Ventus smiled: Right

Connie: Come on up

Steven: (running) So how are you feeling Connie

Connie: A bit *cough,cough* better, i just have this cough left..

Steven:(Holding her hand) That's great, just so you know i won't leave your side (blush)

Connie blushed and smiled: Thanks Steven

Ventus smiled and walked downstairs to make them something sweet to drink

Steven: Sooooo….connie….been reading any good books

Connie: Yes actually, check this out (she picked up to books) This one is about a guy who needs to find his family, he goes threw different challenges, meets creatures, its amazing and this one is about a girl who has powers and doesn't even know it yet, she figures out when weird stuff keeps happening

Steven: That's a lot of books Connie.

Connie blushed: Yeah, i know..its just when i read a good book i can't stop reading it

Steven: That's true….You think theres a movie coming out.

Connie: i think so, but i can't remember the name right now

Steven: Aww i was thinking we go see it.

Connie: When i get better we can go see anything you want (she smiled

Steven:(smiled): I wonder what Vens doing?

Ventus came up with three cups of hot coco: Here, this'll help your throat some Connie

Connie: Thanks Ven (she smiled and drinks some of it

Ventus handed Steven a cup and they sat on the bed

Steven: Hey Ventus can i ask you something?"

Ventus: Sure, what is it?

Steven:...I like Connie!

Connie blushed red and looked at Steven:...

Ventus: We'll be right back (he picks up Steven and walked out the room) I already know you like Connie, i could tell by the way you two act around each other

Steven: Hmm Maybe if i gave her a book she might like that…..

Ventus shakes his head: No, your already close enough, try asking her out Steven.

Steven:(sweating nodding)...Connie….do you...um….might….want….too um….go out!…..

Connie: oh Steven...Yes! I'd love to!

Steven:...YES! WOHOOOO!

Ventus chuckled, Connie hugged Steven and kissed his cheek

Steven:(blushing)

Later at night, Steven and Ventus were walking back to the gems because they spend the whole day at Connie's, Steven noticed Ventus looked more tired than he did, he was beginning to wonder if he caught Connie's sickness

Steven: Hey Ventus. Are you okay?

Ventus rubbed his eyes: Yeah...just tired, why?

Steven: Maybe you should get some sleep.

Ventus: I'll sleep after i take you to the gems and get myself home

Steven: Ventus. I'm not taking no for an answer your sleeping whether you like it or not.

Ventus:..(he sighed) Fine and i didn't say no to sleeping (he smiled a bit

Steven: Kay.(Smiling)

At the gems house, Pearl: There you are Steven, where were you?

Steven: With Connie and Ventus.I got what you needed.

Pearl smiled: Thank you Steven (she walked in her room

Garnet: What are you still doing up, it's late, go on to bed Steven.

Steven: Ok….Oh but wait there's one more thing i forgot!

Garnet: What is it?

Steven:(Heart symbol) I love you, goodnight.(went to bed)

Garnet only smile: Good night Steven (she walked in her room

Ventus yawned and laid down on the couch, he soon drifted off to sleep

Later at night

Steven woke up to get some water but on his way back upstairs he noticed Ventus was sweating

Steven: Ventus are you okay?

Ventus shifted in his sleep, he didn't wake

Steven: Ventus! Wake up!

Ventus: *gasp*! (he sat up breaking a little fast) oh...just a dream...just a dream (he put a his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes

Steven: Are you Okay?

Ventus took a shaky breath: Yeah...just a bad dream...i'm fine it happens all the time...at least 5 times a week…..

Steven: What was it about?

Ventus:...my dad…..(he opened his eyes some

Steven:...was he a jerk?

Ventus: more than that….he was abusive...to my mom and me, when i was just an infant he tried to stab me…..sorry, if i'm scaring you….

Steven: It's cool

Ventus smiled a bit, the next morning Ventus was sitting on the sand and Steven was playing around on the beach

Steven: VENTUS!

Ventus got up: STEVEN!? (he ran to the yelling) Steven!

Steven: Your it (tagging him then running toward a bridge

Ventus: Steven that was not funny, i thought you were in trouble! (he ran after him

Steven: Nope, Beside trouble is my middle Name!(but suddenly the bridge started to shake uncontrollably)

Ventus: STEVEN STOP DON'T MOVE!

Steven: I take it back danger is not my Middle name!

Ventus: Steven listen to me, stay still okay...i'm coming to get you, Stay very still, understood?

Steven: (tears) Okay…..i'm scare

Ventus: Look at me Steven, only look at me. Don't do anything else keep your eyes on me okay. (he stepped onto the bridge making it creek nothing more) Listen to my voice, think of something that makes you happy...Like Connie, the gems

Steven: Ok

Ventus carefully took slow steps to him: Okay, Now i want you to move forward, keep looking straight i'm right behind you alright?

Steven:(He did as he said)

Just as they were almost off the bridge they hear a rope snap and the bridge shook again, Ventus picked up Steven and threw him onto the other side of the bridge, He was gonna get off until the bridge snapped completely making ventus fall, All Ventus heard was Ven before crashing into the water below

Steven: VENTUS!

Ventus saw the moon light on the water before blacking out, when he opened his eyes he was laying on a green surface: this place again….(he looked around and walked to the edge and sat down with one leg bent on the ledge with his arm rested on top of it

Aqua: you're becoming so strong Ven (she smiled and sat beside him

Ventus smiled: Thanks

Terra: stronger than i would have been (he sat beside him on the other side

Ventus: i really miss you guys….

Aqua: we miss you too...right now the dream world is the only thing we can do to keep in touch with each other..

Ventus pulled out the green way finder: As long as we have these, we aren't far apart (he smiled as they pulled out there way finders

Aqua: Remember when i first made these?

Ventus nodded: Yep! i wouldn't go anywhere without it, i still don't go anywhere without it!

Aqua and Terra laughed, Aqua: Still the same old Ventus (she hugged him

Ventus hugged back, Terra ruffled Ventus' hair making him laugh, All three smiled

Ventus: I can't wait to find you guys, we'll be one big happy family again (he smiled

Aqua: One big happy Family (she smiled along with Terra all three hugged

With Steven

Steven:(crying) Oh No..WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

Steven then remembered the Gems, they can find anything and if a person is in trouble they're sure to find them

Steven: Guys Guys I need your help!(crying)

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst came running out of the house and to Steven, Pearl: Steven whats wrong! What happened!?

Steven: It' Ventus he fell down bridge trying to save me and he fell into water and i need our help!(breathing)

Garnet: Calm down Steven, we will find him (she wipes away the tears on his face

Steven: please….

They go looking for Ventus, after a few hours of searching…

Amethyst: I wonder if the ocean pulled him away, man that'd be something to find his limp body somewhere

Steven: Noooooooo!

Amethyst laughed, Pearl: Amethyst, nows not a good time!

Amethyst: Its never a good time!

Steven saw something in the sand, it was Ventus laying on his side not moving

Steven: Ventus! (Running to the beach along the gems)

Ventus still didn't move, he looked like he was asleep, Garnet put two fingers on his neck: He's alive (she picked him up carefully) He needs to get warm, we'll have to take him back and light the fire place

Amethyst: I'm on it! (she ran off to the house

They go back to the house and set Ventus down on the couch with his white jacket off, they placed a few blankets over him

Steven: I'm going to stay until He wakes up.

Pearl: Are you sure Steven?

Steven: He did the same for me so i'm returning the favor.

Pearl smiled: Alright Steven, just call if you need anything

Garnet lit the fireplace, she placed a hand on Stevens head before walking into her room for the night, Amethyst was gonna draw on Ventus' face until Steven stopped her

Steven: Amethyst!...Draw a pickle(laughing)

Pearl: Steven. (her voice was stern

Amethyst drew a pickle on Pearls face, Pearl: Amethyst! (Amethyst ran away laughing with Pearl chasing her

Steven noticed something in Ventus' hand it looked like a star but it was green and a pretty green glow to it

Steven: Whoa…

Later at night just as Steven was gonna fall dead asleep Ventus started moving, Ventus opened his eyes some and looked around a bit, he breathed in a little and rubbed his eyes

Steven:(snoring)

Ventus smiled and sat up but being careful not to wake Steven, he carefully picked him up and placed him on his bed pulling up the covers to him

Steven:Steven's...the best….

Ventus chuckled quietly and walked downstairs, he walked outside sitting on some rocks watching the stars holding the way finder in his hand, he took a breath and started singing: Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, lai-lay

Steven: Whoa who know you can sing?

Ventus looked back: Yeah...surprising right?

Steven: I've never hear you sing before.

Ventus: I know a few more songs if you want to listen i don't mind, i normally sing on nights like this cause of the stars...a dear friend of mine told me that every star (he looked up at the stars as Steven sat next to him) is a different world with new things to see

Steven: Oh sing we are the crystal gems.

Ventus: i guess i could give it a shot…(he took a breath and started) If you're evil and you're on the rise,

you can count on the four of us taking you down,

cause we're good and evil never beats us,

we'll win the fight and then go out for pizza!

We, are the Crystal Gems!

We'll always save the day!

And if you think we can't,

we'll always find a way!

That's why the people of this world, believe in

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl! and Steven!

If you could only know,

what we really are!

When we arrived on Earth,

from out beyond your star,

we were amazed to find

your beauty and your worth.

We will protect your kind,

and we will protect your Earth!

And we protect your Earth!

And we will protect you!

I will fight for the place where I'm free to live, to be and exist as me! I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz, and everything that she believed in! I will fight for the world I was made in, the Earth is everything I've ever known! I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!

The odds are against us,

this won't be easy,

but we're not going to do it alone!

We, are the Crystal Gems!

We'll always save the day!

And if you think we can't,

we'll always find a way!

That's why the people of this world, believe in

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl!

and Steven!

Steven:...(clapping) Yeah go Ventus!

Ventus chuckled: If you thought that was good, just wait until you hear when i hit a high note

Steven:(gasping)

Ventus: What?

Steven: Sing the Hit note. Sing the Hit note

Ventus couldn't help but smile: Fine, this is a song me and my friend did (he took a breath and started) I comb the crowd, but I can't see your face out there, no...

I'm playing now, won't wait on love

I'm paralyzed, from all these whispers in my brain

I'm focused now, I won't give up

I'm resonant, won't stop for you

playing away, playing away

playing games, you bring me pain

playing away, playing away

you hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am octavia

you hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am octavia

Ditch me now, but it's you who'll have lost it all

Lost now and bleeding love

Rain it pours, but I won't let it bring me down

I'm playing now, won't wait on love

I'm resonant, won't stop for you

playing away, playing away

playing games, you bring me pain

playing away, playing away

you hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am octavia

you hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am octavia

I am octavia

I am octavia

Born strong, believe none

Dying over broken dreams

Born strong, and raised with class

you hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am octavia

you hurt me now, but I won't cry

I am octavia

you hurt me now, but I won't cry

Steven:(clapping) If only i had a camera.

Ventus: No recording me sing, thats one thing i don't wanna get recorded. If i did get recorded i'll have fangirls chasing after me and i dont want that

Steven: Aww

Steven then remembered about the green star Ventus had

Steven: Hey Ventus?

Ventus: hm? (he looked at him

Steven: What's with the Green star?

Ventus: Green star..? Oh! your talking about this (he pulled out the way finder

Steven: Mhm

Ventus: Well this is a way finder...my friend Aqua she's more of my big sister (he chuckled a bit) she made me and my friend Terra one, as long as you have these with you, you aren't that far apart from each other and if one of us is sad it glows to let you know your not alone as you think and as it glows it reminds you of who loves you

Steven: Kinda like my gem.

Ventus smiled: Yeah, like your gem (he pokes his belly making it jiggle

Steven:(laughing tickles) That tickles….so do you guys have to leave tomorrow?

Ventus: That i'm not sure, it all depends on my mom. I haven't really been to a beach before so coming here was pretty neat, meeting you made it more fun for me and if we do leave tomorrow just know your like a little brother to me (he ruffled Stevens hair

Steven: Thanks. Just so you know your like a big bro to me.

Ventus smiled, later in the morning, Kai came to get Ventus, Ventus was sleeping on the couch with Steven on the other end asleep

Kai:(put a hand on her heart) Awww…..(quietly) Sweetie...wake up...we have to leave.

Ventus shifted a little before looking at her still half asleep: hey mom…..*yawn* (he sat up rubbing his eyes) what are you doin here….

Kai: Time to go..come on.

Ventus: Okay….(he shook Steven a little) Hey wake up

Steven:mmm...hey Ventus..

Ventus: its time for me to go…..(he smiled a bit

Steven:ok…...What?!

Ventus: Yes, its time for me to go Steven but, i'll come and visit, okay?

Steven: Promise?

Ventus smiled: Promise (he pulled out a Star shaped Way finder with Steven's color of his shirt) Here, i made it for you. So you can remember me or hold onto when your scared, Steven:Whoa...Thanks i'll treasure it forever

Ventus: see ya later little bro? (he put out his fist so Steven and him could fist bump

Steven: See ya later big bro( fist bump them back)

Ventus smiled and let with Kai, on the ship taking off, he waved goodbye to Steven and the gems as the ship was taking off once the door closed: bye little bro…(he walked into his room and put up a picture of him, Steven and the gems including Connie and lion **.**

 **The Crystal Gems everyone! P.S They play a role in this story and Amtyhest will have an OC Shipping~**


	16. Chapter 16:

**I Do not own any of these characters expect Oc's**

 **Kingdom Hearts and Disney Characters belong to Square Enix and Walt Disney Company**

 **Yu Gi Oh is own by Studio Gallop, NAS and Kazuki Takasahi.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Kai: Ooo this looks like a nice worldChapter 16: The roar within

Ventus looked: We need to go down there, there's someone important i need to see

Kai:...Kay

Once they go down and into the world. They all changed into lions!

Ventus ran and stood on a high rock and looked around, it looked like he was listening for something:...

Hiro looked at Leon: What do you think he's doing..?

Leon: Something goofy….which is mildly bad, but not sora donald and goofy bad, but still.

Ventus: Shut up Leon..

Just then they feel ground shake and rumble, and a girl scream, Ventus: Kiara..? (he listened more and heard the same scream) Kiara! (he ran off the rock fast

Kiara: Kopa do something!

Kopa: Ah, Ah, i'm thinking! I'm Thinking!

Kiara was hiding under a rock to avoid getting hit, Kopa: SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!

Ventus: Kopa!

Kopa looked: VENTUS! KIARA IS STUCK! YOU HAVE TO HELP! (he was close to tears

The rock that Kiara was hiding under was starting to crack, Ventus: KIARA! (he found an opening in the stampede and ran to get to Kiara

Kai: The hell…

Ventus grabbed Kiara by her scruff and ran out of the stampede, he put Kiara down and Kopa ran around the Stampede to them, Ventus: what were you thinking! You could have been killed!

Kiara: I-I'm sorry..we- i-

Ventus sighed: Come on, i'm taking you both home

Kopa lays over his back and Ventus carried Kiara in his mouth by her scruff again, Ventus looked at Kai and the others: this way, i'll explain later (he started walking to a huge rock in the distance

Kai: (wow….i'm so proud of you son)

Once at Pride rock, Ventus put Kiara down, Kiara purred and nuzzled his leg, he couldn't help but smile and purr back

Kopa slides off of Ventus' back: I'll get mom and dad! (he ran up the rocks

Ventus: Kiara do you promise not to do that again, if you got hurt i'd don't what i do…

Kiara: Okay big brother i promise (she smiled and they purred and nuzzled heads

Kiara ran off giggling to play with the other lion cubs, Ventus breathed out, he turned to Kai and the others: Go ahead, ask away with the questions.

Kai: How do you know these peop-Lions i meant?

Ventus: Well when Terra was around he use to take me here, for training but he had to go and take care of something so he asked Simba, the king here to look out for me until he got back, we became so close, Simba is like my dad now and before i knew you mom, Nala was like my mother, when they had Kopa and Kiara i took the role of prince and big brother

Kai:...so this Nala...has been a great mother to you?

Ventus nodded: Yes she has, but it annoys me how she keeps licking my hair

Nala licks his cheek and chuckled: its nice to see you to hun

Ventus: Aw come on! (he rubbed off the slobber on his cheek) Nala these are my friends and mother, Kai, Cloud, Yami, Roxas, Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, Hiro, Baymax, and Stitch

Nala smiled: Its nice to meet you all

Kai:(quietly): hi…

Cloud, Yami, Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, Roxas, Hiro, Baymax, and Stitch: Hi

Nala: Come on inside, it's gonna be dark soon, Ventus, Simba is waiting for you

Ventus: Okay (he goes to Kai and nuzzled under her chin purring

Kai:(smiling) i'm sorry for not being there for you…

Ventus smiled: Its okay, no matter if Nala took care of me for a little while, she can't replace my real mother

Kai:(smiling)

Ventus: Come on, i'll show you Pride rock uh well were already here but you know what i mean (he walks a head showing them around

A few more cubs came up, running and playing around Ventus' feet, Ventus nudged one a head with his nose making her giggle: This is where all the cubs play and have fun, there suppose to be learning how to hunt soon

Yoshiko: Your suppose to show us how to hunt!

Ventus: Yosh (he smiled) I'm still learning myself

Yoshiko: awwwww please!

Ventus: Fine, later i'll show you how to, right now i'm busy go on and play

Yoshiko: Okay! (she ran off

Ventus smiled and walked on: So where do you guys wanna go look at first?

Kai:(laughing)

Ventus looked back: Whats so funny?

Kai: Nothing it's just that….you would make a great Brother…

Ventus smiled: Thanks (he hops from rock to rock, he bumps into another lion who was much bigger then he was

Firebreather: Watch were your goin *growl*

Ventus got up: How about you move your big rump out of the way

Firebreather: My what!

Ventus: Your rump, unless you thought i was talking about somethin else hm?

Firebreather got up and walked off, Ventus rolled his eyes: Don't mind him, we fight all the time, he knows i'm just messin with him...oh well Hakuna Matata (he smiled and started walking again

Kai: Hakuna what?

Ventus: Hakuna Matata, it means no worries, why do you think i'm so free most of the time, i learned that here and been calm since (he walked beside her)

Kai:Well then let's Hakuna Matata!

Ventus laughed: There you go! (he ran ahead with the others running after him

Ventus showed them the coolest places to rest under trees to places to get good food and water: How you guys like it so far? (they were lying under a cool shady tree

Kai: It's Beautiful.

Roxas laid over Ventus back: i'd say so

Ventus: These are the pride lands...there are more lands out there but we can't go...its to dangerous and forbidden

Roxas: Ooo, tell us!

Ventus: The elephant graveyard, the canyon, and Alligators pass, are the most dangerous places here

Kai: Son danger is our middle name...expect yours cuz your last name is cutie pie.

Ventus: Ha! Please, i got many middle names, some i wish not to mention

Roxas smirked: Se-

Ventus: Shut it.

Roxas: Oh come on, Axel called you that until you smacked him in the face…

Ventus: i'll do it to you if you call me that

Roxas had a smug look on his face: Sexy!

Ventus growled and pounced on him, Roxas started laughing

Kai: Sexy (laughing)

Ventus looked at her with his ears back, Roxas pounced on Ventus this time, Ventus done the same thing only he sat on Roxas, Roxas: lets call you fat instead…

Ventus: how about lets call you pie eater, considering you won every pie contest there ever was

Roxas: Hey!..i like pie okay…

Kai: If you too are going to fight…..I'm at Peace! come on Yami.

Yami was asleep with his head resting on his paws, Ventus: Looks like he's at peace to

Roxas bits his foot making Ventus yelp and fall off Roxas, Ventus: *growl* (he got up and chased after Roxas

Roxas laughed and ran away, Ventus: Get back here!

Roxas: Gotta catch me first! (he stuck out his tongue...only for him to hit a rock

Ventus stopped running:...*snicker*...*SNICKER* (he fell over laughing

Kai:(sigh, then looking over at Yami finding a way to wake him up) Mmm that Kaiba i wonder if he would pleasure me with his Blue Eyes Dragon-

Yami: don't even think about it…(he opened one of his eyes and looked at her)

Kai:(Laughing) Relax sweetie! (Laughing)

Yami: Good, cause you know (he pounced on her and had a smug look on his face) i would have punished you

Kai: I would take that anyday then listening to one of your friends who talks about Friendship(shudder) I think she brainwash someone name….Johnny Steps right?

Yami: Yep (he got off her and walked away with her

Ventus: There they go again (he laid under the tree with Roxas lying over his back asleep and puts his head on his arms and fell asleep

?(they can't hear him): Hmm, another boy hmm….another clone is more like it.


	17. Chapter 17(Part 1): Kidnapped

Chapter 17: Kidnapped

 **Warning: Character Death.**

 **W Do Not Own These Characters expect OC's.**

 **Enjoy :3**

Kai was looking Ventus but couldn't find him anywhere, until she heard singing

Ventus: Earth, Sky, Day, Night

Sound and silence, Dark (he covered a cubs eyes with his paw and then moved it away) and light (the cub giggled

One alone is not enough, You need both together..

Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun..

(he hopped from rock to rock and stood tall) Lesson Number one!

All the lion cubs: wow!

Ventus: Like a rock,You must be hard,Like an oak.

You must stand firm,Move quick like the wind.

Think fast, Unafraid.

All the lion cubs: Like a rock,I must be hard,Like an oak.

I must stand firm, move quick like the wind.

Think fast,Unafraid.

Yoshiko:Okay Ventus, I'm ready!

Ventus smiled: Uh-huh. But you're still out of balance. (he lightly pushed on her making her fall on her side) You're only halfway there.

Ventus: Like a cloud.

You are soft.

Like Grass.

You blow in the wind.

Creeping slow.

You're at peace because you know.

It's okay to be afraid.

All the lion cubs: Like a cloud.

I am soft.

Like the grass.

I blow in the wind.

Creeping slow.

I'm at peace because I know.

It's okay to be afraid.

Ventus: One alone is not enough.

All the lion cubs:(One alone is not enough.)

Ventus: You need both together.

All the lion cubs:(You need both together.)

Ventus: Winter,summer,Moon and sun.

All the lion cubs:(Winter,summer,Moon and sun.)

Ventus: Lesson number 1!

Tama: Like a cloud.

Kopa: Like a rock.

Lau: I am soft.

Kimba: I must be hard.

Singa: Like the grass.

Nada: Like an oak.

Lyal: I blow in the wind.

Leandra: I must stand firm.

Kiara: Creeping slow.I'm at peace because I know.

Moomba:Move quick like the fast.

Yoshiko:It's okay to be afraid.

All the lion cubs: Unafraid.

Ventus: You have begun!

All the lion cubs: Lesson number one!

Kai:...damn i thought i had the voice of singing in the famil-...from the two of us.

Nada: I'm gonna go hunt a mouse! (she ran off

Ventus: Be careful Nada!

Nada: Yes sir!

Ventus laid down on a smooth rock, Kai noticed he was moving kinda slow

Kai: Ventus what are you-

Ventus looked at her: my muscles hurt...so cut me some slack..(his voice was cracking when he talked

Kai: We need to go back with the others.

Ventus: i'll be moving slow…(he got up and slowly walked to her) we just got here...why are we leaving so soon?

Kai: I never said to leave but to rest.

Ventus: Okay (They go back to the others, Ventus laid under a shady tree

Roxas was off looking around the pridelands: this place is too cool to just sit around and do nothing

?:(Sinister Laugh) Yes it is...Boy

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks:...(he looked back a bit

?: I see your admiring the beauty that was once "Mine"

Roxas: W-who are you…

?:I…..Am…...SCAR!( Fireworks coming out of…...somewhere XD)

Roxas gasped, he was gonna turn and run back to Kai and the others

Scar, however was right thee somehow: Oh no no no little boy, we just met and i would like to introduce you to my new friends.

Heartless lions appeared next to him and around them in a circle, Roxas took out his Keyblade:...

Scar:(hmm) another keyblader…..that's new, that's….new.

Heartless lion 1: can we r-rip h-i-m apart ma-ster…

Scar:(grinning Evily) Sure...why not(voice becoming darker)

The Heartless lions grinned showing there teeth and attacked Roxas, Roxas fought them, but failing to notice Scar

Suddenly Scar jumped on Roxas clawing him in the back: Oh hahahah oh this is precious.

Roxas gave a pained yell, he clawed Scar in the face

Scar: (roar in pain) Decided to stop playing around and be serious, decide to claw him in the eye, shoulder, the leg and chest.

Roxas dropped to the ground with blood coming the claw marks: (help...me….

Ventus head goes up: *gasp*...

Scar: Well look at this family moments( Laughing cruelly)...HAHAHAHAHAHA..hahaha(until he saw Ventus Black eyes...*(shurdder)...Oh...somehow i completely made a mistake

Ventus: *ROAR*! BIG MISTAKE. (He attacked Scar to the ground and bites down on his neck and throws him back on the ground with claws drawn from his paws, he slowly walked to him looking more scary and creepy then Scar was

Scar:(thinking:If had any single regrets of the countless horrific events that transpire in my wake…..it's that i'm dying)

Ventus growling and put a paw on his throat putting pressure and his claws digging into Scars throat

Scar:Grhhhhahah(gasping in his own Blood choking on his fleshing) You….brat..

Ventus: Any last words. (he bared his teeth, his claws dug deeper into Scars throat, Scar couldn't say anything) Thought so (he raised his claw and clawed deep into his face

Scar, laid on the floor...dead

Ventus went back to Roxas and gently put him on his back, he walked to rafikis, soon Rafiki came running to Kai and the others, Rafiki: Quick, your sons. One injured badly

Kai:Roxas! Sweetie!

There was Roxas covered in bandages snuggled against Ventus as much as he could ever be, Ventus had his head next to Roxas' head, his claws were drawn out they had blood on them

Kai: Oh my baby...please be .

When Kai stepped closer, Ventus' head snapped up growling showing his black eyes

Kai: Ventus it's me, your mother don't you remember?

Rafiki whacked Ventus on the head, Ventus: OW! (he put a paw on his head) What was that for!? (his eyes were normal now

Rafiki: Your mother is here

Ventus looked: Oh….hey mom….(he looked at his paws and retracted his claws

Kai: Please don't do that again….

Ventus: Don't do what again?

Kai:...Nothing

Ventus: okay..?

Roxas started shaking in his sleep, he was having a nightmare, Ventus nudged him: Roxy wake up

Roxas screamed when he woke, he had tears in his eyes, he put his face into Ventus shoulder, Ventus: shhh...its okay Roxy, it was just a dream i promise…

Roxas cried: He...w-was...everywhere…

Ventus hugged him with his head

Kai: Is he okay

Ventus: naw, he's peachy mom

Kai: -_- don't be a bitch bitch

Ventus: if you dont have nothing-

Kai: DON"T TALK BACK!...Boy!

Roxas had tears coming down and cried more when she yelled reminding him of Scar, he snuggled into Ventus has much he could, Ventus looked at Kai with his ears back: Nice one.

Kai:...sorry….

Ventus: Roxy look at me, he's not gonna get you…

Roxy: P-promise…

Ventus: Promise (he smiled

Roxy sniffled and put his face into Ventus' shoulder

Kai: I'm so sorry boys...i'll go

Rafiki stopped her: Your boys need there mother.

Kai:(sigh) fine (walking back)

Roxas looked at her from the corner of his eye:...

Kai: I'm sorry for yelling sweetie, it was my….failed way of being funny from a Manga i was reading-

Yami kissed to get her to shut up: to much info Koi.

Kai: (kissed him back) Come on short stuff.

Yami: Short stuff, looks whos talkin.

Kai:...Touche now come on!(This is were he says are we going for a swim XD changed it)

Yami: Are we going for a swim.

Kai: Oh it will be a swim all right…

Yami smirked and they walked out

Roxas fell asleep with his head on Ventus' arms, Ventus:...(he laid his head over Roxas' head

…..

Leon: I wonder how They're doing?

Hiro: uh guys...you might wanna see this….(he saw Scars body lying on the ground

Yuffie and Aerith: ew….

Cloud:(unfazed)Hmm….

Stitch sniffs it: eh..(he pokes it

Leon: Who ever did this...maybe our enemy

Aerith: someone else was here...theres two different blood piles

Leon: Wha?...

Aerith: That blood belongs to this lion and the other belongs to a different one…(Leon saw gold hair in the blood

Leon:...It's….Kopa.

Hiro:...No….it can't be….

Leon:...I'm afraid it is.

Yuffie:...there gonna be so heartbroken..Kopas whole family….

Cloud:...Let's go.

Hiro: We cant just leave him here….

Cloud:Who says we our.(picking him up).

They all walked back to pride rock, Simba was walking back and forth, Nala was looking out worried, Kiara was asleep next to other lions cubs

Leon: Simba! Nala!

They looked up, and ran down, Simba was gonna talk until he saw Kopa:...

Nala: *gasp*...

Cloud:(walking slowly to them,before gently putting Kopa on the ground )...I'm sorry….we saw him like this….

Nala walked to Kopa and put her face into his crying: Kopa….please….

Simba walked next to Nala and she put her face into his mane: Simba….he's gone….our son is gone!

Simba had tears coming down to, he hugged Nalas head with his

The rest of the lion pride came out and saw, even the lion cubs

Kiara stood there heart broken:...big brother….(her face was pale, her body shook and she ran inside crying, a few of the cubs ran after her

Cloud:(walking to the outside)

Cloud saw Ventus and Roxas walking back, Roxas was leaning onto Ventus to help him walk, Ventus: Baby steps little brother…

Roxas flinched and limps: I will…

Cloud: Hey guys…..

Ventus: Hey..(he caught Roxas from falling over

Roxas: i'm okay...thanks…(Cloud saw how beat up he was, blood spots were coming threw a few of the bandages

Cloud: You okay?

Roxas: Kinda…

Ventus: no your not...Were gonna have to stay a while longer Cloud….

another lion almost ripped him apart….

Cloud:...Ventus...i need you to come with me..

Ventus helped Roxas lay down under a shady tree: Stay here okay

Roxas: don't think i can go anywhere hehe (he laughed a little

Ventus smiled a bit and walked with Cloud: whats the matter cloud?

Cloud:...it's Kopa.

Ventus:...Kopa! (he ran off to the pride rock only to find Kopa on the ground, he froze in shock, one of his eyes turned black) K-kopa….(he walked to him and nudged him) Kopa...Please...Please wake up...Kopa! Please! (he started crying and put his face into his body, only when he was crying the one eye that turned black was leaking blood instead of tears

Kai:Ventus….Honey….

Ventus only cried more: No…

Kai:...sweetie….

Ventus whaled: NOOOOOO!

Kai, just stood there frozen in shock not knowing what to do

Kiara walks to him, she goes him and nuzzled under his head, Ventus looked at her. Kiara: he's in the stars now...we can always find him...we may not be able to see him but he's there...as long as he's in our hearts (she nuzzled under his chin, Ventus done the same thing back the tears lessen

Kai: I'm sorry sweetie….

Ventus gently picks up Kopa and walked down the rocks with Simba, Nala and Kiara following…

Later at night they came back

Ventus laid in a spot with soft dirt in Pride rock, Kiara lays in his arms and falls asleep:...i promise i won't let anything happen to you baby sister..(he lays his head down over his arms only Kiaras head and paws were sticking out, Roxas laid down next to him and snuggled against him, some of the lion cubs lay on Ventus' back falling asleep

Kai, walked up to him: How are you feeling?

Ventus:...(he was heartbroken and right now, he couldn't bring himself to talk and because of another reason once we get to next chapter ;D


	18. Chapter 17(Part 2): Slade's Daughter!

Chapter 17: Slade's Daughter?

 **Warning: Child Abuse( Not Really) And The Young Justice are Back!**

 **We do not own them they are own by Cartoon Network, and DC Comic.**

 **We do not own any of these Characters expect OC's**

 **Enjoy :3**

After a few weeks of staying in the lion world, Kiara was a teen lion and was ready to be queen, everyone gave hugs good-bye and got on the gummi ship

Ventus sat on his bed leaning against the bed board reading a manga book:...

Kai: Look (it was the Joker taking something that looked like a replica

Yuffie: That Bastard again?!

Ventus:...

Kai: It's The Joker! He's…...Crazy

Joker: Oh Look at that i spy with my little eye something beginning with…. a wannabe Ninja (Hhahahhahahahhaha

Yuffie: Ooooo!

Ventus:...

?: Back off Joker…(The voice was deep and didn't sound like anyone They've met before

Joker:...Who the hell are you..Because you sound like vaguely familiar

?: That's for you to never find out…(his hands glow and huge Red X came out of them hitting Joker and the goons slicing them badly

Joker: Well i guess there's only one thing to do…...Smoke Bomb!(threw a smoke bomb and disappeared

Red-X: Follow me. (talking to Kai and the others, he walked to

Kai: wait who are you?

Red-X:...You already know who i am.

Kai:(glared) I don't think we do..

Red-X: You will in due time.

Kai:(sigh)

At the , Wally: Guys! Ven buddy your not dead

Red-X looked at him, Wally: Sorry (he laughed

Red-X shakes his head and walked into the rec room

Kaldur: It is nice to see you all again (he smiled

Kai:Wait where's Robin?

Everyone looked at each other then at Wally, Wally: Uh...you've met him, Yo Rob!

Red-X looked back and got up: hm..

Wally: New costume

Red-X: You called me over for that?

Wally: You know you would have come over anyway (he smirked

No one could tell but Robin was blushing underneath the mask and sat beside him

Kai:...Oh My god…...Robin…

Robin (Red-X) looked at her: ?

Kai: It's me...Kai

Robin:...I know, remember what i said by you know me (he was gonna take off his Skull mask but...he put down on his hand and leans back into the couch

Wally: You dont have to show it babe…

Robin got up and went to the training room

Kai:What's wrong why doesn't he want to Take off his mask

Wally:...*sigh* we were on a mission and it went horribly wrong….ever since that day he hasn't taken off the mask...he's only done it for Bats, but he won't do it for us...even for me…

Kai: Who gave him that scar?

Wally:...Scarecrow…

Kai: Who?

Wally told them who scarecrow was: Scarecrow...he's a gotham's most wanted, he has this gas that turns anything that persons sees into the worst nightmare, a living one

Ventus:….

Wally: Scarecrow used that gas on Robin...when we found him his face had a bad slash on it…

Kai: My god…..how did Batman take it?

Artemis: we was very unhappy…

Superboy: He wouldn't let us near him at first until Robin told him to back off and he finally let us

M'Gann: We haven't seen the scar, healed i mean, ever since he got out of the infirmary a few days later he's been wearing that Red-X costume…

Leon:hmm...Poor kid

Wally: maybe its best you talk to him.

Kai: (laughing)

Robin had his mask off in the training room, it was laying on the floor next to a wall, he had his face in his hands sitting on a bench:...

?: Well Well Well…..How's the new scar treating you boy?

Robin: Go away slade…

Slade, responded by slapping him in the face sending him to the ground". Slade: Your reflexes are slow like always boy..

Robin rolled his eyes and picked up his Mask and put it on walking out of the room

Slade somehow got to the door, He punched him in the stomach and he roundhouse kicked him.

Slade: Oh my dear boy you've been lacking, becoming soft…..Like your parents..

Robin's eyes narrowed:...

Slade: Did i struck a nerve

Out of Nowhere Slade was stuck and hit to the side hitting a wall, Yuffie stands in front of Robin: Back off!

Slade, however got back up and Punched her til she coughed blood.

slade: Hmm some Ninja

Robin jabbed Slade in the leg, he pressed a button making the knife explode stunning his left leg, he get beside Yuffie:...(he got X shaped knives in his hands and was ready just in case

Slade: Damnit….(he handed an healing potion to his injured leg) (sigh) that's better(slowly walking to the two) (sigh) Yuffie i knew your Mother.

Yuffie:...(her eyes narrowed

Robin drowned him out, he sent two very fast X's at Slade, they slash his left and right arms, he caught them both when they came back to him

Slade: Your mother was a passionate little flower, she was kind, she was just like you...Until that fateful day...Your Mother had pay a debt to someone she owe's so she turned to me the day and i gave her the Most Beautiful thing she had to offer….You.

Yuffie: !...

Robin threw a Red-X into Slades chest deep: Back off Slade and won't hesitate to kill you (his eyes narrow and had his thumb on a button, The Red-X he threw was a bomb!

But Slade caught it and he threw it back at Robin blowing him to a wall knocking him out."

Slade(looking back at the broken and shocked at the news Yuffie): Now "daugther" How are you feeling?"

Yuffie:..T-This can't be real…

Slade: Oh it is.(He kicked her to a wall) It's is true…

Yuffie gasped and held her stomach, her breathing shaky,Just When Slade tried to Hit her again…..A Sword met his face."

Leon: GET AWAY FROM HER!

Yuffie hadn't even noticed Leon at all...she was still shocked about what Slade had told her, she was frozen in place

Slade:...Hmm a prince charming type?

Leon: I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Slade: Hmm touching to care for such a pathetic whore right there.

Yuffie: (This has to be a joke..! This has to be!

Leon:(looking at yuffie his heart is breaking up because of this...he has never seen her like this.) Leon:(All but ran to Slade trying to cut him down to pieces but to his Suprise He's gone)

Slade: I must take my leave now.(Glanced at his supposed Crying daughter) May this be a lesson to you girl….you are nothing but a Bastard Child" (he left)

Yuffie broke down crying and ended up throwing but with blood because of how many times Slade hit her

Leon:Yuffie!( he ran to her and did not hesitate to hold her while she' crying) Shh it's okay i'm here..I'm here.

Aerith came in: Hey- Oh my god..GUYS GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE! (Her echo went all through the mountain

Kai: What the hell are-...(noticed a crying yuffie) Yuffie! What happened…

Yuffie just shook her head and buried her into Leon's chest and got close to him as much as he could…

Leon: Please...tell us…

Yuffie tried to explain: t-that….guy...he...my mother...and…(she couldn't explain all of it but Leon knew about her not knowing her past and hearing mother was enough for him

Leon: Hey..Hey it's okay you don't have to tell us right now….are you tired

Yuffie nodded a little and put her face into his chest, her tears stop after a little bit

Leon: Come on( picking her up) Hiro Baymax i'm going to need you too.

They came in, Hiro: What hap-...Oh...Baymax

Baymax scanned Yuffie: She must not move too much, her stomach as damage and must not cause anymore, resting will help Yuffie.

Leon: Just rest okay Yuffie( kissing her head)

Yuffie rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes, Baymax: Robin.

Kai: Robin...are you okay

Robin didn't respond, the whites of his eyes on his mask were closed

Kai(stern):Take off the damn mask

Robin didn't respond still, didn't even move. Kai then noticed a crack on the wall behind him, she put the pieces together and got, He's knocked out!

Kai:(gasp) Guys He's Knocked out!

Baymax immediately went over and picked him up: He has a small concussion, He should rest along with Yuffie and not move his head or move too quickly

Kai:(sighing) Please be okay…

Later that day, Robin: hn…(he opened his eyes and looked around) *gasp* Slade! (he shot up, only for him to hold his head) ow…

Kai: (laughing) Glad to see you up you hopeless sleepyhead.

Robin: Yeah...what happened…(he rubbed his right eye being careful with the left one

Kai: I'm so glad your okay ( trying to touch his face)

Robin: No do- (he yelled a bit when she touched his face) AH! (He helded the left side of his face

Kai: Oh my god are you Okay?!

Robin shakes his head quickly: *whimper*...

Kai: ….Uh...I'll take that as a no.

Robin: Please...don't do that…

Kai:(looking down) Sorry…

Robin: Take it off…

Kai:...Are you sure?...

Robin nodded shakily:...

Kai:( nodded, she slowly took it off, To her shock….Was an X shaped scar

Robin opened his left eye, it was a lighter blue than his regular color eye

Kai:...My god….

Robin looked away from her, he felt ashamed of the scar:...

Kai: (slowly touching the Scar) Sweetie….How?

Robin flinched when she touched the scar: Scarecrow….

Kai:...Where is he?...

Robin: we don't know...he felt vanished after he done this to me...it's my own fault this happened….

Kai: NO IT"S NOT!

Robin jumped and looked at her

Kai: None of this is your fault! Do you hear me?!

Robin: Y-yes ma'am….

Kai:(soften) Sorry… I just get worried over children..

Robin: It's fine...Bats said that had to clean my scar but...i can't do it on my own….

Kai: (tighten her keyblade) Heal!

The X scar didn't heal but the color changed and his eye got its color back, only a little even little was a huge difference, Robin: Thanks...i can see a little better out that eye now

Kai: Your welcome...You should get some rest sweetie you've had a hard day.

Robin nodded and lays down on his bed: Love you...mom (he drifted off into sleep

Kai: I love you too….Son (kissing him on his head.

…

Meanwhile Yuffie is having a hard time.

Yuffie was asleep in her guest bed, but in a nightmare…

Slade: What's the matter dear child?

Yuffie: Get away from me!

Slade: Surely that's no way to talk to your father.

Yuffie: Your not my father!

Slade smirked under his mask: You're trying to believe this isn't real. but all this is and it's better if you accept it "daughter"

Yuffie: STOP! STOP! (She woke up screaming

Leon: Yuffie! Yuffie are you okay?!

Yuffie broke down crying again and brought her knees to her chest

Leon hated seeing her like this, try to do something but he didn't know what to do...Leon: Yuffie Please tell me…

Yuffie calmed herself down enough to tell him, After she told him

Leon:...What?

Yuffie looked away from him: i don't if he's only saying that to get to me or...

Leon: Hey it's okay, i don't care if you're his Daughter or not...you'll still be my friend( smiling)

Yuffie sniffled and wipes her eyes: You don't..?

Leon: Of course not… You're smart, beautiful brash, Strong, funny… and i….i…. i can't say it

Yuffie: Can't say what?

Leon:(sigh) nothing...just get some sleep

Yuffie: No, say it.

Leon:...Your pretty…

Yuffie: Your handsome..

Leon:(laughed a little) Thanks…..well good night.

Leon felt himself being pulled back, Yuffie: Your sleeping me lover boy (she kissed his cheek

Leon:(touched his kissing cheek) Good night..

Yuffie: night..(she got under the covers and fell asleep

The next morning...

Kai: (sigh) Well that was a good sleep

Yami: You say that like its a bad thing.

Kai: Well yesterday was a little crazy

Yami: you think?

Kai: Why you being sassy?

Yami: i- wait, your sassy all the time so why is it different for me.

Kai: Because when you do it it's frightening

Yami smirked: You really think so?

Kai:...noooo

Yami: Yeesssss (he walked away with his hands in his pockets

Kai:Noooooooooooo!

Ventus hit the wall a few times to get Kai to quiet down:...(he laid down in bed again and fell asleep

Kai:I wonder how Robin's doing?...

Robin was outside with wolf watching the rain, Wolf laid his head on Robins lap and he scratched his ear

Kai: I see your liking the drizzle.(laughing)

Robin: I always come out here when it rains, i dont know why...i guess the rain reminds me of snow from home, the way the cool air makes it feel that way.

Kai: Same here. When i was a little girl i always loved going out in the snow, playing it, in building a snowman(No frozen fans XD) and drinking hot chocolate watching it.

Robin smiled: Yeah, i use to do the same thing, isn't that right boy (he scratched Wolfs back making him wag his tail) Wolf is like a guard dog around here but to him i'm like his pup (he rolled his eyes playfully

Kai:(laughing)...How's Batman?

Robin: Protective as ever, more protective now….

Kai: He's not the only one…

Robin: what'd you mean?

Kai: I get a little worry like a mother should you know?

Robin: Aren't you a mother? (he cackled

Kai: You know what i mean.(laughing as well)

Robin: K-...Mom, can i ask you somethin..?

Kai:mhm.

Robin: what's fear…(he looked at her

Kai:(She looked at him)...Fear is…..Something to be afraid of….why do you ask?

Robin:...when Slade is around….i get this feeling in my gut….my arms get heavy and my mind goes blank, i never felt something like that before…

Kai:...Must have been batman...all that training you've never felt fear….until now

Robin: He did say to me when i was younger i didn't have to be scared anymore cause he was around soon i grew up on that saying and believed it…

Kai: Now your starting to question it huh?

Robin: Yeah…

Kai: Dick...If theres anything you need...i'm right here….we're right here.

Robin could only smile and takes off the Red-X mask: Thanks….and maybe….do you think its time to show the team what i look now..this is another thing i was talking about for the fear….i'm scared they won't look at me the same…

Kai: Don't say that! Don't even think of it! They will still accept you the way you are.

Robin: You think so…(he looked at her

Kai: Kissed him on the head: I know so.

Robin: Wolf, can you go everyone for me?

Wolf yawned and stretched before running inside

Inside the mountain….

Robin was wearing his Red-X mask, everyone that was in the mountain was in the living room, Robin: i've known you guys for a long time and think of you as my family...ever since the scarecrow accident i've just...i've been..scared…

Artemis: Boy wonder scared? thats a new one..

Wally elbowed her in the side, Artemis: Why you-

Wally: Shut up green bean.

Artemis:...(Well damn...and i thought i was the one with the come backs

Robin smiled a little: and i think its time to show you my face...without the mask…

Kaldur: Robin, are you sure you are ready..?

Robin:...(he looked at Kai a little then back at them) Yeah, i'm ready.

M'gann: were ready Robin (she smiled, including everyone else

Robin breathed out and shakily took off the mask:...(he held the mask a little tight in his hands

Kai: You can do it honey.

Robin:...(he looked at his team and walked to them

Wally kissed him and smiled: You don't know how long i've been waiting to do that.

Robin smiled and hugged him and wally hugged back, the whole team joined the hug, Superboy put Robin on his shoulders making him giggle, Robin: Hey Ven wanna get on to!

Ventus just waved a little meaning a no:...(he pulled out a pocket watch and flicked it open checking the time and then closing it again putting it back in his pocket

Robin: Okay, Hey you think we could watch a movie?

Speedy: anything you want little buddy (he smiled

M'gann: i'll go make snacks (she flew off

Superman: and we'll go into the movie room

Robin smiled and looked back at Kai mouth "love you" before going into the movie room with the team

Ventus left the room and goes into his room, he sat down at a desk and took out a notebook including a pen starting writing

Kai: Hey kiddo.

Ventus looked up from what he was writing, he clicked the pen and put it on the page he was writing on and closed the notebook, he put one elbow on the desk and the other on the chair:...

Kai: Um...hello to you to.

Ventus:...hi….(his voice sounded different, it sounded deeper than it was

Kai: Are you okay?...

Ventus: Yeah, why wouldn't-

Kai: Because you seem…..moody.

Ventus: how do i seem moody?

Kai:...it's sounds…..deeper.

Ventus:...Oh, my voice, well that normally happens when you get older and your body goes through changes mom, you should have known that.

Kai:...smartass..(walking to the hall)

Ventus: I know i am. (he goes back to what he was doing before

Kai:(laughing)

Ventus pulls out a box from under his desk and sat on the bed going through the files and papers in the box: Okay...let's get started from A to Z…(he read through most of the files before falling asleep with his head resting on his arms

…

Leon was outside practicing his Sword skills

Yuffie was watching him from her room window

Slade:Well Well Well….Daugther.

Yuffie gasped and looked up:...(she was gonna get down until Slade grabbed her making her scream alerting Leon

Leon: YUFFIE!( Running to save her but when he tried to get into her room it was locked.

Slade: Shh…. 's okay my girl you'll be okay…...for now…

Yuffie tries to get out of his grip: LEON! (Leon never heard her yell like that before

Slade:Bitch! Shut your Mouth!(Smacking her over and over again until she's bleeding)

Yuffie cut his hand and ran in the bathroom and locking the door and holding it shut, she had tears coming down her face: (Leon please….

Breaking the door down was a Furious pissed Leon

Leon:GET AWAY FROM HER!( He all but rush to slade cutting his stomach)

Slade: Aghhh!(He looked at him) I'll be back(disappears)

Leon: Yuffie!

Yuffie: in here…(she was holding a rag to her face to get some of the bleeding to stop

Leon:...What did he do?

Yuffie:...(she took the rag away showing where he hit her enough to make her bleed

Leon:(He took the rag and gently wiped the blood): You okay?

Yuffie flinched slightly then relaxed: Leon...i'm bleeding from my face, do i look okay…

Leon:...sorry

Yuffie: Its fine…(she smiled a bit

Leon:(smiled) Let's go see Aerith.

Yuffie: Okay (they got up and go see Aerith

Ventus was walking down the hall reading a book, one hand was in his hoodie:...

Kai: (singing a song while walking) When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go…(she sees the book Ventus was reading,it was a war book

Kai: Hey sweetie. Whatcha reading?

Ventus: War book. (he showed her the cover

Kai:...for what purpose?

Ventus: Being in it, what else.

Kai:...what?

Ventus: Besides….i've been in war before so-

Kai: LIKE HELL YOU ARE! HOW MANY WARS HAVE YOU"VE BEEN IN YOUNG MAN?! WAR ISN't A GAME INNOCENT PEOPLE DIE EVERYDAY FOR A WORTHLESS CAUSE! WAR IS A SERIOUS THING!

Ventus:...(he slammed the book closed) Are you done? Cause let me tell you somethin, I've been in the Keyblade war, Yes i said the Keyblade war! And fought in many others, i know what war is like, watching others die before your eyes! Don't tell me i dont know what war is like until you have been in war!

Kai:...(point proven)

Ventus: Dang right Point Proven.

Kai:(thinking, if only he knew…..)

Ventus: Only if i knew what.

Kai:(...Shit)

Ventus: Which one you talking about, the cow or...

Kai:Oh Shut UP!

Ventus: Now you know how it feels when someone reads your mind. (he walked away reading the book again

Kai:...I Knew him..

Ventus stopped and looked back: Knew who..?

Kai:...Master Eraqus.

Ventus:..what'd you know about him….(he walked back to her

Kai: We were best friends...We did everything together….and by everything i mean train.

Ventus: of course you did. That's all you do mom...is train, ever heard of limits? maybe you should take a break from training.

Kai: Not me…..Eraqus….But yeah i do need to train to get stronger…

Ventus: now if it was Master i would leave him alone cause i dont want my butt getting kicked.

Kai: Touche

Ventus: learned from the best (he smiled

Kai:(smiling)

Ventus' phone rang, he picked it up: yo...What do you mean he broke it? a fight again, oh come on this is what the si- tenth one he broke!? (he pinched his nose) get Winry to fix it, i'm out of town! *sigh* fine, just keep him out of trouble until i get back into town and that goes for you to Al (he closed his phone and had an annoyed look on his face) i'm gonna kill'em one of these days…

Kai: What's wrong?

Ventus: Two guys that work in the army with me seem to have run into trouble, Again, and the oldest one broke his automail arm for the tenth time heaven knows how much more then that since i've been in hypersleep. The youngest Al called me telling me to come fix it, i'm behind on my reports as it is. I need to get this stuff done before all the paperwork is due, not including the project and remodeling on the automail to, not including Al's armor.

Kai: Seems Serious huh? Then you might want to go then.

Ventus: i told'em to stay out of trouble until i got back into town, and plus the Colonel will keep Ed busy (he snorted and laughed, he walk into his room

Kai: Love you (Laughing)

Ventus: Love you too (he smiled


	19. Chapter 18:Scare me If you Dare!

Chapter 18: Scare if you dare?

Kai: Happy HALLOWEEN BITCHES!

 **Filler Special!...Kinda...**

 **We don't own these character expect OC's**

 **Enjoy :p**

 **P.S A Special Character will come back!**

Everyone laughed except Ventus, he really didn't know what she was talking about

Ventus goes back to reading his manga books:...

Robin: Hey Mom, wanna see the costume we have?

Kai:(looking at Ventus then to Robin)Of course sweetie..

Robin: Alright! (he grabs Wally by the hand and they ran off, the team left the room to

Kai:(looking at her costume)... Really…. the Dark Magican Girl(looking at Yami)

Yami smirked: Could have gone as a sexy cowgirl.

Kai: Fine…(smiling) Here's your( Tutu)

Yami: I'm not wearing that.

Kai: Yes you are, now i'm going to ask Ventus what's he wearing.(She Went to see Ventus but to her surprise he's still reading

Ventus looked up at her: Nice...outfit?

Kai:Thanks…..where's your costume?

Ventus: Costume for what?

Kai:...For halloween sweetie…

Ventus:..Halloween?

Kai:(realized he never had Halloween) Oh Sweetie...Halloween is during the last day of October when Kids go dress up and go trick or treating.

Ventus: i guess thats cool..

Wally came zooming into making Ventus jump and the book he was reading goes flying into the air, Ventus: WALLY!

Wally laughed: Got ya! (he was wearing a Flash costume) What you think? pretty cool right?

Ventus: Sweet

Superboy came in wearing a Superman costume, Kaldur and Artemis came in wearing a Aquaman and Green arrow costume, M'Gann was wearing costume but Robin hadn't come out yet, Wally: Rob!

Robin sneaks up behind Wally from the ceiling: Boo. (his voice sounded like Batman

Wally: EEKKK! (he landed on his butt

Robin started laughing and lands on the ground right side up: I got you good haha (he was wearing a batman costume, the cape covered his feet it looked adorable

Wally: mmmm…..

Kai:(Mouthing) So cute..

Robin helped him up: So what you think mom? (he made the cape look like batwings) we made them just a few weeks before Halloween, Since we'll be hero real hero's one day and we all wanna be like our mentors, why not go as them for Halloween?

Wally: True, Hey Ven where's your costume?

Ventus looked at Kai and then back at them: I don't really have one or don't know what you really do besides go get candy from people and dress up, or thats what Mom told me.

Everyone was silent for a moment, Robin snaps his fingers: I got an idea! (he ran off with the cape flowing behind him and soon came back with a costume) I was working on this one as a backup just in case, try it on (he smiled

Ventus: Sure..(he got the costume and tried it on, he came out as a Werewolf)

Kai: Awwwwwwwww!

Ventus: What?

Kai: You look so cute!

Ventus: Okay if i'm gonna be-

Robin whispered: If you go like this you'll get double the candy

Ventus:...Fine, werewolf it is.

Kai: Alright! Let's Party!

Ventus: Way to get your lame on mom.

Everyone laughed, Baymax came in holding Roxas, Roxas: Put me down Baymax! (he was trying to get out of his arms) Mom tell him to put me down!

Kai: Baymax what are you doing to my son?!

Baymax: i was giving him a check up to make sure he was healing perfectly.

Roxas: As you can see i'm healing fine now put me down! (he started throwing a fit

Ventus laughed: having fun otoutosan? (little brother)

Roxas: Shut up oniisan! (Big brother)

Kai: Baymax(laughing) Put him down.

Baymax put him down, Roxas: Thank you Jeez..(he limped over to the couch and sat down)

Kai:...Why don't you stay here so you can rest-

Roxas: I can't sit around while you guys are out having fun…

Kai: (sigh) Fine.(smiling) You can go.

Roxas put his hands up in the air: alright! Ow! (he put his hands down) lets not do that…

Kai:(laughing) So...who are you going as?

Roxas smirked and got his costume on, he was a pirate: Hello matey!

Kai:Haha...foxy.

Roxas: Who?

Kai: It's no one just a friend, Let's go!

Everyone cheered and went out, it was nighttime and Halloween decorations, Ventus looked around: Halloween seems to be a big thing around here….(Kai started wondering if he knew about any of the other holidays like Thanksgiving, Christmas

Kai: Hey Ventus do now anything about Thanksgiving?"

Ventus: No?

Kai: Not even Christmas?!

Ventus: Again no…

Kai:...You seem….Moody since we left the pride lands.

Ventus:...Thanks for reminding me about the pride lands…(he walked ahead a bit.

Kai:...You think you're the only one who lost someone...My Best friend Committed Suicide!(Tears)

Ventus stopped and looked back:...(he walked to her and out down the bag he had)

Kai:She was sick...she was going through some hard times….She was pregnant..and she had a miscarrige...Then she ended her life...by falling…..(tears)...So don't you go on about people having it harder then you…(Walking ahead of him).

Ventus grabbed her arm: Wait...I'm sorry...me being moody is just a state right now..(he walked beside her) I didn't mean to bring up something like that Mom...i really didn't mean to..what was in the past should stay in the past...like with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy..that was in the past but we don't forget who they were and plus, what doesn't kill us...makes us stronger..i learned that from you. You may think i have been fooling around this whole time but i'm learning from every world we go to and learning from you, me getting smacked around and hit, learning from that helped me realize that others may have it worse than i do...stuff happens for a reason, Like you being my mom, to me i'm lucky to have a mom like you...you may not see it but i do, your caring, sweet, helping, saver..i may not say it enough but...I love you mom, i always will no matter what comes our way…

Kai:Just Shut up!...(Smiling with tears) And hug me..

Ventus smiled and hugged her

Kai: Now come on it's let's go Trick or Treating

They go trick or treating

Robin was laughing at wally considering he couldn't hold the big bag of candy he had: Need some help there?

Wally: No, no..i got it (he tripped and landed in the bag

The team laughed, Robin: Sure you do (he picks him up out of the bag) One more house and that'll be it for tonight

Artemis: i'd say so

Yuffie:...(she got closer to Leon) Leon….can we leave now…

Leon: Why?

Yuffie: i'm scared he's here….

Leon:...He won't...And if he does he'll answer to all of us. I'll be back stay here.

Yuffie: Okay…

Leon:(walk to the right)

Yuffie stayed where Leon told her to be, she looked at the moon:...

?:Beautiful isn't it?

Yuffie gasped and backed away from where she heard the voice: Why are you after me…

?: Relax i'm not this Slade guy….I'M YOUR SISTER!(SCARY FACE)

Yuffie: Damn, i thought it was someone more cool to talk to. (she walked away

Shiro:...(tears streaming down)W-Why? Why do you p-people h-hate me?

Yuffie: Because your on the bad side thats why, you hang with the wrong crowd you get the hate along with it.

Shiro, looked at Yuffie for a minute….Then she kissed her.

Yuffie pushed her off: Bitch! What the hell is a matter with you!

to her surpise she's crying.

Shiro:(crying)...Help me…..please…

Yuffie:...(she wipes the tears away from her face) Okay...we'll help you, you better not kiss me again, i mean it to.

Shiro: O-Ok(Yawning)

Yuffie sighed: Come on (she pulled her along) Kai, we got a problem! i believe someone is here that came from you.

Shiro:Mama!

Kai: The FUCK!( Summoned her Keyblade)

Shiro:Wait! (she turned herself into a 3 year old) Up! Up Mama! (Kai looked at yuffie)

Yuffie: She's your young'en dont look at me.

Kai:(kneeled down) Why did Akumu send you here.

Shiro: Me Hate Papa.( She showed her scars on her back making her gasp)

Kai:D-Did he do that?

Shiro:Mhm

Kai: I'll be back young one in the meantime Yuffie watch her

Shiro:(looked at her then hugged her leg) Sister….

Yuffie: oh no (she tugged her off) Don't call me that and Don't even hug me, or touch any part of me (she put her down

Shiro:...Papa...hurt me….

Yuffie: You don't have to repeat yourself kid.

Shiro heard talking, Ventus was on the phone: Shut it down..what do you mean you can't! I SAID SHUT IT DOWN!...Put it in hypersleep..i'll figure out what's wrong in the meantime keep it in hypersleep and don't shut off the hypersleep chamber

Shiro walked toward the angry Ventus. Then smiled at him.

Shiro: Hi big bwother(brother)

Ventus looked down at her:...i'll call you back. (he snapped the phone closed) What are you doing here. Aren't you suppose to be with "daddy" (he crossed his arms not falling for the sweet little girl act

Shir's tears were streaming again." She flip her front shirt showing a scar on it.

Shiro:*sniff* Daddy hurt me too..

Ventus: He hurt us all Shiro, why are you here anyway (he kneeled down to her

Shiro:...Famiwe.(Family) Sowee(Sorry)

Ventus: Mhm, sure you are. (he got up and gently pushed her ahead to where Leon and Cloud were including everyone else) Looky what we got, a new party guest, lovely…

Cloud(Took out his sword): What is she doing here?!"

Shiro, screamed rather...adorably then started to run toward Aerith leg holding."

Shiro: Pretty(She beamed at her).

Aerith picked her up and sat her on the ground: Start talkin girl before you'll be the girl that jumped over the moon.

Shiro:(gasp) Moooo (Laugh) I like Cow.

Aerith: Yeah, only your the cow. Anyone want hamburgers?

Shiro: I do! Papa never feed anything!...

Yuffie grabbed Kai by the ear and dragged her over: You need to stop having Sex. You want another baby?

Kai: Nope! ( she walked toward shiro and picking her up) Is it true...he never feed you.

Shiro:(Mhm) But one time...he feed me..fish...raw(Yawning) sleepy…..yuffie..sister….

Kai:Yuffie….

Yuffie: Don't look at me, i'm not picking that thing up you crazy!

Ventus: You picked me up (he smirked

Yuffie:...(she whacked Ventus on the back of the head

Ventus cringed and put both hands on his neck: Owwwwwwwww!

Shiro:Pwease Yuffie?...I wook up to you…(Cute Puppy Dog eyes)...Pwease?...

Yuffie: mmmmmmm…...Fine. (she picked her up) There you happy.

Shiro:Bed! Stay! Stay!.Tooooo Night!

Ventus: how about lets not.

Roxas limped up on crutches: whats going on here…

Shiro:...Big Bwother i Din't know i have!

Roxas: aaaannnddd i'm going this way (he goes back to the mountain

Shiro:Awwww….Big Bwother….do you want me to die?

Roxas and Ventus thinking: (Yes..

Shiro: (cringe heard them)...Okay she got out of her mothers grip….then she walked toward to end of the building…..and she jumped.

Roxas and Ventus: NO! (they both caught her by the legs) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

To their surprise she was crying: You want you me died….You wanted….

Roxas and Ventus: We didn't mean literally!

Shiro:...papa...tried to burn me…..

They both pulled her up, Ventus: Shiro you cant go throwing yourself off a building...believe me, done it…

Roxas: Yea- Wait what? What in the name of hell did you do that for!?

Ventus: Terra dared me to do it.

Roxas:...Moving on from whatever that was

Shiro:(just looked at them then decided to just brush them aside and walked slowly she stopped when standing in front of yuffie, she looked up on her.:Sowwy(sorry) Yuffie….

Yuffie:...Its fine, now come on, we better go its midnight

On the way to the mountain, Roxas was falling behind:...Mom...i..i don't think i can go anymore...my body feels like its giving out on itself…

Kai:(ran to him) Let's get some rest sweetie.

Roxas nodded, Baymax picked him up again only Roxas didn't fight this time, Baymax turned on his heat and just like that Roxas fell asleep

Ventus picked up the crutches and smiled

Back at the mountain, everyone was going back and forth trading candy

Kai noticed Ventus had a big book and was flipping thru pages: (Come on, come on where is it...how could it break out...why would it break out

Kai: What's wrong sweetie?

Ventus:...once we get to the world i'll show you right now isn't the best time.

Kai:(Nod)

…..

Shiro:Yuffie..(Talking in her sleep)Please..don't leave...sorry...YUFFIE!

Yuffie shook her awake: Hey wake up.

Shiro:(Gasp) Yuffie!.(Crying)...Mean man…

Yuffie:...what man?

Shiro:Dada…

Yuffie sighed and tucked her in: Go back to sleep it was just a dream and aren't real. trust me i know i get'em to….still get'em.

Shiro:...Can you sweep with me?

Yuffie: Why, aren't you old enough to sleep on your own?

Shiro:I'm Twee.

Yuffie: fine move over. (she laid beside her) There now go to sleep.

Shiro: I wove you...Sis….(sleeping)

Yuffie: mhm..(she fell asleep to)

 **Shiro's Back! And she is genuinely Changed...and a three year old :p**


	20. Chapter 20: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 19: Friend or foe?

 **They Are joining the Fullmetal world and**

 **Fun Fact: Square Enix publish Full Metal Achlemtst.**

 **Also Dbz Characters will join this Chapter :)**

 **We do not own these characters or songs but We own OC's**

 **Enjoy :3**

Ventus woke up to phone call that alerted him awake, he came running out of the room: Mom! (he shook Kai awake

Kai:Huh?! What is it?!

Ventus: We gotta leave now!

Kai: Okay! Let me get Shiro.

Ventus: I'll get everyone else. (he left the room and woke up everyone else

Robin and Wally were up eating breakfast, Wally: and i thought i was in a rush

Robin: Your whole life is a rush (he laughed

Wally: haha funny

Robin: your face (he drinks the milk he had

Wally: you are so paying for that one.

Robin stuck out his tongue at him

After everyone said their goodbyes and gave a present to help them remember'em, a picture of them and the whole league they were on there way

Ventus was in the driving seat, he was flying the ship pretty good: Guys, when we get to this world you have to stay with me. The people here will fight if they have to and won't hesitate, keep up with and Leon, Cloud, Don't go and act badass because you want to show your just as bad as they are cause you'll get hit twice as hard or arrested, Understand?

Leon & Cloud: We were in war once .

Shiro:Ventus..

Ventus: Fine, see if i care. I'm not gonna stop Colonel from setting you on fire and thats my name don't wear it out…(he looked at Shiro at bit) yeah…

Shiro:What should i do?...

Ventus: Stay with us and don't wonder, touch or do anything, got it?

Shiro:(hugged him) Yes Sir!

Ventus quickly pulled her off and grabs the handle of the ship: Don't hug someone when they're driving!

Soon enough they made it to the world, Ventus landed in a landing bay: Alright (he took the watch out of pocket and a big box) Come on and don't fall behind, it gets hectic here.

Inside the mansion building, people wearing blue suits were running around with papers or just doing different things

Kai saw a kitten walking around meowing like it was looking for its mama

Kai:You Lost little one?...

Kitten: *meow*...(it walked to her

Ventus: Looks like Al found another kitten….(he gently picked the kitten up)

Everyone heard metal clanging sounds like running, a huge metal suit came running up, Al: There you are! Ven your back, and you found him!

Ventus laughed and gave him the kitten: Guys this is Al. I work with him along with his brother

Kai noticed that Al's voice sounded like a 3 year old

Kai: Excuse but….why do you sound so...young...sorry if i sounded-

Al: No its okay...but my brother can explain it better then i can

Ventus: Where is he anyway?

Al: uh…

Ventus: You don't know do ya?

Al: No..

Ventu shakes his head smiling: We'll look for him together, oh before i forget, is Colonel mustang in?

Al: Yes he is, i'll meet you there i have to go put this kitten back where i found him, brother doesn't want me to keep him…

Ventus: If he found out they drink milk he'll surely keep it around (he laughed and Al left

At Colonels Mustang office, Ventus knocked on the door: Colonel Mustang.

Roy: Come in.

They came in, Ventus walked up to his desk with the box and set it down: The mission is complete, all the worlds from A to Z (he smiled

Roy looked thru the files: Well done Ventus, you always seem to impress me.

Ventus: Thank you sir and i still have the watch (he pulled it out

Roy: After being gone you still have it?

Ventus: Yes sir…

Roy smiled: You keep impressing me and you might take my job

Ventus smiled again and put the watch up in his pocket, Roy: Now, your needed downstairs. Our project seems to have malfunctioned

Ventus nodded: Yes Sir (Roy gave him the key to the Lab downstairs

Walking downstairs, Ventus: Once we get inside the Lab Don't touch anything and here wear these they'll know you're with me (he handed them passes, he put the key card to the scanner and the door opened showing a huge lab

Shiro:Preeety(She beamed)

They walked down the steps and Ventus grabbed a lab coat, putting it on and put his hands in the pockets, Kai saw something pink and purple fly by and then vanish

Kai:The hell…..

Shiro:Yuffie i'm scared.

Yuffie: Stay close okay….

Ventus whistled and stopped waiting, a pink and purple cat type flew over: Hello mew, how's my little monster today (he rubbed her ear making her giggle and fly around him

Mew noticed Shiro and floats down to her, she holds out her hand: Mew..

Shiro:(Squeal) She's So CUTE I LOVE HER Yuffie!

Yuffie laughed: she is cute

Ventus: Mew is one of the four were working on here, another should be around here somewhere. Where is he…(he looked around and pulled out a piece of candy

Raichu walked up wearing a red hoodie:...

Ventus: There he is (he kneeled down and let him hop on his shoulder) This is Raichu, stubborn, loves to fight and loves candy (he gave the candy to Raichu and he nibbled on it) He's my buddy when i'm working down here

Mew made a pink bubble appear and bounced on it: mew~ Mew~

Raichu popped the bubble with his long tail: Raichu!

Mew: Mew, me, Mew!

Ventus snapped his fingers: Hey, stop the fighting or you'll be put back in your room

They stop fighting, Mew lets Shiro carry her

Shiro: Are you okay Mew?

Mew looked up at her: Mew! (Yes)

Hiro: they just wow, did you make them?

Ventus: in a manner of speaking yeah, The last one is being made right now you guys wanna see? it should be finished here in (he looked at the clock) An hour (Kai noticed a glass tube that was broken and it looked like it only happened just a few hours ago

Kai:Um was that always broken?

Ventus looked:...its better if i show you….(he walked down the steps some more with Raichu on his shoulder) Mew, Raichu and Charmander, thats one were working on now are clones, copies, of the original thing but the forth one well the first clone we've worked on broke free from its chamber before we could finish it. Raichu, Mew, Charmander are designed to help people, the clone that broke free wasn't really into that factor and tried to destroy the lab, we caught her...but we can't fix her, so we put her into a hypersleep mode until we figure out what went wrong with her coding (he pressed a button opening two doors showing a chamber with orange liquid in it and mouse type Pokemon inside curled up in a ball with a breathing mask over its face and monitors on its body to get readings) This is Pikachu, the second state of Raichu

Kai:...Looks badass

Ventus: You think so? just wait until you see her awake...Mew, Raichu, Ready.

Raichu and Mew stood in front of the tank just in case and nodded, Ventus put in a code and the mask and monitors shut up, the orange liquid drained…

At first she didn't do anything until her eyes shot open showing her red eyes looking at Ventus and everyone else

Raichu had sparks coming from his yellow cheeks:...

Mew had a glowing sphere in her hand:...

Pikachu got up:...(she smiled showing her sharp teeth, she put a hand on the glass giving everyone in the room got chills expect Ventus

Ventus: we were going for a cute but deadly look.

Kai: I see….(Note to self keep him away from Darker Mangas and Anime)

Ventus: No i didn't get this from Manga, the army wanted this. Only did what they asked (he walked to the tube)

Pikachu growled and she banged on the glass trying to break it, Ventus wasn't scared of her at all: This tube can't break so we don't have to worry about her running away or attacking us (he put Pikachu to sleep by the collar she was wearing and he opened the tube

Raichu and Mew charged there attacks not taking chancing, Ventus picked up Pikachu: The collar shes wearing now is keeping her from attacking, and using her powers, but she has a nasty bite, Isn't that right bill?

Bill: Shut up! That thing almost bit my nose off!

Ventus: I told you not to provoke her.

Bill: -_-

Ventus: But anyway, We've been trying to figure out what went wrong with her. It doesn't add up, we used the same method to make Pikachu as we did with Raichu, mew and Charmander, so i don't get what happened.

Kai: Sounds like you got alot on your hands.

Pikachu opened her eyes and bites Ventus' hand, Ventus picked up his hand, Pikachu was hanging on:...bitch.

Pikachu smacked him in the face with her tail, Ventus rubbed his cheek: Okay back into the tube you little monster. (he pulled her off and put her back into the tube

Pikachu growled and scratched on the tube, Ventus: I am so gonna be glad when we figure how to get rid of that evil side of her. (he walked away with Raichu following him

Mew goes back to Shiro and they play together

Pikachu: Pika..(she keeps scratching on the tube

Kai:Fall

Now the dark begins to rise

Save your breath, it's far from over

Leave the lost and dead behind

Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't want to change the world

I just wanna leave it colder

Light the fuse and burn it up

Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes

Now the dark is taking over

Show me where forever dies

Take the fall and run to Heaven

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake

I will shut the world away

Open your eyes!

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive; paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake

I will shut the world away

Fall!

Pikachu:...(she stopped scratching the tube and sat on the ground) Pika….(she scratched on the tube again when Kai stopped singing) Pika! Pikachu!

Kai: Ok so….another song?

Pikachu: Pika! Pika! (she clapped her hands

Kai:Aw ok um. *Clear Thorat* Memories consume like opening the wounds

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose

'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more than any time before

I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose

'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why.

Pikachu holds onto her tail: ~~~~ (Kai noticed her eyes were white and not red like they were before) Pikachu~

Kai: (Laughing) Your not so bad after all.

Pikachu growled, she didn't like the word bad: Bad…(she hugs her tail only making herself look cute

Kai:...You can talk?...

Pikachu: My mouth is moving and words are coming out so Yeah.

Kai: Hmm...so...um….nevermind…

Pikachu started chewing on the collar around her neck: DAMN COLLAR! (she tries to pull it off only for it smack on her head over her eyes) i wish they would kill me already so i won't have to be in this hell hole…(she falls back in the tube

Kai:...I can free you..

Pikachu sat up: Really…(she got up and put her hands on the tube) you'd do that for me….

Kai:(Smiling) Mhm….but you have to promise me one thing.

Pikachu: Sure...what is it?

Kai: Don't hurt my hurt three kids...Got it?(Cold glare making even Pikachu shiver)

Pikachu: Got it.

Kai: Ok stand back….*Kicked the glass sounding the alarm*...Shit i am so going to lecture…..by my son.

PIkachu climbed onto her shoulder, Ventus and a few scientist came running

Ventus: MOM! What did you do!? And why is she on your shoulder!

Kai: Never judge a book by it's cover son.(god knows)

Ventus: You don't get it, Pikachu is not something to play with, she can kill if she gets the chance! Her coding is unstable!

Pikachu's cheeks sparked: Unstable!? I'll show you unstable! (she let a thunderbolt go heading for them

Raichu stood in front of them taking in the attack, he grabbed Pikachu with his tail and wrapped around her, Pikachu growled and got an idea: WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAD VENTUS! HE'S EVIL ISN'T HE! WHY ARE YOU CHANGING ME WHEN YOU GOT YOUR FATHERS BLOOD INSIDE YOU!

Ventus:...

Raichu wrapped his tail more around Pikachu, Pikachu: Ah! (he was suffocating her

Ventus: Raichu Let go!

Raichu:...(he let her go

Pikachu: *gasp*...

Ventus: She's your responsibility now….(he looked at Kai and walked up the steps with Raichu and out of the lab

Kai: Thanks son.(She hit Pikachu on the head)

Pikachu: Fine i'm sorry, but he ticked me off! calling me fucking unstable…

Kai:(Black Eyes and a deep voice) I told...never to hurt my kids...let this be number one of your promise

Pikachu: Okay, okay jeez….

Once Kai and Pikachu came into the room Ventus was staying in, Ventus was shining an empty suit, it was Al's, Ventus:...(he looked at Kai from the edge of his eye and then goes back to shining the armor

Raichu was laying beside him

Ed: Jeez Al, i don't understand how you can get so dirty sometimes.

Al: Its not my fault (he was talking, but when Kai walked past there was no one in the armor suit, it was empty!

Kai: Hi Al aand umm (looking at ed)

Ed: Names Ed.

Al: Oh hi Kai,

Kai: so Ed you must be His "Little" Brother

Ed: Little (he had a mad expression on his face

Ventus: Shouldn't have done that.

Al holds Ed back, Ed: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME LITTLE!

Kai: What did i say?..(Realizing) Sorry it was just a "Small" Joke

Ed: What else you wanna call me! a short midget!

Kai: Well you are very tall for a boy your age.

Ventus: Mom. Stop talking. (he was shining Al's head)

Al: Ed calm down, she didn't mean it like that.

Ed: So i don't care!

Kai:Sorry…..

Pikachu looked into Al's suit, Ventus picked her up by the collar and put her on the floor: You stay down.

Ed: Al you can let me go now…

Al let him go, Ed: Thank you.

Ventus put on Al's head: There you go, all shiny, now Ed its your turn, let me see your arm

Kai:What happen to his arm?(She told Al)

Al:...same thing that happened to my body and his leg….

Ed took off his coat showing his metal arm, Ventus got to work: Your arm needs to be a little lighter...but its no problem, i can change it easily

Ed: Thanks and don't tell me you gotta take it off….

Ventus: uh...maybe

Ed: Fine, just war-

Ventus got his arm out of place making Ed yell in surprise, Ed: I said warn me!

Kai:(sigh) Well i'm off see ya sweetie. Come on Pikachu(Walking to the other room to see how Roxas and Shiro are doing but to her surprise their Sleeping….With roxas holding Cute whittle-Little 3 year old Shiro with both of them Smiling)

Kai: So cute…

Mew noticed Pikachu and hissed, she flies in front of Roxas and Shiro

Pikachu: Relax kitty i'm not gonna hurt'em. (she licks her hand and cleans her ear

Mew curls around Shiro and Roxas, Pikachu rolled her eyes and walked around the room looking for something to do, she found a ball and started playing with it, she runs and hops on it only for her to bounce off and land in a bowl:...believe it or not this is comfy

Kai:(laughing but she was interrupted when she heard a alarm in her Watch getting the attention of Ventus and the rest.

Yuffie: Whats with the alarm?

Ventus: I don't know, but it can't be good.

Kai: Relax it's from a friend(Press the button revealing to be...Vegeta):Oh God. What do you want Vegeta.

Vegeta: Believe me talking to you is making me sick especially you son over there."

Ventus rolled his eyes and goes back to fixing Eds arm

Vegeta: By way found the coward ex lover of yours, and me and Kakarot are going to need your help fighting him."

Kai: I know this is my business. But didn't you too reach and exceed the Power of Super Saiyan God you should be powerful then any of us..Even Ventus(Pointing at ventus when he stopped and looked at Vegeta)

Ventus: Look, i'm just gonna ignore all of this. I personally don't care right now

Vegeta:(hmm trying to mess with him..Cruelly) Hmm no wonder your father Disown you...Even you were in that so called War i would have blown them all up.

Ventus: Yeah, Yeah, keep talkin (he put in headphones and listened to music while fixing Ed's arm

Vegeta:(Hmph) So yes...We'll be needing you now..And P.S...Your the parent try to act like it, or else the kid will never listen.(Over and out)

Ventus: finally i can think without him nagging down my neck! (he fixed Ed's arm and put up the tools

Ed: Thank god! i can finally move it!

Ventus: just don't break it again and i'll make sure Winry fixes it.

Ed:...noted.

Ventus: mhm. (he scratched Raichu's ear

Kai: Well i have to go Leon your in charge and Ventus come with me(walking)Now!

Ventus: Okay mom, you don't have to yell at me. (he walked with her

Kai: When i ask you something don't get Snarky Understand? And when there are people Don't Disrespect them or me i'm your mother and yes i'm sorry i wasn't there for you but i'm still your mother and i'm trying to make it up dammit! And you shouldn't talk back to someone like Vegeta...Who can destroy the entire Galaxy..but doesn't want since he grew to care for the earth. Point is .Disrespect ?!"

Ventus:...Okay.

Kai: Good...I love you and i'll be back(Teleported)

Ventus: Love you to. (he walked back inside

Later that day

Kai:(Covered in scarthes in blood on her arms in body, but not feeling hurt): Thank god for Senzu Beans...Hey Ventus

Ventus looked up: Mom! (he ran to her) what the heck happened to you?

Kai: Well I found Akumu but he vanished so i stayed to help the Z wairrors fight Frieza's Army, but after the big fight between Goku and Vegeta vs Frieza he blew up the then whis reverse time then Goky killed Frieza.

Ventus: Okay that answers that question...Let's get you cleaned up (he smiled a bit

Kai: Just need to take a shower i'm already healed with these(Bag of senzu Beans)

Ventus:...Where do you get these?

Kai: From Korin The Cat.

Ventus: i-...ah, i'm not gonna ask (he chuckled

Kai:(laughing): What our king is a mouse.

Ventus: I know, i've met him a few times (he smiled

Kai: So how's the whole cloning war thingy?

Ventus: It's not really a clone war (he snorted and covered his mouth) never thought i'd said that ahahah!

Kai:(Laughing out loud)

Ventus: I'll have to remember that later (he chuckled

Pikachu hops on his shoulder, Ventus rubbed under her chin making her purr

Kai: I see you too gotten along.

Ventus: Yeah….like you said, don't judge a book by its cover (he took off the collar on her

Kai:(smiling) So what's on your schedule

Ventus: Well i gotta check on Charmander to see how his progress is coming along. want to come he should be waking up soon

Kai: Of course (walking him)...So uh what's a Charmander

Ventus: Charmander is fire type and is a reptile, but the original doesn't have wings there third form does.

Kai: Interesting. Look at you making clones. Kinda like KSI(Fist tighten)

Ventus: O.o….(he stepped a little to the side

She punched the Wall near Ventus creating a big ass hole!: You KILLED MY FRIENDS ATTINGER! I'm GLAD PRIME CAME IN SHOT YOU OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE DONE IT MYSELF!(Fuming, but to her surpise she saw Shiro hiding behind yuffie)

Shiro:Shiro scared.

Ventus face was pale:...(he was shaking slightly

Kai:I'm sorry...but...he killed ratchet…(walking away)

Ventus:...(he slides down the wall slowly

Raichu walked to him:...(he was worried about him

…..

Kai:(Sigh, Transmitter Oh god): What is it Crow?"

Crow: I just thought i would-hey are you okay?

Kai: Just stick to the point.

Crow: Alright I found Akumu Somewhere in Arendelle thought you wanted to know. over and out.

Kai:(sigh)

…

A few hours later Kai came back

Ventus was holding a little type lizard in his arms drinking milk:...

Roxas: this is just adorable

Ed: as long as that thing is drinking milk and not me it can stay….

Ventus: You need to be drinking it or you'll be-

Ed: Don't say it!

Ventus shrugged, Charmander sucks on the milk bottle and looks around the room

Kai:(came back) Have to go again, Crow just found Akumu in arendelle along with his team." Hope you don't mind?

Ventus: Yeah...Sure. (he walked out of the room taking Charmander to the lab

Ed ran after him including Al, Raichu looked at Kai and turned his head walking away

Kai:(sigh) Stupid-AH!(Seeing Crow right in front of him)

Crow: Nevermind he's not there he just left…...Bye now(Left)

Kai:(sigh) VENTUS! Nevermind he's gone…

Later that day, Ventus came back and sat down on the couch with Raichu in his lap:...(he closed his eyes soon drifting off into sleep

Kai:(smiling then kissed him on the head) Good night sweetie.


	21. Chapter 21: What's the Code name?

Chapter 20: What's the code name?

After a few weeks of staying with Ed and Al, they said their goodbyes and headed on there way

Ventus was writing in a book with Raichu in his lap

Kai: So where too next Captain?

Ventus: Take another left up here and the next world should be there. (he hadn't looked up yet

Kai:Kay.(Did as he said, and they spotted a..School): A school?

Ventus: Yep. (he looked up finally and got up) Welcome to Lyoko.

Kai:Lyoko?

Ventus: That's the code name

Kai:Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...Title Drop!

Ventus laughed and they go down to the world:...Wait, what time is it?

Kai: 11:30?

Ventus: excuse me for saying this but Fuck. (he ran inside the ship and grabbed a Skateboard and a bag, he skated off

Kai: BE SAFE!...And Language!

At the school, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie were outside waiting for Odd

Yumi: Ulrich i thought you said he was getting ready?

Ulrich: I did, he normally be out here by now.

Jeremie was gonna speak up until they saw Odd

Odd yawned and rubs his eyes: Hey guys...sorry i took so long…

Jeremie: Are you alright Odd?

Odd: Yeah never better why?

Ulrich: You look pale and look tired, the way you sleep i hardly think you'd be tired

Odd blushed: hehe…(he rubs the back on his neck

Yumi: Come on, we'll be late to class

Everyone nodded and they go to class

In math class…

Odd was having trouble staying awake:...(he rubbed his eyes

Ulrich:...(he wrote a note and passes it to his desk

Odd opened it and read it "Are you sure you're okay?"

Odd wrote back "Yes i'm okay, why do you keep asking."

Ulrich: "Because i'm worried about you Odd, you'd normally be alive but you look dead"

Odd: "...i'm not feeling good today okay…"

Ulrich: "You want me to help you to the nurse?"

Odd: "No, i can walk thanks away…"

Odd asked to go to the nurse and the teacher let him, he walked out the class with his bag

Ventus: Odd!

Odd turned around: Ven! You haven't changed at all….expect the voice.

Ventus: At least my voice isn't high.

Odd: Odd man out!

Ventus laughed: Where did that come from?

Odd: That's my catch phrase

Ventus: It fits you

Odd: You think so?

Ventus: Ask the odd man out (he smirked

Odd: I don't get it…

Later that day…

Kai saw Ventus walking with a small group of kids

Kai: Already Mr popular huh?(Well he is the original Keyblader so that's something alright) Hey Ventus

Ventus: Hey Mom

Odd: Since when did you have a mom?

Ulrich: Everyone has a mom Odd

Jeremie: Correction some others don't have mothers.

Odd: Knew that.

Kai(Laughing): So you must know my son?

Odd hops on ventus back: He's part of the family!

Ventus almost fell: Odd! (he laughed a bit

Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie laughed

Ventus: This is Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and this Oddball is Odd (he smiled

Ulrich: Hi

Yumi: Hello

Jeremie: Good afternoon.

Odd: Hell- *sneezes* (he sniffled) Sorry….

Ventus: You sick?

Odd: Nope (he popped the "P" at the end

Ventus: Are you sure?

Odd: Yep (Kai noticed Odd was much shorter than Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi and Ventus and he looked younger

Kai:(Another short one.)

Ed(Out of nowhere can be heard): SCREW YOU!

Odd hides behind Ventus, Ventus looked at Kai: Nice one. (He put a hand on his hip)

Kai: Sorry…

Ventus was gonna say something until Jeremie's phone went off

Ulrich: Meet you there?

Ventus nodded and Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd ran off

Ventus: I gotta go...and you can't come with me, you have to stay here.

Kai:(sigh) fine….I have to meet up with Optimus anyway.(Kissed his head) Be safe.

Ventus: Got it (he smiled and skated off

A red and Blue truck with flames suddenly came and honked."

Kai: What's going on OP?

Optimus:Galvatron is causing trouble in France".

Kai(got in): Let's go.

….

Ventus came to the factory and goes down to the supercomputer

Jeremie: Yumi, Ulrich and Odd are waiting for you i'll send you in

Ventus nodded and goes into the scanner

In the Lyoko world…

Odd: What took you so long?

Ventus: I was talking with my mom sorry

Ulrich: We all have to do that so

Yumi: Alright Jeremie, where's the tower?

Jeremie typed into the Keyboard: It's in the ice sector

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Ventus: On our way

…

Kai Was too busy fighting Galvatron with Prime: You never give up do you?!

Galvatron:HahahahahahHAHA DECEPTICONS DESTROY PRIME AND HIS HUMAN PET!

Kai:...The fuc-

…..

Ulrich: Watch out here they come!

Krabs came running towards them

Odd was trying hard to his head together, he shakes it and keeps focus

Ventus noticed and kept close just in case

Yumi used her fan to cut off one of the Krab legs, it charged Ventral Beam

Ulrich: Everyone watch out!

Yumi, Ulrich and Ventus move out of the way of the beam only Odd couldn't move in time

Odd: AHH! (he fell over the edge of the border

Ventus: ODD! (he grabs his hand from falling and getting deleted

Jeremie: What happened!?

Ventus: Odd got hit, how many life points does he have left Jeremie!

Jeremie: He only has 20 life points left

Ventus: Odd!

Odd:...

Ventus: Odd wake up!

….

Meanwhile, Kai and Prime were having a really….easy time...mainly because of Galvatron's Sanity...and poor leadership.

Prime: Galvatron! Stand Down!

Galvatron:Grrr NEVER!(Turn to Cyclonyis and threw him at prime, but he missed). Grr Retreat!( in the sky) This won't be the Last Prime!

Kai: Let's hope not...I need a vacation

Optimus: You and me both, now come on let's go back to the school so you can be with your son

Kai:Thank you prime (Smiling)

….

Once Kai and Optimus came back to the school…

Kai felt something was wrong, very wrong

Ulrich came running up: Kai!

Kai: What is it Ulrich?!

Ulrich: We need your help! It's Ventus and Odd, there stuck in Lyoko and in trouble, me and Yumi can't back in and get them out!

Kai:What?! Well then come on!

Ulrich leads Kai to the supercomputer, Jeremie: Ventus you only have 20 life points left, be careful!

Ventus: I know! But there's too many and Odd isn't waking up! (he put a hand on his forehead) He's got a fever…..He passed out from it! (Him and Odd where hiding behind a boulder

Yumi: There has to be something you can do Jeremie, get them out of there!

Jeremie: I can't!

?: Yes you can! (They all turned their heads and all it was Kai)

Kai: Hey kids.

Kai hear's Ventus pained Yell

Jeremie looked at the screen: Ventus you only have 10 life points left, so does Odd be very careful.

Ventus: That's kinda hard with giant Krabs!

Ulrich: Jeremie can't Kai go in and help?

Jeremie: That might work, but we can't guess over it'll or not, we don't have a choice, Are you ready Kai?

Kai:(Keyblades) Hell...Yeah.

Jeremie scanned her into Lyoko: Kai you have to be careful, Right now you have 100 life points, if you get blasted you'll lose points. But if you have 10 and get blasted you'll be deleted out of Lyoko

Kai: Don't worry i've been playing video games from Jet Set radio to Sonic Adventure! What's it' going to-(Blasted in the chest 100 life points to 79)...Shit

Krab ran after Kai, Jeremie: Kai you should see Ventus and Odd up ahead of you, Krab's are heading towards them, aim for the target on top of there body it'll destroy them

Kai:Got it(She ran to her targets and did an impressive backflip and slice and dice.)

The Krabs stop and fall to the ground vanishing

Ventus: Mom!

Kai: Yeah Sweetie?!

Ventus: Don't mean to bust your fun bubble but i need your help! (A group of hornet's were around Ventus and Odd

Ventus had a shield up in front of them, Odd was laying on the ground behind him still unconscious

The hornet's kept hitting the Shield trying to break it

Kai: NOT TODAY!( Stabbing the Hornet)

The Hornet's look at each other and fly away

Ventus put down the shield: Jeremie is there anymore in the sector?

Jeremie: No, i'm working on getting you out of there now so hang tight

Ventus nodded and looked down at Odd, he kneeled down to him putting a hand on his forehead: It's gotten higher…..(he looked up at Kai

Kai:( Nodded her head)

Odd stirred and opened his eyes some: hn….

Ventus: Odd! Are you alright?

Odd shakes his lightly and tries to sit up, Ventus: Hey, hey you should stay down

Odd: kinda hard when you're laying on ground….

Ventus sat next to him: Here, you can use me a pillow until Jeremie scans us out

Odd: You don't mind….?

Ventus: Course not (he smiled

Odd laid his head on Ventus' shoulder and drifted off to sleep again

Kai saw Ventus' worry in his eyes

Kai:Sweetie you okay?

Ventus: just worried about him...he's like a little brother to me, to us, Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi and me consider him a little brother (he smiled a bit) The crazy, hungry, stupid, fun, loving, sweet little brother we'd protect

Odd snuggled into Ventus like a cat, Ventus:...okay then….

Jeremie: Return to the past now (he pressed a button keyboard and there was a great big flash

When Kai opened her eyes she was in the Supercomputer room, Ventus was sitting on the steps with Odd's head on his lap sleeping

Ventus had a hand on his back looking down at him:...

Yumi: Did it work?

Jeremie: The tower that Xana activated was shut down and everything is as normal as should before that, expect Odd being sick…

Ulrich looked down at Odd: this is a first he's sleep peaceful…

Ventus: what'd you mean?

Ulrich: Lately he's been having trouble sleeping

Ventus could only smile and looked down at Odd, Odd mumbled in his sleep and snuggled into Ventus a bit more staying asleep

Yumi: Let's get him back to the school before everyone wakes up, Kiwi will start barking when he finds Odd gone.

Jeremie: That'll be like the time Xana took him over

Ulrich: Don't remind us

Ventus: Yeah (he chuckled

Back at the School…

Odd woke up in bed with Pj's on, he rubbed his eyes with his Pj sleeve:...(Kai was the only one in the room at the time, Jeremie, Ulrich, Ventus and Yumi were in class

Kai noticed was Odd awake

Kai: Hey Odd.

Odd: Hi...how did i get here…(Kiwi barks and hops into his lap) hey kiwi..(he hugs him a bit and Kiwi licks his face) Where's everyone else...what happened to- XANA! (he sat up only for the room to start spinning, he put his hands on his head to try and stop the spinning

Kai: Relax. You passed out

Odd: aw man…(he laid back down) how long was i out for…?

Kai: Since yesterday.

Odd: Since yesterday? Wait (he looked at the calendar) Jeremie must of have made us go back in time...it's still the same day when you came here (he stretched and laid on the pillows with Kiwi laying next to him) *COUGH,COUGH*...ow…out of all the days i would have to get sick now…

Kai: Sit back down sweetie i'll tell them your okay.

Odd: Kay..(he stayed out and played with Kiwi

Later Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Ventus walked in

Ulrich: Odd your awake, how you feeling?

Odd: You try eating something on a weak stomach and see if it doesn't come back up…

Ulrich: take that as lousy…

Yumi: After some rest and medicine you'll be back to yourself again

Odd: Medicine is nasty…

Ventus: That may be true Odd but you have to take it if you want to get better

Odd: mmmmmm…..(he turned on his side and snuggled into the pillows, but he couldn't comfy

Jeremie: Something the matter Odd?

Odd: I can't get comfy…

Everyone laughed

Odd looked at Ventus, he looked like he wanted to ask something but didn't really know how Kai noticed it:..(he just pulled the covers up to his chin and held onto them like a toddler

Ventus: Odd?

Odd: hm…

Ventus: You okay?

Odd: Yeah...

Kai:(Smiling, then her transmitter came on revealing to be...Elsa)

Kai: Your majesty (Bowing fake)

Elsa:(Laughing) How are you Kai?

Kai: Eh you know kid stuff.

Elsa:Tell me about it (Anna:Hey)

Kai: So what's the Situation?

Elsa: I found something that might be interest of you and your son.

Kai:...I'll be there..alone...

Elsa:...(Not understanding) Wait what?(Over and out)

Kai: Ventus i have to go...Elsa found something that could lead to maybe Where Aqua and Terra are So stay here ok?

Ventus: Kay.

Kai: Love ya sweetie (she leaves)

Ventus: Love you to.

Odd pokes his head out of the covers:...Ven...can i ask you somethin…

Ventus looked up: Sure, what is it?

Odd: C...Can i use you as a-a pillow again….(he blushed a bit

Ventus smiled: Alright scoot over sick kitty (he laid beside him

Odd: YAY! (he snuggled against Ventus' side and fell asleep

Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie laughed

With Kai

Kai: My god…..are you sure elsa?

Elsa:It looks like a keyblade but...whose is it?

Kai:...Aqua's…

…

When Kai came back Ventus and Odd were sleeping soundly and peacefully

Odd snuggled into Ventus' chest, Ventus smiled in his sleep

Kai: I'm Back.

Ventus stirred when he heard the door shut: mom..? (he rubbed his eyes

Kai:...whatup?

Ventus was gonna sit up until Odd made a sound and he laid still so he wouldn't wake up: did you find anything on Aqua...or Terra?

Kai: I found Aqua's Keyblade(Handed him the keyblade)

Ventus:...(he held it tight in his hands)...

Kai:(trying to lighten the mood) You can curse if you want...i mean you've done it multiple Chapters.

Ventus: Can't...don't think i can….

Kai:...(sigh) Look just keep an eye out for your boy.

Ventus: What are you talking about? i don't have anyone right now. (he laughed

Kai: Oh F*ck

Ventus: What were bleeping now when we curse.

Kai: Hell's yeah we are! And you know what(Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)!

Odd woke up: whats with the noise….

Ventus: My mom is back

Odd: that explains it….

Kai:...The hells does that mean- oh my god i do have a potty mouth...now i see why Yami's turn on- I mean likes that.

Ventus: Mhm.

Odd: Hey Ven, can we go to Lyoko, i'm bored….

Ventus put a hand on his forehead: well your fever is gone for the time being i guess it'll be okay

Kai: Good for you sweetie ( Smiling well atleast i can spend time with my son without any Work)

Crow: Did somebody say Work?!  
Kai: Oh Son of Bitch!

Crow: I need your help.

Kai: With what?

Crow: I need you to help me find the Death stone, you know kinda like the Matrix of leadership only it isn't a symbol of Optimus Dying over and over

Kai:(sigh( Sorry sweetie.

Ventus: It's okay, i need to train anyway. and get Odd back on his feet

Odd: I can walk!

Ventus: up a wall

Odd:...shut up.

Kai:(Laughing) Alright then love you. Come one Crow where to?

Crow:Mmm let's check Mount Massive Asylum.(Getting the portal)

Kai: Oh an Asylum that's nice.

Crow: Yeah only...it's a Place where people can kill you violently.

Kai:Wait what-(too late they gone_)

Ventus was trying not to laugh, he had a hand over his mouth

….

Meanwhile during the hell hole of an Asylum, Kai is getting Chased by Chris Walker

Kai: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME TUBA!

Chris Walker:Little Pig…...Little Pig…..

? Hey big piggy!

Chris and Kai looked and Saw who it was that caused Kai's eye's to wide.

Terra.

Chris:(Slowly turn around before snorting very angrily and running at Terra attempting to Grab his and tear his head off.)

Terra moved quickly to the side and trips him making Walker land on the ground with a thud and stabs him in the head with his Keyblade killing him

Chris:Dead)

Kai: TERRY!(Hugging him tightly

Terra: Good to see you too Kai…(he pulled her off

Kai: Ventus is so going to be happy to see you!

Terra: me and him both, now come on this place is gonna be hell in about 5 seconds not that it already is.

Kai: True Dat(Running)

…..

Ventus: Are you sure you can do this? (he was looking up at a ledge

Odd: Course i can! (he got a good running start and climbs up the rock wall

Ventus watched and was sure to be ready just in case he fell or slipped

….

Kai and Terra jumped at of the Building before it explodes….But instead it just went on fire.

Kai:Are you seriou-*BOOM*( The entire Building Exploded): Huh? That Happened.

Terra: That's why i said we needed to leave, before get blown up with the rest of it.

Kai: True…...Wheres Aqua

Terra: I haven't seen her...I hope she's alright...

Kai:...I found her Keyblade

Terra: What..Did you find anything else?

Kai: Afraid not….

Terra:...Let's go before anything show's up.

…

Odd: Come on Ven, give it a shot!

Ventus looked up at him from the ground: Are you nuts! I can't climb up a ledge like you can, you got claws!

Odd: So? (he climbs down the rock wall) Look we'll go together, so that way we can catch one another if we fall

Ventus: thats actually pretty smart.

Odd: I know, i'm a genius (he smiled

Ventus: Right and Jeremie has a brain of a walnut (he laughed and starting climbing

Odd: hey! (he went after him

….

Kai:Ventus(Terra hiding)

Ventus: Yes ma'am? (he was hanging upside down from a tree with Odd sitting on the ground leaning on the tree

Just before Kai and Terra came they came out of Lyoko to for a break.

Kai: Someone's here to see you(To terra) You can come out now.

Terra came out of his hiding spot and smiled: Hey buddy

Ventus gasped and fell off the tree and landed on the ground with a thud, he got up and run to him, giving Terra the biggest hug possible

Terra chuckled and hugged back: Missed you to

To everyone's surprise Ventus was crying, Terra: Hey, hey Ven whats wrong?

Ventus cried: I...I missed you...we..we've been looking for you...and Aqua…

Terra sadly smiled and wipes the tears away: Everything's gonna be okay now

Ventus buried his face into Terra's chest hoping this wasn't a dream

Kai:(smiling,Everything's going to be okay.)


	22. Chapter 22: Reunion

Chapter 22: Reunion

 **I do not own ALL of these characters! Expect plots and OC's**

 **That includes chapter 21.**

 **Fact about that chapter: I am A HUGE Fan of Jet Set Radio and Sonic Adventure on the Dreamcast. I am also a Huge Dragon Ball Z Fan**

 **To say anything leave a comment. Please.**

 **Enjoy :3**

Ventus and Terra had been out most of the day looking in Lyoko or training

Terra: Okay try again but keep your feet steady

Ventus: Easier said than done…(Terra was teaching him how to fly on his Keyblade

Terra: what you chickening out?

Ventus: No!

Terra: than go ahead

Ventus:mmm….(he tries to fly on the Keyblade only for it slip out from under him) Oof!...I'm okay!

Terra chuckled and helped him up: Here let me show you

Ventus copied what Terra did: Hey mom look! (he flies around her on his Keyblade

Kai:(Eyes wide, can i do that?...But to her dismay she fell the moment she tried):Owie.

Ventus laughed and sat on the Keyblade while still in the air

Terra walked up: Okay young warrior come here (he grabbed him and hangs him over his shoulder

Ventus: HEY! (he tries to get out of his grip)

Terra: like old times huh?

Ventus: Yeah…..I'm just glad your back, just wait until i tell you what happened while looking for your a-

Terra: Don't you Cuss.

Ventus shut up:...

Kai:(laughing) Hey how about i leave so you too get to know each other again.

Ventus: Kay- (Terra flips him onto his back making him yelp) Will you stop that!

Terra: Can i? Yes, will i? No.

Ventus put his face into his back: you haven't changed at all….(he smiled

Terra: Neither have you, you Keyblade warrior

Ventus smiled and hugs his neck, Terra put a hand on his head and ruffled it

Ventus laughed when he did that

Kai:(smiling) Love you sweetie(Left the room)

Terra: You got explaining to do.

Ventus: Yeah….i know…(they both sat on the bed) When i woke up and couldn't find you Kai was the one who found me...ever since then we've been together...a few days later i found out she was my mom and i found out who was my dad but…

Terra: I already know and he's not gonna hurt you, i promise.

Ventus:...big brother promise?

Terra smiled: big brother promise

Ventus smiled

Terra told Ventus what adventures he's been on since the last 18 years

Ventus listened to the stories he told

Terra: just as the door closed...everything went dark…

Ventus: Then what…?

Terra: Than….(When Ventus got closer) I GOT YOU!

Ventus screamed and fell off the bed: TERRA!

Terra laughed, Ventus tackled Terra off the ground and they started wrestling

Terra: Since when did you wrestle?

Ventus: i been knew how, you never asked (he laughed and laid over Terra's back

Terra smiled and looked back at him: why do you like doing that?

Ventus: Cause…

Terra: Cause why?

Ventus: Cause i wanna! (he laughed and even made Terra laugh

?: Hello….(They looked and saw who it was….Shiro)

?(Pointing at Terra)

Terra looked at Ventus: That better not be your daughter.

Ventus blushed red: HECK NO! SHE'S MY SISTER!

Terra: Okay, if it was your dead.

Ventus: noted….anyway, Shiro this is your uncle Terra (he smiled

Shiro:(Gasp and smiled ear to ear very adorable) Really?!" I have a new uncle?!

Ventus chuckled: Yes Shiro, i've known Terra since i was a baby.

Shiro:You.(Arms Up).Up

Terra got up and picked up Shiro: Up you go.

Shiro:(Laughing) I fly!

Terra chuckled and gently tossed her up in the air and catching her

Shiro:(Laughing,then gasping) Do i have an Auntie?!

Ventus: When we find her yes (he smiled

Shiro:YAY!(I have to tell Yuffie!(Running out the door

….

Shiro: Yuffie Yuffie!

Yuffie: Yes shiro?

Shiro: I have an two Aunties!

Yuffie: Two?

Shiro: Mhm..You...your my auntie...and a sister too me too…

Yuffie could only smile and pick up shiro

Shiro:(looking down)...

Yuffie: What's the matter?

Shiro:...do you hate me?...

Yuffie: Not anymore...i'm sorry for hating you in the first place and for treating you like i did.

Shiro:...I deserve it….papa said i was born a tool.. a whore.

Yuffie: No your not! Akumu says those things to get you down, ask your brother he knows….he's...he's been thru more than you know..

Shiro:...Who's your daddy?

Yuffie:...Someone that's like Akumu….but don't worry about either of them, as long as you're here, you're safe

Shiro:...I don't think That mask man is Your daddy.

Yuffie: how do you know about him?

Shiro:Dada know's him...He says mean and hurtful things to the big skull mask man to hurt him.

Yuffie: Serves that skull head right.

Shiro: He's the bird man.

Yuffie: I was talking about- Never mind, go and play okay. (she put her down and walked into the ship

Shiro(Holding her leg).

Yuffie sighed: Yes?

Shiro: I love you Yuffie...you're the best sister/auntie ever.(Tears)

Yuffie:...(she put a hand on Shiro's head and smiled) Love you too (she picked her up once again and they go inside the ship

Later at night….

Ventus gasped and opened his eyes:...(a dream…(he sat up in his bed and looked out the window, getting out of bed he walked outside in his Pj's and climbing a tree and sitting on a branch looking at the moon feeling a cool breeze go by)...Takashi….

Kai woke up and saw him outside in a tree

Kai: Looks like you had a good nap(Yawning)

Ventus looked down: Huh oh...Yeah…(he looked up at the moon once again

Kai could tell something was on his mind

Kai: What wrong?...

Ventus: Just had a dream...but to others it would seem a nightmare...the dream didn't feel like one, it felt like the real thing….

Kai: Oh come on it was just dream-

Ventus looked down at her: Dead bodies walking around eating people or biting others turning them into one of their own. The ones that stayed alive have to kill there own kids, mothers, fathers, uncles, friends, to just stay alive themselves, Once you been to that world. Tell me it wasn't a Dream.

Kai::...Shit….This is serious.

Ventus: No you think? i wouldn't make this shit up.

Kai: Laungue-AH what hell we curse all the time it runs in the family. Look We'll see what's up but you know what day it is?

Ventus: No what.

Kai: KARAOKE NIGHT!

….

Karaoke

Kai:Send them dragonballs my way(Off Key)  
Let give you the dende  
Summon shenron on your face  
Krillin aint never been no bitch  
Bald head still got more hair then your chick  
If I die i get wished back real quick  
Send them dragonballs my way

Ventus: Oh god…(he put covered his eyes with his hand blushing from embarrassment

Shiro: (Clapping) Go Mommy!

Odd came in: whatever that was it sounded like a cat getting killed…

Kai:(black eyes at odd): The fuck you say?!

Ventus sighed: Relax mom…..Hey Odd, wanna join me in a song?

Odd: but i-

Ventus smiled: Just follow the beat okay?

Odd:...Kay.

Ventus: There is a world, that is virtual and different.

It can be so cold, make us stand up for what's right.

Our hope through our life, is if we reset it to the start!

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love;

If we give, all we've got, we will make it through.

Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world;

Today, make Evil go away!

Odd: Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.

Code Lyoko, be there when you call!

Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.

Code Lyoko, stronger after all!

A world of machines, it can shadow human nature.

And all that we need, is the way to find the answer.

But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good!

Ventus: Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all.

Code Lyoko, be there when you call.

Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall.

Code Lyoko, stronger after all!

We'll do our best, to never let you down.

We're up to the test, to turn this world around!

Odd: Here we are going far to save all that we love

If we give all that we've got we will make it through

Here we are like a star, shining bright on the world

Today make evil go away

Ventus: Here we are going to save all that we love

If we give all we've got we will make it through (Odd: make evil go away)

Here we are going far to save all that we love today(Odd: make evil go away)

At the end of the song Ventus and Odd smiled laughing

Kai:...I wonder where and how is Yami doing?

Yami: Why don't you ask him yourself.

Kai: The Fuck?!(Fell down) Where the hell were yo-Yugi vs Kaiba

Yami: Yep...Yugi gets himself into trouble and i gotta get him out of it.

Yugi: Oh Stop it Yami! Hey guys.

Yami: Its the truth (he poked his forehead

Yugi:(Laughing)

Ventus: Hey Yug.

Yugi: Hey Ven! How are you?

Ventus: You know, the same old, fighting heartless, avoiding my dad, waking up after 18 years going to different worlds, and finding Terra.

Yugi: Hey Terra! Hey Kai.

Kai: Hello Sweetie.

Terra: Hey Yugi, long time. (he smiled

Yugi: (He smiled then looked at the clock): Oh No! I'm going to be late for School….again

Yami: Your always late, but i keep telling you to get up, would you listen, Nope.

Yugi: Hey Playing Card Games can worn out a guy...somehow

Yami: You dont even play'em that much.

Yugi: (fuming) Whatever. I Have to go anyway, See ya guys.

Yami put a hand on his head and smiled: Don't cause any trouble, you do and you won't live to see tomorrow.

Yugi: Don't worry Pharaoh, I have to this with me( The puzzle on his chest) I also have the You Tea Joey and Tristan with me til the end(Smiling)

Yami could only smile at that: Alright

After Yugi left

It was time to leave and Ventus wasn't ready to leave yet

Odd ran up with Kiwi running after him: Wait!

Ventus: Odd? what are you doing here

Odd: I wanted to see you off..

Ventus:...(he smiled) I'll come back soon, promise (They hug each other

Shio:awwwww...

Ventus blushed and looked at her: Shiro! Go back to bed okay…(he picked her up

Shiro:(Yawning)mmm Kay…

Ventus and Roxas go onto the ship, Ven gently puts Shiro down on her bed and tucked her in

Later Kai came in to find Roxas lying over Ventus back asleep but Ven was still awake

Ventus:...(he put his face into the pillow he had

….

Yuffie:Mmm(Dreaming sequence

?:Well Well Well...if isn't you.

Shiro: Papa?!(Fear) P-please Papa

Akumu:(Pulled out his sword) Goodbye...whore

Shiro:AHHHHH!(Yuffie! Yuffie!

Yuffie woke with a jolt and ran into her room: Shiro! Honey whats the matter!?

Shiro:Papa tried to kill me Mama!(Crying)

Yuffie hugged her close: Shh, shh...it was just a dream. Shhhh (she gently bounced her a little

Shiro: I'm scared Mama!

Yuffie: He's not gonna get you Shiro, with all of us here he won't hurt you.

Shiro:(Gasp) I'm sorry.

Yuffie: For what honey?

Shiro: I call you Mama…

Yuffie smiled: It's okay (she wipes away the tears on Shiro's face

Shiro:Really?

Yuffie nodded: mhm, would you like me to stay with you?

Shiro:Yes mama…

Yuffie and Shiro got into bed: Good night sweetie (she tucks her in and lays beside her

Shiro: Good night Mommy…..um Mommy?..

Yuffie: Yes?

Shiro:...Will you adopt me?...

Yuffie was speechless:...

Shiro:G'night….

Yuffie: Night…

The next morning…

Ventus was up early and outside, Kai woke up to a gunshot

Kai: What the hell?...(running toward him): Why the hell are you using a gun?

Ventus: Practicing...been out of practice for 18 years and need to get back into shooting, the next world is not something to fool around. Real bullshit, no jokes, no joking, One mess up and your screwed (he aims at a bottle and shots it making it shatter into pieces

Kai:(Grabbed his gun and Shot the bottle next to to him and one shot.): Like that..FYI I don't Zombies zombies...I call them Walkers(Walking away)

Ventus: Not all of'em walk. (he loaded up the gun again and took aim shooting it once again

Kai:(Sigh) You really need to watch the Walking Dead sweetie…

Ventus: That's T.V, not the real thing. Once you been in the real thing you'll think whole lot different

As Kai was walking back to the ship she wondered how much has he seen before going to sleep for 18 years and what can he really do in life and death situations

Kai: My poor baby…..

Once everything was ready and loaded up, they were on there way

Ventus had the gun in his pocket but hidden so Shiro wouldn't see it:...(he looked at the world) When we land, land in a clear place and do it quietly as you can...we don't want to attract attention here..

Shiro:Me hungry(Looked at Yuffie)

Yuffie: Shh..(she put a finger over her mouth

Ventus: I know a group here that we can help us, but the problem is looking for them….(he flips on top of the ship and looked around)

Kai: Is it that difficult?

Ventus: Avoiding Zombies than yes...and they move around so they don't get bitten themselves….Come on, and Stay close as we go through the city it'll get rough and not to make any noise, even the smallest of noise can alert them, even if comes down to shooting you need to make haste cause a gunshot is like a dinner bell. (he slides off the ship and onto the ground

Everyone else did the same, Shiro: Yuffie….

Yuffie: Yes sweetie.

Shiro:...Is it okay that i call you-

They hear moaning and groaning

Ventus: Shh...keep quiet (everyone got low and hide, Ventus looked over the side of the building) Damn…(he looked down at the ground and picked up a rock and narrowed his eyes and threw the rock across the yard hitting a window making it echo

The Zombies groan and make there way to the sound

Ventus made a sign with his eyes telling them to go, Once everyone was past them: There sense are dead expect there hearing, They can't see you either but running in a middle of a pack like that is a death wish.

Kai:(holding Shiro) Shhh it's going to be- ( Zombie behind she turned around and shot him in the head) Alrigtht sweetie

Shiro: Mama….mama…

Kai: I'm right here sweetie

Shiro:...mama….yuffie…

Kai:(Stunned)...What?

Tons of Zombies were heading there way

Ventus: Shit, This is what i was talking about with the gunshot, once it goes off, dinner time. Everyone follow me i know this street! and Keep Close! (As they were going down the street more Zombies came

Once they made it to a clear spot and far enough away from the Zombie's

Hiro: What...do we...do now…(he was out of breath from running, including everyone else

Ventus: We go this way, There is a building that we can stay in until everything calms down

After a bit of walking they get to the building

Ventus kept watch for any sign of Takashi and his group or there truck:...(he put a hand on his side remembering the first time he came here) *sigh*...

He noticed Kai was still in shock when Shiro wanted Yuffie as a mom instead of her own.

Yuffie: Kai...i'm not gonna take her away from you...she's your daughter…

Kai:...But she loves you…..and beside when All this is done and saving the world..I won't be around to see her grow up….

Yuffie: What are you talking about?

Kai:...To stop Akumu...I have to give myself to him…

Yuffie: Kai you can't!

Kai: It's the Only way to save My Babies...they're a main target for his Plans…

Yuffie:...What about Ventus….think of how he'll be after you give yourself up..He's not gonna go down without a fight and you know that.

Kai:...

Yuffie:...(she walked away to Cloud and the others

Ventus got a closer look:...is that...it is! (he looked at everyone but...they were asleep and the left the gun beside Kai just in case and left

Down to the ground

Takashi: Rei, we need to leave soon.

Rei: Right.

Alice: Takashi...i'm tired…

Takashi: Come here (he smiled and let Alice sit in his lap

Alice snuggled into him and fell asleep

…

Shiro was looking at her sleeping mother in guilt: Why did i say that?(She thought)

Shiro sees Ventus coming back but something was off about him

She started walking very slowly(Cute to X3) She noticed that Ventus has been bitten on the arm

Ventus grabbed bandages out of his bag that he brought, he took off his jacket and flinched:...(he got a rag and cleaned it off and started wrapping it up

Shiro(Gasp: Big brother can't get sick….

Ventus grabbed a water bottle and sat on the ground, he noticed Shiro: Shiro, what are you doin up?

Shiro: Why do you have bite big Brother...did a dogey bite you?

Ventus: not exactly…(he looked out the window at the Zombies walking around

Shiro: Did the Ugly things bit you?(worried)

Ventus took a drink of the water he had: Yeah...but i'll be okay (he smiled

Shiro: But what if you turn?

Ventus:...Can't turn, my body is immune to it.

Shiro:...Wow

Ventus: What?

Shiro: Your…(Hands on her hip heroically) A Superhero!

Ventus couldn't help but laugh: Why do you say that?

Shiro:...um….your immune…

Ventus: I'm Immune to this, that doesn't mean i'm Immune to everything little sis (he smiled

Shiro:Whittle?!(step on a chair) I'm tall as you!

Ventus stood up a chair to: you were saying (he chuckled

Shiro:(Blow a raspberry): Nyeh

Ventus shakes his head and gets off the chair and picks up Shiro and puts her over his shoulder: Bedtime.

Shiro: Sweep with me Browther(Yawning)

Ventus could only smile: Fine (he laid down with her and they go to sleep

The next morning

Kai woke up first, she noticed Ventus' jacket and the spot where he was bitten

Kai:Oh my god...No….Ventus! Wake up!

Ventus jumped awake: WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!? (when he sat up he hit his head on a metal pole) OW! (he held his head) Oh thats gonna be a headache…

Kai: You've Been Bitten!

Ventus: I know. (he unwrapped the bandaged where he was bitten but to Kai's surprise it was healing up like a scrap on a knee

Kai: How….

Ventus: I'm Immune, i can't get infected. Been bitten in this world before (he took off his shirt showing a 20 year old bite mark scar on his side) When i first got bitten i didn't get a high fever like others would or throw up blood because my body system was shutting down, later on i figured out that i'm Immune.

Kai:...Hmm...you to huh?

Ventus:...your Immune to? passed on traits, what'd you know (he chuckled

Kai:(Laughing) It runs in the Family

Ventus: What else runs in the family?

Kai:...Possessing people…

Ventus: O.O…...what are we ghosts!?

Kai:(Mumbling)...Well more like demons…..

Ventus: Demons!?

Kai: It's a Hoot!

Ventus sighed in relief, he yawned and stretched only for him to flinch: I'm gonna be sore for a day or so...being bit packs a punch (he put back on his shirt

Kai: (Chuckled) You do that

….

Shiro:(Yawning from her bed only to find Aerith starring at her lovely): Wheres Yuffie Auntie?

Aerith: I don't know sweetie….(she looked around) But i'm sure she's around here somewhere

Shiro:Up!

Aerith: You want up? (she smiled and picked her up)

Shiro:Yay!(Laughing) This is Amazing!

Aerith couldn't help but laugh: You love being picked up don't you honey

Shiro:Mhm…..Auntie Aerith? Were you really going to hurt me when i turned whittle?

Aerith:...at first i was but not anymore...i'm sorry sweetie.

Shiro:(staring blankly at her….then hugged her) I forgive you.

Aerith hugged back

Terra and Ventus were up talking about different things

Ventus: Hey Terra….do you think we'll find Aqua…?

Terra: Don't worry Ven, we'll find her (he smiled and ruffled his hair

Ventus smiled: I Sure hope so...cause i really miss her…

Terra: I Miss her too…

…..

Shiro, was outside picking flowers: They would go good for mommy(Kai). She However, was stopped when she saw a little girl:Who's that?

It was a girl her age and she was playing with her puppy, Alice giggled: Come on Zero (she ran around letting Zero chase her around

Shiro was following them sneaky like good Stealth mode...Until she fell

Shiro:...Wahhhhhhhhhh(Wailing)

Alice gasped and held Zero in her arms: W-who's there…

Shiro:M-My Knee.(Wailing Again)

Takashi came thinking it was Alice crying: Alice are- (he noticed Shiro) Hey, what's the matter sweetie? (he got down to her level) Did you fall?

Shiro:Mhm(With Tears)

Takashi: Don't cry, are you out here alone? (Alice walked up beside him holding Zero) It's dangerous out here by yourself…

Shiro: But i'm not! I'm with My Mommy Kai, Brother Ventus an-

Takashi: Ventus! He's here with you! Can you take me and my group to yours? it would mean a lot

Shiro:...Up!

Takashi picked her up

Shiro:Go Straight Slave!(Giggling)

Alice: HEY! Don't talk to my daddy that way!

Takashi: No its okay Alice, calm down (he put a hand on her head

Alice:...(she held his hand

Takashi: Let's go

After getting his group they go to the building Shiro's group was in

Aerith: Oh Kai is gonna kill us..

Yuffie: us, you mean you! Your the one who lost her!

Aerith: She's your "daughter" to miss mommy!

Yuffie: Why you (they started going back and forth fighting

Ventus sighed and rested his chin on his hand: Cat fights.

Shiro:(gasp) Kitties?! Where?!

Ventus looked: Shiro there you- (he noticed Takashi) TAKASHI!

Takashi: VEN! (They ran and hugged each other) I haven't seen you in years man!

Ventus: Neither have i, time flies doesn't it

Takashi: Hell yeah, you remember Alice, Rei, Saya, Seako,Kohta and Shizuka Marikawa right?

Ventus: Sure do (he smiled) Hey guys, long time

Rei: Ven, we've been worried about you since you left

Seako: I was starting to think you didn't make it out alive.

Kohta: Come on! (he grabbed Ventus by the neck making him yelp) Who would think this guy didn't make it out? Course he made it out!

Saya: Let him go you fat ass.

Ventus: HEY! Watch the lauguge! You want my little sister and Alice to start that!

Saya: Sorry, you don't have to get-

Seako put a hand over her mouth: What did he just say?

Saya: mmmm

Ventus got out of Kohat's grip: Hey Mom! I want you to meet Takashi and the gang, they're the ones i stayed with while i was here.

Kai:(Odd people): Hello There!

They waved and said hello

Ventus: (Well that was a rude comment.)

Takashi: Nice to meet you, Names Takashi

Alice: I'm Alice! (she giggled and holds Zero in her arms

Saya pushed Seako's hand off her mouth: My Name is Saya.

Kohta: Kohta at your services.

Shizuka Marikawa: Marikawa (she smiled

Rei: I'm Rei, nice to meet you

Kai:(Bowed) Please to me you all. But how do you know my son?

Rei: We were on our rounds looking for supplies when he was cornered by Zombies and we figured more help the better,After we saved him and taught him how to use a gun-

Ventus: Takashi taught me how, pretty good teacher and Father.

Takashi: You would have to bring that up.

Alice: It's true…(she holds onto his leg

Takashi put a hand on her head, Rei: Anyway (she chuckled) he's good with a gun not including a baseball bat….But when he got bitten we all thought we'd have to shoot him.

Ventus: Don't remind me…

Takashi: After Marikawa said that his system wasn't failing or coughing up blood, we knew we didn't have to shoot him.

Ventus: Cause i'm Immune!

Kohta laughed: Ever since then, he's been here only for...how long were you here?

Ventus: Let's see...Abo-

Terra: 8 months, than me and Aqua had to come get your ass

Ventus blushed: Oops?

Terra: Yeah Oops. (he playfully smacked Ventus on the neck making ven cringe

Shiro: Uncle Terra stop hurting Bwother!(Cute Pout and crossed her eyes)

Terra looked down at her: Okay?

Ventus rubbed his neck: But Yeah, i stayed here for 8 months fighting Zombies and helping them live on. How you been?

Seako: The same old, just waiting for all this to end.

Kohta: Like that'll happen anytime soon

Takashi: You can say that again and what are you all doing here?

Ventus: You remember Aqua right?

Takashi: Your big sister yeah

Ventus put a hand over his eyes of embarrassment

Shiro suddenly started to feel whoozy went down:Ow….

Ventus caught her: Hey, What's wrong shiro?

Shiro:(?): Shiro is not here right now….

Ventus looked at Kai: Let me guess. Possed.

Shiro(?) :(Laughing Creepy ) It's me Ventus….Nightmare Freddy.( Suddenly Freedy eyes turn red freezing Ventus trapping him in his mind) Welcome, I will be your nightmare for the evening. So tell me, what are you afraid of? **Maybe you're afraid of submerge in the ocean with no way out as predators descend upon you!** Or maybe you fear knives, the feel of cold steel dragging across your flesh, splitting it apart. **OR MAYBE YOU FEAR INSECTS, COCKROACHES AND SPIDERS THAT WILL CRAWL ALL OVER YOU AND INSIDE OF YOU EATING YOU FROM WITHIN!** Or maybe you fear... _Isolation, being all alone with nowhere to go and no one to turn to as the walls close in on you. The silence is defining. But there is only one thing you really need to fear..._ _ **Me! You're not asleep! This is real. I'm real**_ _._ _ **And I will not rest until I have destroyed**_ _**your life! Everyone and everything that you care about will be gone!**_ _YoU CaN't eScApE! yOu cAn'T OuT rUn mE! nO MaTtEr wHeRe yOu gO oR wHaT yOu Do, I wIlL fInD yOu._ And I will murder you. So what's your next move, victim? Will you accept your fate or will you try perlong it just a little while longer? The choice is yours..

Ventus: Your gonna have to try harder then that Fred bear. (he wasn't surprised at all) Have you forgotten i can do the same as you? (his eyes turn black to) Nice try.

Freddy:(Laughing) I knew you would surpass the fright...so i thought of a new one.( Showing him horrifying deaths of his friends family everyone he loves)

Ventus opened his eyes: hn..(he rubbed his eyes

Ventus was on Kai's Lap with a cool rag on his head: Sweetie are you okay

Ventus: Yeah...just had an encounter with a old friend…(He started getting up only for a dizzy wave to wash over him) Ugh…(he put a hand on his head

Shiro's head was down: *sniff* shiro..bad

Ventus pushed aside the dizziness and got up, he somehow managed to walk to her and kneeled down to her height: This wasn't your fault (he wipes the tears away on her face

Shiro: Yes it is…

Ventus: No it's not. An old friend of mine did this (he gently lifted up her chin) This isn't your fault, understand me?

Shiro:...Up.

Ventus picked her up and smiled

Shiro: Yay!

Ventus chuckled and put her on his shoulder, he walked back to Kai

Kai: How are you?

Shiro: I'm fine Mama( She jumped to her mother who held her in her arms)

Kai:(Smiling at her then looking at Ventus)

Ventus: I'm fine too (he smiled

Takashi: Hey uh i dont mean to break up the family moment but we all gotta go!

Ventus looked out the window, Zombies were everywhere: Damn...There's no way we- (he noticed a few poles going one building to the next) Bingo, Takashi help me with this

Takashi came over with two baseball bat, Ventus: hey shiro, wanna see your brother hit a homerun?

Shiro:(Clapping nodded smiling)

Ventus smiled and picked up something that looked like ball, he tossed it up in the air and swung the bat hitting it straight to the window shattering it: That's how you make a homerun (he put the baseball bat on his shoulder and gave it back to Takashi

Walking over to the window, he jumps onto the pole like a hand stand and flips landing straight up, Ventus: We need to walk above them, the ground is filled with Zombies and its only a matter of time before they get into the building.

Yuffie: Kai, your son is trying to get us killed.

Kai: You think i don't know That?!

Shiro: Ooh Ooh Mama! Can i Kill The Zombies?

Kai: NO!

Shiro looked at Yuffie

Yuffie: Sorry she said No, i'm not getting in this one.

Ventus: Would you guys rather walk on the ground taking the risk of getting bit or walk up knowing you won't get it.

Takashi: He's got my vote (he gets Alice on his back, he runs and flips over Ventus standing on the other side, he started walking to the other side and makes it

Ventus walked to Shiro: Come on, Big brother's got you (he smiled) Promise

Shiro responded by kissing him in the head: Yay!

Ventus got Shiro on his back and walked across the pole, Kai noticed just then how much he's grown from the start of their journey

Kai:(He's Come so far...He'll Be ready…..to become a god)

They hear banging on the door, Ventus: HURRY UP! JUST KEEP YOUR HEAD UP AND WALK ACROSS!

Terra: Since when does he yell! (he walked across) Just so you guys know i did not teach him how to do this…

Yuffie and Aerith: Fun..

Yuffie walked acrossed next, Aerith:...This is nuts…

Ventus: Nut's enough to save your life.

Kai:(Suddenly had a machine Gun) Lights out Mother Fuckers.( She started shooting all of them with no sign of stopping): I FEEL THE FUCKING ARENDELLE VENTUS BABY!

Ventus:...Okay then…(once everyone was across) MOM! YOUR THE LAST ONE TO CROSS!

Kai:Okay!( She started to walk very carefully...until she started to slip): Uh Oh…

As she was falling, she something grab her...It was Ventus, he was holding onto her

Ventus: Your not gonna die that easy mom (he chuckled slightly

Kai:(Chuckled) Tehe.

Ventus was gonna pull up Kai until the Pole started moving: ! (he looked up) It's breaking..! (the frown then turned into a smile) Look's like only one of us is gonna make it this time (he held onto Kai's hand tight, somehow managing to swing her to the other side where Yami caught her

As Ventus goes to get up the Pole broke falling to the ground with him with it

Kai: Baby!

Everyone: Ventus!

Ventus:...(he closed his eyes for a second or two, then opened them) That's it! (He summoned his Keyblade and waited long enough to get close to the ground Then flying up in the air and landing in Kai's arms) Whoa!...Hi..(she smiled a bit

Kai: Oh Right...Forgot you can fly..hmm..

Ventus: What?

Rei pulled him up by the ear, Ventus: Ow! Ow! (he put a hand on his ear) What the fuck was that for!?

Rei: For scaring us!

Ventus: Well sorry, and don't touch my ears (he looked at her serious

Rei: oh...Sorry

Ventus: mhm better say sorry...Where's Roxas? (he looked around) You guys seen Roxas anywhere? (Looking at Kai and the others

Hiro: I hadn't seen him..(he walked over to him

Ventus smiled a bit: But seriously, where is-

Roxas: You mean me. (he was lying over the edge on the building

Ventus looked over: Where the hell were you!

Roxas: Hanging with Axel and the organization…

Ventus: You didn't bother telling us.

Roxas: You guys were busy with the Zombie's, when i heard we were coming here i knew i'm not coming so i found the portal Yami used to get Yugi here and tried it out.

Ventus: You know your dead.

Roxas: The Zombies will take care of that (he laughed

Ventus:...I'll be right back (he looked at Roxas) Come here! (he ran after Roxas making him scream and run off with Ventus chasing him

Everyone started laughing and watched them run around

Kai:(Laughing)

?: Well Well Well if isn't the Idiot twins and the Women.

Kai: (sigh) What do you want Vegeta?

Vegeta:Hmph! You've been Slacking Taking care of those Brats when the Universe is in Danger.

Kai looked over to Ventus and Roxas, Ventus had Roxas on the ground holding him down: What did i say about running off?

Roxas: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Ventus: I told you not to run off. I'll let you go but you better not run off okay?

Roxas: Okay!

Ventus let him go: I mean it Roxy (he put a hand on his hip) Your still recovering from that attack...i dont want anything to happen to you when i'm not around.

Roxas:...Yeah…i know…

Vegeta:(sigh) Well at least kakarot is isn't here to-

?: hey Vegeta!

Vegeta:(Goddamnit)

Goku: Hey Best Buddy! Hey Key!

Kai: I-It's Ka-

Goku: And these must be your Children! Loxas, Ventres and Hiro!( Proudly)

Kai:...(She Looked at Vegeta)

Vegeta: He's An Idiot..

Kai: Ahh

Ventus looked a bit annoyed and leaned against a wall: (Idiot is one word for him….and i know you can hear me Mom, and if you had sex with Vegeta i'm done.

Vegeta: Oh Please why would i be with her(ring ring) Hello?

Bulma: Where Are The Diapers For Trunks?!  
Vegeta: Why Would I CARE ABOUT THAT BRAT?! He LOOKS LIKE A FRUIT! I Mean Like A LIterally Walking Fruit!..EGGPLANT!

Ventus: Better go your hubby callin for you.

Vegeta: Hey You know?...Fuck You( Files off leaving goku)

Goku:...So i heard your family Left you...I mean i barely knew my father because he got blown up by freezer. Also i Like to train(He looked at stitch)...Are you gonna eat that?

Ventus: You touch my dog and my Keyblade will be so far up your butt you won't know where to pull it out. (Stitch growls at Goku and sits on Ventus' shoulder

Pikachu: Don't even think about touching me carrot top. (she stands next to Kai

Kai: Sooo Goku..How's Gohan?

Goku: Oh he's doing great...Of Course i haven't seen him in three years because of Training.

Gohan: Dad I'm right here.

Goku: Oh hey Gohan How did you get here?

Gohan: I…..(sigh)

Goku: Alright Son let's get you to become a super saiyan God. With enough Training Punches and Plenty Milk...you'll get there.

Gohan: Wow If you Believe in me…

Goku: Also were going to Fight!...Alot!

Gohan: I need an Adult..

Goku: I Am an Ad-

Gohan: No. No you are not.

Gohan noticed Ventus, he was sitting on the edge of the building with his elbow rested on his knee and his eyes closed like he was asleep but he wasn't

Gohan: Uh you Okay?

Ventus: hm..(he opened one eye and looked at him) Yeah, i'm fine just thinking…

Gohan: Is it about the fact the your Dad is an Evil...thing that is trying to destroy the world and everybody you care about..( Ventus looked at him wordlessly and stunned)...I've had experience.

Ventus: Cool..and what you said is true...i don't see why everyone is looking up to me..for all i know i could easily turn out like him..(he rested his chin in his hand) if so...kill me before that happens...i'm not gonna end up like him...my heart won't fall into darkness like his did, All the people out there..countless worlds are all counting on me to stop him..i can't back down from it, it's the way it has to be. No matter the cost, even risking my own life..to save countless people

Gohan: Well look on the bright side...you Have your friends...Me. I have my dad's friends. And also i've seen most people died my age. But really most people in general..Then Again i really don't know anyone my own age, my best friends are a 26 year old dwarf and a giant green alien who constantly Hits me.. Still better then my Dad. At Least they're Around. hmm Where did that come from? Also My mom can be...a little….eh.

Ventus laughed at the last part: you wouldn't be here without your mom or dad, with me, I'm happy that i have my mom, sure she can get mad sometimes but i still love her.

Gohan: True. Now I have to train to become Super Saiyan. Just Wish Mr Piccolo were here Really need a Body here to motivate me.

Ventus: Have fun Gohan (Once Gohan left, Kai heard singing) My return is a mystery

Thought you had control of me

I'm offended that you're so surprised.

That first defeat was a practice round

But I pulled myself off the ground

And I've already planned your demise.

I won't stop fighting cause I'm not done yet

You're gonna regret

This time I won't let you forget.

You're not gonna get away this time

I'll strike when you're blind

You'll awake just to find you are mine.

You thought you won

Thought the battle was over

But I, I, I, I'm just getting stronger.

Enjoy your freedom

It won't last much longer

Cause I, I, I, I keep getting stronger.

When the sky turns to grey

When the light fades away

You will say, I just keep getting stronger!

You can try to prepare

Or attack if you dare

I don't care, cause I'm just getting stronger.

I, I, I, I'm just getting stronger!

I, I, I, I'm just getting stronger!

I, I, I, I'm just getting stronger!

I am the nightmare that replays in your head

I am the shadow lurking under your bed.

And when I lose it's never really the end

You should have known I'd have a plan for revenge.

And I won't stop fighting cause I'm not done yet

You're gonna regret

This time I won't let you forget

You're not, gonna get away this time

I'll strike when you're blind

You'll awake just to find, you are mine

You thought you won,

Thought the battle was over,

But I, I, I, I'm just getting stronger.

Enjoy your freedom,

It won't last much longer

Cause I, I, I, I keep getting stronger.

When the sky turns to grey

When the light fades away

You will say, I just keep getting stronger!

Stronger every day

Stronger every day… (The singing was coming straight from the heart)

Kai: Good Sing Sweetie….

Ventus looked up: Oh thanks and i meant every word in the song to, When it comes to that time of fighting Akumu i'm not gonna back down. He doesn't control me anymore, he can throw anything he has at me but that's not gonna stop me from finding him and stopping his plans.

Kai: And we'll do it Together

Ventus smiled bravely and nodded

…..


	23. Chapter 23:Find the Dragon Balls!

Chapter 22:Find The Dragon Balls

 **P.S Sora and the gang will be joining and**

 **Warning: Yaoi and Yuri**

 **Don't like it? Leave.**

 **P.S Epic Fight Between Goku and Vegeta.**

 **Dis: I do not own all of these characters expect oc's and the plot**

Meanwhile Goku was busy telling the rest of his story….to Gohan Displeasure.

Goku: And that's how I died….Again!

Gohan:(Sigh my God…)

Goku: So yeah. What do you Hiro? Yuffie? Or how about Aeris?(Aerith)

Yuffie: I'm a Ninja. (she disappeared and appeared behind Gohan

Hiro pressed a button on his watch and changed into a Hero suit including Baymax, he climbs onto Baymax's back and they hover in the air: I can control Baymax's fighting, Baymax's armor can withstand a bullet, A stab, and his fits can punch straight thru walls.

Aerith: I can fight just as much as Cloud does (she looked at Cloud

Cloud(Just smiled)

Goku: aww Hugs are nice.. So wait Kai has children?

Hiro: Yep, three. Two twins (he chuckled and pointed over to Roxas and Ventus

Roxas was lying over Ventus' lap reading a manga book, Ventus: Your getting into Manga now?

Roxas: Manga's awesome.

Ventus laughed

Hiro: Shiro is the little sister (he pointed to where Kai was, she was holding her

Goku: Well that's nice, If i ever had children i promise i treat them right.

Yuffie: You got a long way to go before you have children (she chuckled

Aerith: Oh leave him alone, he can dream (she laughed

Yuffie: Like you?

Aerith blushed: You did not just go there!

Yuffie: Yep (she smirked

Aerith dragged her off

Hiro: Cloud, Leon, you might wanna stop your girlfriends from starting a cat fight!

Cloud & Leon: On It! (Running to stop this outcome)

Goku: (Suddenly saw gohan….who have been there for hours) Oh Hey Gohan You're Here!

Takashi: He's been here..for hours.

Alice walked to Gohan: You wanna play?

Gohan: Uh sorry..I'm not really into playing..and beside i have to train with my dad.

Goku: Don't worry son we have enough to time train and find the Dragon Balls.

Alice: Yay! (she grabs Gohan's hand and run off

Takashi: Alice you be careful!

Alice: Yes Daddy!

Goku noticed Takashi looked young to have a child, a teenager is young to have a child

Goku: I've just noticed…...Your Hair's all messy!

Takashi:...? my hair is always like this..its not that big of a problem is it?

Rei: Oh stop, i like your hair the way it is.

Takashi blushed: uh...thanks.

Goku: also You have child..what's up with that?

Takashi:...she's not mine, her father was killed..i couldn't sit by and watch a little girl die, i went down and rescued her with Koha's help of course

Koha: I said it once and i'll say again, you had balls for walking on the top of that wall with tons of Zombies on the ground that could reach you and with Alice on your back.

Takashi: Yeah well it was the only way out and in that situation you take the chance or die.

Koha:...and that's why your the leader.

Goku: If only you guys had Dragon Balls you can anything with does, money, enternal Youth, Immortality, Back from the dead an-

Takashi: Wait, back from the dead

Goku: Yep Yep! It worked On Freezer But he was in pieces from Trunks so-

Takashi: Would it bring back a whole dead world to life?

Goku:(Serious) It may but i'm not sure. Theres even A wish Where it's beyonds Shenlong's Like Trying to find a to kill the saiyans, bringing me back from dying two times, and making the Androids Human again."

Takashi leaned back against a wall with his arms crossed:...

Seaya: What are you thinking Takashi.

Takashi: If we find the Dragonballs and make a wish we could bring back our world the way it was before everything came to an end.

?(Vegeta): Will then i say we better start looking

They saw it was vegeta.

Goku: So you do want to help huh Vegeta?

Vegeta: Oh Shut your Face Clown! I'm Coming with you so i won't be left in the dust!

Goku:(Laughing) Always Vegeta….(Turn Super Saiyan) all right then let's go

Vegeta:(Super Saiyan) I've Have been waiting for this so long.

They Both had a fighting Stance similar to a long time ago

Ventus: You know fighting isn't gonna get you two anywhere finding the Dragonballs right.

Vegeta: Shut Up Boy! (resume their fighting stance...Until their Stomach's Growled)

Goku: (Him to) HAHAHAHAHA I forgot I've hadn't eating since we got here.

After everyone eat except for the Saiyan's who keep eating pretty much anything much of the disgust of everyone else…

Kai: Wow...You saiyan are incredible.

Hiro: I can see why your hungry all the time..

Gohan:(Laughing) It's a thing.

Goku:(Whew( That hit the Spot.

Vegeta: Hmph It was alright.

Hiro: So you guys comin with us? or you gonna go on your own from here.

Vegeta: Might as well

Goku: Yeah Let's Go!

After everyone was ready to go they were on there way

Kai noticed Ventus stayed quiet most of the ride, he looked tired

Kai: Sleepy Sweetie….

Ventus rubbed his eyes: Yeah…

Kai: Get some sleep...it's going to be a long ride.

Ventus: Kay…(he got up and walked into his room soon fast asleep in his bed

Hiro sat in the sit beside Kai: How long is the ride?

Kai: Until Morning. So you get some sleep to

Hiro yawned and stretched: That's a good idea (he goes next to Baymax and laid on him, Baymax heated up to keep him warm

Yami: How about i take over? you look tired yourself Koi (he smiled

Kai: Yeah..but i need to look out for any signs of Danger..

Yami: what you don't think i can look for danger to, Now go on and get some sleep you don't and no fun for a week.

Kai:(laughing) Shut up...night.

Yami smiled: Night Koi. (he took the driving seat and drove

Later in the night

Kai went to get some water and noticed Ventus' bedroom light was on, it was very late

Kai: Ventus why is your light on?

When she walked in, what she saw warmed her heart

There was Shiro and Roxas snuggled up in the bed with Ventus sound asleep

There was a night light on, Ventus whispered: sorry..hope the light didn't wake you up..

Kai: Is shiro afraid of the dark?

Ventus nodded and shifted to get comfy: Shiro is scared of the dark and Roxy had a nightmare of scar...

Kai: Oh god is he okay-

Shiro:(Laughing in her sleep): Stop tickling me Mama…

Ventus laughed a bit: and Shiro talks in her sleep, she says pretty weird-

Shiro: Auntie Yuffie can i lick your face cheek…..

Kai:...

Ventus snickered and covered his mouth: Stuff...but as goes for Roxy, he's healing up, his eye isn't gonna scar so that's good, his leg, side and chest are all healing up pretty good and for the nightmare's he'll be okay (He pulled the covers over Shiro and Roxas) Oh and by the way don't give Shiro any blueberries or anything that has blueberries in it. it'll make her sick.

Kai: Ok Thanks, I love you all G'Night.

Ventus: Love you too (he smiled, he fell asleep after a while

In the morning Kai woke up to a present on her desk next to her bed, there was a card with it

Kai: Wha?...

When she opened it there was Necklace inside, it was a Mini Keyblade Necklace, with a Heart on it and the word mom in the middle

Kai: (She read the letter and it says for being the best Mom in the world: Roxas, Ventus and Shiro, She had tears in her eyes sobbed with joy in the ground.): Oh my babies…

When she walked out into the front part of the ship

Everyone was awake, Yami: Good to see you awake (he smiled

Kai:(smiled) Kids! I need you.

Roxas, Shiro and Ventus walked up smiling

Kai all but grabbed them in an embraced: All Love You guys..Tears)

Ventus, Shiro and Roxas: We love you mom (they hug back

Kai: (Laughing)

Vegeta:Hmph! Enough of this Mushy crap! We have a mission! ( Yelling at them making yuffie a little angry)

Yuffie punched him in the head: Shut up! Just because you dont have a family doesn't mean you gotta ruin their's!

Vegeta in response punched her in the stomach knocking her out.: Word of advice women..never hit a saiyan (walking away)

Goku: Vegeta, That was not very paragon.

Vegeta:...Renegade for life.

Leon: Yuffie!( Drawed his sword To vegeta)

Vegeta: Hohohoho That's just percious.

Leon: What did you do that to her?!

Vegeta: I just put her to sleep.

Leon: Quit being Cute!

Vegeta: Bitch i'm adorable.

Ventus: You wish you were. but considering your hubby thinks so and Vegeta, Don't touch my family (he pulled back his fist and surprisingly gave Vegeta a black eye) You wanna Dance, let's go (he took out both Keyblades

Roxas took out his too and nodded

Vegeta: (Hmm black eyeate a snezu Bean) Annnd Rage(Rah Super saiyan) He Instant transmission behind roxas punching him in the stomach then kicked him in face knocking him out."

Vegeta: One…(Turn to Ventus) There's something you should know boy there's a difference between you in me...me( Rushed him however Roxas suddenly came and slashed him with his keyblade) Agh Son of Bitch! ( Alright time to get serious...wait wheres emo twin)

Ventus came out of nowhere and front kicked Vegeta….only where someone shouldn't ever kick, and he kicked Vegeta hard once he was on the ground and Keyblade was aimed straight at his face….(Vegeta noticed something about his eyes, they showed no fear whatsoever) I told you don't mess with my family...i won't hesitate to make sure you don't hurt anyone.

Vegeta:You sure are strong...however...I won't hold back !(Turning super saiyan God Super Saiyan which is Blue) Vegeta and before you ask My power level is over 9.9 Billion.

Ventus: What, are we playing Pokemon now?

Vegeta:...(rushed him and Punched him in the stomach wheezing in pain, coughing blood, when it looks like Ventus was done….Vegeta gave him bean)

Vegeta: Let this be a lesson….Never underestimate your Opponent, I fought powerful Opponents, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu and Beerus.

?: Did someone say my name!

Kai & Goku & Vegeta: Oh Crap

Beerus: Hello there

Kai: B-Beerus?

Beerus: That's not polite Kai you forgot to say lord!

Kai: L-Lord Beerus That's what i Meant so um what are you..

Beerus: Just here because you promise me your famous Gourmet Chicken.( Saw Ventus):Who is this.

Roxas was helping him up: Come on...let's see what damage fuck head done. (he walked off with Ventus

Vegeta: Tch. Brat

Beerus:Well Looks like Vegeta is done Babysitting

Goku gave Yuffie a senzu Bean.: So how you feeling?

Yuffie: Better if he hadn't come along. (she got up and walked off

Aerith: Yuffie! (she went after her, but grabbing Leon) Your coming to!

Leon: Glady!

Takashi walked into Ventus' room

Roxas walked out for to get Kai: Mom, Vegeta has to leave...

Kai: He can't. As much as i do we need him in Goku..there's someone else out there Stronger than Akumu, Like Lord Beerus and Whis. And Vegeta has a soft heart want's you get to know him…

Roxas: Get to know him? Mom he pretty much turned Ven's insides into a slushy!

Kai:(Here handed him a senzu bean): Did you know that Vegeta Was a total prick to his Son trunks..think goodness he changed after the incident…

Roxas: Humph, Total Prick before. (he took the beam and walked back into Ven's room

Ventus was lying on the bed with Takashi's hand on his side

Takashi: how about you sleep?

Ventus: why…

Takashi: Your gonna be sore as hell.

Ventus:...

Roxas walked back in and gave the bean to Ventus: Here...it'll help.

Ventus:...(he took it without a complaint)

Roxas: how you feel?

Ventus: Fine…

?(Vegeta): Senzu Bean should heal you...Your strong alright….you sure will become a God

Ventus: what are you talking about now…

Vegeta: That little fight we had...was just a test...and you sure are strong your age...maybe Stronger than Me and Kakarot….not really but still strong..and advice...protect your Sister like i protect my Children from buu...Because Akumu is someone not to be reckon...of course you already know that didn't you?

Ventus: Naw you think? (he sat up some only for Roxas to gently push him back down

Roxas:...(he was worried

Ventus: I'm fine…(he sat up once again pushing the pain aside)

Vegeta: FYI Don't Upset Lord Beerus…

Ventus: I know who he is and i know not to upset him that's why i'm staying away from him unless he talks to me first…

Vegeta:...Beerus Teacher Whis Knew Your master….

Ventus:...i know he's dead….(Vegeta saw tears threatening to fall from his eyes, Ven closed his eyes)...alot of people knew him….thats how i found out about of the worlds…

Vegeta:...What if i told you can bring back your Master.

Ventus: With the Dragonballs yeah i know about that too….

Vegeta: Will then...are you going to?

Ventus:...Course i am...who do you think i am, Goku?

Vegeta:Ha. Kakarot May be an idiot but he's pure of heart me and cares for his family..There are times when he turn Super saiyan when Kurillin got blown up to pieces by Frieza and threaten to do the same to his son

Ventus: lovely…(he opened his eyes half way, Vegeta noticed one eye was black and it wasn't like that a second ago

Vegeta: The Hell?...

Ventus looked at him: What…?

Vegeta: Ah Black eye….Use some ice( Walking out the room)

Ventus: Black eye? (he looked in the mirror) Oh that black eye, Relax Vegeta it's normal!

Vegeta: I am Already out of the room!

Ventus: I know you are! (he laughed a bit and sat back on the bed

On the ground of the next world

Ventus: is this..(he looked at himself he was a wolf, his fur was white as snow) It is! Yes!

Goku: What's this place?

Ventus: Welcome to Okami! (he disappears and appears on a rock with the sun behind him showing red marks on his fur) Come on! I know someone here master knew! (he hops of the rock and surprisingly runs off quickly

Goku: (Laughing) Hey Vegeta look's were Animals!" I'm a Monkey!

Vegeta: I-I'm a furry! NOOOOOOOOO!

Yuffie: Get use to it Furry butt (she was cat a beautiful one at that, walking off to where Ventus ran off

Hiro: I'm a snake, cool! (he slithers off

Shiro: I'm a Baby Wolf( so Cute)

Kai: Wolf( Laughing)

Yami walked up beside Kai he was a tiger: Are we gonna stand or go find where Ventus ran off to?

Roxas: I'm a wolf to! Awesome! (he runs off with Shiro (Lol)

Shiro: Chase me Big Bwother!

Roxas laughed and chased after her: Come here!

Kai:Kids!(Walking to them slowly…..then decided to Tickle Shiro)  
Shiro: Ticklish Mama! Ticklish!

Kai:(Laughing) Come on guys let's go find Ventus!

They smiled and nodded, they both ran a head laughing

Aerith: Why are your kids so hyper..

Kai:(Laughing) Their just having Fun Aerith. it's what kids do.

Aerith: Since when are you into fun? besides Yami.

Kai:( She hold her necklace)...(Then Blushed) Oh shut up!...

Aerith shrugged

?: Excuse me, but what are you doing on this land? (her voice sounded pretty

When they looked it was a white wolf only she had flaming green plate on her back and where she stood flowers grew around her feet

Kai: Who are you?

Okami: I'm Okami amaterasu or ammy for short, i dont think i ever seen you around here, are you lost?

Kai: We're trying to look for my Son. Do you know where he is?

Okami: Why yes i do actually, i told him to wait by the huge cherry tree, follow me i'll lead you there (she smiled and walked a head

On the road to the cherry tree, Kai began to notice something about Okami...her sides were bigger than they were suppose to be and she knew she wasn't fat

Kai: Question….Not to be rude but are...you-

Okami: Pregnant (she chuckled) Yes i am, 8 months now i believe

Kai:...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Okami: I know, it comes a shock doesn't it.

Kai:...(Vomiting)...Oh God!..i-im Sorry...I haven't felt well since...we came here.

Okami: No need to be sorry honey, if i didn't know better i would say your Pregnant as well.

Kai:...W-What?!...No I can't...Not Again…..I already have Three

Okami: Walk with me, everyone else go on a head the Cherry tree is straight ahead (As Kai and Okami left

Okami: Have you had any activity with anyone lately? meaning bed.

Kai(Blushing): Well for the past months….years theres Yami.

Okami: Than i rest my case, i'm surprised you didn't get pregnant sooner, with all that time together it was only a matter of time

Kai: Well *Cough* So what do i do now?

Okami: You don't know? You have to wait 8 months, but you'll have weird cravings like pickles an ice cream or jerky and watermelon, this one seems to like that (she looks at her belly)

Kai:EW...what about the others should i tell them now?

Okami: Only when you think the time is right (she smiled

Kai:(smiled) So...who's the Father?

Okami's ears go back:...(Kai saw the sorrow in her eyes) he won't get to see him grow up….(she starts walking up the hill, Kai got what she meant..the Father is dead.

Kai:Oh my god...I'm sorry i didn't-

Okami: It's alright (she looked at her smiling) You only wanted to know…(she started walking again) he was a wolf like no other..a God of the sun together we ruled over the land keeping the harmony...until the humans betrayed us...it was the day i told him i was Pregnant, he fought to protect us...only to end up a pelt hanging on a wall…(Tears were beginning to fall down her face

Kai: I'm sorry…

Okami: It's fine dear…

At the Cherry tree

Ventus was up in the cherry tree, Terra was trying to get him down

Ventus:...(he was looking at the sun set

Terra: Get your furry butt down here! If i come and get you your gonna be road kill!

Ventus looked down at him: Why?

Terra: Cause you could fall and get hurt!

Ventus:...why?

Terra: Stop saying why!

Ventus smirked: Why! (he laughed

Kai: Hey Guys!

Everyone looked over, Yami went over: If you weren't feeling well why didn't you tell us.'

Kai: There's A reason why i didn't feel well everyone…..I'm Pregnant!

Yami:...(all of sudden he started running around saying) I'M GONNA BE A DAD! YES!

Kai: Mhm You are Yami!(Smiling)

Ventus looked at Kai: Looks like i'm gonna be the oldest brother (he chuckled

Roxas looked at Shiro: Your not gonna be the littlest anymore (he smiled

Shiro: Mama is it true….

Kai:(Nodded smiling) Mhm.

Shiro: YAY! I'm Going to have a Baby Brother or Sister!

Ventus: Hey Mom, i'm gonna take a walk is that cool?

Kai: Just be careful!

Ventus chuckled: I will mom (he walked off

Vegeta noticed something off about him, Ventus: (another member on the team….a really young member...little brother or sister…(he was to lost in his thoughts and wasn't watching where he was going) Now that Mom's pregnant...the cost of keeping her and the baby safe..hmmm…

Vegeta: I see your Mother is having a baby!

Ventus looked up: Huh..oh Yeah, she is..(he started walking again

As he was walking something came out of nowhere and made him hit a rock wall

Ventus flinched and got up: Who-...You. (he growled

Akumu: Well Well if it isn't my son(Saw vegeta) and the Prince Vegeta i don't know you be here but monkeys do travel in groups.

Vegeta: Hmph!

Ventus: Like you? Funny. (he brushed himself off) I'm surprised (Not really) you came back but considering you want me dead so that's expected.

Akumu:Hahahaha! I just don't want you dead i wan't to use you.

Vegeta: Ventus! Stand back, i'll be taking him ( Turn into SSJ 2

Ventus stood back: All yours V. (His voice sounded empty

Akumu was tying to hide it...But he's scared as shit: Hhahahah You think you can defeat me?!

Ventus laid on the rocks and watched not stopping Vegeta:...

Vegeta:...( Instant Transmission behind Akumu and punched him in the Back)

Akumu: Agh!

Ventus closed his eyes:...(Nightmare freddy was talking to him again

Nightmare Freddy: Hello There…

Ventus: Fred…

Nightmare Freddy: I heard your having another sibling….

Ventus: Course you did, your part of the darkness inside me so i figured that...and your the main reason why my eye goes black, but i'm thankful for that (he smiled a bit) I can creep out V….

His train of thought was put to a halt when he Heard Akumu yelling after he got kicked by Vegeta and into a wall

Akumu groan try to fight vegeta again but due to his loss stamina he fell to the ground

Akumu: No, this can't be real. (Voice cracking a little sounding like he's about to cry) This is not the way THIS ENDS!( Punching the ground in frustration)

Just as Vegeta was gonna finish him off he was stopped…

Vegeta: If you want to finish him.

Ventus shook his head:….he's not worth it…(he started walking away) Leave him...we'll see him again soon enough…

Akumu: Grrr DAMN YOU! WHYYYYYYYYYY?! WHYYYYYYYYY?! THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM AKUMUUUUUUUUUU!( The Earthquake stop and he was back on the ground and Everyone else came to see Ventus and Vegeta and Akumu on the ground)

Kai: Guys( Saw Akumu on the ground) What's he doing here?

Shiro:(gasp and went behind Leon and Cloud in front and then Had their Swords just in case)

Goku: Wow Did you guys defeated Akumu?

Ventus got up and walked to Akumu not afraid at all: He can't take the fact that he's been beaten...but...all in war, that's how it goes

Kai:(My son has become a man smiling, but she walked up to Akumu with seriousness): This is Karma...For what you did...live with the shame you worthless coward…

Ventus picked up Akumu's head with his paw and claws out: Come around here again...and i won't stop Vegeta from killing you…(his eyes went black) Touch my mom, sister, brother or anyone, you'll be killed by me, personally…(he pushed back Akumu's head making it pop a little) Now leave. (he turned away and walked away

Akumu:( His eyes turn blank and he saw a man in armor:...NOW!

Ventus turn back in Confusion But suddenly he was shot near the chest.

Ventus fell on his side blood leaking onto the ground

Okami growled and the green plate flamed more, she flips and the green plate started hitting Akumu burning him because of the flames

Akumu:( Grabbed her by the neck): Now Now you wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby now would you? ( He threw her, then he looked back at Ventus.

Kai: VENTUS( She Ran to him but Akumu Put up a force field for just him and Ventus)

Akumu: Now….Let's have the Father and Son time….( He Kicked him in stomach then he punched him over and over and over again)

Akumu:(Knocking him out then he fliped him over): wake up Torture Is know fun if i can't here you scream!( Stomp on his Chest where he was Shot)

To Akumu's surprise he didn't even scream, Ventus' eyes snapped opened and bites down on Akumu's head, he pushed him back but not before clawing his eyes:...

Akumu:...(Eyes turn red then he kicked Ventus to some nearby Rocks): Great Father son times isn't this Ventus?! If you had become A god i would be scared One of the Most Powerful Keybladers in the World fell by a common gunshot who pitiful is that?!( I knew you were a disappointment the moment you came out of her.

Ventus actually laughed: When will you understand...Your blind to see it, but everyone else around you can, you just don't wanna believe the truth, or the fact your scared of getting beaten again….NOW!

When Akumu turned, he was in the face hard somehow Vegeta got into the force field

The wolf form Ventus was in vanished, he got up holding a hand over his right arm

Vegeta: Hmph, could have at least warn me idiot.

Akumu: What How?

Ventus smirked a little: You were so busy….with me, you failed to notice Vegeta...your force field became weak with every punch you threw at me...Vegeta has enough power to break thru without you knowing he's there…(he coughed and spit up blood onto the ground)

Vegeta: Stay out of this fight, i'm finishing this. Get down her Kakarot He's need a Senzu Bean he's fading fast.

Goku: Got It! ( Instant Transmission) Here take this, ( He took the senzu bean and he healed better then ever with everything in his body feeling awesome

Ventus breathed out in relief: Thanks...

Goku: sit this one out Ventus Me and Vegeta will take it from here.

Vegeta: Grr Kakarot Didn't you hear me it's my turn You had your chance to Defeat Frieza now it's my turn!

Goku:...What's that couldn't hear ya ( Laughing)

Vegeta:( Big Anime head) Kakarot I'm going to kill you!

Ventus: Now's not the time..kill him later (he leaned back against some rocks with his eyes closed) You two have fun with this guy...

Vegeta:Hm My pleasure.( Turn SSJ and he tried to punch him to his surprise he wasn't there.)

?: I have no interest in fighting you or Goku…..It's you i Want Ventus

Ventus smirked: I'll be waiting…(he opened his eyes, they were glowing bluer than before

?: But unfortunately not today...since my master wants you alive and well( He glanced at Akumu) And this pathetic scum will pay dearly for it.

Akumu:(Not again)

Ventus got up and stretched putting his hands in his pockets: Like i said, i'll be waiting for the day.

?:(Laughing)...I'll tell Aqua you said hello(shocking Ventus before he and Akumu Disappear)

Ventus: Were leaving. Now. (his voice was stern and he started walking to the ship

Okami: I hope you have a safe journey…(she disappeared

Ventus:...(he closed his eyes and kept walking

Kai noticed something, Ventus of all people were ready right then and there to face Xehanort

Once on the ship everything was quite, Ventus was in his room trying the get blood off his jacket:...(when he could get it out he put the old one up and put on a new improved one and walked out into main room of the ship) Goku, Vegeta...here (he pulled out a Dragonball from his Jacket pocket

Goku: Wow….How?

Ventus: Back in the fight, i stole it from Akumu. Xehanort is looking for these to, There's more then meets the eye…(he gave it to Vegeta and walked to his seat on the ship

Kai: Where to?

Ventus: There. (he pointed to the Frozen world) Elsa and Anna are waiting for us. (he took out a letter with Elsa's signature on it

Kai: Hey Guys( Waved to Elsa and Anna)

Anna looked up: Your here! Elsa! Look!

Kai: It's been a while This is my sons Ventus and Roxas, and this is my cute little daughter Shiro.

Shiro(shy):...hi…

Ventus and Roxas: Hello.

After everyone said their hello's and greetings

Elsa noticed Ventus seemed off, Kai told her that he wasn't up tight or stern but to her he came off that way

Kai: He's going through some hard times….Theres something i need to you tell you Elsa and you too Anna.

Anna: What is it?

Kai:...I'm Pregnant.

Elsa:...What?!

Anna gasped: Your gonna have a baby! That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you Kai! Who's the father?

Yami: That would be me. (he walked beside Kai smiling

Kai: This is Yami.

Elsa: (Bowing) Pleasure to me you Yami, I am Queen you can all call me Elsa.

Yami bowed to: Pleasure to meet you Elsa

Anna: I'm her sister, Anna (she smiled

Yami chuckled: nice to meet you as well Anna.

Shiro:(Looked at both of them): Pwetty..

Anna: aw, Thank you (she picked her up) Wish you had a little girl Elsa.

Elsa(Blushed): Anna!(Although i would If me and Jack would start-wait what?)

Ventus snorted hearing what she said in his mind: I'm sorry (he put a hand on his mouth) But i would happen to know Jack and he likes you a lot.

Elsa:(Blushing red) Uh….um…..

Anna: What you'd know, the snow queen turns red (she laughed a bit

Elsa, threw a snowball a her.

Vegeta: Now that we got the pathetic introduction out of the way let's find those Dragon Balls

Everyone nodded and got started

Ventus looked along with everyone else but his mind was somewhere else:...(Master….(he sighed making a steam cloud come out his mouth and kept looking

Goku: Hey Anna Did you find anything?!

Anna: Not yet! Leon, Cloud what about you!?

Leon: Nothing.

Cloud: Not even an angle.

Yami: Nothing over here…

Roxas: Same here!

Elsa felt something hit her back it was a snowball she thought Anna threw it

Elsa: Anna-( But i wasn't….): Jack!

Jack laughed and floats above her upside down: Yes princess?

Elsa: Queen! ( then laughed) What are you doing here?

Jack: To see you what else? (he stands beside her) What's going on here? Snow contest or somethin.

Elsa: Were trying to find The Dragon Balls

Jack:...That's not the weirdest thing to come out your mouth but okay, you need help finding them?

Vegeta: Hmph! Do you have what it takes to keep up with a saiyan?

Goku: Hey Relax Vegeta I saw him Flew i'm sure he can help.( Raise his hand to salute) Yo My Name's Son Goku.

Jack: Jack frost (he flies around him

Roxas: Jack Frost? Oh! You're a child guardian right!

Jack: Sure am (he smiled

Vegeta: Another Sprit for the Other World?!

Goku: Are you Some Kind of God?!

Jack: I-I don't know i guess?

?(Beerus): Let's hope not..Otherwise someone would be gunning my job of destroyer. Jack.

Jack: ? (he ignored it for now) Anyway, let's me help you guys look the more help the better.

Goku: That's great we do need more people the better are chances!

Jack laughed: Alright then.

Everyone went back to looking again soon enough it started getting colder and they went inside to get warm

Ventus was looking out on the balcony holding the way finder in his hand, it started glowing

The one he gave to Steven started glowing to, Steven knew what it meant...Ventus was hurting again.

Kai: I found A Dragon Ball!

Elsa: Good Work Kai

Vegeta: Hmph( smiling a little) Not bad Earth women.

Goku: Whoa where did you find it?

Kai: Ice Palace.

Elsa: Wait My Ice Palace?

Kai: Mhm It's really Beautiful

Jack: Her Palace may be beautiful but...herself can't compare to it's own beauty, Meaning she's more beautiful than anything

Elsa:( Blushing)

Vegeta: Tch.

Later at night…

Kai woke up to the sound of footsteps, a set that was small and set that was big

Terra: You can't go thru with this…

Ventus: If i don't he'll only harm others more...if i leave it'll give you enough time to find The Dragonballs...He'll use anyone or anything against me and i can't let that happen, with Mom pregnant, Shiro...Roxas...you...Aqua..Takashi...everyone now will be a way for him to use against me...Terra please…(they stopped walking and Terra looked at him) I need you to look after everyone, tell Vegeta and Goku the same...i can't stay putting all of you in danger…

?: Don't Weave!

Ventus and Terra turned to find Shiro standing down the hall crying

Ventus:...Shiro i-

Shiro:( Ran to him and hug his leg): Don't weave i'll be good Don't Weave Pwease!

Ventus:...(he got down on his knees and hugged her) i have to...i can't risk putting others in danger just because of me...i can't take the chance with my siblings lives and mother's life at stake….

Shiro: B-But I Wove you Bwother..

Ventus: I love you to…

Terra put a hand on his shoulder:...

Ventus hugged Shiro a bit tighter: Fine….i'll stay….Promise.

Shiro: Yay! ( Whispering to Terra): I learn that trick from Anna.

Ventus: Shiro. You better start running. (he let her go and looked at her with an annoyed look, she knew when he did that….she's screwed

Shiro:Um….Bye…(running with glee)

Ventus: Come here! (he ran after her

Shiro: Can't catch me! (Laughing)

Ventus laughed and kept chasing her

The next morning

Ventus was still asleep, Kai was letting him sleep in for once but just as he was getting in a good sleep something woke him up: Hm…(he opened one eye still half asleep

Shiro: Achoo!

Ventus: lovely way to wake up…(he wipes off his face and sat up) your up early Shiro *yawn* (he rubbed his eyes

Shiro:I don't feel so good….

Ventus: You don't? (hmmm...Mom is out with Elsa too…) Here let me see (he gently picked up and placed her on his bed) Why don't you feel good? like what's bothering you?

Shiro: I feel...hot...

Ventus placed a hand on Shiro's forehead to find it warm: You have a fever...lay down i'll be right back (he let Shiro take his bed and pull a thin sheet over Shiro and walked out of the room) let's see…(As he was walking he past Roxas) Hey Rox- Whoa, you don't look so good either….

Roxas: I know…(his voice was scratchy

Ventus:...(He put a hand on Roxas' forehead and believe it or not he was warm to) You got a fever to...go in my room and lay on the bed with Shiro, its best to have you in the same room

Roxas coughed and nodded, he went into Ventus' room

Ventus sighed and rubbed his neck: It's gonna be a long day…

Shiro:(Scratchy) Roxas…..

Roxas: Yeah..? (he laid back on a pillow he had behind him

Shiro: I hate being sick…..My tummy hurts….

Roxas: Neither do i Shi- *Sneezes* ro...nobody does…

Vegeta, Goku and Gohan all woke up to smelling something very good cooking

Goku: Food!

Vegeta: Kakarot you idiot.

Goku and vegeta, gohan started to eat very much like saiyans since they are saiyans. Much to the displeasure of everyone else at the table.

Ventus walked into the room: Good thing i knew this would happen….(he walked over to a pot with a lid on it and opened it) Perfect. (he got two bowls and filled them up with Ramen) There's enough for everyone, but since the Saiyans already ate, let everyone else eat will ya? (he put the bowls on a tray with cups of orange juice and toast, walking out with it to his room where Shiro and Roxas were

Shiro:Hungry….

Roxas: I don't think i hold any down….if i even smell something i might-

Ventus walked in with the tray: You guys hungry? (he set the tray down with the food on it

Roxas: Oh god…(he got out of bed and ran into the bathroom and threw up

Shiro:(Face green) Never min-Hgnnn(Throwing up on Ventus)

Ventus:...*sigh* guess we'll save this for later….(he took off the now ruined jacket and walked back into the kitchen putting down the tray and went back to Shiro and Roxas) Okay, food is out of the question for you two (He pulled up trash cans) Just in case you decide to make me a target. throw up in these alright?

They nodded, Ventus: I'll get some cool water and rags to bring down your fevers (he goes into the bathroom and got a large bowl with cool water in it and two rags, he rings them out and placed them on Shiro and Roxas' forehead) You two get some sleep i'll be back in a little while to give you some medicine kay?

Shiro: M'Kay

Roxas: Okay (They fell asleep

Ventus sighed in relief and walked out quietly into the hallway rubbing his eyes, he bumped into Vegeta: Sorry! Wasn't watching where i was goin…

Vegeta: Just watch your step next time.( Before walking away)

Goku: Sorry about that, were about to train with someone and he's trying to get ready.

Ventus: Okay but don't make too much of a racket, Roxas and Shiro are sick and need rest, there asleep right now...tried to get'em to eat before they went to sleep but...that didn't go as planned (he rubbed his head

Goku: Got it.

Whis: Alright Then let's get training

Goku: Whis this is Ventus the Keyblader.

Whis: Ah Yes I see The original Keyblader, it is nice to meet someone who has the ability to go toe to toe with a God Like Beerus.

Ventus: Excuse me but What do you mean toe to toe? I wouldn't go against Beerus only when its called for but i know not to pick fights with someone who i don't know what their strengths are…but someone like Akumu that's a different story, he has to be stopped no matter the cost...

Whis: Hohohoho! My Dear Boy Akumu is nowhere near you or Lord Beerus or The Saiyans Level of strength. I wouldn't consider him a threat anyway

Ventus:...Master Whis- you don't mind if i call you master do you?

Whis: Ohohohoho You can Call Me Whis my boy.

Ventus smiled: Okay Whis, I was wondering if i could watch you train Goku and the others?

Whis: Of course…..On one condition of course.

Ventus: What is it?

Whis: You and the rest can watch me train Goku and Vegeta….For exchange for food of course.

Ventus:...(he laughed a bit) Okay Whis, Food it is. (he smiled

Whis: Surprise me. ( He smiled and fly's off the train the Saiyans)

Gohan: Oh Hey Ventus.

Ventus: hm? (he looked at him

Gohan: I Got to ask. Why do you want to see Dad and Vegeta Training? Not trying to be rude that is.

Ventus: You good, and the reason why, is because if i see other's train and see the fighting style they work with, i can think up moves and styles of my own and later on i train with Terra with the new moves an see how effective they are.

Gohan: Well why not ask Whis to train you i mean he's even stronger then his student Lord Beerus.

Ventus:...i was thinking about asking him but i'm not fully onto the idea yet.

Gohan: Why not?

Ventus: Because...the only one i use to train with was Master Eraqus...he's the one that made me who i am today. All my strength, fighting, Keyblade wielding...i got it all from him, if i train with Whis, it'll feel like i'm betraying my Master.

Gohan: Wow I had no idea..

Ventus smiled a bit: He was the one who took me in when no one else would...took care of me, looked out for me, even helped me when i lost my memory, when i became a Keyblader he taught me everything he knew, to magic, healing..everything, even this. (he put out his hand and the X-Blade appeared in his hand, Gohan knew about this Keyblade)

Gohan:Whoa

Ventus: I was lucky to have someone like Master Eraqus...lucky to have a father like him…(The X-blade disappeared and Ven started walking back inside

Gohan: You know we can use the second wish to-

Ventus: bring him back i know...but you guys need those wishes more than i do or any of us. There your's to begin with (he looked back a bit and smiled

Gohan: The Dragon balls are anyone who can used them ( Smiled)

Ventus smiled and walked inside, giving Roxas and Shiro medicine and checking there temperatures, he goes and lays on the couch and sighs in content when his head laid on the couch cushions making it not throb like before, soon falling asleep

Kai came back with Elsa, she saw Roxas and Shiro sleeping in Ventus' bed looking well then they did before but when she saw Ventus, his face was pale and his cheeks had a ting of red to them

Kai: Sweetie are you okay?

Ventus stirred and opened his eyes, he sat up some before lying back down and shakes his head a little: not feeling good…

Elsa: Oh poor dear… Why don't you go sit on the bed and rest i'll ask the cooks to make you some soup.

Ventus: Thanks...but can't really sit on the bed, been taking care of Roxy and Shiro...they were sick since you been gone..

Elsa: We have an extra bed if you like to use it?

Kai:Please son…

Ventus nodded a little before getting up

Elsa: I'll be back.

Kai:(Nodded)...Heard you try to leave last night.

Ventus looked away from her:...i was only doing what i thought was right...and to keep you guys safe…

Kai: We are in this Together Ventus(Rubbed her flat belly) All of us.

Ventus looked back at her and smiled a but: thought up a name yet?

Kai: If it's a boy Ven Jr if it's a girl…...Aqua(Smiling at him)

Ventus smiled a warm one: perfect names. (he laid in the bed Elsa told him about, his eyes began to droop a bit sleep was starting to take over

Elsa: You should sleep...you deserve it

Ventus: Plan to..(he fell asleep and snuggled into the pillows the coolness of it was helping his fever

Kai:( Laughing) Kids..

Elsa:(laughing) I have to go check on Anna knowing her she'll eat all the Chocolate in the Pantry

Anna: I do not!

Elsa: Don't Denie!

Anna: Don't deny you like Jack!

Elsa:(Blushing) Hmph! I have no idea what your talking about.

Anna: Why you blushing then? (she smirked

Elsa: Why aren't you with Kristoff

Anna: Cause he's not here (she laughed

Elsa: Well I know this Anna you need a really good…...Friend.

Anna:...(she walked out

Elsa: Annnnnd Queen Wins.

Jack: Love in war princess (he smiled and stands beside her

Elsa:(Blushing red)...How the hell did you-Never mind i already know…...And It's Queen

Jack: Your not gonna hurt me are you? (he was joking with her

Elsa:(Grabbed him): Oh i'll hurt you alright..

Jack smirked and kissed her, he flies away

Elsa:(Blush)...YES! EEEE! Anna!

Anna: What!

Elsa: Jack….Kissed Me!

Jack: Yep!

Elsa:(Grabbed by the hoodie): Come on..

Jack: Depends….what come on you talkin about.

Elsa: Oh….We both will.(Close the door)

Later that day

Gohan came to see what Ventus was doing but to his surprise he was still sleeping

Gohan:(laughing) And i thought Dad was a heavy Sleeper.

Ventus: i'm not asleep...can't really sleep without my stomach turning…(he opened his eyes some and looked at him

Gohan: So how are you feeling?

Ventus: getting better...muscles and throat still hurt...my fever is almost gone so thats a good sign…

Gohan: That's Great. By the way Whis is already Training Dad and Vegeta

Ventus: Cool…(his face turned green and put his face into his pillow

Gohan: You okay?

Ventus: Give me a second...stomach decided not to be nice….

Gohan: And That's my cue to leave.

Ventus: i'm good...don't worry i'm not gonna throw up or anything trust me…

Gohan: (Sigh) That's good

Ventus: Your telling me….(he started going into a coughing fit) Ow…

Gohan: I can get the servants to get you some medicine.

Ventus: No i'm okay Gohan thanks...i already took some before you walked down here…

Gohan start wondering how much master Eraqus taught him

Gohan: How much did Eraqus Taught you.

Ventus:...(he sat up and laid on the pillows) He taught me about everything there was about Keyblading, with Keyblading you have to find your own inner strengths and weakness...We use to get up early, early in the morning to meditate and clear our minds of events that'll mess with your mind...After a while he taught me hand to hand combat, when you lose your Keyblade in a battle unexpectedly you have to go with plan B sometimes….

Gohan: Whoa this Master Eraqus must have been amazing-( He saw his watch and it was late in his world) Uh Oh I have to leave Videl will kill me if i'm late for Dinner! Or my Mom! It Great to see you Ventus ( He instant Transmission)

Ventus smiled a bit: See ya later..(he looked up at the ceiling, soon falling asleep once again

Kai: In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music inside

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

What's left of me

What's left of me now?

I watch you fast asleep

All I fear means nothing

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music inside

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

What's left of me,

What's left of me?

(So many ups and downs)

My heart's a battleground

(I need true emotions)

(I need more affection than you know)

(I need true emotions)

You show me how to see

That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away,

Music inside

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

What's left of me,

What's left of me now?

My fears, my lies..

Melt away

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

Ventus snuggled into pillows smiling after hearing his mother's voice

Kai: Goodnight my angel. Mommy loves you

The Next morning

Roxas and Shiro woke up, Roxas yawned: Man i feel good!

Shiro: Yay! Shiro All Better Ventus!...Ventus?...

Roxas looked over at the bed he was asleep on

Ventus was still sound asleep, he sneezed and sniffled: ugh..(he turned in his sleep facing the other way

Shiro: Ventus...Sick?(Tilting her head so cutely)

Roxas: Afraid so (he chuckled) Got it from us.

Shiro:(looked down):...all shiro faults…..

Roxas: No its not, we were both sick...he was bond to catch what we had, Ventus was taking care of us to make us feel better (he smiled) Now it's our turn to help him feel better

Shiro:(Smiling gleely) Yay!

Roxas chuckled

Shiro: I'm going to make soup

Roxas: I think the cooks have that covered Shiro...hmm...Hey! i know what you can do, can you go get a bowl of cool water and a rag?

Shiro: Aye Aye! (running to get the rag and cool water before bumping into anna): Ow! Sworry Pwincess..(Bowing cutely)

Anna smiled: It's alright, what are you doing in a rush sweetie?

Shiro: Ventus sick. Shiro going to get Rag and cool .

Anna picked her up: Would you like me to help you?

Shiro: Really?(Eyes brighten)

Anna smiled: Of course

Shiro: Yay! That way!

Anna giggled and walked the way Shiro told her

Shiro:We're Here!

Roxas looked up: Good job Shiro

Ventus was snuggled against Terra using him as a heater (lol)

Terra smiled, Ventus: what are you smiling about…

Terra: nothing, just remembering the first time you got sick

Ventus smiled: Yeah, i do to...believe it or not, that was one time i liked being sick

Roxas laughed and picked up Shiro putting her on the bed

Shiro: Hi Uncle Terra!

Terra chuckled: Hello Shiro

Shiro: How are You?

Terra: Good, how about you?

Shiro: I'm all Better! But Ventus is sick

Terra: I know, why do you think he's snuggled against me (he looked down at him

Ventus: Oh shut up…

Roxas laughed and put a cold rag over Ventus' neck making him shiver: Sorry, but we can't have your fever getting out of hand

Ventus: Kay…

Shiro: Swowy we got you sick…

Ventus smiled: Getting sick is something you can't control, besides, i had fun taking care of you guys, older sibling has to look out for their younger siblings

Shiro:(smiling) I hug …

Ventus: Hug me after i'm better (he chuckled

Shiro: YAY!(Hugging him tightly)

Ventus: Or now (he hugged back a bit

A day or two later Ventus was feeling better and decided to clear his mind

Ventus got up very early and went outside, he sat crossed legged on a warm Rock where the Sun hits and closed his eyes:...(he breathed in and out slowly and calmly clearing mind

….

Goku: Hyah( Trying to land a punch on Whis but to no avail)

Vegeta:( Trying to land a barrage of Kicks on Whis but with avail): Damnit!

Whis: Well that's enough Training for today fellas.

Whis noticed Ventus meditating on a rock near by

Whis: Hmm Wise young boy.

?: Um Hello? I'm looking for Ventus?

Ventus didn't move: You found him…..(his eyes remained closed

?:I See you Remember….

Ventus: How could i forget…(he smiled) Sora..(opened his eyes and looked back) Donald, Goofy.

Donald bowed: Hello Master Ventus.

Goofy done the same only he fell into the snow making Ventus laugh, he got up and help Goofy out of the snow

Ventus: How's the king? (he looked at Sora

Sora: Doing Great! He-(looked at Shiro) Who's That?

Ventus: My little sister. (he picks her up and put her on his shoulder) What are you doing out here, your gonna get sick again (he looked at Shiro

Shiro:But I'm all Better! Hi( to Sora)

Sora:(Smiling) I'm Sora That's Donald and that's Goofy.

Donald: Hello.

Goofy smiled: uh Hello

Ventus put Shiro down: Go back inside with Mom, or go play with Alice or Gohan kay?

Shiro: M'Kay..Bye( Running to play With Alice)

Ventus: What brings you guys here? If i didn't know any better, i would have to say it has to do with you. (looks at Sora)

Sora:(sigh) I'm here to test my Keyblade ability….I want to fight you.

Donald and Goofy: !

Donald: That's what we came here for!?  
Goofy: Sora, this may not be a good idea.

Goku:Whoa.

Vegeta: Hmph

Kai: Hey Ventu-Oh...Sora.

Sora: Kai…..

Kai:It's been so long! How are you

Sora: I've been Fine!

Ventus had Sora's Keyblade in his hand: You want to test your abilitys huh…(he was looking over the Keyblade)

Donald: Sora, your nuts!

Goofy: This is crazy! and thats coming from me…

Sora: Guys! ( Held his keyblade): Please Master Ventus.

Goku( Whispering to Goofy And Donald): Is he Serious?

Donald: He doesn't know what he-

Ventus: Accept.

Donald and Goofy: WHAT!?

Ventus: I accept his challenge. (his drew his own Keyblade) But know this Sora, i won't go easy, so get ready for a real fight understood?

Goku:(And i thought i was crazy when i fought Beerus)

Sora and Ventus go down to where Whis was training Goku, Gohan, Breeus and Vegeta

Ventus: I'll let you have the first move.

Sora:You Bet.(After a long time of fighting stance Sora Tried to Dash him...however...Ventus disappeared and reappeared behind him knocking him in the side and onto the ground

Ventus lands on the ground standing he was getting tired: I have to say...Your skills are impressive Sora.

Sora: Same to you to…..Deep Freeze!( He summoned)

Ventus used Fire on the deep freeze making it turn into steam

Roxas: They have to be getting tired by now right?

Yami: I'd would say so.

Ventus dodged a jab from Sora and jabs him back in the stomach

Sora: Ow!...Alright you Asked for it (He threw his sword a Ventus...but he missed….or not since it hitted Ventus in the back of the head)

Goku: Ooh that's going to leave a mark.

Vegeta: Ha

Whis: By the way you too What's going to after this...Is your two duels.

Goku and Vegeta were shocked then they Looked at each other then smiled for a good fight

Goku: (Finally the rematch of the Century)

Vegeta: ( It's time for me to show you what i've learn Kakarot)

Ventus and everybody else notices this.

Ventus:..(This'll be interesting to watch…(Just as he was gonna attack Sora again, he was jabbed in the stomach back making him flinch) Oh okay...you wanna play that game, i can to.

To sora's confusion he disappeared once again only this time

Sora couldn't tell where he was coming from, when he got a hint on where Ventus was he was a bit late

Ventus kicked him back in the chest and fly back on the ground

Sora: ( Ow Damnit he really is the Orginial Keyblader….and i'm only a keyblader because of him)

Everyone expect Sora noticed Ventus smile

Ventus: (Sora...you remind me of someone..(he thought) Sora. A Keyblader doesn't give up easily, are you giving up?

Sora: (Perked up): No….I Won't! ( He dash at Ventus )

Ventus didn't move at first, he dodged to the side but Sora saw a good chance to get a good attack in

Sora: Take This! ( And he strikes

Before anyone could blink, Ventus was sent back flying onto the ground with his Keyblade a bit far from him

Ventus: Ah…(he was trying to get up)...heh...looks like i'm done…(he chuckled a bit) You win Sor...

Sora: Yes I did! I Did it!

Vegeta:( Hmm You let him win didn't you)

Ventus looked at Vegeta a bit and smiled: (Yeah (he sat up and stood up, picking up his Keyblade and walking over to Sora, he put out his hand) Battle again sometime?

Sora: Always.( He shook out)..If only Riku and Kairi were here…

Kairi: What'd you mean if only we were here, You lazy bum (she giggled

Riku: He fails to notice things. (he crossed his arms

Sora:( Pouting) Not Tru-

Vegeta: Grr Enough Of Your Little Reunion!...Kakarot...it's Time..(smiling)

Goku:(Smiling) Hmm It's been long time since we fought Seriously huh? (Turn SSJ Along with Vegeta and they put up their Signature Fighting Stance)

Everyone excited to see this fight, even Kai

Sora: So are they that strong? ( He told ventus who Kairi and Riku are curious too)

Ventus: Very, fought against Vegeta. (he drew his X-Blade twirling it just for fun) Sore as i dont know what after that, Got him back tho (he smirked and the X-Blade disappeared

Whis: Your Friend is right you three Their so Powerful they can defeat the Great King Mickey( Hearing this shocked Sora Riku Kairi Donald and Goofy)

Riku:...Damn.

Kairi stands behind Sora: I'm just gonna stay right here…

Sora: Your not Scared are you?...

Kairi: N-No…

Sora: It's okay to be scared.

Ventus: Sora.

Sora: Yeah?

When Sora looked at him, Ventus' eyes were black: Said something about being scared? (he smirked making his eyes look even scarier and creepy, scaring Sora

Sora, hide behind Riku: Save me!...

Ventus busted out laughing and his eyes changed back to normal

Kairi: My hero…

Riku: You really are chicken. (he looked back at Sora

Sora: Shut up!

…

(Goku and Vegeta Both stared at each other….Until they Turned Back to normal.

Everyone was confused expect Ventus he knew why they stopped

Takashi: Why'd you guys change back to normal?

Goku: Well um…..Can We Eat First Please?!

Vegeta: (Blushed in embarrassment)

Yuffie face palmed along with a few others, Hiro: Oh Jeez (he put a hand over his eyes

Saya: Wow. (she shook her head

Donald: Are you serious!?

Goofy: Gosh, and i thought Max ate alot.

Sora: Wow...really?...

Vegeta:HehehehehHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA

Goku:Hahahahhahahahhahhahahhaha

Ventus chuckled: It was about dinner time anyway, there stomachs are endless.

Kairi: Endless…?

Ventus: Mhm, they'll just keep eating, like yesterday (he raised an eyebrow and looked at Vegeta and Goku

Sora: Oh Wow.

…

Meanwhile at the royal table nobody is feeling hungry after watching Goku, Vegeta Lord Beerus and Whis eat pretty much anything.

Ventus was drinking hot coco:...(he noticed Sora's face a little green) Weak stomach?

Sora: Why do they eat like that?

Ventus: Like i said, there stomachs are endless, But once you're around it for a while, It doesn't bother you. Kinda the same with me and my eyes (he takes a sip of his hot coco, Sora started wondering what he meant by his eyes

Sora: What do you mean by the same with you and your eyes?

Ventus: Remember what i did earlier? Everyone know's i can do that, expect Vegeta, that's why i creep him out with it (his eyes turn black once again) You see everyone has Darkness in there hearts, mine is a bit different tho, i can talk to it and it talks to me back, we actually get along pretty well believe it or not.

Sora:Uh yeah( Blushing)

Ventus rubs his eyes and blinks a few times before they change back: Hey Sora, i was wondering if you like to train with me? Like i can teach you moves to help your Keyblading skills (he smiled

Sora: Really?(Eyes brighten)

Ventus nodded: of course, if your gonna be battling Heartless and other villains without getting killed, you need to know how to use your Keyblade properly and the powers it holds within it. How do you think i can draw the X-Blade so easily? (The X-Blade appeared in his hand

Sora: Wow….Teach me

Goku: Phew That was Good!

Beerus: It was alright

Vegeta: I think it's time we Start fighting.

Ventus chuckled and the X-blade disappeared: Alright, but one thing, don't call me Master okay? Just call me Ven or Ventus.

Sora: (Smiling and blushing) Okay

Riku noticed it and smirked: (Someones in love.

Sora: (I am so In love with him)

Ventus smiled: In love with you.

Sora: (Blushing Oh shit..)Um ah…..

Riku: Whats the matter sora?

Sora: Um...Nothing...

Goku: Alright Vegeta…..Let's get started.. Tommorow.

Everyone groaned in annoyance

Elsa:(Thank god)

Later at night, Sora was walking around the castle when he stopped when he heard singing

Ventus: We collide,

Synchronized;

As I gaze into your eyes.

Feel our souls lose control,

When your body softly glides,

Over mine;

Petrified.

But our hearts feel it's the time.

Won't hold back,

Atleast I'll try.

'Til you end with me,

And show me-

Sora: Wow….He can sing?

Ventus was outside looking at the stars leaning back on a swinging chair: Beautiful,

I'll show you wonderful,

As we share the love.

I'll show you everything,

That you've ever dreamed of.

Here we lie,

Side by side.

Now your heart pounds next to mine.

Our two souls are surely whole,

Now that I have realized:

It's the way your body sways,

It's your voices that calls my name.

It's your lips the way they taste,

And how you look at me,

And show me-

Sora: Why do i have this...strange feeling whenever i'm around him?

Ventus voice was smooth and soft for this next part and it gave Sora chills, only good chills: Beautiful,

I'll show you wonderful,

As we share the love.

I'll show you everything,

That you've ever dreamed of.

There couldn't possibly,

Be more then this.

I'm incomplete in other phase.

(Stay with me.)

(Stay with me.)

Forevermore,

Forevermore.

You show me-

Beautiful,

I'll show you wonderful,

As we share the love.

I'll show you everything,

That you've ever dreamed of.

That you've ever dreamed of.

That you've ever dreamed of.

That you've ever dreamed of.

Sora:...Wow..

Ventus looked up, he jumped when he saw Sora standing there, falling of the swinging chair and into the snow:...(he picked up his head and got the snow out of his hair) You're gonna get yourself killed sneaking up on me.

Sora: Oh Sorry….Are you okay?  
Ventus: Yeah. why wouldn't i be? (he sat on the swinging chair again, Sora noticed he was wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts, and it was freezing outside how could someone wear that and not be cold?

Sora: Hey how come you're not-

Ventus: Cold? I'm use to the cold. Where i use to live it got way colder than this, My Master and I meditatie outside, no matter the temperature.

Sora: Wow (No wonder why he's hot)

Ventus smirked: Thanks. I know i am (he laid back on the chair swinging a bit

Sora:(Blushing Very red):...How?!

Ventus: I can read minds (he laughed) get it from my mom's side.

Sora:( Wow….What am i thinking right now)

Ventus: You sure you want me to say what your thinking, i'll only make your face go more red than it is now.

Sora: Just tell me i can take it!

Ventus: Ooo short tempered, cute (he smiled) and your thinking of me without my shirt on.

Sora:(Blushing…..Red)...I'll be right back( He left to go…..somewhere)

Sora could hear Ventus laughing as he left

….

Back to his room where Kairi and Riku were suddenly up

Sora: (Sigh) I need to tell him that i-...Oh hi Guys.

Riku: Cat got your tongue?

Sora: (sigh)...Kairi I need your Advice.

Kairi: Sure, what advice you need? (she smiled

Sora:... I like Ventus. How do i get him to like me?

Riku and Kairi were silent for a moment and looked at each other

Kairi: What type of like?

Riku: Love like?

Sora:...Yes….Love.

Kairi: awwww (she smiled

Riku smirked

Kairi: Before you try to get Ventus to like you, you have to know if he likes guys. Try going into town to see what his reaction would be when girls are around, if he doesn't react to any girls then you know he likes guys (she smiled

Sora:...(Blank Face) Are you sure that will work.

Kairi: Do you want him to like you or not? (she crossed her arms

Sora: I do-

Kairi and Riku: Then do it!

Sora: Okay( Going to his room before stopping)...Guys….Do you guys think i'm useless Without you?

Kairi: of course not Sora, why would you think that?

Sora:...Because before we left….You said it(Before leaving)

Kairi and Riku at each other once again

Ventus was in his room reading manga books:...(yawn) (he rubbed his eyes and closed the book

….

Meanwhile Finally after 11 years of anime and manga Video Games and movies…..the fight between goku and vegeta...is here.

Vegeta: Let's Settle this Kakarot.

Goku: Been a long time since we fought seriously Huh?

they both have their Fighting Stance, and everyone is watching in anticipating, what is everyones reaction?

Everyone cheering

Goku:YAHHHHHHHHH(Turning Super Saiyan God or Blue)

Vegeta: HAAAAAAAHAHHHHH(SSJ GOD Or Blue)

Ventus was watching from a rock, Sora, donald and Goofy were with him

Donald: This isn't going to be good.

Goofy: This battle is gonna be fun to watch (laughs)

Ventus:...(he closed his eyes, his heart make him open his eye again

Sora noticed

Sora:(Hmm)

…..

Goku:...

Vegeta:...

*BOOM*

Goku and Vegeta were up in the sky trying to take the first Hit,

Goku:(Whoa vegeta's gotten strong i wonder) Aghh, But his mind was interrupted when he was decked in the face by Vegeta. However Goku kneed Vegeta in the stomach.

Vegeta:Grr( Punched him again and goku did the same)

Donald: That had to hurt.

Roxas: Damn…

Hiro: Remind me not to get in the way of them..

Takashi: Yeah...noted.

Vegeta, responded by Kicking Goku really hard: Stop this is Gone off long enough you promise me if You hit me First then i Hit You Kakarot!

Goku: Geez man ow! I Barely got warmed up ya know?!

Vegeta: Hmm you two huh?...(Teleport then he this whole fight got a little…..childish Goku pulling vegeta hair, Vegeta Biting Goku in the arm and Goku doing the same.

Ventus: Yep...they are so brothers.

Everyone started laughing a bit

Donald: and i thought Sora was childish.

Sora: Hey!

Goku: Ka….Ma….

Vegeta: Fi...nal

Goku: Ha Ma..

Vegeta: Flash!

Goku: HAAAAAAA!

The two beams struggled that it's pretty much going to destroy the Kingdom.

Elsa: The Kingdom…

Gohan: This Happens quite alot it's our KI

Ventus: You two think its a good to stop before you destroy it?

Hiro: They'll never stop, there way into the fight!

Whis: My theory is that alot of people here will die from this.

Beerus: Brutal Honest Whis.

Ventus: THEN WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING IN THIS WORLD!?

Donald jumped and slips off the rock because of the unexpected outburst

Goofy did his weird goofy laugh

Gohan: Relax if anything happens Whis can put up a shield in reverse Time.

Ventus: Okay…(he looked down at Donald) Yo Donald you alright?

Donald: why i outta...

Beerus: although I can spare this World...for some food of course I have to destroy this world if i don't.

Ventus: Of course -_- Kay, food it is *sigh*...

Beerus: Excellent I prefer That Strawberry sunday(Whis:Oh me too) But if it is not as good as Bulma's I'll destroy you all for interrupting my slumber do you hear me?

Everyone nodded quickly

Whis: Oh Look, they're done with their little beam struggle.

Goku and Vegeta still in there god form were breathing Hard from the Beam and they decided to take this on land.

Sora: I wonder if Xehanort fears These Saiyans

Whis:...He doesn't. The only person he does fear is Beerus and he's good at hiding it.

Ventus:...(he got up and walked to the ship

Sora:(Saw him) Excuse me….Hey where are you going?

Ventus: Going to the gummi ship.

Sora: What for?...

Ventus I need to get something, you can come if you want.

Sora: YES!...I mean err sure…

Ventus looked back a bit and smiled, They go onto the gummi ship

Ventus: Come on, my room is back here

Once they get to his room, Sora noticed the ceiling above his bed was full of pictures of different worlds he's been to way more then he has ever been to

Sora: Wow and i thought i went to different Worlds

Ventus: hm? (he looked up at the pictures) Oh heh yeah...a few of those pictures are new the rest...are before i went to sleep…(he walked over to his desk and opened it pulling out a Box that was blue) Just to think..it felt like yesterday we were together and now everything is scattered…

Sora: Hey Don't worry well find Aqua….Together.

Ventus:...Yeah. (We find her in time….(he picked up the box including a jacket) Here, your gonna need it (he smiled and put it over Sora's shoulders before walking out the room

Sora:Wait!

Ventus looked back and stopped walking: Something the matter?

Before he said something else the unthinkable happen…..Sora Kissed Him.

Ventus blushed, but to Sora's Surprise he kissed back: guessing you're making the first move? (he smiled

Sora: So uhhh...what do we do now?

Ventus: What do you think? we go out with each other, you kissed me and i kissed you back, obviously we love each other.

Sora:(Sora Kissed him furiously): I do Love you….

…..

Goku & Vegeta were staring at each other again with their Match almost over…

Goku Flew Dashed him with Vegeta doing the same.

Goku: Rahhhhhhhhhhh

Vegeta: Rahhhhhhhhhhh

Then It ended with Goku & Vegeta freeze Frame with their fist One step of Punching each other… Leaving the winner of the fight...all up to you.

 **Leave a comment to decide who won.**


	24. Chapter 24:Friends or Forever?

Chapter 23: Friends or forever?

 **This Chapter will have Ponies! Also a Certain character will be telling Ventus about a certain someone.**

 **We don't own these Characters Expect OC's and the Plot.**

After spending time at Elsa's castle they move on to the next world

Sora noticed Ventus started becoming uneasy

Ventus put a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes:...

Sora: You Okay?

Ventus: Yeah...just butterflies in my stomach…

Kai: Hi Boys( After a month Staying at arendelle….Her belly is slightly little big and is expected to be due in 7 months)

Ventus opened his eyes: Hey mom, your belly is getting bigger (he chuckled a bit

Kai: Oh Hush it's the baby and for the record i'm not hungry….YAMI WHERE'S MY PICKLE PIZZA?!

Yami: I'M GETTING IT!

Ventus smiled a bit, After Kai got her pickle pizza they land

Everyone were ponies in this world

Donald: What!? (he tries to walk but fails and lands face forward

Goofy started laughing

Ventus was an Alicorn in this world, so was Kai, Goku, Vegeta and Beeus

Kairi: Oh my..(she looks at herself) i look so cute!

Riku:...(Your always cute.

Kai:(Pony form...with the belly) Even in Pony form….

Ventus: Your gonna be Pregnant no matter what form you take mom. (he looks toward the castle in equestria)...if were gonna be going against Xehanort we need all the help we can get. Come on, i know some old friends that'll help us…(he starts walking down the road to Ponyville

Kai: And who are these friends…..

Beeru: (Yawn) I would like to Participate in your fight...But its not my Fight(Yawn) Let's go Whis.

Whis: It was a pleasure to meet you Ventus.( They Left)

Goku: Hmm...well it's just us.

Ventus: These friends of mine were close….until it changed...In this world there are these Elements, Elements of harmony, together they keep this world safe. The ones that use to own them fell apart and lost the powers of those elements, later on I found out that i was one of the six harmony elements. The magic element, then i found the other five elements who they belong to soon we all became friends and keepers of the elements...but...when the original mane six heard about this...they tried taking them back, we got to keep the elements but at a price….(his ears go back) Each of the elements turned my friends to stone...now they remain at Equestria castle with Princess celestia.

Kai: wow…. so what happen to the original Mane six.

Ventus:...The original mane six went insane...Twilight, element of magic let power go to her head and soon power took her over, Rainbow Dash, Element of loyalty disappeared out of sight, but some say they still see her in town, no one else ever sees or hears a word of her, Pinkie Pie, the element of laughter snapped, something in her made her change now she's one of those rappers (he rolled his eyes) a bad rapper, Applejack, the element of honesty, grew addicted to pills, Fluttershy, the element of kindness soon to be...unkind, very unkind, Rarity, the element of generosity, grew to be a crazy cat lady.

Kai:...(she kept close to Yami and had shiro next to her

At Equestria castle

The guards opened the doors for Ventus and everyone

Pony Guard: Sir, are you sure you would like everyone here?

Ventus nodded: Yes thank you.

The Pony Guard nodded and keeps his post

Sora saw how the windows looked, they had pictures on them

Some of the mane six and some of different Ponies, then he saw a window with Ventus with five different ponies

Celestia: Ventus. (she was waiting for him

Ventus: Princess (he bowed his head

Celestia smiled: You don't need to bow dear, you are a prince

Ventus smiled slightly:...Celestia these are my friends and family, and my boyfriend (he nudged Sora a bit

Sora:(Blushing) Um….Hi…

Celestia smiled softly: Hello, welcome all of you to my castle.

Ventus: Celestia...there's something i need to ask.

Celestia put her down to where Ventus could whisper into her ear:...Dear, are you sure you're ready..?

Ventus: Yes...i am. I need all the help i can get.

Celestia nodded: Follow me. (she walked down the hall

Ventus: Sora, Goku, Roxas, Mom i need you to come with me….everyone else stay here…

Everyone nodded and stayed

Sora, Goku, Roxas and Kai followed Ventus

Sora noticed Ventus had look on his face that was telling him he was ready for what was about to happen

Goku: Finally Some Excitement.

Ventus: Listen to me, all of you. No matter what, stay at a safe distance.

Roxas: what you mean?

Ventus: I mean once we go in, stay at a safe distance.

They stop at a huge vault like door with Ventus' cutie mark in the middle with five different ones around it

Celestia looked down at Ventus: go on, i'll wait out here.

Ventus nodded:...(he took a step forward and looked up at the door, using his magic to open the vault like door

Once the doors open there was a large room inside with different color windows and photos of Ventus with his friends

Roxas: Whoa…

Ventus:...(he walked inside with Kai, Goku, Sora and Roxas following

At the end of the large room there were five life like pony stone status standing on a stoned block with the elements of harmony in them, in the middle of the floor there was Ventus' cutie mark again

Ventus put a hoof on one of the stone blocks:...(he looked at each of the five pony status and walked to the middle of the floor) Stay up there (he pointed to the steps away from the middle of the floor

Goku: Whoa…

Kai: No kidding...ventus…

Ventus' horn glowed a gold color, the elements on the stone blocks started glowing, he stomped his foot on the ground making the cutie mark symbol glow very bright

Kai: Oh…

Leon:My…

Cloud:Shit….

Roxas:daaaaamnnnnn!

Goku: Double Daaaamnnnn

Vegeta: Triple Daaaamnnn

Yami: Daamnnnn…

Everyone in the room could feel the power from Ventus, the power was more then Goku or Vegeta

The symbol on the ground glowed even more, Ventus' eyes glowed a very pretty blue, he stomped on the ground once more releasing even more power the pony status started crackling and glowing

Goku: Now that's what i call a crack (Laughing)

Sora:...Not right now goku

Goku: Kay.

Ventus unfolded his wings and floats up into the air, sending five glowing orbs to the pony status breaking them:...ugh…(he collapsed on the ground his wings vanishing

Kai: Ventus!

Sora: Venny!

Goku: Venny?

Vegeta: Kid!

Stitch : Stitch!

The pony status that were standing on the stone blocks walked to Ventus

?: He's weak…

?: He brought us back…

?: Sacrificed his Alicorn powers to save us..

Kai: What the?...

Vegeta: (Arms crossed) Hmm

Sora: Ventus( Running to him)

Ventus didn't move:...

?: He'll have to rest to restore his power and strength.

Sora: What did you Do?!( Drawed his Keyblade)

?: We didn't do anything, he done this on his own. Ask him when he wakes up if you don't believe us.

Sora: Likely story!

Roxas ran down and beside him: Who are you guys!

?: We're his friends, the ones that were turned to stone! He brought us back by sacrificing his Alicorn powers!

Sora: …

3 days later..

Ventus: hn…(he opened his eyes and looked around

Sora was lying next to him noticing he was awake

Sora: Please wake up…..

Ventus: i'm awake…(he smiled a bit

Sora: Yay! (kissed him)

Ventus kissed back weakly: did it work…(he laid his head on the pillow under him

Sora:(smiling) See for yourself..

Ventus looked toward the door, he struggled to get up but somehow managed: Guys…

The five ponies from the status came in smiling

?: Way to go Ven! (he hugs him

?: I must say you really have grown

?: Grown is right!

?: This calls for a welcome back party!

?: You really are something.

Ventus cried happy tears and they all hugged

Ventus: I missed you guys

All: We missed you to!

Ventus: Sora, come over here and meet Feather note, Brash, Gemstone, Cheesecake and Phoenix (He smiled

Sora: Uh we met..sorry about that he's my boyfriend.

Brash: Oooo, you've been busy haven't you (she smirked

Ventus picked her up by the tail with his magic, Brash: Hey!

Feather note: You two do make a good couple

Sora: Uh..(Blushing)

Vegeta: So these are you friends.(Looking at them) They seem to be strong.

Ventus smiled: Stronger than you know.

Cheese cake, Feather note, Brash, Gemstone, Phoenix stand around him smiling

Goku noticed Ventus' wings were gone

Goku: Whoa! Ventus Your Wings!

Ventus looked: Oh yeah, i know. Wings are nothing compared to having my friends, i sacrificed my Alicorn powers to get them back (he looked at them smiling

Goku:Wow The power of Friendship here is better than the one in Yu Gi Oh.

(Yami Offscreen): SCREW YOU!

Ventus: Hey guys remember that song we use to sing together?

Feather note: Let's do it!

Ventus: We travel the road of generations

Joined by a common bond

We sing our song 'cross the nation

From Equestria and beyond

Ventus and Cheesecake: We're Friends forever, Friends together

We're friends, but so much more

No matter what comes, we will face the weather

We're family to the core

Feather note: There's no place that I'd rather be

Than travelin' with my friends

All around come to join and see

As we sing out across the land

Ventus, Cheesecake, and Feather note: We're Friends forever, friends together, but so much more

No matter what comes, we will face the weather

We're family to the core

Gemstone: we're thick as thieves

Any cliché you can throw at us

We're here for each other, through thick and thin

Phoenix: We're Friends forever!

Brash: Friends together!

Feather note: We're family!

Gemstone: but so much more!

Cheese cake: No matter what comes, we will face the weather!

Ventus: We're Family to the core!

Vegeta: Goddamn it.

Goku: What?

Vegeta: Their singing this isn't a some sort of disney musical ( Goku and Vegeta looked at the readers nervously)

Donald: Nice one -_-

Takashi shakes his head

Ventus laughed: Come on, i'll show you guys around (he starts walking ahead) Wait, where's mom? (he looked at Vegeta

Vegeta: Over there eating the royal cake.

Kai:(Eating the cake): Good ass cake..

Ventus: MOM NO! (he ran over to her and pulls her away from the cake) I know your Pregnant but contain yourself.

Kai: Never!

Ventus: If i get you cake in town will you calm down.

Kai: Hell Yeah!

Ventus sighed: Okay then.

A few hours later Ventus came back but with an old friend of his

?: Your voice has gotten lower then i remember..

Ventus chuckled: It comes with the body changes

?: Yes...body changes…

Ventus: Mom! I got the cake for you!

Kai:( dashed it out of his hands): Come on Shiro to the Ship for cake!

Shiro: Yay!

Ventus laughed, he and ? walk ahead

? bumps into Goku: Excuse me..

Ventus: Sorry he wasn't…

?:...

Ventus:...he didn't know you were there Goku..

Goku: Oh sorry about that (Laughing)

?: It's fine..

Ventus: Goku this is a childhood friend of mine, his name is Cloudberry or Cloud for short.

Cloudberry: Nice to meet you…

Goku: Yo, I'm Son Goku and i'm from Earth.

Goku noticed something about Cloudberry, his eyes were a pale blue...like something was wrong with them.

Goku: Oh hey i there something wrong with your eyes?..

Ventus froze:...(he looked at Cloudberry

Cloudberry:...

Ventus: Cloud...you don't have to tell him..i-

Cloudberry: Tell him...if were gonna be on the same team he has the right to know…

Ventus:...(he looked at Goku) He's blind Goku...lost his sight in a house fire…

Goku: Oh Wow.( Hands him senzu bean) It's a good thing we have-

Ventus: It can't be fixed Goku. he's lived too long to change this now..

Goku: Are you sure because it can heal anything...except heart disease and sickness that is.

Ventus: Living your whole life blind and then suddenly getting your sight back, not knowing what to do, will you ever be the same? will your friends treat you the same? better yet...would you rather live blind being comfortable knowing your way around or would rather getting your site back not knowing what to expect?

Goku:...Never mind then…

Cloudberry walked ahead a bit looking at the ground:...

Ventus looked at Goku: Keep this between us, don't tell anyone. When he's ready to tell then he's ready don't go and tell everyone about him being blind. (he walked beside Cloudberry

Goku: Lips seal

Later at night Ventus was in his castle room lying on his bed with Sora snuggled next to him and Brash, Feather note, Cheesecake, Phoenix, Gemstone all sleeping around him to

Ventus was up writing in a book:...

Vegeta: Brat!

Ventus looked up from the book he was writing in and towards the door: Can you be any louder? (he got up slowly not wanting to wake Sora or his friends, putting a pillow under Sora and a blanket over them before walking out with Vegeta) Okay, what is it Vegeta?

Vegeta: I sense something inside of you….something that can be on pair with me and Kakarot...your becoming a Keyblade God.

Ventus: is that bad..?

Vegeta: Of course not, You might have enough power to destroy that Coward Akumu( Walking away) Think about it...By the way your mother is eating all the ice cream.

Ventus:... -_- fuck it i'm going to bed (he walked back into the castle room closing the door

?: Ventus…

Ventus: ? (he stopped and looked around) Who's there…

?: You don't Know me...but you know my Son….

Ventus:...who's your son…

?: Steven Universe.

Ventus: Your his mom...w-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him?

Rose:...I can not...you see dear when a Gem has a baby they must give up their body so their Child can be born...so i am dead...But that's not what i came here to tell you. It's about your master and my old friend….Eraqus.

Ventus: I already know….he's dead…

Rose: No….(smiling) He's Alive….and Well.

To Be Continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Returning home

Rose: No….(smiling) He's Alive….and Well.

Ventus:...Alive...He's alive…HE'S ALIVE! (He ran around in circles) MASTER ERAQUS IS ALIVE!

Rose: (Laughing) I see your happy

Ventus: Yes! Very happy! (Master is alive...Alive!

Rose: Also there's good news...He's with Aqua.

Ventus: Aqua...Master..(he started crying but happy tears) GUYS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! (He ran all through the castle waking everybody up (Lol)

Kai:( Still tiring with Shiro on her back sleeping) Mmm….baby i had this wonderfully dream was eating me...in Cake form (XD)

She noticed Ventus was crying

Kai: Sweetie What's wrong( Walking over him to comfort him).

Ventus: He...He's Alive...Master is alive! and Aqua is with him! They're both alive!

Kai:...What?! REALLY?!(Shiro was whining waking up): Cover your ears sweetie:...ALL OF YOU WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP!

Donald and Goofy woke up and ran into each other, So did a few others

Feather note and the rest of them fumbled over each other

Somehow Sora was still sleeping, Ventus walked over to him and nibbled on his ear to get him up: Sor, wake up….(he got close to his ear) WAKE UP!

Sora: Holy Shit!( He saw Ventus eyes were red) Babe what's wrong?

Ventus: He's Alive...Master is alive and Aqua is with him! We need to go now!

Sora:...Really?( I finally get to met them): Riku Kairi Get up!

Riku and Kairi get up yawning, Riku: Whats with the yelling Sora. It's too late for this shit…

Sora: Shut up And let's go! Master Eraqus and Aqua are Alive!

Riku and Kairi look at each and nodded, They all ran back to the ship

On there way to Master Eraqus castle

Ventus was the most eager to get there, he was in his room with Sora: I thought he was dead...and Aqua being caught….but they're both alive..Alive Sora, God, words can't explain how happy i am right now (he sat next to him

Sora: Well you'll be happy when we "Celebrating"( Making Ventus blush for the first time and stutter)

Ventus:...first time you make me speechless…

Sora: One Points for Sora...Zero for Ventus.

Ventus smirked: You look sexy without a shirt you know.

Sora:I Know( Proudly)

Ventus kissed him and then pounced on him, holding him down on the bed smirking playfully

Sora: Whoa Baby!

Ventus laughed and got off him: Relax, i'm only playing, you know i wouldn't do anything unless you were perfectly fine with it. (he smiled at him

Sora: Oh I'm fine…..You uh...wanna…

Ventus: depends, who's gonna be on top (he snickered

Sora:(Laughing Kissing him Passionately and on the Neck): I Love you.

Ventus smiled and kissed back: Love you to

Hours later Kai came into the room

Ventus was reading a book in bed with Sora snuggled next to him asleep: Hey mom (he looked at her, Kai then noticed their cloths on the floor

Kai: Hey Guys how-(They...did it)...Oh….My….God….OHMYGOD I'm sorry! ( Running back to her room)

Ventus:...Okay?…(he goes back to reading

…

Goku & Vegeta were training with Riku and Kairi.

Goku: And that's how I Died...for the first time.

Kairi and Riku: Fascinating...]

Goku: Hey it's True *Pouting* and beside it was raditz's Fault

Vegeta: Hmph Your brother was weak, don't know why you and piccolo barely had time with him.

Goku: Atleast he wasn't Nappa.

Vegeta: Nappa was an idiot, Underestimating his opponents, No wonder why i killed him after he failed to kill you.

This conversation just bought interest to Riku and Kairi

Riku: Now it's getting interesting.

Kairi laughed: Riku!

Riku: What, not my fault the story Goku told was boring...after the tenth time he told it.

Goku: Well vegeta atleast your not trying to Kill us all again

This is what got their attention

Riku: (Kill us all...again?

Kairi:...(she got closer to Riku

Vegeta: hmm Neglected to tell you too huh, (Closing his eyes and arms cross) I was apart of the frieza force. And he told me and nappa and raditz to go to earth and sell it for a good price. But i had a better thing then mine….Immortality. So I had Nappa killed kakarots friends and almost killed his Son in the process.

Riku: humph…

Kairi: wow…

Vegeta: Your having some trust issues aren't you?(Cracking an grin to scar them)

Kairi grabs Riku's hand: We gotta go

Riku: Kairi! (Kairi ran off with Riku being pulled behind her

Goku:(Instant transmission them back) Haha sorry about that he's just kidding.

Vegeta: And beside the reason why I chose to work for is that my race and my kingdom was inslaved to his bidding. And he killed my father.

Kairi: I'm sorry...if it wasn't for this frieza you wouldn't be-

Vegeta: Dying...No.

Riku: I think she meant Evil.

Vegeta: Oh No i definitely still be evil. And beside i never really cared about my Family or My Planet I was upset that i didn't know a lot sooner, then I wouldn't have to do any of his Dirty Work."

Goku:( Nodding agreeing with he said

Riku and Kairi nodded

The next day, everybody was eating chinese food expect Sora

Ventus: Babe..(he lightly nudged him with his elbow) You okay..?

Sora:(Weakly)...no…..

Ventus put down his fork: what's the matter? (his voice was filled with worry

Sora: I think i'm….(Vomiting…..on Ventus.)...sick…...sorry babe…

Ventus sighed and looked at his vomited on cloths: This wouldn't be the first time i got vomited on….But that doesn't matter right now, come on you can sleep in my bed (he helped Sora up and to his room) when did you start feeling sick?

Sora: Since we…(Blushing)...you know..

Ventus chuckled slightly and moved some hair out of Sora's face: Maybe we shouldn't do that until your body is ready, you got sick because of it okay? (he gently placed him down on his bed) I'm gonna get out of these cloths and get a cool rag for you, sound good?

Sora: Kay, love you.

Ventus: Love you too, relax until i get back (he kissed his forehead, getting extra cloths and went to his bathroom to change

Soon he came back with a cold bowl of water and a rag

Ventus could only smile to see Sora asleep, he ringed out the rag and placed it on Sora's neck

Kai: Is he okay?

Ventus: He's sick...his fever a little high tho…

Kai: I think i know the reason...He's pregnant

Ventus: He's a guy, he- we can't get pregnant. How would that even work?

Kai:...Don't know…...But he Pregnant!

Ventus:...(he looked at Sora) If he is...then i'm gonna be there for him, no matter what happens (he smiled

Kai then remembered something very important, it was Ventus birthday!

Kai: Oh My God…..It's YOUR BIRTHDAY!...How could i forget.

Ventus:...how could you forget? shit i forgot it was my birthday (he started laughing)

Kai: This is no laughing matter!...BRB…

…..

Kai: Alright Everyone I have Some News!...Today is Ventus Birthday

Yuffie and Aerith screamed happily

Roxas: That's right!

Leon: (Smiling)

Goku: Yes….Food.

Vegeta: (Facepalm.

Terra: We better start planning then!

Cloudberry was leaning against the Ship wall with his arms crossed: This birthday is gonna have to be good and special...and i know a place perfect to have it.

Goku: Ooh Ooh what is it?!

Cloudberry: Where are we going right now.

Goku:Oooh

Beerus: Now did i hear a party….A party has cake doesn't it(He told aerith)

Whis: Hello Miss Aerith, Lady Kai. Miss Great Ninja Yuffie

Kai: Hello Whis. (Bowing) Lord Beerus.

Everyone bowed, expect Cloudberry who couldn't really tell what they were doing

Lord Beerus:(Comically Angry) He isn't Bowing….anyone who doesn't respect a god shall Be punished.

Vegeta: Oh Wait Lord Beerus He's just Blind! (Fake laughing)

This surprised everyone..who knew Vegeta had a soft spot...Well Goku, Kai and Ventus did

Beerus: Hmm...Fine i'll let it go this time but if it happens again i'll destroy you all.

They nodded

Beerus: Excellent.

Vegeta:(Sigh in relief, but not before everyone was looking at him in surprise): Grr what?!

Everyone whistled and a few walk away

Cloudberry looked in Vegeta's direction: if i'm a burden i'll leave…

Vegeta:Grr...Just stay of trouble and don't anger Lord Beerus(Walking away)

Goku:Hey don't worry your not a burden."

Cloudberry:...(he walked down the hall surprisingly knowing where he was going

Ventus: Hey keep it down out here Sora's trying to sleep! (he noticed Breeus and Whis and bowed) Excuse me i didn't see you…

Whis: Oh it's quite alright young boy, I heard that Master Eraqus is still alive.

Ventus smiled: Yes, including Aqua...were going to them now.

Whis: Oh that's Wonderful, I wonder how is she doing The last time i saw her is when Lord beerus Destroyed that Planet with the Beautiful Blue people. One survived and join a crew to the stars.  
Lord Beerus: Hmm now that you mention it-

Ventus:...(he walks away back to where Sora was

…..

Sora:...(mmm Ventus you sexy keyblade master-...He heard that didn't he?)

Ventus: Yep (he laughed) How you feelin? (he sat on the side of the bed

Sora: A little better. I can't help but wonder if your mom thought i was Pre-

Shiro: Big Bwother!

Shiro: Hap-( She was cut off by Yuffie)

Yuffie: Hey! Sweetie (she picks up Shiro with a hand over her mouth) Sorry, carry on (she left out the room with Shiro

Ventus:...that wasn't weird at all….(he scratched his head) Anyway..(he looked at Sora) Sora...she does think that…

Sora: Think that What?

Ventus: She think's you're Pregnant.

Sora:...The Fu-

….

Shiro:Uck!...What did i say?

Yuffie: Do not say that, we're trying to keep it a secret. okay Shiro?

Shiro hugging her leg: Ok…

Once they arrive at Master Eraqus' castle

Ventus was way ahead of the group: Come on just a little bit ahead, i can't wait for you guys to see this place!

Terra: Never seen him this eager before (he chuckled

Takashi: Neither have i

Goku: Well this is his Home...Kinda nostalgic(Smiling)

Terra: Our home. i live here too you know, including Aqua.

Ventus: Here is it! (his smile was bigger than normal) What you think?

Master Eraqus' castle had beautiful garden in the front with a big tree in the middle and had a little pond with it, the castle topped everything off it was just as beautiful as the garden

Shiro: Wow This is beautiful….I wish i lived here with you..

Ventus: what time is it…(he looked at the sky and at the ground looking at the shadows) I know where he is right now! Come on! (he ran down to the castle happier than he ever was before with everyone following

Master Eraqus was outside on the balcony mediating:...

Aqua was walking thru the halls looking at the pictures of Terra and Ventus: please come home…

Ventus: AQUA!

Aqua turned her head quickly: Ven…(Ventus was running down the hall tripping a little from being so excited) Ventus! (she ran to him as well hoping this wasn't dream

Ventus and Aqua hugged each other tight crying happy tears finally seeing each other and back together once again…

Aqua: Ven...Oh my little Ventus (she hugged him a little tighter

Ventus could only smiled and put his face into her neck and hug back the same

Terra put a hand on Aqua's shoulder making her look up, she pulled him down making it a group hug between all three of them

Shiro: Big brother happy….(Looking down)

Ventus wipes away the tears from his eyes: Were….back together…(he smiled his true happy smile

Aqua: and we won't get separated again (she smiled and kissed his forehead

Terra smiled

Shiro:...Um...hi….

All three of them looked up

Ventus: Oh! You need to meet my family! (he grabs Aqua's hand and pulls her up walking over to them

Aqua noticed Kai: Kai, thank you for looking after him and keeping him safe. (she smiled kindly

Kai: Anything for the girl who took care of him. This is my daughter Shiro( Shiro shy and looking down): Hi…

Aqua smiled and kneeled down to her height: Hello sweetie, i'm Aqua, a very close friend.

Shiro:...(She hugged Aqua): Auntie Aquie!(so cute)

Aqua: awwww (she picked her up) I see you have another sibling on the way (looking at Kai)

Kai:( Feeling her belly): mmhm… I have another son to...come out Roxas

Roxas: She won't attack me will she…

Ventus: No of course not!

Roxas:...(he walked up beside Ventus

Aqua: Long lost twin brother? (she laughed a bit

Ventus and Roxas: Yep!

Terra chuckled: they both act the same as we'll

Ventus and Roxas: No we don't.

They look at each other: Jinx, Double Jinx, triple Jinx!

Everyone started laughing at this

?: Ventus….

Everyone got quiet and looked down the hall...There he was standing at the end of the hall...Master Eraqus

To be continued…..


	26. Chapter 26: A God Awakens

**Master Eraqus Is Back Bitches!**

 **We Don't Own any of these Characters Expect OC's and the Plot.**

Chapter 26: A God Awakens

Ventus, Terra and Aqua: Master…(They bowed

To Everyone's Surprise Master Eraqus walked up to Ventus and just hugged

Ventus:...(he hugged back smiling and laid his head on his chest listening to his heart beat

Master Eraqus: My youngest Warrior...My son..

Ventus looked up at him: Y-you mean that…

Master Eraqus: I always have…(That made Ventus cry and hug him back tighter

Master Eraqus smiled and hugged back the same with a hand on Ventus' head, a tear went down his cheek

Kai: Eraqus...It's been a while

Master Eraqus looked: Yes it has.

Kai: So….how's training?

Master Eraqus: It is going well, now, that my students are back we can start once again but…(he looked at Ventus) He has to unlock his destiny first.

Ventus: destiny…?

Everyone knew what he meant

Kai:(Does he mean?)

Roxas: No way…

Master Eraqus: Yes Ventus, your destiny. It's time to unlock your full power...Keyblade God.

Goku: Whoa…

Kai: Finally….

Terra put a hand on Ventus' shoulder smiling

Aqua smiled at him

Ventus:...

Master Eraqus: Ventus? are you ready?

Ventus nodded and looked up at him: Yes, Master (he smiled

Kai: i talk to you?...Alone.

Master Eraqus nodded: Terra, Aqua, Ventus, show everyone around. I will be right back (he walked off with Kai) What do you need to speak with me about.

Kai: I'm not sure if i can forgive you after you try to kill my Son.( She said angrily)

Master Eraqus:...I regretted that everyday...even more since he's been gone…

Kai:(Sigh)Fine...He can train with you again.

Master Eraqus:...(he walked to where Ventus left

Kai:But….If you hurt him again…..I will kill you….understood?

Master Eraqus: Will he forgive you..?

Kai:...I honestly don't know?.(Walking off)

Ventus: So what you guys think? (he was hanging upside down from his long missed bed

Terra: You're gonna make yourself light headed.

Aqua: Again (she laughed

Kai:(Walking in) Hey.

Ventus: Hey

Kai: (Laughing)

Shiro walked in

Shiro: Hi Auntie..~

Aqua: Hi sweetie (she picks her up

Ventus suddenly slipped off the head: Oof!

Kai: Lightheaded much( Laughing

Ventus shakes his head: I'm good!

Shiro: (Giggling very cutely) Ventus Silly

Aqua: I remember when he use to play pranks on Terra at night.

Terra: Which reminds me (he looked at Ventus and put him over his Shoulder

Ventus: GOD DAMN IT! PUT ME DOWN!

Kai: I knew that Ventus wasn't heavy to pick up but damn.

Ventus: Look who's talking, you got a bundle in the oven.

Kai: Yeah Well….Uh...something.

Ventus: Son One, Mom Zero~

Kai: Hey I want a Point! (She Point to her belly) Is my point

Ventus: You mean the bundle baby, that have you-

Terra: Don't you dare.

Ventus:...(he smirked)

Aqua: What are you thinking Ven.

Ventus: Nothing~

Kai:...By the way do you think i should name him/or her

Shiro, out of curiousity put her head on her mom's belly listening to something: Hi there baby…...Mama's...it's talking

Kai:(Laughing) That's nice sweetie.

Shiro:(Yawning)tired…

Ventus looked back at Sora: Sora, stop looking at my ass.

Sora: That's what He said.

Ventus: Terra, put me down for a second.

Sora: Oh Shit..See ya Babe( Running out the room)

Terra put him down, Ventus took off running Sora: Get your cute self back here!

Kai:...Kids these days.

Yami: Got it from you.

Kai: Oh Hush(hit him playfully on the shoulder)

Yami: (Yugi?

…

Meanwhile at the school Where Yugi

Yugi:(Huh? Pharaoh?)

Yami:(Are our friends with you?

Yugi:(Yeah) Guys it's Yami!

All Of them: Yami!

Yugi:Hold on(Switches to Yami)

Joey: Hey Yug How its Neyh?

Yami: Everything has been fine, have some big news as well.

Tristan: What's the News

Tea:(Blushing Could yami finally fall for me?)

Joey: Tells us the News Yug.

Yami: Since i've been gone, i met someone. Her name is Kai, been dating for a few years now. That's not all the news, She's pregnant.

Everyone:...Whoahhhhhhhhhhh

…

Yugi:Hhhhhhhhh?! R-Really( He told Kai)  
Kai: Mhm

Yugi:(He looked at the Keyblade Trio)

Ventus nodded smiling: Yep, its true.

Terra: If her weird food cravings doesn't show she's pregnant i don't know what does.

Aqua: Yes, not including the mood swings

Ventus: That too.

Kai:(Laughing)

They were interrupted when they Heard goku Yelling and went out to check on it.

Master Eraqus: What is going on out here!

Vegeta: It's Him ( Gritting his teeth)

Before they Knew what he meant they see a.. Muscler Man who has Blond Hair and has no eye Pupils….Broly..

Broly: Kakarot!( He tried to attack Goku again but goku quickly dodge him and gave him a kick in the face): Arg….HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.

No one had noticed Master Eraqus and Ventus was gone until late into the battle

Broly: (he looked at Aqua): You! HAHAHAHHA( Just when he thought he was about to hurt Aqua…..she summoned her keyblade)

Terra and Aqua both had their Keyblades out, Both struck powerfully knocking back Broly

Broly:( Grin) I see you too have some fight in you Not bad….for a bunch of Human! RAHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA( Blast a Ki Blast from his Hands)

Terra and Aqua put strong barriers around everyone and themselves

Goku:(Turn SSJ God and So did Vegeta):

Goku & Vegeta: Fu-sion-HA( They fused creating Gogeta SJJ God, Shocking the rest)

Everyone: Wow….

Broly:HAHHAHAHA You Really Think That Joining together will be enough to kill me?! ( Powering up)

Gogeta: Ha, We'll see about that( Gogeta and Broly flying really fast to each other With their Fist ready to get the First Blow.

…

Ventus: Master where are we going!

Master Eraqus: If you are to be going against Akumu, including Xehanort, then you must have your destiny needs to be unlocked.

Ventus nodded and followed him down into a room under the castle

Master Eraqus lights up the torches: Here it is..

Ventus: Wow...

…

Meanwhile Gogeta and Broly were at it Again, Aqua and Terra were beginning to wonder how these two strangers can fight against a beast like him.

Aqua: How can they fight against someone like this…

Kai: Well they are train by Lord Beerus Teacher Whis.

Terra: Yes…(Kai noticed Ventus and Eraqus were gone

Kai: Wait...Wheres Ventus and Eraqus?!

Gogeta and Broly were at neck a neck When Gogeta was about to finish him off…..He felt a power level: Is that…..Ventus?

Everyone looked including Broly

Ventus was walking out of the castle doors, but he had his armor on with a Keyblade in his hand...it wasn't a normal Keyblade, It was the God Keyblade, then he vanished and suddenly appeared behind Broly and slashed him back, before Broly had a chance to even attack Ventus was attacking him left and right faster than he ever was before

Broly:Grrr! KAKAROT! ( Blasting Ki blast at him)

Ventus look one of the floating ball on his Keyblade and threw it on the ground where Gogeta was putting up a shield reflecting the blast back at Broly, then Ventus threw another one at Broly's feet keeping him in place getting hit by his own Ki blast

Broly: (Getting more angry) ( I Flew all the up and blast his Most destruction Blast yet….The Destroyer)

Gogeta: Ah.. Ventus! Deflect it Back to him! KAMAHAMA….FINAL FLASH!( Beam struggle): I Need your help on this one!

Ventus stayed calm the whole time this was going on, he tapped one of the glowing ball and sent very strong power to Gogeta and nodded, putting up his Keyblade like a sword charging an attack of his own and both Gogeta and Ventus fired their attacks together fusing into one making it stronger and more powerful hitting Broly head on taking the full attack

Broly: ARGHH( The Blast was now out of the Castle in into...the Sun Exploding along with Broly

Broly: KAKAROTTTTT(Green Blood came out of his right chest and he disintegrated) NOOOO!

After that Gogeta was now knock out of exhaustion after the fight and on the floor, with Goku and Vegeta apart again.

Ventus walked over and tapped two more of the glowing ball, they were green this time instead of blue

They detach from the Keyblade and float over to Goku and Vegeta going into them healing them completely, Once they were healed they go back to Ventus and attach back onto the God Keyblade

Goku:( Still asleep): Grandpa i don't want anymore bath's today i'm clean now…

Vegeta:(Asleep): Dammit women(Bulma) Get that disgusting Worm away from me….

Ventus shakes his head chuckling, he takes off his armor helmet holding it between his arm: They'll be fine, just let'em sleep.

Kai: Ventus...your a god?

Ventus looked at everyone:...(he turned to them) Yes i am...But that doesn't mean you have to treat me different…

Kai: I would Still treat you As my son, sweetie.

Terra: we will still treat you like a little brother (he smiled

Aqua: No matter how you change (she smiled along with Terra

Ventus smiled and noticed Sora: Like what you see? (he smirked

Sora:(drooling i am so doing-) *Coughing* Um...not bad.

Ventus laughed and pressed the jewel on his Armor going back to his normal clothes, he took a step: AH..(he fell on one knee holding onto the Keyblade in the ground

Sora & Kai: Ventus! ( Running towards him)

Terra and Aqua done the same, Ventus: I'm alright...just weak from the battle...it'll happen….

Goku: Senzu Bean!( Handed him on after waking up….somehow)

Ventus smiled a bit and took the Senzu Bean: Good to see you two awake, oh Vegeta there's a worm on your shoulder by the way…

Vegeta: WHAT WHERE?! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!

Ventus started laughing along with everyone else

Vegeta: SHUT UP! I"ve KILLED MORE PEOPLE AND I"M NOT AFRAID TO DO IT TO ALL OF YOU!

Everyone shut up but still sorta giggling or snickering

Later that day

Ventus was taking a walk thru the castle looking at all the pictures smiling:...Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain

I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

She told me in the morning

She don't feel the same about us in her bones

It seems to me that when I die

These words will be written on my stone

(he picked up a picture of him when he was very little with Master Eraqus holding him)

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The ground beneath my feet is open wide

The way that I've been holdin' on too tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life, I take her home

I drive all night to keep her warm in time

Is frozen, the story of, the story of

(he continued on walking and looking at different pictures, one with him lying on the floor with kittens around him making laugh a bit)

The story of my life, I give her hope

I spend her love until she's broke, inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Written on these walls are

The colors that I can't change

Leave my heart open

But it stays right here in it's cage

I know that in the morning now

I see us in the light upon a hill

Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

(He picked up another picture with him, Terra and Aqua playing together smiling)

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The fire beneath my feet is burning bright

The way that I've been holdin' on so tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life, I'll take her home

I drive all night to keep her warm and time

Is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life, I give her hope

I spend her love until she's broke, inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I've been waiting for this time to come around

But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

(The last one he picked up make a tear roll down his face, it was all of them together as a family portrait)

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night

To keep her warm and time

Is frozen

The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)

I spend her love until she's broke (until she's broke inside)

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

?: I see you Have finally found Your Master hmm?

Ventus: Yes i have...nice to see you again Crow.

Crow: Just call me Virgil my earth name."

Ventus: Kay Virgil. (he smiled) what brings you here? (They started walking down the hall

Virgil: I'm being followed by Bounty Hunters from my Planet.

Ventus: and you come here hoping they wouldn't follow you.

Virgil:...Affirmative.

*BOOM*

Ventus took out his new Keyblade: Looks like they found you.

?: Yes he did.

Walking out the broken door was Hunter he has a round Hat, wearing a cloth and has red like clothing: And you must be Ventus. But i'm not here for you. I came here for Titan ( looking at Virgil)

Ventus: (Gee, looks like i got a bounty on my head that's nothing new) What have you gotten into…(he looked at Virgil

Crow: Well I destroyed his most of his ship. and He needs me because I have the Death Stone ( Read Crow Rewrite)

Ventus: He deserves it. (he looked at Hunter) If you want him, you're gonna have to go thru me first.

Hunter: Why not? ( He literally Went through him knocking him out,): Now That is just sad. HAHAHAHAHA! Now you.

Crow pulled out his Knight Sword and Shield: Let's go

Hunter: Took out his Chainsaw: (Laughing a little)

Crow and Hunter were Sword and Chainsaw fighting each other.

…

During the fight, Ventus vanished and appeared in his room: Gee's….(he sat on his bed rubbing the back on his neck

Crow, Knocked Hunter with his Shield then kicked him in the chest crashing him to a near room waking up Terra and Aqua: Hmm

Terra: Just when everything get's back to being quite huh Aqua.

Aqua sighed: Yep.

Hunter paid no attention to this Pulled at his Space gun and keep shooting at Crow.

Crow: Ow! Ow! OW! Why is this still Happening?!

Hunter Kept shooting him until he knocked him to a pillar then he kicked him in the Face, then proceed to Stab him with his own Sword, with Crow groaning in Pain then Hunter shocked him with a Shock bomb: You try to save Humanity instead of Saving yourSelf?! You bring shame upon us all.

Before Hunter could finish him off he was thrown back into the wall very hard cracking it

Terra, Aqua and Ventus were standing in front of Virgil, Ventus: I told you, mess with him, you mess with us.

Hunter: What I Knocked You down?!

Ventus: heh, I faked being knocked out.

Hunter: Hmm clever( Smiling)

Crow: VEN! GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS MY FIGHT!

Ventus looked back at him: Were in this together! If he's after one of us he's after all of us!

Hunter:Well then…( He Tried to impale Ventus with his sword but he was kicked by Aqua): Ugh! Well I'm impress for a women your actually the Second who's gotten the drop on me.

Ventus looked at Aqua, Aqua: Don't you dare touch him!

Terra and Aqua stood in front of Ventus a bit

Ventus looked at Hunter smiling: Like i said, You pick a fight with one, then you pick a fight with many (he smirked and Terra, Aqua and him touch their armor jewels, and transformed into their armor

Hunter: Hmm...Well then( Then the unthinkable happen he summoned….the Anti Keyblade)

Ventus: Anti-Keyblade...hm...This is gonna get interesting.

Hunter: It will.

He attacked Terra with it Forcing him to a wall: Hmm ( Examining the Anti blade)

Ventus slashed him off of Terra and attacked Hunter over and over again

Hunter: Agh! ( Angry Decide to attack him with the Blade hitting him in the torso, then looked at Aqua): Your next or are you going to be a little whore watching me beat your friends?

Before Hunter could blink Aqua had kicked him in the face breaking his nose

Aqua caught Ventus: Ven!

Ventus: I'm fine! (he tapped two of the ball on his Keyblade healing him and Virgil completely

Terra: Crow, buddy wake up don't pass out on us now (he put a hand on the handle of the Sword stuck in Crow's chest and pulled slightly causing pain to Crow

Crow: Get away All of you!( Groaning in pain)

Terra and Aqua moved, but Hunter grabbed Ventus and held him down with his foot pressed against his neck

Hunter: You See my Face your Life is Done!( summoned his Anti Blade)

Terra and Aqua: Ven! (They were gonna run and help but Crow beat them to it

Crow:Ahh( Pulled at the Sword then grabbed then Jumped behind Hunter...Impaling him

Hunter: Agh!( He then fall down on Ventus face spurting Blood on him, But it's not done yet...Crow Pulled his Sword from Hunter's Torso to his face tearing him in face...Dead.

Ventus scoots away from him breathing a little off from being shaken up

Crow: Honor to the end.

Terra and Aqua go to Ventus, Terra: Ven calm down, just breath in and out

Aqua rubs his back: Follow Terra Ven

Ventus nodded a little and copied Terra on his breathing, soon enough he was calmed down

Ventus: Thanks for the help crow….(he got up with Aqua and Terra beside him

Crow: Wait!... I shall join you on your quest.

Ventus walked to him and put out his hand: Welcome to the team (he smiled

Crow: ( shook it) Thank you.

Ventus: well..i've been meaning to take a bath (he looked at his clothes and hands that had blood on them

Terra: Meaning to?

Ventus: Hey! I was gonna!

Aqua laughed and pushed him ahead lightly: Go on little god

Ventus smiled and heads to his bathroom to take a shower

Sora: The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you looking for

Under the sea, under the sea

Darlin' it's better

Down where it's wetter,

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Down here all the fish are happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They're in for a worser fate

One day when the boss gets hungry

Guess whos goin' be on the plate (uh-oh)

Under the sea, under the sea

Nobody beats us

Ventus leaned on the door frame in the bathroom listening, Sora was taking a shower singing: You know that song can be a duet (he smirked

Sora: ( Screamed...like a girl)...You heard that didn't you?

Ventus busted out laughing onto the floor: Yes! (he was crying laughing, when Sora looked at him he noticed he was covered in blood

Sora:...What?

Ventus caught his breath: Damn….i haven't laughed that good in a while...oh god…(he sat up) What? what's the matter, you look like you seen a ghost, considering your red from the hot water

Sora: I like Hot Water! (Laughing)

Ventus smirked: Mind if i get in with you?

Sora:(Blushing red...der):...Yeah okay.

Ventus: Good cause, if you said no, i already seen you naked remember and you saw me naked so yeah (he got undressed and got into the shower to

While in the shower Sora noticed a few scars on Ven's back and a bullet hole scar on his chest

Sora: What Happen?!

Ventus jumped slightly: what do you mean what happened?

Sora: You have scars and a bullet hole on your chest honey!

Ventus looked at his chest: Oh, i forgot about that…(he rubbed his chest) I think the bullet is still there...But Akumu done this the day before we started dating...and the scars on my back were months back…

Sora: i-I'm sorry-

Ventus kissed him: Don't worry about it, kay? (he smiled a bit

Sora:(smiling) What can i do to make it up to you?

Ventus: You don't have to make for it, you only wanted to know, besides what's in the past stays in the past (he smiled softly

Sora: Let it Go!...Sorry had to be done.

Ventus could help but laugh at that: You know..it is still my birthday Sora.

Sora: So...How do you want celebrate? ( flurt)

Before Ventus could say anything, he slipped on some soap and Sora landed on top of him making him scream like a girl

Ventus blushed red and covered his mouth:...

Sora: This...Is your Gift baby( Kissing him...Hard).

Ventus kissed back the same

Hours later, Ventus was woken up by Sora still in the tub: Hm…(he opened his eyes) Ow..(he sat up some) I feel like we drank beer and now i feel like i have a hangover…

Sora: No...too young for that young….lady…

Ventus nudged Sora a bit: Babe wake up….(he turned his head to the side coughing

Sora: Huh?...did we?...Again?!

Ventus: You were the one who asked this time...and plus it was my birthday..(he shifted a bit with Sora still lying on him

Sora:Tru

Ventus: I don't know what your talking about Again like its a bad thing, you know you love it, considering by your moaning and groaning

Sora: S-Shut Up! Btw are Aqua and Terra a thing now?

Ventus: They been a thing, where you been? (he laughed

Sora: Saving the world(Laughing to)

…..

Goku: Ugh So boreeed

Vegeta: As much as i hate to admit it Kakarot has a point.

Crow: Well then Go train with Whis you can always come back.

Goku: Yeah but we'll miss all the Fights

Crow:...Touche.

Goku, Vegeta and Crow all heard fighting noises

Terra and Cloudberry were doing hand to hand combat

Cloudberry was blocking every move and dodging what Terra was throwing at him, he flipped over him kicking him to the side

Crow: Or we could watch them fight.

Terra: You're pretty good Cloud..

Cloudberry: Thanks, had practice..

Terra vanished and appeared behind Cloud but before he could land an attack Cloudberry whipped around rounding him in the stomach

Vegeta, Goku and Crow didn't think he could move that fast

Goku: Whoa he's fast

Vegeta: Hmph But not as fast as a saiyan.

Crow: You seem to love to break people's spirits Huh?

Cloudberry: I personally don't care what he thinks. He can think all he wants about me its not gonna matter, He has his own way of thinking and i have mine.

Goku: (Laughing) That is true kinda like How vegeta likes to think things!

Vegeta: Oh Shut your face! You're only thinking less because your an Idiot!

Cloudberry: The only idiot is the one calling him an idiot.

Vegeta: Wow you just had to make it personally

?(Whis): Although he does have a point vegeta. First instance like how your One step ahead of Goku

Vegeta: Oh You just had to bring that up didn't you?

Whis: The first thing you need to do is to take the time to rest your body

Cloudberry nodded: Even without my eyes i still train and rest my body, Sure my eyes are useless, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger, what doesn't kill you Vegeta makes you stronger on your own, You just have to see that. (he walked back inside the castle

 **Spoiler Warning on Kai's Threat: This is foreshadowing on her Part, When she threaten Eraqus she mean't it. Also something will Happen which will make her lose her sanity briefly. I see her Evolution Rick Grimes who started out idealistic but turn Cold and doesn't trust anyone expect his family and group.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Dragon time

 **Warning: Yaoi**

 **We don't own these characters expect Oc's and the Plot :3**

After spending weeks in Ventus' home town they were on there way

Master Eraqus and Aqua were on the team now

They stop on a world to get more supplies

Ventus went to look around, he found a quiet spot with a nice flowing creek, sitting on a large rock with his feet in the water:...(feeling a cool breeze blow by making him smile, he started whistling a tune and closed his eyes still whistling Lugia's song

Kai: Why do i hear The Hunger Games?

Cheesecake: I dont know but i like it!

Kai: Of course..

While Ventus was whistling he didn't know that something was watching him

Ventus opened his eyes and looked at the fish in the creek around him smiling and listening to the whistling

Kai: Hey Who's That?

Everyone looked, whatever it was it had glowing yellow eyes narrow at Ventus, it moved in closer like a cat getting ready to pounce

Kai: The hell?...

Ventus stopped whistling and looked in the direction the yellow eyes were:...(he got his feet out of the water and gets off the large rock walking to the yellow eyes but stopped)...

The ground shook slightly as the yellow eyes got closer, However..Ventus didn't move from where he was standing he stayed in that one spot

Everyone couldn't believe what appears out of the trees and brushes

It was a Dragon, with it wasn't a normal one, the wings had feathers and the ends were glowing blue like its head, it had fur instead of scales and at the end of its tail had blue feathers

It stopped in front of Ventus and then laid down on it's belly with his wings folded waiting for something

Kai: Ooh A Dragon.

Goku: Well it ain't Shenron.

Ventus walked up to him, he put out a hand to him, the Dragon closed his eyes and put his nose into the palm of Ventus' hand

Ventus smiled: You're not bad are ya…(he pet's his head making him purr

Kai: Hey little-er big guy.

The dragon growled at her and got up taking a fighting stance, Ventus: Hey Hey! (he ran up putting up his hands in front of him) Calm down, she's my mom...it's okay..

The dragon did a low growl and grabs onto Ventus' shirt with his teeth, he gently pulled him next to him

Ventus: Okay….guess he doesn't want me around other people…(he scratched his head with one hand on his hip

Kai: How do you know this dragon?

Ventus: I don't know him…

Master Eraqus: Ventus, this is your dragon.

Ventus: My dragon?

Master Eraqus: Yes, you can summon him. His name is Ryuu.

Ventus: Ryuu..(he looked up at him

Ryuu nudged him with his head wanting to be petted again, Ventus petted him again

Ventus: This is so cool, i have my own pet dragon!

Kai: Lucky…

Master Eraqus: You must learn how to control him

Ventus: Can i ride on his back?

Master Eraqus: Of course.

Ventus gets on Ryuu's back: I can't wait for this, his fur is really soft tho

Ryuu laid on the ground with Ventus on his back

Ventus yawned: i don't know why...but just sitting here is making me feel safe somehow...warm to...kinda making me sleepy….

Sora couldn't help but gush over how cute he looked tired

Sora: So cute…

Ryuu purred and gently takes Ventus off his back and lays him between his arms

Ventus: I could lay here all day (he stretched out yawning) Wanna join Sora?

Sora: Hells yeah!

Ryuu let Sora lay next to Ventus, he put his head over his arms to keep them warm

Soon drifting off to sleep, Sora was the last to fall asleep he noticed how Ventus looked so peaceful while asleep, he looked like a baby

Sora: I love you…..

Ventus smiled in his sleep and snuggled next to Sora, Sora knew this wasn't the Ventus he knew awake, how could he resist something this cute?

Sora: I am so taking a picture of this…

The next morning

Sora was the first to get up, he figured Ventus could use the sleep and let him

After a bit Ventus got up from sleeping, he started training Ryuu

Naruto was nearby and heard the whistle of Lugia's song

…

Goku: Wow I feel a power level.

Roxas: What'd you mean?

Vegeta: Kakarot's Right( Pointed where naruto is) He's right there

Roxas: Who is that?

Naruto suddenly came down: I Am Naruto Uzumaki!

Ventus and Ryuu looked up, he walked over with Ryuu following him

Naruto: WHA! A Dragon?!

Ryuu growled, Ventus snapped his fingers at him: Hey, stop that (he smacked him on the nose

Ryuu made steam come out his nose and sits on the ground

Vegeta:( Muttering) Oh great another Kakarot..

Ventus: I'm guessing your Naruto. (Ryuu put his head next to Ventus, Ven rubs the side of his neck

Naruto: Yep! From the Leaf Village!

Ventus: Name's Ventus-

Naruto:WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?! The Ventus?!

Ventus chuckled: Yes, Hey Roxy can you go in my ship room and get some rope for Ryuu, i need to make a bridle for him.

Roxas: On it (he left into the Gummi ship

Ventus looked at Naruto: But Yeah, The one and only Ventus

Naruto: Can i have Your autograph?

Ventus: Sure (Roxas came back with the rope and gave it to him) Thanks (he pulls down Ryuu's head and starts making a bridle) Hey Naruto, mind helping me?

Naruto: Sure Thing!...eh With what through?

Ventus: With making a bridle for Ryuu. (Ryuu snapped at the rope) Hey! (he smacked his nose) Don't you bite me, you know i'll beat your ass!

Ryuu growled and laid on his belly

Ventus: I need to see Hiccup..he'll know how to get you to behave (he and Naruto make a bridle for Ryuu all tho he didn't like it very much

Ventus: Thanks for the help Naruto, oh here (he handed him a picture with an autograph on it

Sasuke: Naruto.

Naruto: Oh Sasuke what are you doing here? I thought you were still travelling. Come by to visit huh?

Sasuke walked up beside him holding a bag over his shoulder: Pretty much, rest here for a day or two before i set out again.

Naruto: What's in the bag?

Sasuke: What'd you mean whats in the bag, its my stuff idiot.

Naruto: Jerk! ( Stick his Tongue)

Sasuke: Ass.

Naruto: Dick!

Sasuke: I don't know what makes you so stupid…..but it really works.

Naruto: Apparently You!

Sasuke shakes his head: You know you just admitted that you're an Idiot.

Naruto: Sure did….HEY!

Sasuke walked away laughing: You said it not me Naruto. (Something about his laugh gave Naruto chills going up his arms

Naruto:( And i thought Sakura's laugh was sexy….and i'm not into her)

Ventus: you know you could just spend time with him. (he was sitting on Ryuu's back sideways

Naruto: Dah! Wait were you there the entire time?

Ventus: I was gonna leave but you two seemed to act like a couple, considering you like his laugh so much.

Naruto:Blush): Well uh...during the first day of being a ninja...we kinda...kiss...by accident.

Ventus chuckled: What's the matter with that? love at first sight huh?

Naruto:...Yeah...

Ventus: You know you could just tell him, Sora did with me, been dating him for a month now. (he looked at Sora) Crazy but cute as hell tho

Naruto: So what your saying is...I should pretend i should hate Sasuke?

Ventus: -_- no Baka, just act yourself, Don't change just because you love someone, cause they might like you just the way you are (he smiled

Naruto:...So i have to use my Fox on him or..

Ventus: I feel like i'm talking to a Goku 2 (he rubs his eyes) No Naruto, just act normal like you were a second ago while talking-

He was cut off when they hear a pained screamed, Naruto recognized the scream it was Sasuke's

Naruto: SASUKE!

When Naruto got there Sasuke was holding back a full grown tiger, his side was bleeding bad including his arm

Sakura was behind him, Sasuke managed to knock the tiger back before it bites down on his arm making him hold his teeth together from the pain, Sakura: SASUKE!

Naruto: Sakura What Happen?! (Checking on sasuke)

Sakura stabs the tiger in the head killing it but making it accidentally put pressure on the bite it had on Sasuke's arm, Sasuke gasped in pain: Get….it….off….(he only managed to gasp that little bit out of the pain he was in and was trying to get the tiger's jaw off his arm

Naruto: ( got the tiger off him)

Sasuke held his arm over the bite wound trying to hold back most of the blood going down his arm, his face showed pure pain, Naruto hated seeing him this way

Sakura: H-he was protecting me…..if he hadn't been here when he did i would have been killed….

Naruto: Shut up….don't talk right now okay?

Sakura didn't say anything, they hear a roar another tiger had come growling, Sakura: Naruto get Sasuke out of here! i'll keep this kitty busy!

Naruto: But Sakura-

Sakura: GO NARUTO! GET SASUKE AND YOURSELF TO A SAFE PLACE!

Naruto hesitated but did what she said, he put Sasuke on his back and he jumped tree from tree."

Sasuke: N-Naruto….(his voice was low almost like a whisper, but they he whispered seemed to give chills to Naruto

Naruto: Don't die yet you idiot!

Sasuke: I'm not that easy to kill dope…

Naruto(Laughing): Jerk.

Sasuke chuckled lightly before coughing and wincing, he laid his head on Naruto's back:...(he remained quiet most of the time, Naruto started becoming concerned about him

Naruto: Just stay alive Sasuke!

Sasuke: Damn Naruto….i'm awake and thinking here….loud much?

Naruto: It work didn't it?!( Teasing him)

Sasuke rolled his eyes: Yeah sure…

The sky grew dark with clouds and started raining, Naruto saw a cave near by

Naruto: A Cave( He ran there Ninja style): Well this is cozy.

Sasuke smiled a little, Once Naruto put him down pain hit him making him double over onto his knees holding his stomach like he was gonna throw up

Naruto: Sasuke are you Okay?

Sasuke: Pain wave….hit me….(he laid back on the cave wall with a hand over his side and closed his eyes letting the pain pass

Naruto: If Sakura were here, she knows about Medicine than us.

Sasuke was about to speak up until a flash of lightning and thunder was heard, Sasuke looked out at the rain: looks like we're gonna be here...for a while…

Naruto: Yeah….

After a while Sasuke started to fall asleep at the sound of the rain:...

Naruto thought he was dying

Naruto: Sasuke…..SASUKE!

Sasuke jerked awake and looked at him: what…

Naruto: Oh You're still alive! *Phew*.

Sasuke: Course i am idiot…i'm just falling asleep due to the rain…

Naruto: Oh Shut up( He reached into his bag)

Sasuke: When did you grab my bag….

Naruto: Not Important.

Sasuke:...there should be a first-aid kit in there….(he somehow managed to get up and walked to where Naruto was sitting, Naruto knew he shouldn't be up and at that he was still losing blood

Naruto: Uh hey sasuke sit down i got this.

Sasuke: Fine…(he sat down next to him looking out at the rain again

Naruto found two pillows, the first-aid kit like he said, his clothes and a blanket big enough for both of them inside Sasuke's bag

Naruto:(blushing): Ah...we're going to have to share.

Sasuke shrugged before wincing: Don't matter to me, not like we haven't done it before.

Naruto:(Blushing):Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..Okay.( He placed the blanket on him in Sasuke covering both of them.

Sasuke: Let me see the first-aid kit…(he managed to pull off his shirt over his head) Ah…(he hissed in pain when the arm the tiger bitten fired up in pain

Naruto: Becareful!

Sasuke: When did you become concerned about me this much….(he took the roll of bandages and alcohol swabs) This is not gonna be fun….(Naruto noticed he hadn't been moving his arm much, he was starting to think it was broken

Naruto: HOLY CRAP YOUR ARM IS BROKEN!

Sasuke was use to Naruto's outbursts: No it's not, i would've known if it was…(After a bit he finished cleaning off his arm and wrapped it up, he laid back on the pillow, almost falling asleep instantly until Naruto spoke up

Naruto: Hey Sasuke….

Sasuke: hm…(he rubbed his eyes and looked at him

the unthinkable happen...Naruto's lips met with sasuke surprising him.

Sasuke:...(he kissed back surprising Naruto

Naruto: Uh...i...Well…

Sasuke chuckled tiredly: thought i was straight hm….not really...with all these fangirls up my ass everyday got annoying, very annoying….with my secret talent it made it worse...got sick of it….

Naruto: Wow….(Trying to lighten the mood) Well good night( Fast asleep)...Love you.

Sasuke: Love you to knucklehead…(he fell sound asleep

The next morning…

Naruto was the first to get up Sasuke was still sleeping soundly beside him

Naruto( Numble his ear playfully): Morning sunshine.

Sasuke smiled a bit and shifted rubbing his eyes: mornin…(he laid back on the pillow

Naruto: How do you feel?

Sasuke: Not as bad as before..(he started sitting up) slight pain but i can bare with it.

Naruto: Still in pain?

Sasuke: Naruto i've been attacked by a full grown tiger and almost had my arm torn off, course i'm still gonna be in pain.

Naruto: No need to make it Bitchy about it.

Sasuke could only smile: Right..with this attack it's gonna set me back a few days before i set out on my travel again...hopefully nothing happens while i'm recovering

Naruto: Let's hope not

Sasuke: If something does happen i got you (he smirked, something about the way he smirked made Naruto lose his thought

Naruto:(That smile): Uh Whatever.

Sasuke chuckled

A little bit later Sasuke was able to get on his feet and walk away without falling to his knees

Sasuke: Man it feels good to walk around.

Naruto( Stretching): Yeah no kidding.

Sasuke: how far are we away from the village?

Naruto: Not too far.

Sasuke: Whatever happened to Sakura anyway?

Naruto:...AH SHIT THAT'S RIGHT!

Sasuke: I'll wait here, you can run i can't without doubling over cause of my side.

Naruto: (nodded then jumped to tree to tree, Sakura where are you?)

He soon sees Sakura with the rest of their friends coming to look for them

Naruto: Uh Hey guys

Sakura: Naruto! there you are, you had everyone worried sick, Please don't tell Sasuke's…..

Naruto: Uh No sasuke's Still alive!

Sakura sighed in relief: You're both alright, how bad is he?

Naruto: Still a little in pain but mostly heal.

Sakura: After one night? What'd you do to him?

Naruto:( Remember): Well ah...we uh...Nothing.

Sakura crossed her arms: Mhm, nothin. Well can you go get him so i can see how much he's healed?

Naruto:On It( Dashed)

Sakura: (He was never that fast running off to Sasuke...he'd hesitate cause he doesn't want his ass kicked..

Once Naruto got there he almost slipped off the tree when he heard singing

Sasuke: Todoke todoke tooku e

Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete

Kono tobira no mukou ni

Mada minu asu ga otozureru kara

Hajimare

Nagai nagai kimi monogatari

Nakus***e kizuite

Sakende mogaiteta hibi ga

Kono michi no sukoshi saki wo

Mata teras***eru

Namidatte namidatte

Ureshii toki ni nagas***ai

Kirei na mizu tamari

Ukabetai no wa nani?

Minami no sora ni matataite iru

Hoshi no kazu hodo no deai kara

Ai wo manandari chizu wo morattari

Tsunagatteku

Todoke todoke tooku e

Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete

Kono tobira no mukou ni

Mada minu asu ga otozureru kara

Hajimare

Nagai nagai kimi monogatari

(At this part his voice went fast, it sounded good to listen to) Sayonara to te wo futta

Ano ko wa Ichido mo ushiro wo

Furikaerazu ni hitonami no marete kieta

Kokoro no RENZU wo kumoraseru no wa

Jibun ga tsuiteta tameiki sa

Mabataki sae mo oshii bamen wo

Nakus***eta

Todoke todoke tooku e

Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete

Kawaku kaze no naka de mo

BOKURA wa karenai izumi ni natte

Hajimare

Nagai nagai kimi monogatari

Sou hitori ja nani mo dekinai yo

Demo jibun ni gakkari shinai de

Hora kimi no ENJIN wa shizuka ni hiri ga tomoridasu

Konya matsu no mo mataseru koto mo

Tokui janai kara ubai ni yuku

Sonna KIMI wa machigai janai sa

Todoke todoke tooku e

Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete

Itsuka mekuru PEEJI ni

Kitto takusan no hito ga afureru

Hajimare

Nagai nagai kimi monogatari

Koko kara hajimare

Hitotsu dake no kimi monogatari

Naruto: Hehehehehe..

Sasuke: I know you're there Naruto, having fun up there Foxy.

Naruto: I Never knew you could sing.

Sasuke: Remember what i said about the talent thing, this is it. I can sing

Naruto: i thought it was being an ass ( laughing)

Sasuke: Want me to break up with you.

Naruto: Whaaaaaa?

Sasuke face palm: Please tell me you knew we've been dating since that kiss you made last night

Naruto: Uh...yeah i knew.

Sasuke sighed and shakes his head: Come on Foxy, let's go before you get your ass in trouble, that i have to get you out of (he hops up the tree only for him to kiss Naruto on purpose and jumps from tree to tree

Naruto: Get back here!( Jumped tree to tree)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Guardians

 **Hey Guys, The Group will be taking the Backseat this Chapter,**

 **P.S This Crow is NOT in the Same Continuty as My Shared Universe.**

 **Also A certain fan favorite character from ROTG will join**

 **We Don't own these Characters expect OC's**

It had been a few weeks since Jack had been back from Elsa's

Jack was sitting by the window in North's workshop looking out:...

Tooth: Jack are you okay?

Bunnymund: Yeah mate, you've been quiet ever since you got back.

Jack: hm..(he looked at them) Sorry..just thinking…

Sandy:( Pictures You sad?)

Jack: No sandy (he smiled a bit) If i was North would being storming in-

Suddenly someone came teleporting to the Shop. It was Crow

Crow: What You seem down. What's up?

Bunnymund: Who are you mate?

Jack: Relax Bunny, he's a friend (he flies over to him) and answer to your question his name is Crow.

Crow: Sup You know what happen to Big Six? Oh right i disbanded….it was for the best…

Jack: I'll let you guys get to know each other (he walked out the room and was about to see Jammy until North caught him by the hoodie) And grabbing me by the hoodie…

Crow: Hey North.

North: Hello to you Crow. Jack why are you so upside down?

Jack: Maybe because you're hanging me upside down by my hoodie (he chuckled a bit

North: Oh. ( He flipped him back) There, now how are you feeling?...Does it involve your sister.

Tooth: Oh jack…

Jack fell silent:...it's her birthday….would have been…

Crow:...So you're sulking( Sinister smile coming then he decided to scream and Pain) ARGHHHH! RAHHHH!

Jack jumped at the sudden outburst, to everyone's surprise he got behind North:...

Bunnymund: well that's a first to see him hide behind North mate..

Suddenly a dark chilling Laugther made everyone's Skin shiver in fear: Your scared….don't worry...what i'm about to do...will be much Worse….( He His Eyes shine at Jack shocking him The suddenly tears were falling down because he's seeing….his past

Waru: Hmm...Still weak Huh…

Bunnymund: HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE! (he took out his boomarangs

Jack tried to look away but couldn't, somehow he managed to put his face into North's back crying still

Waru:( he simply put up his hand in front of Bunny): I recommend not doing that Wabbit ( XD) I am Much stronger then Pitch. ( He simply wind Blast Bunny) Now ( He dashed at Jack Touching his head) TIME FUCKING TRAVEL BITCHES!..Then they Vanished.

Sandy, North, Tooth and Bunnymund were the first wake up, Jack laid on his side still knocked out

Tooth: Jack! Jack! (she shook him a little

Waru: Hmm Well my work here is done( He disappeared)

Crow: AHH! What the hell happened?...Waru….( Clenching his fist

North: It is not your fault you were not in control.

Crow: Still now we're back in time before Jack….you know.

Jack stirred and opened his eyes some: Ow…(he started sitting up

Bunnymund: Easy mate…

Crow: Yeah sorry about that..Death Stone. Waru, Akumu ( Unrelated) the Usual. But were back in Time Jackie.( Smiling) Before you die. Your sister is Here.

Jack: Let's get one thing straight….don't call me Jackie...just ask Sandy he knows why…

Sandy:( Pitch, Punch)

Crow: Hmm, Note

Sandy:( Nodded smiling)

Crow: Well see ya( going to the other way)

Bunnymund stopped him: We wouldn't be in this mess if hadn't been your ego mate, you have to fix this

Jack: wait…(he flies up in the air and looks around) Is this…(he flies to a big tree and lands on a branch) It is! Come on! I know where my sister is right now! (he flies off happy

Crow: (To Bunny) First of all. Not My Ego. My Demon. 2: I was going to find a friend who knows about this kind of shit. And 3:( Eyes Black and voice of Legion fighting Bunny): I WIll Send you To Hell if you accuse me of doing this on Purpose! Got It!

Bunnymund: Right….

Crow: good Let's go, L.C Old Friend

Tooth followed Jack to make sure he didn't get into trouble

Jack flew around happily looking for his sister, then he heard Jack's name being call causing him to look around

?: Jack...Why*sniff* Why did you leave?

Jack:...(he flies to where his sister was and lands softly on the snow beside a tree

Tooth put a hand on his shoulder: Jack…

Emma: *Sniff* I'm Sorry…...I'm sorry( She walked to the Icy pond where Jack died…..trying to break the ice with a hard stick): Come on…..Break...Break….BREAK!

Jack couldn't handle it anymore, he walked onto the pond making the cracks Emma was making freeze again and making a pattern on the ice

Emma: Wha?

Jack kneeled down still holding onto the cane he has: Emma…(he smiled a bit

Emma:...Jack?

Jack smiled: Turn around, i know i may look the same...but it's me

Emma, walked slowly to him examining him….It was jack: JACK!( She all but hugged him tight sobbing

Jack hugged back the same: Oh Emma…(tears fell down his face

Tooth smiled while she wipes a tear from her own face

Crow, looked at the emotional scene from the distance:(smiling) It's good to see you Emma!

Emma:( who was upset that the embrace reunion is over but was surprised and happy to see Crow there: Virgil Is That You?!

Crow:(Smiling) You know it.( But now serious) Are you going to tell Jack now?

Jack: Tell me what..? (he looked up serious to and then back at Emma

Emma: Jack Mom and Dad…...are dead.( Tears coming out)

Jack hugged Emma and wipes away her tears: (Then she has no one to look after her….) Emma...how about you come live with me (he smiled) So that way you won't be alone..

Emma: Really?! (Smiling with tears and hugging him again) THANK YOU!

Crow: Jack. You know i could ask Kai to recruit you and your sister...We do need all the help we can get…

Jack: What about winter, i can't-

Tooth: Jack...you go (she smiled and hugs him) We'll be fine sweetie, just don't forget us

Jack hugged back: I won't ever forget you (he smiled and looked at crow nodding to the question Crow asked about Kai

….

Kai: Hmmmm

Crow: C'mon Kai. Guys this is Emma, jack's sister

Emma:(Shyly)...Hi

Everyone smiled and said hello

Jack picked up Emma and onto his back: You need all the help you can get Kai, if she doesn't go then i don't go. I'm not gonna abandon my baby sister

Kai:...(smiling) You can stay, after all you do you have sister i can't take an orphan out on the street Yuffie Aerith will you take Emma to her room?

Yuffie and Aerith smiled nodding, Yuffie: Come on sweetie

Aerith: Your gonna have so much fun here (They walk back to Emma's room

Emma: Wow..It's beautiful...Question you guys won't mind if i tell you this right?

Aerith: Course not (she chuckled

Yuffie: where family and we respect one another no matter what they say just ask Kai, she says crazy stuff all the time

Emma: I...like….Girls….

Yuffie and Aerith smiled, Yuffie: We don't mind at all dear

Emma:...Really?(smiling)...I also want to learn to fight.

Yuffie: You have to ask your brother about that one

Aerith: Yeah we wouldn't want him giving us the cold shoulder

Emma: (Laughing, then the her stomach growled):Oh (Blushing) Sorry.

Aerith: No need to be sorry, it's about time for dinner anyway (she smiled

Emma:(Yay) I hope nobody eats all of it

…

meanwhile the saiyans and Emma were eating like pigs….well atleast emma has an excuse.

Ventus normally ate in his room so he wouldn't lose his appetite, he was playing a game with his friends online: No wrong door, the other one….no the other one….N- There you go (he was wearing a headset with a mic

?: Why didn't you tell which fucking door to go into.

Ventus: You could have looked without me telling you (he chuckled

?: i hate you..

Ventus: That's not what he said

?: Hey! Thats my line!

Ventus laughed: Too bad, i'm using it now

Kai: What are you doing?

Ventus: playing a game with- Hey hold on a second kay (he turned off the sound on the mic and took off the headset) I'm playing a game with my friend Rex, he's so lost right now (he laughed

Kai: You kids these days with Video Games.

Crow:( Offscreen) KAI C'MON WE'RE PLAYING JET SET RADIO!  
Kai:(eyes wide) Oh Shit Wait up I'm First!

Ventus: Look who's talkin now (he smirked and then laughed when he heard Rex scream from the headphone set) He got killed, Bruh did you just get killed again Hahahaha!

Rex: It's not my fault he came out of nowhere!

…

Emma, was taking a self tour to the ship she stop when she saw Terra and Aqua were training: Wow…

Terra and Aqua were neck an neck with there Keyblade's, Master Eraqus: Terra keep your balance. Aqua your foot will slip if you do not have a good grip.

Terra and Aqua: Yes Master (they slide back from the power of hitting the Keyblades together

Emma: Um hello…

They stopped and looked to where Emma was, Terra: Hello.

Aqua: Hello sweetie, who are you?

Emma: I'm Emma..I'm new here Kai said it was okay.

Aqua smiled: I'm Aqua, this is Terra and Master Eraqus

Terra noded, Master Eraqus bowed his head a little

Emma: Hi

Aqua: Who are you with?

Emma: I'm Emma, Jack's sister.

Terra: We already know your name you just told us, she was asking is someone else with you, but since you said Jack that explains it.

Emma: Yeah….

Aqua: Be nice Terra.

Terra: What? i didn't say anything mean.

Aqua: Mhm

Terra: I'm serious Aqua (Aqua walked away with Terra following her both snapping at each other

Master Eraqus sighed and walked up to Emma: It's nice to have you on the team.

Emma:(bowing) Thank you.

Master Eraqus smiled and put a hand on her head before walking out of the training room

…..

Meanwhile Aqua and Terra are fighting again, until Goku and Vegeta

Goku: Hiya Guys how's the Blade Train

Terra: Going just- (he knocked back into the wall

Aqua: Bitch!

Terra: You mother fucker, cheating!

Aqua: Don't turn your back on a girl!

Vegeta: What the Hell is going here I'm trying to step in front of full link Mirror strip down turn Super Saiyan and-

Terra and Aqua: Shut up!

Terra: Can we train in peace here!?

Vegeta: Oh Go ahead! But you'll never be as strong as a Super Saiyan.

Goku: But Vegeta don't they Need to train to reach that?

Vegeta:...You ruin it. You ruin it and i'm leaving.

Goku: See Ya Best Buddy

Vegeta: I hate you.( Teleport to his room)

After a while they land on the next world

Once they walk onto the ground everyone changes into dogs

Ventus scratched out his legs and shakes his fur: Man it feels good, how- (he looked back to find everyone trying to walk on all fours)...(he lays under a tree and watches

Kai:...well….Fuc-

 **YEP! Emma Joined them! I Luv that Character and she will a Love Interest and her name is ?**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Superdog

 **Warning: Character Death.**

 **We Don't own these Characters expect Oc's.**

 **Also this Chapter will be a Huge Tone Shift.**

Kai:-Uck!

After Ventus taught everyone how to walk again

Ventus: Come on, i know someone here who can help us. Keep up it's gonna speedy here, you need to be on your toes, if you can stay on them (somehow he super zipped by Cloud and stands next to Kai)

Cloud: Years of practice.

Kai: (Laughing)

Ventus: That's one of the powers here (he pranced ahead of them and stopped) Watch (he placed one paw in front and one back paw back a little bit, he growled and took large breath releasing the loudest bark ever heard making everything in his way crush or break

Kai: Daaaaamn!

Goku & Vegeta: Daaaaaamn!

Crow: Daaaamn!

Emma: Daaaaamn!

Jack: Emma!

Emma: What?

Jack: Don't be cursing! Understand!

Emma: Fine….

Ventus: and with that, he should be coming in, three...two...and (a Dog with his fur white white as snow with a lightning bolt mark on his side zoomed up beside him

?: Knew that was you, Know that bark anywhere

Ventus smiled and scratched his chin with his foot: Thanks, got it from the super dog master

?: You know it!

Emma: Who's that?!

Jack picked her up by her scruff: Calm down.

Ventus: Oh, guys this is Bolt

Bolt: Nice to meet you

Ventus: He's my play mate here in this world (he pounced on Bolt playfully biting his his ear making himself look adorable

Bolt laughs

Kai: Hello There Bolt. I'm Kai

After everyone said there hello's

Ventus: Hey is Penny still here?

Penny: Oh My God It's You Ven( Petting him) How are You?!

Ventus barks and his tail wags, he nuzzled into her hand: I missed you so much!...sorry i haven't been around….i've been….sorta….asleep...for 18 years or so..

Penny: Hey it's okay I understand, We have a lot of catching up to do.

Ventus: Can you scratch my belly?

Penny, scratch his belly: Oh Good boy. Good Boy. (she cooed)

Ventus smiled and stretched out looking content when she scratched his belly

Kai:( Laughing): Wow.

Ventus: Shut….it….(he could only say that while Penny was scratching his belly, when penny stopped) *whine* (he looked at her

Kai:(Suddenly has a Phone and Took a quick pic and she use her paws to put it on Twitter): #Hashtag Keyblade Master Bellyrub# Ha!

Ventus took out his phone and took a picture of Kai and put it on twitter: #hashtag Keyblades master's mom big belly# two can play at that game.

Kai: ( Took out her and posted a picture of Ventus getting and posted it on twitter): #Hashtag Drunk Keyblader# Beat that I win!

Ventus: When was i ever drunk. (he posted a picture on twitter, Kai got it, the picture had cake eating cake #hashtag Cake monster#

Kai: ( Posted a Picture of Sora and Ventus Licking their face) Licky Meow#

Ventus posted a picture of Kai and Yami in bed: we can do this all day.

Kai:(Eyes red from crying surprising Ventus): W-Why do you do that?! Licking your face isn't as bad as What you posted( Sobbing)

Ventus was guilty

Ventus deleted the picture and his account, he got up and walked to her, he put his head under her chin: I'm sorry….i shouldn't have done that...you can hit me if it makes you feel better….

Kai:(Stop crying): Don't let it happen again.(walking proudly)

Ventus:...(he walked by her with his ears back and walked beside Penny)

Kai:( *Sigh* It's good to be the Queen)

Ventus: Queen of what. Gult. (he looked back with tears running down his face, they weren't fake tears they were real tears

Kai:(What have i done) She ran to him: Sweetie Shh I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean your right i'm stupid. I'm an Idiot I didn't mean to hurt you

Ventus smirked slightly:..

Kai:Your better off without me son….When the baby is born….I'm going to Akumu so he can use me instead of you.

Ventus stopped and his smirk faded: Then what...Leave the baby like you did me! (tears ran down his face again

Kai:No….(Eyes turn black) I'm Going to kill him...Stab him….Until he….Dies...Dies….Dies!( Eyes turn back to normal and left a sinister smile):...I'm going to kill him….

Ventus:...You said we were in this together

Kai: We are….But if anyone hurts my family….they die….I was once that silly little girl who tells jokes all the time….But i don't take chances anymore.( Walking to the group)

Ventus: not even for me…(he zoomed off leaving dust behind and was gone

Kai: Alright aqua, terra we need to find something that can be useful for us.

Terra: We don't listen to anyone who makes there own kid cry (he walked off to where Ventus left

Aqua: Maybe i should have found someone else to look after him…(she walked off with Terra

Master Eraqus shakes his head with a mad face: He's better off with me. (he walked off as well

Kai:( Laughing making them stop): Maybe you people are better off without me….Go on...Go go fight Him on your own...Send Me Postcard!

Nobody left

Kai:...Anyone….Good….But there's one thing you should know…..this isn't a democracy...This is life. Got it?( Walking off to get Ventus)

Ventus was sitting under a tree looking at the sunset tears falling down his face: I've been here day in, day out

Never spoken out loud

What I never knew

Is that you would be here too

So I took my short steps

And I breathed my deep breaths

I did it cuz of you

Cuz you would see me through

Did I make it clear that I love you

From the other side of the screen?

Did I try enough to convince you

Of what I really mean?

But now I see

You were never really there for me

How did things turn out this way?

I'm living my dream each day

Giving what I can

And learning who I am

And now I look around me

And friends are all that I see

And everywhere I go

I hope that my heart shows

Did I say enough that I love you

From the other side of the screen?

Do I seem sincere when I thank you?

Cuz I mean just what I mean

But now I see

You are never here

And now I see

You were never really there, yeah

And now I see

You are never here for me

I've been here day in, day out

Said I love you out loud

What I never knew

Is that you wouldn't be here, too…(he walked off to Penny's house

Penny: Oh hey Ventus how are-Hey what's What's wrong?

Ventus told her what happened, he remained silent after that with tears falling onto the ground

Kai: Ventus! Ventus before you leave let me talk first!

He nodded

Kai: What i did I'm sorry and i am guilty for what i said...But what i said about killing Akumu is true..I will do everything in my power to destroy him...to protect you...the group the family, Your sister( Petting her belly) I love you Ventus. You Understand?

Ventus had his head laid against Penny's leg: Yeah….(he gets up and starts walking to her, Penny walked beside him

Kai(Something wasn't right, she was screaming in Pain): ARGHHH!

Penny: Are You okay?!

Kai:G-GET AWAY( Eyes turn red) *Woof* Woof*

Ventus: Mom..? (he reached out to put a paw on her

Kai:*Howl* She leaped to attack Penny...But Ventus leaped up in front of her protecting her from getting attacked, instead he got scratched in the shoulder making him do a pained howl

Master Eraqus, Terra, Aqua: Ventus! (they all ran off'

Kai:*Howl* *Howl*

Master Eraqus stood over Ventus like a mother protecting its young, Terra and Aqua stood in front of Penny

Kai: H-E-l-P M-E

Penny: She Needs help

Ventus made his God Keyblade appear

Penny: Ventus...are you going to-

Ventus tapped one of the ball on the Keyblade making it fly out the Kai going into her skin she glowed green for a few seconds

Kai:*sigh*...What the hell happen?

She sees Master Eraqus standing over Ventus with Terra and Aqua standing in front of Penny

Ventus: M-Mom….

Kai:(realized what she did):(She looked at the ground)...

Penny: I forgive you.

Ventus got up limping to Kai: So do i...i know you didn't mean it..(he put his head under hers

Kai:( She still catatonic):...I still love you regardless ( Voice cracking, then tears falling)

Ventus: I love you too..always (he smiled

A little later Ventus was playing with Bolt

Ventus and Bolt had a chew toy playing tug of war laughing and growling

Kai:(Kids…)

Bolt pulled back on the chew toy, Ventus done the same, Bolt: Your good at this game.

Ventus: Thanks (he pulled hard on the chew toy making Bolt let go) ~~~ (he starts chewing on the toy like a puppy would with his tail wagging

Bolt pulls on the chew toy again and they go back to tug of war both laughing some more, the laughing woke up Rino and Mittens

Mittens: What's with all the laughing down here!

Rino: I was having a great dream too!

Bolt smirked and let go of the toy making Ventus fly back to the wall landing in a vase, Ventus tries to pull it off his head: Babe i'm stuck…!

Sora: Hmm...What's the magic word?….

Ventus: Alright..i'll remember that later (he tugs on the vase making it fly to Sora getting his head stuck in it

Sora: Hey!

Ventus laid on his back smirking: What's the magic word?

Sora: Fuck You!

Ventus: Nah, maybe later we can do that (he started laughing and got up, getting the vase off of Sora's head, he kissed him) You know you can't stay mad at me (he smiled

Sora: True dat….Buttttt( He pour the vase water on ventus head): See ya! Running!

Ventus: You sly dog! (He ran after him dripping wet

Rhino: Hey bolt, who was that kid?

Bolt laughed and Ventus chase Sora around: Oh that's Ventus and his boyfriend Sora.

Rhino: Wait that's Ventus? The Ventus?!

Bolt: Yeah, why you know him?

Rhino: No! I want his autograph!

Mittens: There he goes fanboying again…

Ventus caught Sora by the tail and drags him off, he sat on his back keeping him in place: Good boy, stay.

Sora: Grr! *Wolf*

Ventus smiled and got off him, he walked to his dog bed and lays inside with his head on a pillow about to drift off to sleep until Rino came up in his hamster ball

Rhino:U-Um hi C-Can i ask you something?

Ventus picked up his head: You want my autograph don't you Rino.

Rhino: Yes Please?!

Ventus chuckled and got a pen from the couch table, he signed Rino's hamster ball: There you go (he smiled

Rhino: EEE! Thank you (Rolling back)

Ventus chuckled and lays in the dog bed drifting off to sleep

Later that night Ventus was spending the night at Penny's, she woke up to Bolt scratching her bed sheets whining loudly

Penny: Bolt what's wrong?

Bolt ran to the door and barks, then runs downstairs, Penny always knew if he ran and barked something was wrong

Penny: (She gasp at what she saw) Ventus!

There he was laying on his side breathing like he was hot and had a pained look on his face

Bolt nudged him with his nose, Ventus whined and opened his eyes half away, he tries to get up but Penny saw his legs shaking

Penny: Ven! Are you okay?!

Ventus shakes his head slowly so he wouldn't get dizzy, his arms gave out and he fell to the ground if Bolt wasn't there to catch him he would have

Penny: Go get the others!( She told Bolt)

Bolt nodded, he gently puts Ventus down and ran out the house using his super speed

Mittens and Rino woke up from the yelling

Mittens: What- Oh no..! (she ran beside Penny) Rino! Your Idol!

Rhino:What?! Lets go( Rolling his ball) Um a little help?

Mittens rolled the ball into Penny's room

Ventus was being carried in Penny's arms he looked out of it:...(he was trying to keep his eyes open

Penny: Your gonna to be ok, Shh…

Ventus laid his head against Penny's arm, he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore sleep was taking over, everything around him went black

Penny: Ventus! Ventus Wake up!

Ventus didn't wake:...

He woke up to voices, one said he looks awful, looks bad,high fever, the last word he couldn't figure out it sounded something like brain

Ventus: hn…(he opened his eyes and shifted in the dog bed Penny laid him in with a thin blanket over him

Penny: How do you feel?

Ventus: Like i got hit by...a bus…everything hurts….(his voice was scratchy

Penny: It'll be okay….

Ventus started shaking like he was cold, when penny put a hand on his forehead it was blazing hot

Penny: We need some antibiotics

Ventus tilted his head to the side on the pillow: do you know if there's….any in the house….

Penny: I can check.) She left to go find some mediece

Ventus drifted off to sleep while waiting for her to come back, he was woken up a few hours later by Sora opening one of his eyes, weakly pushed his paw away:...

Sora: Hey sleepy head….

Ventus smiled a bit: Hi….(his voice dry and scratchy

Kai: How do you feel?

Ventus: not any different…(he slowly sat up to move one of the pillows under him and laid back down on it sighing in relief when his muscles eased up

Kai: Just sleep Just Dream (smiling)

Ventus: thanks mom but...i don't wanna hear a song right now…

Cloudberry: He must feel horrible if he doesn't want to hear his mother's song..i don't need my eyes to see that.

Kai:(Sigh) Yeah….

When Sora laid behind him, Ventus leans into him and puts his head down:...(he closed his eyes feeling his stomach turn) Mom….(opened his eyes looking at her) can...can you lay on the other side of me….

Kai:(Tears): Of course….

Ventus snuggled in between Sora and Kai, he laid his head on Kai's arms eyes starting to close of how soft Kai's fur was:...Love you…(he fell asleep

Kai: Love you too…(sleeping as well)

Terra and Aqua laid next to Kai and Sora

Kai:( sigh) Nothing can stop this moment.

Yami smiled and laid next to her: i'd say so

Kai:Hey Babe.

Yami: Looks like you got your paws full (he looked at Ventus sound asleep) he really does love you Koi (he smiled

Kai: Yeah….we have to leave by tomorrow if he's fully healed.

Yami: Sounds good to me (he kissed her cheek

…..

With Ventus fully healed it was time for them to take their leave.

Kai: Well It's been fun meeting you all.

Ventus smiled and lays on his back wanting a belly rub

Penny: One more for you Venny(Belly rubbed him and gave him a smile) Until we meet again.

Ventus stretched out wagging his tail: ~~~ (he looked at Sora who was trying not to laugh) Laugh it up...i don't care...I love getting my belly rubbed~

Kai:( Laughing, Kids)

Goku: Hey guy's i think it's time we need to leave

Kai: Already?

Goku: Well we do need to get training and when we come back, Will help

Vegeta:(aloof arms cross): What he said.

Kai: (Smiling) It's been fun guys, come back anything.

Goku: Well will! ( Goku Laughed and he and Vegeta Instant transmissioned)

Kai:(Smiling, will at least they won't eat all the food)

*BOOM*

Everyone was shaken from the blast on the ship.

Kai: What was that?!

Leon: We're being attack!

Cloud: By who?!

The saw three ships with ( a Scar logo on it...Akumus)

Kai's eyes turn black but regain control: Their trying to go in the ship! Eraqus, Terra, Aqua and Ventus try to attack their Heartless!

They nodded and drew their Keyblades

Ventus called Ryuu and they go attack heartless

Terra and Aqua by his side but spread out

Master Eraqus was fighting just as hard

Kai: Leon, Cloud and Crow try to fight his Crew from the inside when their coming in!

They nodded in left

Kai: Jack Ice those bastard! Yuffie help him blockade the Doors so they won't come in!

Kai: Emma stay in your room! ( she wanted to help but she felt she couldn't do anything right now so she nodded) Sora, Donald, Goofy,Riku and Kairi and Roxas, you know what to do.

They attacked separately from the ship

Kai: Yami keep an eye out for Shiro.

Yami nodded: Got it (he was about to walk away but Kai Grabbed his arm

Kai: Please be safe..

Yami smiled and kissed her: I'm always safe Koi

Kai:( Smiling and laughing): Love you

Before running to fight

Akumu: Kuro find Kai and kill her!

Kuro nodded.

Akumu: Hopefully this will show my master…

Crew 1: Sir we found the one called Shiro.

Akumu: Good where?

Crew 1: somewhere in the west wing hall. and there's someone else their two. It's Yami

Akumu:(Her new boytoy…..Perfect(Grinning)

…

One of the crew members saw Master Eraqus and the Trio taking out their forces, then the crew member noticed Ventus had the god Keyblade

Crew 2: it's Him….(smiling) I wonder how much are you worth?

Then out of nowhere Ventus appeared behind him: Why don't you find out..(his voice was part Shadow Freddy and part his own making it scare the Crew 2 member

Crew 2: What the hell?...

Before he could react a metal blade sliced him in half, Ventus leans into the Keyblade handle: Anyone else wanna go? (his voice stilled sound the same

Crew:...Screw this! Let's Get out of here! No money is worth this! I want My Mommy! (they all said at once)

Ventus: aw we were just getting started, you're not leaving so soon are you? (he walked to the crew holding the God Keyblade over his shoulder

Crew: H-Hey c'mon man. How about we talk abou-

Ventus: How about we play a game, it's called Slender man. You hide and i try to find you, if i catch you, well let's just say you won't get to see the light of day (he smirked

Crew:But I don't wanna!  
Crew 5: I second that!

Crew 1: I wanna play!

Ventus: well looks like you're playin guys! (he put the god Blade right between a crew member's eyes) You better start running (his eyes turn black making him look way more scary

Crew: Ah….Yeah. RETREAT!( All of them trying to run)

Crew 1: This is the worst field trip Ever!

Ventus just watched and see what they would do, he shakes his head: You know, there is another way you can all live, but you wouldn't be up for it guess i'll just have to kill you guys

Crew: Mommy….

….

Meanwhile Kai was busy beating these guys assess she saw Kuro, looking staright at her with his sword: Your fighting well. But that's about to stop( Raising his sword)

Kai: We'll see about that.( Raising her Keyblade

She hears screaming and then Akumu's crew came running off his ship screaming "MOMMY!"

Ventus leans against the door frame: That's how you clear a room.

Kai: That's my boy.

Kuro:(slowly put his sword down much to her confusion): We will fight again….someday.(Teleport)

…..

Meanwhile Yami put shiro under the bed while he still stayed so no one can hurt her.

Shiro: I'm scared..

Yami: I know, but promise me you will stay quite and not come out no matter what happens, understand?

?: Oh she understands...she just doesn't know better!

Yami stood in front of where Shiro was: Akumu...pleasure seeing you again.

Akumu: You too Yami… I see you not only took my wife but my child as well.

Yami: You didn't give a damn about her or your kids, but i do and it's gonna stay that way.

Akumu: Oh but i do….you see i need them for a test i'm making it's called...Project keyblade.

Yami: Project Keyblade?

Akumu: Yes*Evil grin* Through i can't let you live….and my shiro of course….Kill her.

Yami turn around and saw no one….then felt something impaled him…

Akumu: Hmm *Laughing then sigh* Guess you won't live to see your baby. * He disappered*

Kai hears something hit the ship hard and then a sword came thru the wall...blood oozed from the crack

Kai: What the?...

When Kai goes outside she see's Shiro crying

Kai:Shiro What's wrong?...W-Wheres Yami?

Shiro:(shook her head)

Kai:(Sobbing) Oh no...No(Sobbing). No!(Sobbing)...*weeping*

Everyone came outside all stood frozen at the sight…

Kai: Oh..No(She fell down crying curling)..

 **...I'm Sorry Yami...**

 **Yep I did the way she cried like Rick Grimes. I Can't help it I'm in love with that Show!**

 **But yeah And these few chapters she will be F*cking Nuts!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys Yep Kai has gone off the Rickend( Get It XD)**

 **We Don't own these characters expect OC's and the Plot.**

Kai was standing on the ground looking very Blank nothing seems to cross her mind…..Until she found an axe and grabbed it. Going to her room.

She froze when she heard a low pained voice

?: K-Kai…

Kai:(she looked at who it is)

It was Yami, the sword from before had him pinned into the ship by the stomach

Yami's face was pale from losing to much blood

Kai: Yami! Stay with me okay we can fix this. Okay?

Yami: You can't fix this...i've lost to much blood…..(he smiled weakly) I'm sorry i won't be there….when the baby is born…

Kai: SHUT UP! Your going to make it okay?!...please...don't leave….

Yami managed to pick up his hand and gently wipes away her tears: as long as you won't...forget me...i'll never leave you...i'll be right there with you….

Kai:(Crying)...I love you...Please...don't...leave me

Yami somehow managed to pull Kai to him and gave her one last kiss: I'll….always...love you….(he smiled one last time and his eyes closed..his hand dropped to ground

The body he was using to be with Kai vanished into gold dust and blew away with the wind

Kai:( was standing there...emotional….She walked and picked up the axe before walking in her destroying Everything in a fit of rage)

…..

Crow:...We lost a great friend

Emma:...

Jack:...

Roxas: Is there a way to bring him back…?

Cloudberry: I don't think we can….

Crow:...who want's to go see if She's okay?

Ventus, Terra and Aqua: We got it. (they walked onto the ship and to Kai's room

But they were shocked when they found everything was destroyed and Kai looked very angry like...she's losing

her sanity.

Terra: Kai, We know your upset and angry…

Aqua: But you have to calm down so we can help…

Ventus: Would Yami want you acting this way!?

Kai:...

Terra: Yami wouldn't want you like this..

Aqua: Everyone here wished he didn't go…

Ventus walked up to Kai and was gonna take the axe from her: Mom please…

Kai responded by grabbing him and Shoving him to a wall With a scary looking glare.

Terra and Aqua took out their Keyblades, Ventus however stayed completely calm: Mom...Everyone here loves you, Even with Yami is gone he'll never be forgotten or lost. With the memories we'll keep him alive, in our hearts and minds…

Kai:...(She pushed him out of her way making him fall to the ground she left the room without even looking or paying attention to anything)

…..

Crow: Alright heres a world...It's looks very Alieny...and there cute

Emma: Excuse me...Can i come with you?

Crow: Ask your brother first.

Jack: Ask me what?

Emma: Jack can i go to the next world with Crow?..Just to look.

Jack smiled: Sure, just stay with Crow and don't wander off (he looked at Crow serious) Anything happens to her, and you'll be a human ice cube.

Crow:(Roll his eyes) I'll keep that in mind. C'mon little one.

Emma: Coming.

….

Teleport!

Emma: Wow! Their are alot of these things

Crow:(laughing) Aliens emma,aliens.

Boov: (Gasp) Another Humans Persons!

All of sudden the Boov was put into a trash can, ?: Stay in there, damn Alien…(she kicked the trash can down the road making it roll

Crow:Um Hello?

? looked: Sorry, i saw your ship and knew it couldn't be a Boov ship (she rolled her eyes) Names Tip (she smiled

Emma,eyes widened at this girl she's wearing an orange jacket her eyes look beautiful: ( Wow)

Boov: Can i come into the Out now?!

Tip: Excuse me for a sec, No you can't come into the out now (she locked the car door) Don't touch anything Oh, remember what happened the last time i let you drive

Boov: It was a small Mistake!

Crow: What the hell is going on with my life?

Tip crossed her arms: Mhm, small Mistake. Pig (a cat's head popped up in the car window) Keep him from touching anything

Pig: *Meow* (he looked at Oh and purrs on his head)

Oh: It is vibrating again….It is going to explode!

Tip laughed: No Oh, He's just purring not gonna explode

Emma: Aw it's so cute.( Petting him)

Tip smiled: I think so to, cutest little kitten (she picks up Pig and holds him

Emma: So uh…..(Don't say anything weird) You look pretty( Shit!)

Tip: Aw Thank you (she smiled) You look pretty to.

Emma:(Blushing YES!) Thank you…..( She look at Oh) so What's up with you.

Oh: Trying to hide from other Boovs.

Crow: Hmm

Tip: Its a long story, A long story (she looked at Oh unsurprised

Oh: Well…..

…

Yugi: I wonder how the Pharoah's doing?

Yami: Why don't you ask him….

Yugi: Oh Hey Yami-What's the matter?

Yami:...

Yugi: Pharaoh Tell me!

Yami: I died again alright Yugi!

Yugi: N-Nani? (what?)

Yami: The body that i had to see Kai got stabbed….i lost to much blood...I won't even get to see her or my own unborn child…(he put his head into his hands

Yugi:I-I Didn't Know…..

Yami vanished into the Puzzle

….

Oh: And so that's why i am being hunted.

Crow: Heat Damn.

Tip: More like hot mess.

Emma:(Laughing)

Oh:(Turn blue)

Tip: We better go, it's getting late. It was nice meeting you too (she smiled and goes into the hover car

Emma: Wait!...C-Can i stay in the..car...with you?(Waiting for a no..but to surprise..)

Tip: Sure, hop in!

Emma:(Yes!) Sure thing!

Crow: I'm going to find so more info on the stone. So stay with Tip ( Flying)

Tip: Hold on Em, its gonna get bumpy when we take off but it'll get smoother later on

Emma: I think i can handl-OH MY GOD!

Tip laughed as they went up in the air: Still think you can handle it?

Emma:Uh huh….

Oh: You Sees what i mean.

Tip: Oh put your seatbelt on, i thought you learned that yesterday.

Oh put his seatbelt on

Emma: Soooo( Don't say anything weird again)So ah.. I like your hair style( Damnit!)

Tip: Really? I was thinking of covering it with a hat but now and days you can't really go anywhere with Boovs on our ass (she looked at Oh

Oh( Turned blue again)

Emma: Ah don't be hard on him. It wasn't partly his fault.

Tip: Partly? Yeah let's go with that but….i understand why it happened. (she smiled at Oh) You were just doing what you thought was right

Oh:( Turned pink and smiling)

Emma: So tip...Do you like someone?( Goddamnit I AM NOT RIGHT TODAY!)

…..

Crow: Hmm…..oh well.

….

Yami was in the puzzle his soul was trapped in walking around:...

Yugi could feel the pain from his heart

Tea: Hey Yugi!

Joey: Yug

Tristin: What's going on Yug?

Yugi:...Pharaoh.

(Switch)

Yami: Yugi your only suppose to switch in a card duel...

Yugi: Now Yami!

Joey: Yug come down.

Yami switched out with Yugi: I know your trying to help Yugi but i just want to be alone right now...

Yugi: Yami Just tell them you died!

Joey:...W-What?

Tea:How?!

Yami: You just blurted it out! Why do i have to tell'em! Its bad enough i can't see Kai or my unborn child Yugi!

Yugi: I know things are tough Pharaoh, But we're with you all the way.

They nodded.

Yami put a hand over his eyes:...(Tea saw tears run down his face

Yugi: Yami….

Yami: why can't just have a life…(he sat on the bed with tears running down his face) Every chance i get….

Yugi: Yami….(We need to fix this)

…..

Emma:( Why did i say that?)

Tip: I never really had a chance to like someone...but...i'm not really into boys…

Emma:(Wide)Really? I thought i was the only one.

Tip: You like girls to? if i ever had a choice in someone..it would have to be someone nice, cute, fun to hang around, loves to ice skate...

Emma: (wince)...ice skating….

Tip: What's the matter..?

Emma:...I lost my brother when the ice cracked….(tears falling)

Tip slowly stopped the car: Emma, i'm so sorry i didn't mean to bring up something like that…..i lost someone to...my mom….

Emma:...What happen?

Tip:...she was taken….i'm trying to find her with Oh's help, but so far we haven't found her…

Emma:Hey don't worry we'll find her...Together(smiling)

Tip smiled: Thanks Emma…(she starts flying the car again

Emma:(smiling at her)...Maybe we should stop the car for tonight Oh' s already asleep

Tip looked back: So is pig (she laughed

Emma:(Laughing)...Tip?

Tip: Hm?

Emma bit her lip but what she did gave her courage...Her lips met Tips:...Sorry.

Tip blushed:...It's okay Emma (she smiled

Emma: I Like you the moment i saw you put oh in the trash(Laughing).

Tip laughed: well, guess there's only one thing to do now.

Emma: What's That?

Tip kissed Emma: go out with each other silly! (she smiled and lands the car gently

Emma:(Kissed her back):...I love you right now.(Kissing her again)

Tip: Hey not right now, Oh's here.

Emma: He's Asleep(Smiling)

Tip: Oh fine, come here (she laughed and pulled Emma to kiss her

Emma glady kissed her back...Until

?(Crow): Whoo Baby!

Tip and Emma screamed waking up Oh and Pig

Oh: What? AHH!

Crow: Guys it's me!

Emma: What the hell?!

Crow: I found nothing on the Stone...feel like we came here for nothing…..expect for you.

Emma Blush along with Tip: W-Well...Uh…

Tip: So..does it matter?

Crow: No! in fact I am a supporter for Same sex couples...also Emma's from the 1800's, don't judge.

Tip: Why would i judge?

Emma: Because i'm from the past-

Tip: And again,so what? even if you are from the past your here now right? What stays in the past stays there, what now is now (she smiled

Emma:(tears falling down she kissed TIp hard): I love you..

Tip done the same smiling, Crow remember Jack he doesn't know any of whats going on

Crow: Shit! Be right Back stay tight.

…..

Meanwhile Kai is doing not so good she is roaming to a room with tears streaming down and her hair a mess from…..something...she sat down slumping..Sighing hard...Just when she was calming down she saw a sword…..

Anger by this She was using her axe to cut down the wall Over and over again.

…..

Crow: And Emma has a girlfriend.

Jack: Okay. (he leans on the cane he had

Crow: And she has an alien.

Jack: Alien?

Crow: Yeah Oh It's really cute, Shiro can play with him if she's bored Wouldn't she like that Ventu- Hey what's wrong?

Ventus:...Can you guys come here….i want you guys to see something….

Crow:...Oook..

Ventus opened his laptop it was on youtube and a video pulled up: I made this for mom and Yami….(he played the video and different pictures of them showed up showing how happy they were and a song was playing, Ventus was singing it in the background) It's like a storm

That cuts a path

It's breaks your will

It feels like that

You think you're lost

But your not lost on your own

You're not alone

I will stand by you

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

If you can't cope

I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I won't let go

It hurts my heart

To see you cry

I know it's dark

This part of life

Oh it finds us all (finds us all)

And we're too small

To stop the rain

Oh but when it rains

I will stand by you

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

And you can't cope

I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I won't let you fall

Don't be afraid to fall

I'm right here to catch you

I won't let you down

It won't get you down

You're gonna make it

Yeah I know you can make it

'Cause I will stand by you

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

And you can't cope

And I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I won't let go

Oh I'm gonna hold you

And I won't let go

Won't let you go

No I won't

At the end of the video a video of Yami came up, Yami on the video: No matter how life may seem sometimes, hard, easy, whatever the case may be i'll be by your side Kai..even if you can't see me, i'll always be with you. I love you more than life itself and that's coming from me (he chuckled) When our son or daughter is born, my love for both of you won't end. (he smiled and the video ended

Crow:...Wow That's beautiful( Smiling)...

Ventus: You think she'll like it..? I have two more videos i made, one for Kai herself and one for all you guys (he smiled

Crow: Of course dude-And here they are..also Jack she has a flying car and a cat...Shiro likes cats right Ventus.

Ventus: No she's allergic to cats!

Crow:...Shit! But they can join us right?

Ventus: Yes they can but make sure Shiro doesn't pet her cat, she'll get bumps on her arms and her throat will swell up from the cat hair.

Shiro: Kitty( Trying to run to pet it)

Ventus: Shiro no! (he hopped off the bed and ran after her picking her up before she pet Pig

Emma: Um Jack this is my girlfriend( Holding her hand) Tip.

Jack smiled and got down to her height: Hello Tip, i've heard about you and your mom.

Tip: uh...who are you talking to? (she looked at Emma, she couldn't see or hear Jack like Emma could

Emma: My brother Jack he's right there.

Tip: I thought you said your brother was dead?

Emma:(Thinking) Jack..are you-

Crow: Okay Ventus, Shiro you guys like to help me make dinner

Shiro: Yay!

Crow:(motion to Ventus): C'mon C'mon C'mon Drama bomb!

Ventus: Like we have enough drama…(They go into the Kitchen

Jack:...Emma tell Tip to put out her hand…

Emma:...Tip pull out your hand

Tip:...(she put out her hand, her hand went right thru Jack and out his back

Emma:(gasp) Jack…

Jack made a snowball appear in his hand: I'm the winter spirit...i can make winter..those who believe in Jack frost can see me...those don't believe in Jack frost...can't see me…

Emma:...Wow.

Jack: Yeah...and i'm 300 years old…

Emma: Oh my god...Jack i didn't know..

Jack smiled and ruffled her hair: hey, its okay little sis, i'm gonna go see Elsa alright, so behave for everyone (he walked out and vanished to Elsa's) Elsa? (walking around the castle, until he swayed a bit and leaned in his cane for support

Elsa: go away Jack! (She said upset about something

Jack: Elsa whats wrong..? (he leaned against her bedroom door

Ice was coming from the door: I Said Leave Me Alone!

Jack didn't move: I'm not leaving! You never act like this! What is the matter!

Elsa:...can't say.

Jack: What'd you mean you can't say? If it's something personal then say so and i won't ask again..

Elsa: FINE I"M PREGNANT!

Jack: P-Pregnant…

Elsa(tears):you got your answer

Jack: Can i come in..?

Elsa:...You may…

Jack came in, he put down his cane next her bed and sat beside her: Hey shh, shh Don't cry...please...i never liked seeing you cry…

Elsa:I...we are having a baby. (Still weeping)

Jack: You don't want to..?

Elsa:...(smiling):I do...jack

Jack: Then why are you crying..(he wipes away the tears

Elsa: I don't want her to end up like me...living In fear shutting my sister out

Jack: That won't happen, i'm sure she'll be loved by many...your loved more then you (gently placed his forehead on hers smiling

Elsa: (smiling) I heard your sister came back

Jack: Yeah and has a girlfriend (he chuckled

Elsa: Oh! (Laughing) by the way how's Kai?

Jack went silent and looked away from her:...You remember Yami right...?

Elsa:mhm

Jack: He's dead...(He looked back at her

Elsa:...What?

Jack told her what happened

Elsa: oh my god...how did Kai take the news?

Jack: Not good...she's been in her room every since...The trio tried to help but...it didn't go as planned

Elsa: poor Kai...

Jack: we've tried everything but nothing is working..

Elsa: I hope something will work out

...

With Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Yugi's computer got an email from Ven it was a video, Yami was in the puzzle sleep or trying to at least

Yugi: Hey Ven...

Ventus: Hey...(he smiled a bit) how you doin..?

Yugi:...is it true about what happen to Yami?

Ventus:...Yeah...i'm sorry Yugi...

Yugi:...

Ventus: the sword went straight thru him...there was to much blood he lost...if we took out the sword he would have died right then and there...he got to see Kai one last time before dieing…

Joey: Grr that's it! I say we find this jerk and give him his just deserters!

Ventus:...you don't understand Joey...Akumu killed him...

Joey: oh right….

Ventus: Yeah...i have a video i made for Kai and Yami...if you guys want to see it?

Everyone: Yeah!

Ventus shared the video screen and played it, Everyone saw pictures of Kai and Yami with the song playing in the background, one picture was with Yami holding Kai from behind smiling with Kai laughing in the picture, another showed Yami carrying Kai on his back sleeping, the smile on Yami's face was pure happiness and showed love

Yugi:...Wow(tears)

There were funny pictures as well, one where Kai pours cold water over Yami's head, the next picture showed Yami throwing Kai into a lake laughing, the next showed Kai running after Yami angry but happy and Yami running away laughing, Then the video of Yami came up: No matter how life may seem sometimes, hard, easy, whatever the case may be i'll be by your side Kai..even if you can't see me, i'll always be with you. I love you more than life itself and that's coming from me (he chuckled) When our son or daughter is born, my love for both of you won't end. (he smiled and the video ended

Yugi:(tears streaming down his face)

Ventus: Yug...?

Tea, Joey and Tristan were even crying to

Yugi: he didn't deserve this…

Yami felt Yugi crying and came out of the puzzle: Yugi? (he put a hand on his shoulder

Yugi:Y-Yami?

Yami: Yugi what's the matter..(he got down to his height

Yugi:(Smiling) J-Just Watch..

Yami watched the video and smiled: I remember all of these...best moments of my life, except you and the card duels of course

Yugi: (Laughing)

Yami smiled: Can Ventus see me?

Ventus was writing in a book looking away from the screen

(also on the screen Crow): Hmm I wonder how the rest is taking this

….

Ventus gave a surprise yelp when Sora lays over his back: Sora!

Sora: Hey Babe! ( Laughing)

Ventus sighed but smiled: Hello to you too (he chuckled

Sora: I heard we have another Same sex couple on the ship.

Ventus: we do? (he rubs his eyes) I haven't really noticed with the way mom is...been making videos, files for Colonel...it's taking a toll…(Sora noticed he was wearing dog tags like army men would wear

Sora: Why do you have a dog tag?

Ventus: hm? (he looked) Oh...I got these a long time back before any of this started, i was in the Keyblade war...(Sora heard stories from Donald and Goofy about the Keyblade war, it was the most brutal, bloodiest, saddest war there ever was

Sora: Wow…..

Ventus: Yeah…(he took it off and let him see them, It had his name and the first letter of his middle and blood type, O Negative.

Sora:...(Trying to change the subject,but couldn't think of anything)

…

Emma: And this is our room

Tip looked around: This place is off the hook, i can tell our adventure is gonna wild

Emma: No kidding ( smiling)

Tip: Oh no you don't (she picked up Oh from breaking a lamp) I said dont touch anything Oh.

Oh: But they all look pretty!

Tip: They can break easily! Go play with Shiro, she'll love you

Shiro: Squashy!( Holding him tight)

Oh:( Pink)

Emma: Bye( just her and Tip)

Tip: Come here (she picks up Emma onto her back and playfully throws her onto the bed making her bounce while Tip was laughing

Emma:(Laughing) I like it when your playful( Kissing her cheek)

Tip smiled: Same to you (she laid beside her on the bed

Emma: So...what now?

Tip smirked and starts tickling her

Emma:(Laughing Uncontrollable) S-Stop It!

Tip laughed and kept tickling her

….

Everyone was out in the ship's main room when all of sudden they hear..

Master Eraqus: Anderson James!

Ventus did a spit take on his coffee he was drinking

Sora:(Slowly turn around stifling a laugh):...Anderson James?!

Ventus' face was bright red from embarrassment:...

…..

Kai:( Sigh)

*Ring* *Ring*

Kai:...Hello?

?: Who is this?

Kai:...Who is this?

?:...A friend.

Kai:...I Don't know you

?:...You Don't have to….how did you lose your Boy?

Kai:...How did you know?

?: Your having a baby..

Kai:...I Don't want to talk about it okay?...*click* Hello? Hello? NO! ( She Kicked the wall over and over again) NOO!( She brought her head to her knees Sighing)

….

Ventus: Sora can you stop laughing now….i know my middle and last name is funny, i get it.

Sora: ( laughing but stop laughing when he saw Kai coming,)

Kai:Hey….

Ventus: Hey mom (he sounded annoyed and looking at Sora on the ground) I'm mad at you now babe

Sora:...Sorry( He saw she didn't have her keyblade...she has an axe and a gun) Where's your keyblade?

Kai:...Don't need it.

Ventus: Mom..?

Kai:What?

Ventus: Can i show you something, i know you'll like it..i made two videos for you

Kai:...(sigh) Not right now sweetie…..Crow what's are next world?

Crow:Uh...well

Kai: WELL?!

Crow: It's Uh a Kingdom call Dunbrunch

Kai: Good...Let's go.

…

Kai: Alright everyone we need to find some info on Akumu and what's he doing." If you find something meet back here! If you see a threat… Kill it!( Running to the trees)

Cloud:(Crazy Bitch)

Kai: What was that?!

Cloud: Nothing.

Kai: Good….(Teleport)

Master Eraqus: James.

Ventus stopped where he was:...I didn't do it!

Shiro:...Who's james?( Tilting her head)

Ventus: No-

Sora: James! ( Laughing) Really?!

Ventus smirked: Nate.

Sora:( Blushing):...Who the hell told you my middle name?!

Ventus: You did in your sleep (he started laughing

Sora:...Shit!

Master Eraqus pulled Ventus by his ear, Sora heard ow ow ow, Sora:HA!

Ventus: Nate Hikari!

Sora:...Double Shit!

Ventus: You started it!

Sora: Well don't have a weird Middle and last name!

Ventus: Shit head.

Sora: Asswhip!

Crow: By the way where's Your sister?

Ventus: she's with Oh and Stitch and you fucker! (he looked at Sora

….

Kai, was walking in the woods keep walking forward, until she heard a horse and a girl with red hair and a bow, she hide behind the tree waiting for the girl to do something.

The red haired girl was shooting arrows at a target

Kai, was busy observing the girl not making a sound….until she stepped on a bush making a noise:Shit!(quietly)

?: who's there…(she aimed the arrows where Kai was

Kai:...( she walked out with her hands up) laughing ): Okay….i surrender.

?: Who are you..(she pulled back the arrow ready to shoot if needed

Kai:I reccomend you shouldn't try to threaten someone who could kill you right now...But i won't...My name is Kai…

Merida: Merida..(she lowered the bow n arrows

Kai:...Live here?

Merida: Yes i do.

Kai:...Did you happen to see any people here?

Merida: No other then my family and you of course.

Kai:Hmm...can you help me find them?..

Merida: Find who? My family?

Kai:(Sigh) No, my family. Yes your family.

Merida: You don't have to be rude, Come on the castle isn't too far from here.

Kai: Castle?...I take it your a princess?

Merida: Yes but i don't want to be a princess..

Kai:...Let's go

….

Emma and Tip were walking across a river: You think it's wise to leave Oh on the ship with Shiro?

Tip: Stitch is there with him making sure he doesn't mess with anything, and he will make sure

Emma:(laughing) You really must hate Oh.

Tip laughed: No, i just dont trust him around ships

Emma:( Laughing then touched her cheek) Babe, we all make mistakes.

Tip smiled: Yeah

Emma:(she kissed her on the lips): I love you.

Tip kissed back: I love you too.

Crow: Yo! Found Yuffie!

Crow: Find anything?

Yuffie: No if i did i would have told you.

Crow: Hmm…(sigh)

Yuffie begin to notice something about Crow.

Yuffie: Crow? Are you alright?

Crow:No….I miss my daughter.

Yuffie:...then why are you here instead of with her..?

Crow: Because Bounty hunters are still targeting me….If I stay they'll take or kill her…

Yuffie: Crow, we all here and if they do come they won't lay one hand on her.

Crow:...Besides she shouldn't been with a dad who's done countless things to survive…

Ventus: So your just gonna abandon her. Let her live without a dad, sure you've done countless things but she'll still love you no matter what you do

Crow: I just figure i would be best if she wouldn't know what her daddy has is killing my Life!

Ventus: Then make up for it by going to her and letting her stay here with you! Instead of running off!

Crow:...Kay…(walking away) Speaking of which…..where are we going?

Ventus: This way, there's a castle not to far from here.

Crow:...(Eyes wide) Oh my god…

Ventus: What?

Crow:(smiling) I know that Princess. C'mon.

They walked there

….

Meanwhile

Kai, and Merida were arriving at the Kingdom.

Merida: Well here it is, let me tell my parents you're here (she put her horse in the stables and she goes inside

Kai:Kay…..

Soon Merida's parents came out

Fergus:(Laughing) Merida! Me Lee lamb!

Merida laughed: Hey Dad

Elinor: Merida (she smiled and the noticed Kai) Hello, who are you?

Kai:...Who are you?

Elinor: I believe i asked you first.

Kai:(Narrow her eyes)... ?

Elinor: Elinor. (she gently elbowed Fergus in the side meaning tell her your name

Fergus: King Fergus Lass.

Kai:(Nodded her head): Have you seen some people around here?

Elinor: We haven't.

Kai: Then why am i here? ( She walked off but merida stopped her)

Merida: I believe you asked to come here, did you not?

Kai: To find my family yes, not to stay here.

?(Crow): Merida! It's been awhile!

Merida looked: Crow! (she ran and hugged him while he picked her up) I haven't seen you in ages! Your always on the run, literally.

Crow: Well Bounty Hunters chasing my ass! (laughing) How are you?( He saw kai) Hey Kai.

Kai:(Smiling a bit): Hi…(Saw Ventus and hugged him tight) Oh my baby….

Ventus: hn! Good to see you to..(he gasped when Kai let go) i'm crazy if i'm saying i like my mother's hugs….fuck it...I like my mother's hugs (he chuckled

Kai:( Laughing, Until she saw someone on the tree):no….no….why are you here?...

Ventus glanced at the tree: Mom….there's no one there…

Kai:(ignored him): I can't help you….I CAN"T HELP YOU GET OUT!...G-Get Out!

Ventus: MOM! (he grabbed her hand) THERE'S NO ONE IN THE TREE! CALM DOWN!

Kai: YOU DON'T Belong Here! (Grabbed her sword) Get Out! Leave!

Ventus: Mom stop! (he takes the sword away from her, he took out his Keyblade an put her to sleep with one of the glowing ball) *sigh*...

Crow:...

Ventus picked up Kai and walked back to the ship: I'll meet you later in the castle…(he vanished into the forest

Crow:(sigh was this your plan Akumu?...turning her against her humanity?)

Soon enough Ventus came back

Ventus: She'll be asleep for at least 8 hours or so….

Emma: Will she be okay?

Ventus: It's hard to tell right now...but she will in time Emma…

Emma, worried for him but Tip touched her shoulder in a comfort smile.

Ventus smiled a bit and walked inside the castle, Fergus saw him first

Fergus: Wait your Ventus! Dear It's Ventus!

Elinor looked: Oh my, it's a pleasure to see you Ventus (she smiled

Ventus: You to, Ms. Elinor and (he smiled

Fergus: Pleasure is mine! ( Shaking his hand)

Ventus laughed but stopped: Sorry about earlier with my mom…..a close of ours well to her it was her boyfriend...he died not to long ago…

Fergus:...Poor lass…

Elinor: Oh dear….

Ventus: right now she's not really herself..so please excuse her for anything she does, she doesn't mean to do it

Fergus: Understand we lamb…

Elinor: Of course dear…

Ventus smiled a bit: Thank you…

Fergus: Let's Celebrate!

…

Kai has woken up for her sleep after eight hours: The hell?...

She saw Terra and Aqua were there with Eraqus

Terra: Good to see you normal….sorta.

Kai:...Wheres yami?...I saw him on the tree…

Aqua: Kai there wasn't anyone there….Ven tried to calm you down but he had to put you to sleep…

Kai:...I was taking to someone on the phone….he knew…(she handed her the phone) Here.

Master Eraqus, Terra and Aqua looked at each other

Aqua: No is there Kai..

Terra: (And she's gone nuts.

Kai:...Sweetie( To shiro who was there) Where did Akumu go?

Shiro:...I don't know

Kai:(walking toward putting her hands through her shoulders): Hey he killed someone i loved, you need to tell me where he is NOW!( Grabbing her shirt making her cry)

Terra: KAI! (He pulled her hands off of Shiro holding her in his arms

Aqua held Kai back: She's just a little girl Kai, she wouldn't know where he went!

Kai: She Knows!

Crow:( putting a bow in her direction): That's enough! Or you going have something else besides a broken heart Kai!

Kai:(fuming):...sorry)

Crow:(Still glaring) C'mon shiro let's go to bed i'll take you to Emma and Tips room while they talk to Kai.

Master Eraqus, Terra and Aqua talked to Kai while Crow took Shiro to Tip and Emma

Emma: So this…..movie is about a little girl who can't find her way home and she's in some sort of spirit world?

Tip: Yeah, it's really good. (she put in the movie

Crow: Hey guys cool if Shiro be with you guys?

Emma: (smiling )of course- Hey what's wrong?

Crow:...Just keep an eye out for her i got make a call( Left)

Shiro:(Still crying)

Tip gently picked her up: Shh, it's okay Shiro…

Shiro: Mama...mad at me..

Emma: (hugging her too) she isn't mad...She just…

….

Kai: What are you trying to say? That i'm losing it. ( laughing a little)

Terra: That's exactly what we're saying.

Kai: Whatever?! I'm leaving

Terra: Eh, no your not (he stood in front of the door

Kai:...Get out of my way Terra.

Terra: I'll get out of the way when you stop being a nut case.

Kai:(Slapped him): You don't know me "Boy".( Walking out the door).

Terra grabbed her by the arm and threw her onto the bed and closing the door standing in front of it: You don't know me either "girl".

Kai( Grabbed her gun and point it at Terra): I'll shoot you asshole.( Terra was about to say something) Or what You gonna kick me out?!

All of sudden Kai's hand that was holding the gun was knocked out of her hand, Ventus had his God Keyblade to her face: I won't be afraid to put you to sleep again….this time you wont wake up, DON'T YOU EVER, POINT A GUN AT THEM AGAIN!

Kai: ( Laughing) You still don't get it. None of you do!

We know what needs to be done and we do it. We're the ones who live. You, you just sit and plan and hesitate. You pretend like you know when you don't. You wish things weren't what they are. Well, you want to live? You want this place to stay standing? Your way of doing things is done. Things don't get better because you You want them to. Starting right now, we have to live in the real world. We have to control who lives here.

Ventus: I don't think you do! Sometimes you want things but you dont always get them, Yami is gone Mom! Get it threw your head, he's not coming back, Stop acting like an insane Bitch cause he's gone! Would he want you acting this way! No he wouldn't, Get your mind in order!

Kai: (Laugh) Y-Your Telling me to get my mind in order? What i'm doing everything to save you ungrateful Brat! Your way is gonna destroy this place. It's gonna get people killed. It's already gotten people killed. I'm not gonna stand by and just let it happen. If you don't fight, you die. I'm not gonna stand by and-

(But she couldn't finish Because Crow came behind her and Bop her hard in the head knocking her out.

 **Yep More Walking Dead Reference. Kai is basically a Female verson of Rick Grimes now But crazier.**

 **P.S Yes Tip and Emma are a Thing :3**

 **I Shipped it! Now Make it Trend!**


	31. Chapter 31: An old friend

Chapter 31: An old Friend

 **? Is my Equivalent of Morgan from The Walking Dead**

 **We Do not own these characters expect OC's.**

Ventus was in his room reading a book not really caring if Kai was there on the ship or not:...

Crow: Yo. So um...how are you?

Ventus: Fine…

Crow: Look she didn't mean that. She's in Crazytown town right now….. I knew her when we were little….we were living in the same orphanage.. I was picked on because i'm from up there, but she stood right beside me when nobody didn't we were best friends, closer than siblings…..Until I was found a home, where she had to stay there...Her father was drunk, and her mother walked out on her and She did everything she needed to survive...I can assure you...She's not too far gone.

Ventus: Like she didn't mean to beat me until i bled..or all those other times she beat me….Making Shiro cry cause Yami is gone isn't gonna get her fuckin mind back, unless there's a way for him to come back i don't see how far gone she is….

Crow: How about a drive? You, me and Kai..take a drive anywhere you or she want to go?

Ventus: Why should i go anywhere, its obvious that all i'm doing is ruining other's lives...i know she's my mom an all but i was close of hurting her if she shot Terra. He's like a big brother i never had, Master Eraqus is like my father and Aqua was like a big sister an mom. There the only family i had before she abandoned me...Sometimes i feel like she doesn't even love or want me….(he closed the book and walked out going for a walk

Crow:(grabbed him by the arm):There are some weapons we need because if Akumu want's a war he's got one….and this was his plan from the beginning, so Kai could grief and go insane and turn on her friends and family.

Ventus: Kay…

Kai:...I'll go with you….

Ventus gently got his arm from Crow and walked to the front of the ship:...

Crow: We'll use my ship….( They walk to his ship)

Kai:...Look ventus….i didn't mean what i sa-

Ventus: Saying sorry is one thing...actually meaning it is another…(he stayed silent for the rest of the trip

Kai:(Sighing) Fine...whatever….

Crow:(This is going to be a long trip)

Kai & Ventus: Yes it will.

Crow: Oh right mind control.

Ventus: Mind reading….there's difference...mind control is where i can do this (he makes Crow drop his coffee) Mind reading is where you can read minds..

Crow: hmm….Where here..

They flew down and they got out of the ship and they saw an entire Village ruin with nobody there, it's like a ghost Village: Creepy…..

Kai: We came here to get weapons in our fight to defeat Him..Not to observe this Place…

Ventus walked beside Crow:...

Crow: What's wrong?

Ventus: nothin...sooner we find these weapons the sooner we can leave…

Kai: Well then we better-* Bang* What the hell?!  
They saw a person with a black coat and a mask on shooting fire at them with a keyblade

Kai: (A keyblade?)

Ventus stopped and let the god blade appear in his hand, he had one hand in his pocket:...(he waited for the next attack

?:( She screamed and shot more fire): Go Away!

Ventus reflected the fire shots back at where she was laying making the plate form crack and she fell to the ground

Kai: Good one! ( They ran to the falling girl with their weapons held high)

It's a miracle she's still alive

Crow: Does it matter?!

Kai took off the mask revealing to be….Nami the girl during the war.

Kai:(Shocked):...Yes

…1 hour later

They helped her put her to her shack while she is still unconscious which was filled with weapons and ambushes: Watch your step Ventus!

Ventus watched his step but didn't say anything to her:...

Kai: (Sigh) Okay…...It's been a while..

Crow: So i take this is your friend who killed herself during the keyblade war huh?

Kai: Yeah...but she's still alive...How?

Ventus: Cause she wasn't in the Keyblade war…(he walked up taking off the dog tags he was wearing) If you were in the war your Keyblade would react to the dog tags (he placed the dog tags next to Nami's Keyblade it didn't do anything) It would have glowed or done something….(he took out his normal Keyblade and put the dog tags next to it making the tags glow and the Keyblade itself

Kai: That(Sigh) is impossible i saw her during that war.

Crow: Maybe she was lost…

Kai: She couldn't.

Crow:( Sigh getting up) Well come on i need to get some stuff from a nearby abandoned Store

Ventus: I'll help, meanwhile they have time to catch up…(Him and Crow walk out leaving Nami and Kai

Kai:(sigh) It's been awhile friend…

…

Crow: Alright the nearby store is somewhere….We got some heartless..( They saw some heartless coming near them): Stand back. ( he told Ventus, as he was shooting them but failed to notice that Ventus left.

…

Kai:...( What happen to you?)

Nami was still knocked out she was sleeping peacefully. However when Kai looked at the picture with a cutout person she try to reach it slowly…:RAH! ( Nami screamed awake trying attack Kai)

Kai: Nami It's me! ( She try to reason with her but he wouldn't listen she try to grab her sword but kai was holding on to her…: I'm your Best Friend Nami! Remember

Nami: No! ( She reached for a pocket knife and stabbed Kai in the shoulder: Ahh( Kai headbutt her to the ground while she her left arm was supporting her wounded shoulder and she grabbed a gun: You Know me! You Crazy Bitch!

She pointed the gun to her head, but to her surprise she was crying: Please….Kill me!...Please!

Kai was too confused to know what's going on.

….

Meanwhile Ventus was walking to the Store with nothing bothering him…..Until he was jump scared by an angry Crow: What the hell Man?!

Ventus wasn't bothered by the jump scare considering he has Shadow Freddy inside him: What, i'm just walking around.

Crow: You left me behind to face those Heartless by myself!

Ventus: You said stand back meaning you had'em.

Crow: Yes but what if there were more of them?! I couldn't have face them on my own!

Ventus: Duck.

Crow: What duck?!( He ducked)

Ventus flicked his Keyblade at some heartless aiming for Crow's head, hitting the Heartless and coming to Ventus: That duck. Your welcome

Crow: (Sigh)...Hey look the Store!...I forgot to tell you, we also need supplies for when the baby arrives.

Ventus: Already got that covered. Back at home i got some of old baby toys, blankets, bottles, you know the usual.

Crow:(handed him a picture of Yami smiling with Kai): I just thought...it would better for her to see what he looked like...ya know

To his surprise Ventus was Smiling.

Ventus held the picture in his hand: everything seemed so peaceful back then...now everything seems to be one big hell trap.

Crow:(Sigh) that's life for ya…(he showed him a baymax plushie) I think she'll like it (laughing) Btw...what happen to Hiro?

Ventus: He had to go back ..somethin happened with his brother.

Crow: Poor Kid….

…

Kai: So what happened to you?

Nami:...You might of assume that i died from the impact..But i didn't,I saw as an opportunity after my brother died…..Your belly's big.

Kai:...Pregeant

Nami:...Husband dead?

Kai:...

Nami: Why?

Kai:(she looked at her)

Nami:(tears): why didn't you look for me? Transmitted back?! I was all alone!

Kai:...I didn't know.

Nami: But you came back….to see an old friend…

Kai:...Come with us…..Please we need all the help we can get.

Nami: It's not my fight…..Not anymore anyway….I need to stay here….in keep this place intact in his memory..

Kai:...

Nami: Take anything you need okay? Take some weapons, I have more…..

Kai:...

…..

Crow and Ventus were walking back to the shack but were surprised to see Kai and Nami: She's up.

Kai:( she walked pass crow and stop to look at Ventus):...Your right…..I'm still trying to fight it and trying to move on…..(She walked pass him but stop when he apologizes to Nami about hitting her)

Ventus: sorry about hitting you an all..you okay not hurt or nothin are ya?

Nami:(serious): Don't be sorry..you were just be cautious.

Kai:( was putting the weapons in the back of the ship) Aqua….

Ventus: Why don't you come with us? the more help the better, even for someone that's been in the Keyblade war….(he know's about her brother

Nami:...I need to clear...my thoughts….until we meet again..(she went back into her room)

Kai:...That's what i'm going to call her son…..

Ventus: Call who what?

Kai:(She put her hand on her belly) Aqua….

Ventus: Cool.

Kai: I've gotten over it….

Ventus helped her put the weapons onto the ship and smiled at her: Good.

Kai:(smiled a little, then turn serious): I will protect you guys with everything in my life. got it?

Ventus: Got it (he chuckled

Crow: (Smiling) Let's go

For they have a war to win

…..


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Ice Move

 ****

 **I do Not Own these Characters Expect The Plot and OC's Of this Story.**

 **Also I do not own Everything Stays it is own by Adventure Time, Turner, Cartoon Nework, Oliva Olsen, and Rebecca Sugar.**

Danny: You guys ready to see that move i was talking about? (he smiled

Sam: How about when we fight Ghost danny (Laughing)

Tucker: Ooh Ooh show me!

Danny chuckled: Going ghost! (he changed into his ghost form) I was with Frostbite a few days ago and i figured out i could do this (he put out his arms and made ice wings form on his arms

Tucker: (So cool)

Sam: I'm impress! ( Thumbs up)

Tucker:(So...Hot)

Danny: That's not all, watch this (he flies up into the air, but very high way higher than he normally flies

Tucker:(Wow!)

Then all of sudden Danny just dropped from the air falling towards the ground

Sam & Tucker: Danny!

Danny was getting close to the ground:..(he opened his green eyes making them glow, just as he was gonna pull up with the ice wings something shot his left wing making it crack and break) ! (Sam and Tucker hear a booming sound when Danny hit the ground making a hole in the ground

Sam & Tucker: Whoa…..THAT WAS AWESOME!

Danny didn't come back to them like he normally would have, he didn't even move from where he laid in the hole

Tucker: Danny?!

Danny:...…..

Sam: DANNY!

…

Meanwhile Kai, Crow and Ventus got all the weapons they needed, with Eraqus growing curious about Nami

Kai: Terra, Aqua, Eraqus. Can i talk you three?

All three of them nodded and goes into Kai's room, Terra: What is it.

Kai:...I have no excuse for my behavior…...I was completely out of character….I was on the bringe of insanity….until i saw Nami Again...she was a completely different person...worse then me…..what i did...was the sake of keeping you guys safe...and so aqua can have a brighter future….I'm sorry…

Terra and Aqua: We forgive you.

Master Eraqus:...what did Nami say.

Kai:...She needs to clear her thoughts.

Shiro came in and hid behind Aqua, Kai wince at this:(What have i done?)

Aqua picks up Shiro: Shiro it's okay..

Kai, held her gentle: I-I'm sorry sweetie(Tears) I promise to be a better mother to you.

Shiro hold her tightly: I wove you Mama..

Kai: I Love you too sweetie( With tears of joy)

…..

Emma and Tip were walking down the hall:(sigh)

Tip: Glad that's settled…

Emma: I feel like I came here on the wrong time….You must hate hmm?

Tip: Why would i hate you? i could never hate you (she smiled

Emma: I feel useless...what if something happens to you, Oh or Pig?Where will I-

Tip kissed her: Stop worrying, get Jack to train you or teach you how to fight

Emma:...I was going to ask Crow or Ventus can they help me fight.(Blushing)

Kai, was walking straight down the hall and stop to see Emma and Tip: Hello Emma( Smiling)

Emma:Hi(smiling as well) It's good to see your better.

Kai:(Smiling then looked at Tip and took out her hand) I believe we never met.I'm Kai.

Tip shook her hand: Names Tip (she smiled

Kai:(smiling)...Your one of us now.( She said walking off to her room).

Emma: Well i guess we should be sleeping.(Yawning)

Tip yawned as well: Yeah (They walk into room to sleep

…..

Danny woke up to arguing, Sam and Tucker

Danny opened his eyes and looked at his doorway: Guys what's with the fighting…

Sam & Tucker: Danny!

Danny put a hand on his head: Not so loud kay...what happened?

Sam: You did Something Stupid that could have cost your life!

Tucker: What she's trying to say is that you almost died.

Danny sat up some: Something shot me down, i didn't fall out of the sky on purpose.

Tucker: But what shot you down?

Danny: I have a pretty good idea (he sat up completely) Skulker.

Tucker: Skuller? That Big ghost guy?

Danny nodded and got up, he walked to them: Think about, he's been wanting my head for a while now. Even meaning to kill me, but it's gonna take something stronger then a fall like that to kill me (Tucker got an image of Danny being stabbed by Skulker while he was Protecting him

Tucker:(Blushing i will protect you danny)

Danny: Tuc you okay? your cheeks just got red all of a sudden (he chuckled a bit

Tucker: Ah Y-Yeah i was thinking about…...My New Laptop!

Danny: That's not the weirdest thing you said but okay (he smiled) Come on, we need to go to the ghost Zone i need to see Clockwork (They walk down to his parents lab, Tucker got a flashback when Danny first became half ghost, he remembered how he screamed, that scream never left his head

Tucker:( I have to do anything i can to help Danny)

…..

Kai: Alright guys Crow find another world so Ventus and Eraqus you guys check it out ok?  
They nodded)

Emma: Wait! C-Can i go too?

Ventus looked at Eraqus, Eraqus smiled: Yes but stay with us.

Emma: Yes! (hugged Jack) See ya jack, ( kissed tip) I'll be back.

Jack smiled: Be careful Emma.

Tip: See you soon (she smiled

Ventus, Eraqus and Emma go down to the world

Ventus: Wait a minute, is this...It is! I know someone here, he can help us!

Eraqus smiled: Lead the way Ventus. (Ventus lead the way

….

Tucker: Why are we down here again?

Danny: To see Clockwork, i haven't seen him in a while and i thought i'd pay him a visit. Plus he get's to meet you guys, i told him about you (he smiled

Tucker: Isn't he evil?

Danny: What? No! He's a very close friend, all good (he chuckled

Tucker: We'll i'm sorry, what with all the ghost trying to kill us.

Danny: Callin me lier? (he smirked and flies above him

Tucker: No.

Danny: Exactly.

Tucker:(sigh) Alright then your the boss.

Danny chuckled and picks him up

Tucker: Whoa WHoa! Put me down!

Danny: Aw come on Tuc you need to get over your fear sooner or later (he smiled, something about that smile made Tucker's face heat up

Tucker:(Holy cow i think i'm in love!)

Danny put Tucker down gently and they go to Clockworks: Clockwork?

?: Daniel.

Tucker: What was that?

Danny: Clockwork! (his voice echoed for a second) Where the hell is he..? (he scratched his head

Tucker:Uh danny?

Danny: Yeah?

Tucker pointed at Clockwork

Danny looked: Clockwork! (he flies up to him

Clockwork smiled: Hello Daniel, it has been a while.

Danny smiled: Yes it has.

Tucker: So..is this Clockwork?

Clockwork and Danny float down to him, Clockwork: You must be Tucker and Yes i am.

Tucker:Sup(waved his hand)

Danny laughed at that, Clockwork: It's always good to hear you laugh Daniel.

Danny blushed and looked away

Tucker:(so...Hot)

Clockwork: Daniel can you show Tucker around, i have a meeting to go to. (he smiled and put a hand on Danny's head before leaving

Tucker noticed how Calm Danny is

Tucker: Hey Danny you okay?

Danny: Yeah why? (he looked at him smiling

Tucker: You seem calm…

Danny: is that bad?

Tucker: Just asking(putting his hands up)

Danny: Well...it's just whenever i'm here i feel like i'm home but when i'm actually at home it doesn't feel like it…

Tucker: What do you mean?

Danny: I don't know, when i'm in this part of the ghost Zone i feel like i've been here before, way before i turned half ghost.

Tucker: That's impossible.

Danny: I know it sounds crazy but it's true Tucker (he sat on a desk) When i'm around Dad i don't feel like we…(he thought for the right word to say for a moment)...connect to each other like Father an son would be.

Tucker:...(He realized the way Clockwork and Danny have…...Clockwork is Danny's Father!)

Danny: The way with Clockwork is different….he listens to what i have to say, the way he touched my head, everything up until now felt right...sorry if this isn't making any sense..

Tucker: It's okay man i understand…(smiling)

Danny smiled: Thanks Tuc

…

Emma Ventus and Eraqus were walking in the city

Emma: (sigh)

Ventus: What's the matter Em?

Emma:...I feel useless Ven…

Ventus: Why you say that?

Emma: Well i haven't really done anything to help you guys when i got here… the only thing i ever did on there was hide, Kiss Tip and we(Blush)...Kiss (Yeah that works)...the truth is….I want to Fight!

Ventus smiled: You'll play your part.

Emma:(smiling)...Can you teach me?...

Ventus: What would you want me to teach you?

Emma:Well your keyblade is a basically a sword right? So can you help me with some Sword basic

Ventus smiled: I know someone who can teach you, after this world we'll go to some close friends of mine, how's that sound?

Emma:Really?!(Smiling then hugged him) Thank you!

Ventus chuckled and hugged back: Your welcome

Emma: Now come on guys! let's go find…..Who are we finding again?

Ventus laughed: My friend Rex, here's right around the next block

…

Tucker was walking around Clockworks when he hears singing "You hear the screeching of the owls,

You hear the wind begin to howl,

You know there's zombies on the prowl.

And it's terror time again.

They've got you running through the night.

It's terror time again

And you just might die of fright.

It's a terrifying time.

You hear the beating of your heart,

You know the scream is gonna start.

Here comes the really scary part!

Cause it's terror time again.

They've got you running through the night.

It's terror time again,

Oh, you just might die of fright.

It's a terrifying time.

All the trees begin to moan,

And the monsters grunt and groan,

Rotting faces full of slime.

Don't you know it's terror time?

And it's terror time again.

They've got you running through the night.

Yes, it's terror time again,

Oh, you just might die of fright!

It's a terrifying time.

[Fade into echo]"

Tucker:(That Voice...It's awesome...It's sounds familiar)

When he goes to find the voice he followed it to a room where he saw Danny putting up books with headphones on listening to music

Tucker:( So hot….)

Danny dropped a few books, he puts the rest down on the desk and starts picking them up, Tucker saw his chance to get close to Danny more

Tucker:(Don't make...a sound)Ah!(He fell)

When he fell he realized he felt something pressed against him and something pressed to his lips

Tucker opened his eyes to find Danny under him and them kissing

Tucker was surprised:Uh..W-Why?

Danny: You were the one who fell on me Tuck (he chuckled

Tucker: Yeah um...sorry man?

Danny sat up with Tucker sitting in front of him: You've been acting weird for the past few weeks, is everything okay?

Tucker:...I Like you Okay?!

Danny's face went to blushing green:...How could anyone like me…

Tucker: Because your Funny, Good looking and Awesome(Kissing him)

Danny:...(To Tucker's surprise he kissed back)...i've always liked you to..i just didn't know how to tell you..or even if you're the same..

Tucker: What about Sam?

Danny: that's one of the reasons why i didn't say anything (he rubs his neck blushing) She scares me sometimes…

Tucker: True that ( Laughing)

…..

Emma: So this Rex who is he?

Ventus: Rex is someone i use to go to school with here, we played games, projects together, sleep overs it was alot of fun but i've noticed that something's been off about him and i know someone else to after we find him we'll go look for Danny next

Emma: Danny?

Ventus nodded: Yeah, he's another close friend along with Tucker and Sam. All five us use to hang together, i had to keep Danny and Tucker from getting shoved into a locker by Dash.

Emma: Dash? Sounds like a dick

Ventus: I'm gonna have to tell Jack about that Emma.

Emma: Please don't!

Ventus: Then don't swear, understand.

Emma: Fine….I heard you curse.

Ventus: That's cause i'm older and i've done it many times before where my mom is okay with it.

Emma: Aren't you 13?

Ventus: 16.

Emma: Right.(walking ahead of him)

Ventus: -_- (They walked with her to)

….

Later that night in the ghost zone, Danny and Tucker were spending the night

Danny: *gasp* (he sat up quick from a nightmare)...(looking at Tucker and gently gets out of bed going to the roof and sits on the edge

Tucker: Danny….You okay?

Danny looked back: Sorry didn't mean to wake you up...just couldn't sleep (he leans against a stone pillar

Tucker: Just tell me man.

Danny: Had a nightmare, first one i had in awhile...Skulker came back and took you guys instead of me, so i gave myself up to save you guys only...he killed you both..i couldn't do anything to stop it (he fists tighten making the area around him turned cold

Tucker:(Cold) U-Uh D-Da-any(Shivering)

Danny looked back, he let go of his ice powers and the temperature went back to normal: Oh Sorry...still haven't gotten control over them yet…

Tucker: It's cool just get some sleep man i'll be here.

Danny smiled a bit, he got up and started walking to him but a net came out of nowhere and caught Danny in it, Danny: ! (he tries to his ghost ray but it shocked him instead) AHHHH!

Tucker: Danny!

Skulker laughed and flies by picking up the net: Looks like i finally caught you Ghost child

Danny: That's what you think skull face (he kicked him in the head making Skulker let go of the net, but Skulker quickly grabbed the net back, Danny hit his head on the building

Sulker: Oh i know so (he smirked

Tucker: Let go of Danny! You skull Jerk!

Skulker: Oh this must be your friend, mind if i take him to? (he laughed

Danny: You touch him you'll be across the ghost Zone then you can say Kiss your own ass!

Skulker blinked at the cursing:...Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Danny: I dont know, do you kiss your mother like you even had one!

Skulker: Why you little! (he throws the net to a wall with slam

Danny: ugh! (he looked at Tucker) Tucker cover your ears!

Tucker:(covering) Not listening!

Danny looked at Skulker with his green eyes glowing more then before: You picked the wrong day to cross me Skulker!

Skulker: And what is that-

Danny took a breath and released a powerful ghostly whale

Skulker: AHH! (he was thrown back by the ghostly whale dropping Danny to the ground with a thud

Tucker: That's why i love you.

Danny chuckled a bit: Love you too...but mind helping me get this thing off! (Pulling on the net making it shock him, making him flinch and curl up with the net still shocking him

Tucker: Sure thing! ( He cut the rope making Danny fall)

Danny was out of breath from the ghostly whale, he was on his hands and knees: *huff,huff,huff*...

Tucker: You okay?

Danny: Yeah...just that ghostly whale drained some of my energy if not all….(he changed back) Okay all of it...I think it's time for bed (he chuckled

Tucker: Sounds like a plan

…

Emma:(Yawn)

Master Eraqus picks her up: Tired?

Emma:(Yawn) Yeah…..

Ventus: Were here, he'll let us stay for the night or two (he knocked on the door

Rex opened the door: Ventus! (they hug) Damn man it's been forever seeing you in person

Ventus chuckled: I know, but do you think we could stay here for a day or two?

Rex: Of course, my parents are out of town anyway.

Ventus: Alright cool!

They go inside and Rex gives Emma her bed, even Master Eraqus, Rex and Ventus bunk together. Mostly to catch up on what has happened so far

Rex: Whoa Whoa hold on your telling me your finally a god!

Ventus: Yeah i am. (he made his God Keyblade appear

Rex: Dude that is awesome! (they high five

Emma:(Laughing in her sleep)

Ventus smiled then saw a bag she bought it was one of Virgi's Dream balls she opened it and saw Tip and Emma flying slouches: Oh Tip this is So Fun! I Love spending time with You! Forget Oh,we can fly to the cosmos Thank you for this!

Tip: And i wish to thank you too Emma…..(Revealing to have the Face of Oh) For letting me into the out!

Emma:AHHHHHH!

Emmm(woken up) Ah!

Ventus snickered and covered his mouth: You seem to have a fun dream *snort*

Emma:(Blushing) S-Shut up! And you don't dream about Sora?(Laughing)

Ventus: I know i do (he smirked) At least i admit it (laughing

Emma:(Blush)...G'Night.

Ventus chuckled: Night (They go to bed

…..

Meanwhile Yugi and The gang were walking home from school

Joey:Grr Yug! We got to do something for The Pharaoh!

Yugi: What can we do Guys?.

Tea:...(Gasp) I got it…..Dragon Balls

Yugi: The Dragon Balls That's great Tea! We can use that bring back Yami!

Yami walked beside Yugi: That could work, i believe we've found at least 4 already.

Yugi: Alright then Let's go!

Everyone:YEAH!

…..

Ventus sent a text to Steven's phone waiting for him to text back

Steven(Text): Ohmygosh It's you Ven!

Ventus chuckled and texted a laughing face(Text): Yeah it's me, i'm gonna be coming for a visit after this world i'm at

Steven:(Yes! I can show you Fry Bits!)

Ventus: (Fry bits? Let me guess, favorite food.)

Steven:( :3)

Ventus laughed and sent back: (:P)

Steven:( See ya So….Please be Soon?!)

Ventus smiled: (Very soon little brother and i have some new friends for you to meet to, so don't go fainting again

Steven:(Eyes turn into stars)

Ventus chuckled: (What you been up to since i left?

Steven:(The Cluster.)

Ventus: (Cluster?

Steven:(Yup a mutant gem in the center of the earth if it morph it would have destroy the earth but we stopped it)

Ventus: (Well you've been up to a lot lol, same with me, got shot, dating, mom's gonna have a baby soon, Yami….

Steven(...Oh….)

Ventus: (Yeah….But no matter what life throws at you, you keep going. The deaths, the battles everything are tests to keep your mind sane...Oh and i forgot to mention i'm a God Keyblader now, with a Dragon i still need to train'em…

Steven:(...Whoa…)

Ventus: (Mhm, this is gonna be one heck of a ride..I'm gonna go to bed my head is starting to hurt from staying up to long...night little bro, see you sooner before you know it :)

Steven:(Night Bro :3)

Ventus yawned and put down his phone, he goes to bed falling fast asleep

Emma:(Laughing) Oh Tip Why are you teasing me…..With Ice cream?...Stop it I called it first…(Snoring)

Ventus smiled and fell asleep into a dream of his own

…

Danny was still asleep when Tucker shook him awake: hm...Tuck..(he rubs his eyes) what's the matter…

Tucker: Um well….can i sleep with you?

Danny smiled and scooted over for Tucker: You know i can't say no to that face.

Tucker:(Smiling went his side of the bed) Night babe.

…

Emma had woken up from her Peaceful sleep and outside the balcony: Let's go in the garden

You'll find something waiting

Right there where you left it

Lying upside down

When you finally find it

You'll see how it's faded

The underside is lighter

When you turn it around

Everything stays

Right where you left it

Everything stays

But it still changes

Ever so slightly

Daily and nightly

In little ways

When everything stays

Master Eraqus: Your up early.

Emma:...Couldn't sleep….I Sense a foreboding

Master Eraqus: If so we will need to keep up our guards.

Emma:...Yeah…

After everyone was together they found Danny, Tucker and Sam, they go to Steven's world

Steven hears a knock on the door, when he opens it he sees Ventus smiling

Steven:(Eyes Star) Ventus!

Ventus chuckled: Hey Steven! See i told you i'll be here sooner than you think (he puts Steven on his shoulders) You ready to meet the gang?

Steven:*Gasp* Yes!

Ventus: Well let's go! (he goes down to the beach) Hey Guys! I want you to meet Steven, Steven this is Jack, Emma, Tip, Tucker, Danny, Sam, Pig and Oh.

Steven: Hey Guys

Everyone: Hi Steven.

Steven:(Touches Oh) So..Smooth

Steven: Oh( Not that Oh) And this is The Crystal Gems!

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst wave smiling, Ventus: Who's that small green one?

?: I am not small!

Ventus:...Seems to have a temper…

Steven: This is Peridot. She's our new friend.

Emma: Awww She's so cute.

Peridot: I'm not cute either!

Ventus kneeled down to her height: You look like a human sized doll.

Peridot: mmm…(she tries to kick him, but Ventus held her foot in his hand

Ventus: Ow..(his voice sounded sarcastic, but Steven knows he's just playing around

Emma, was walking toward Pearl: So you know how to sword fight right?

Pearl smiled and got down to her height: Yes i do, very skilled actually.

Emma:...(she looked at Tip. I have to protect her..then back to pearl) Can you teach me?

Pearl: Well of course, I'm Pearl whats your name?

Emma: Emma.(smiling)

She walked to Garnet: Wow your very Tall…

Garnet: Your very short.

Emma:...Ah touche.

Amethyst changes into a cat: She's always like that but me i'm more free and relaxed!

Emma: Y-You Turn into a Cat.

Amethyst: I can turn into all types of things (she turned into a dog, then a bird, then a fish) Pretty neat huh?

Emma:Wow…(This is amazing...until her eyes were blurry) What the….

Jack: Emma, you okay?

Emma: Yeah...Just can't see that good.

Crow:Here( handed him his old glasses) same medicine.

She put them on and show them to Tip making her blush: How do i look?

Tip: You look….ADORABLE!

Emma:(Laughing) Thanks ( Playing with her hair) I can wear these more often if you want.

Garnet came up to them and changed out of her fusion, Two girl gems smiled only the Red one half smiled

Sapphire: Ruby be nice

Ruby: Fine, only for you

Emma: Who are you guys?

Sapphire: We are the ones who make up Garnet, she's our fusion (she smiled

Emma: Wow…(she looked at ruby) That explains why she's red. ( Laughing)

Ruby: So, what of it.

Sapphire: She's hot tempered, excuse her

Emma:Kinda like someone i know( She looked at Tip smirking)

Tip takes the glasses: Walk around like that.

Emma:Hey give that back!

Tip: Nope.

Sapphire: You too must learn how to behave like a couple, like i and Ruby.

Emma: But me and Tip are already a good couple..I mean there are times Tip can be a little mean-

Ruby: Exactly! You both need to sort things out.

Sapphire: Taking your couples things will lead to mistakes in breaking up, But if you resolve these problems you two can lead to incredible things (Ruby and herself fuse to form Garnet

Emma: But..me and tip never got to any argument

Garnet: You may say that now, later you'll understand what i mean. (she walked to the house

Emma:(Looking at Tip)...

Steven and Ventus were catching up on what time they missed

Steven:And that's how defeated Jasper!

Ventus: That's pretty Neat steven, I can already tell your becoming a very good gem.

Steven:(Star Eyes) Really?

Ventus chuckled: Yes, soon you'll be a legend

Steven:Steven Bomb!

Just as they were making to back to the beach house Steven failed to notice someone watching them, Ventus: STEVEN! (He pushed him out of the way

All Steven saw was Ventus getting blasted and hitting a large boulder making him bleed from his head falling into the sand below not moving

Steven: VENTUS! Are you Okay!

Ventus tries to get up but fell holding his side: *gasp*...i...i can't…..breath…..think i broke a..few ribs (he only managed to gasp that out before coughing and yelling in pain

Steven: Uh...Don't worry the others will come i'm sure they know that your missing

…..

Vegeta(Singing): You know That i'm The Prince of All Sayians, the PRINCE!

(Spinning) And my Widow's Peak is so Goddamn Fly Fly Fly Fly Fly! No hair i my Eyes! I'm The kingggg! He asked You….Fuck Yeah!

…...Awkward…..

Everyone was trying not to laugh, some look away or leave the room

Vegeta:(Grr If i had awesome vocal cords like Ventus i would have defeated Kakarot instantly….Fuck you Ventus and your heavenly Voice!...Wait where is that kid….and that Plumpy one?) Hey Gems! Wheres Ventus and the Fat one!

Jack froze Vegeta: Rude much.

Pearl: I believe they were in the town…..but they should have been back by now.

Vegeta:(Turn SSJ) So going to kill that boy…..Well hurt or something.

Jack: You kill or hurt me you'll off the screen faster then you can snow cone.

Vegeta:Pfft, whatever.

Goku: Hey come on Guys don't we need to find Ventus and Steven?

Jack: Good point, let's go! (They spread out and look for them

…..

Steven: (Crying) This is all My Fault!

Ventus: no...it's not….

Steven:(Crying) Yes it is! I'm nothing like my mom.

Ventus:...(he started sitting up flinching because of his ribs and kept the gasps of pain hidden so Steven wouldn't feel any worse) D-Don't say th-that...y-your not gonna get *COUGH, Gasp* anywhere….Don't talk about being nothing...like your mom..! You're doing...just...as much as she...was..(he fell on his back gasping for breath from pain and tiredness

Steven: Ventus! (Tears. Where are you guys)

…..

Meanwhile Emma and Tip haven't been talking since ruby and sapphire told them about their relationship

Emma: Tip?

Tip: Yeah?

Emma:...Did you felt like….we rushed things?

Tip: Why do you say that?

Emma: Well….Do we know anything about each other like what do we like, what's your favorite thing..I mean I'm from the 18th century and i don't even know any of this stuff.

Tip smiled: That's why i'm here Emma, to show you, to teach you

Emma:(Smiling)

Tip kissed her

…..

Steven started wondering how many hours has it been since they got trapped in the cave

Ventus eyes started to close, the bleeding from his head had slowed down but he was still losing blood, he opened his eyes some trying to stay awake

Steven: (Oh only he had his healing spit ) Ventus you gotta hold on!

Ventus gave a weak smile:...i'm tryin….but..just really..tired….

Steven:(Tears Come on guys…..Where are you?)

Then Steven heard voices from the other side of the rocks blocking the cave entrance, he could make out Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst's voice

Steven:(Eyes stars) *Gasp* The gems!

Ventus:...(his eyes had finally closed he couldn't stay awake long enough for everyone to find them

….

Meanwhile after the whole incident Ventus is at the Beach City Hospital, and the gang said their goodbyes to Danny hoping him the best of luck

Kai: Is He Going to be alright?!

Doctor: Miss please, the doctors are doing what they can But he suffered from a severe concussion, broken ribs, blood loss, bruises and scraps...and the concussion put him in a coma..there's no telling when he'll wake up

Kai:...

Everyone goes into Ventus hospital room, he was lying asleep in the bed with two I.V's hooked up to him, one for blood and the other for fluid he lost, an Oxygen mask to help his breathing because of his ribs and had bandages wrapped around his chest and some around his head, one on his arm and another on his shoulder

Kai:(Trying to cry...But won't) I won't cry…..Because You wouldn't want that…..You wanted me to be brave…..Please be alive ( crying)...I lost Yami…...I can't lose you too….

Pearl: Steven…? (she walked to him, he was sitting in a chair outside the room crying) Steven, what's wrong? (her voice was filled with worry

Steven:(Tears) It's….All my fault…

Pearl: what, no no, why would this be your fault? (she sat beside him

Amethyst and Garnet stand beside Pearl or Steven

Steven: I'm nothing like my mom….You love her more pearl…

Pearl:..Steven..(she smiled) Your just like your mom, you may not see it but we do, your doing so much. You yourself alone bring hope to everyone, even us Steven.

Garnet: When you brought Ruby and Sapphire back together i knew you'd bring hope to all of us.

Amethyst: and the time you put me back together! You taught me how to count on people. You taught us all that Steven.

Pearl: We love you Steven, don't ever doubt or think we don't. We always will (They all smiled

Steven:(Tears of joy and hugged Pearl): I love you too….mom…

Pearl couldn't help but let tears of her own fall and hug back along with Garnet and Amethyst

3 months later….

Everyone was visiting Ventus, he hadn't woken up from his coma state but today was gonna be a little different

The room had balloons and cards, stuffed animals from close friends, only thing that could be heard was the heart monitor beeping

Sora sat by Ventus bed holding his hand hoping he would squeeze back

Sora: Hey babe…..Please be awake….I need you(tears) I love you….

Everyone had stayed quiet...nothing had been the same since Ventus went into a Coma, everyone couldn't work together, not talk to each other like they use to, not have fun without getting into a fight. Ventus was that one person who kept them together...without him around nothing was the same.

Vegeta could remember even himself grown attached to him but he'll never show it, Jack, Goku, Takashi, Rex, everyone couldn't help but think back on how happy everyone was, now that seemed like a memory

…

Meanwhile Pearl was training Emma.

Pearl: Now Emma, you must be sure to watch your footing. One misstep could end your life. Try again (They started sword fighting once again

Emma: Okay...(Emma was getting the hang of it)

Tip was watching from the outside of the battlefield so she wouldn't get hurt by the swords: Go Emma! (she smiled

Emma:(SmIling back but was distracted, leaving her wide open)

Pearl stopped: Emma!

Emma:(Stiffened) Yes ma'am?

Pearl: You must not get distracted, It'll leave you wide open for an attack leading to you getting hurt or worse.

Emma:(looking down then looking at tip) Yes Ma'am….

Garnet: But keep in mind to your surroundings, if you just focus on your opponent how will you protect the one you love.

Emma: (smiling) Okay….later can you…..Unfuse later….Me and tip were going a date and…

Garnet: You would like Sapphire and Ruby to join as a double date.

Emma:Mhm…

Garnet unfused showing Sapphire and Ruby

Sapphire smiled: We would love to

Emma: Really?(she looked at Ruby)

For once in Ruby's life, she nodded in agreement

Sapphire: Well that's new (she smirked

Ruby blushed and looked away with her arms crossed

Emma: (Hugging her) Thank You Thank You Thank You! It's at 8:00!

…

Kai belly is big as hell.

Kai:*sigh* Too many pickles ice cream…..(Petting her belly) *sigh* Aqua…..

Jack looked like he was gonna throw up: how in the world can you eat that…

Kai: Pregnancy Honey *Laughing*

Jack: Now i know what to expect with Elsa...not including her mood swings.

Kai:Her what?

Jack: I didn't tell you guys? thought i did...well she's pregnant.

Kai:...Shiiiiit.

Emma: Jack! I need your Help!

Jack jumped and slipped off the chair he was sitting in: Emma, why are you yelling and what do you need help with?

Emma: I need to find a perfect dress with m double date and wait? I need a women's help.. Yuffie Aerith!

Jack: Then why did you ask me for my help if you needed a woman's help!? (he sighed and sat on the chair he was sitting in before

Yuffie: Emma keep it down honey.

Aerith pointed to Sora was leaning over the hospital bed sitting in a chair asleep holding Ventus hand

All three of them stepped out, Yuffie: Here, i think i know the perfect dress for you follow me.

Emma: Thank you… I wonder how tip is doing

…..

Pearl: Oh that dress looks so cute on you!

Tip: do you think this is a bit much..?

Pearl: We can change it if you like Tip.

Tip: Thanks. (She put on a different one that wasn't to long or too short, it was a orange dress with a bow on the side

Pearl: There we go, what do you think?

Tip: I hope Emma likes it. (she smiled

Later that night at 8:00..

Sapphire came out wearing a pretty dress making Ruby lose her thoughts

Sapphire: I'm guessing you like what you see?

Ruby blushed: huh! Oh…

Emma: Hey Guys How do i look?( She's wearing a brown dress and her hair is tied)

Sapphire: You look very pretty (she smiled

Tip: Hi Emma (she smiled

Emma:(Eyes wide at how Tip looks she's wearing an orange dress with a bow): You look amazing…

Tip blushed: Oh...thank you, you look amazing to (she kissed her forehead

Emma:(Blushing) Also this date will not be your normal date Crow know's how to make good food, and can sing also Pearl and Amethyst will help too

Tip: You could have told me that this wasn't gonna be a normal date.

Emma: I was busy okay?

Tip: We were all busy Emma.

Emma: Well unlike you I have alot going on in my life.(slightly irritated )

Sapphire and Ruby: Uh oh…

Tip: Unlike me? I lost my mom, my whole planet and your telling me i dont, You don't even have a mom!

Emma:(Hurt):...*Laughing* That's true…...But where's your dad….did he leave you?...Because he didn't want you.*Laughing* I mean your a failure…..Or did your mom just straight out abandoned too?

Tip had it, she pushed Emma into the sand: Good luck on your own! (she walked off

Silence….

Crow:...I uh….Hey Ruby Sapphire can you guys help me with…..stuff.

Sapphire and Ruby: Coming! (they ran off

Emma:...(Emma just stand there crying her own….But little did she know...Tip was crying too)

….

Everyone was asleep but Sora felt someone gently squeeze his hand, when he opened his eyes it was Ventus squeezing it gently looking at him smiling weakly

Sora:(Tears smiling back to him) I missed you….

Ventus: I was only asleep for a few hours….(his voice was more like a croak right now since he hasn't talked in 3 months

Sora:...You've been asleep for 3 months….

Ventus:...Fuck….(he rubbed his eyes but being careful of the I.V) no wonder i felt like i slept for 18 years again…(he chuckled a bit before cringing and breathing out) ribs still broken…?

Sora: Yeah….be right back

….

Sora: Guys He's Awake!

Kai was the first to react: What?! Really?!

Sora: (Smiling) Come on in, but one at a time..

….

Emma was sitting on a rock looking down in the tent:...stupid tip….

Ruby walked up and sat beside her:...we all make mistakes, Don't blame her.

Emma: What she said was Cruel Ruby! What's more Personal to that then saying I don't have a Mom!

This feel very familiar she thought.

Ruby: Like what you said to her wasn't cruel!? Things were said, both of you were mad, sometimes when others are mad they say things they don't mean! Or scared of losing what they love most to their hearts! humph. (she got off the rock and starts walking back to the beach house

Emma:Wait!...Where's sapphire

Ruby: Talkin to someone and is Busy, but i'm guessing that word rings a bell. (she walks into the house smiling knowing Emma got the point

Emma:(sigh) Wonder how tips doing

…..

Tip was sitting on the beach looking at the ocean:...

Sapphire sat beside her: Tip?

Tip:...

Sapphire: She didn't mean what she said...sometimes we do things we don't mean to, me and Ruby have our corals every now and again.

Tip looked at her:...

Sapphire: But you realize, after all those corals and your still together...if that isn't a sign of devotion i don't know what it. (she smiled and got up walking back to the house

Tip:...Emma…(she looked back at the ocean

Emma:...Tip…..

Tip:...(she hides her face in her arms feeling ashamed for what pushing her

Emma:...I'm sorry...I kept looking into the past and Said something that upset you….Now i know why you think i don't care! (Crying)

Tip:(What have i done?)

Tip got up and hugged her: I'm sorry too….i shouldn't have pushed you or said what i did…(she had tears coming down to

Emma: My mom was everything…*sob*

Emma:(Tears)...You know what's the best part about being sharing a bed?(seriously)

Tip: No...what?

Emma:(smiling) I get to look at you…

Tip couldn't help but laugh at that

Emma: There's my Laughy Tippy!( Picking her up wedding style)

Tip: Emma! (she smiled

Emma:( She started kissing her face and neck)

Tip: uh Emma, do you think we should go to the ship instead of being out in the open..?

Emma:Aww But why?

Tip: Do you really want us to get caught? I know i don't.

Emma: Oh come on you love it (smiling very….out of character kissing her neck again, but too their surprise Ruby and Sapphire) Oh shit….

Sapphire: I see our plan worked (smiling

Ruby: Yes i would say so (smiling as well

Emma:Thank you guys(Smiling)

Sapphire and Ruby smiled, Sapphire: I believe we still have our date?

Emma & Tip: That's right! ( Smiling)

Sapphire laughed: Then let's go! (she grabs Ruby's hand and runs off with her blushing and smiling

Tip done the same laughing

…..

Ventus: hey guys….(he smiled a bit and shifted to get more comfy

Aqua gently hugged him a long with Terra, Master Eraqus hugged him after Terra and Aqua let go

Ventus laid on his head on his arm smiling

Terra: thank god you're awake...

Ventus:..yeah…(he yawned

Aqua: Already tired…?

Ventus shakes his head no a little: no, just waking up after 3 months can get to ya….

Master Eraqus sat on the edge of the bed, Ventus: are these all from you guys….? (he was looking at the balloons, cards and small stuffed animals in the room

Kai:(Crying) she's growing baby….(smiling)

Ventus looked over at Kai: i can tell….(he smiled and started sitting up

Kai: Slowly sweetie…

Ventus slowly sat up: w- *gasp* Steven! Where's Steven!?

Steven: Ventus!(running to him hugging his sides) Your Okay!

Ventus smiled and hugged back a bit: I'm glad your alright…(he laid back on the pillows before ruffling Steven's hair) What i miss...i feel like things have changed since i've been out….

Steven: Well yeah with you in a coma, nothings the same anymore!

Ventus looked at the group: what..? why hasn't anything been the same..?

Steven: You bring people together like me( Eyes stars)

Ventus could only smile before his stomach his growled making him blush:...guess i'm hungry (he chuckled slightly

Kai: I'll make you some Soup, Guys you like to help me?

Everyone smiled and nodded, Steven stayed with Ventus

Ventus rubs his eyes getting the sleep from them: Wonder how long i'm gonna be in here…(he rested his arm over his stomach with his head laid on the pillows

Steven:(Eyes stars) Forever!

Ventus chuckled softly: I don't think i can stay here forever Steven...i have to go stop Akumu...if i don't he'll destroy everything and i'm not gonna let that happen..

Steven:Aww..You think he's in league with Yellow Diamond Back at Homeworld Gem.

Ventus: i dont think so...but if he is, any hints or anything give me a text kay? (he smiled

Steven:(Fist Bump) From way downTown!

…

Emma: It's been nice getting to know you Sapphire and Ruby.

Sapphire smiled: As to you Emma and Tip

Ruby: Remember what we said, You have your fights but in the end your still together your bond becomes stronger. (They fuse into Garnet

Emma: Thank you Garnet ( Hugging her)

Tip done the same, Garnet hugged back: You are welcome.

Ventus went over to Steven with Roxas' help: Steven let me tell you something okay. Think of us as planets, we may be far apart but the bonds we share the focus grow stronger so does the love we have in each of us. (he smiled

Steven(smiling): Spoken like a true Planet(Laughing)

Ventus laughed too, They hugged and said their goodbyes

On the ship..

Ventus: If we're gonna be working like a team, we need team training and i know just the world to go to.

Kai: take us away oh wise one.

Ventus: Really mom -_-

Kai: Yes(Laughing)

Ventus: Good to be back (he smiled


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: A Surprise guest

 **We Don't own these characters expect oc's**

 **And a certain someone is back :3**

Once the ship lands and everyone is off the ship, there forms change into Pokemon

Ventus: In this world it's nothing but Team work. If we're all gonna be facing Akumu then we all need to work as a full functioning team (When Sora looked at him, he looked cute and Sexy, Ventus was part Growlithe, Riolu and Eevee.

Sora's Nose bleed making him fly back to a River *Splash*

Ventus:..? (he walked to him) You okay? (he chuckled a little

Sora: You look sexy…

Ventus oh really now? (he smirked and walked by him rubbing his tail against Sora's nose

Sora:Nyeeeeeh! *Nose Bleed*

Ventus started laughing but gasping: Ow hahahaha ow hahahaha

Vegeta: It's hurt to laugh we know( Quickly)

Goku: Yep sure did hurt when Vegeta got Blast in the chest by Freezer

This interest Ventus, aqua sora and terra

Ventus' ear twitches and he sat in front of Goku wanting him to tell the story, Terra laid behind Aqua and Aqua laid against him

Vegeta: We're not telling you where going to show you it….on The TV!

TV Screen on: Vegeta: You know all of you better Duck because i'm turn left and i don't smack you with my duck!

 **Frieza:** Oh look at you, Vegeta, you're really going to fight me? Well, not really fight, more like flailing angrily.

 **Vegeta:** Make your jokes while you can, Frieza! because I can now see the peak of your power! While I'm only beginning to tap into mine!

 **Frieza:** I feel like we been here before. Have we been here before?

 **Vegeta:** You see I've have finally realized the legend!

 **Frieza:** Oh my God! This _is_ happening again!

 **Vegeta:** That's right! You're not dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore, Frieza! I, Vegeta, have finally become...The Legendary Super Saiyan!

 **Frieza:** OK, seriously. First off, Super Saiyan, what is that? What even is that? I'll tell you what it is. It's just some stupid legend passed by your filthy monkey ancestors around a camp fire like it was their own dung! Let me tell you Vegeta, I don't deal in legends, I deal in facts. And here's a fact: by the end of this, you are going to be crying like a little... _bitch!_

 **Vegeta:** Bitch, you just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger!

 **Frieza:** Oh for f**k's sake.

Vegeta starting attacking Frieza thinking has has him by the Ropes.

 **Vegeta:** Yes! I have him on the ropes! All he can do is dodge me!

 **Frieza:** _(Thinking to himself)_ God, Zarbon's dead. Dodoria's dead. the Ginyus are dead, this has been one giant mess! It's just like the jockstrap incident and only now I don't have Ginyu around to dig the holes.

Ventus: on second thought i'm gonna go into town, need to see my old team mate..(he got up and starts walking into town

Goku: Ah Come on venny he can wait

 **Frieza:** So are we done playing children's games, Vegeta, or do I have to tickle you? Eh? Eh? Cuchie coo? Cuchie-Cuchie Cuchie coo?

 **Vegeta:** Stop it or I'm gonna blow you up! We'll see how you stand up to

everything I've got! Take my Super Saiyan WRATH! _(Fires a huge energy blast)_

 **Frieza:** _(Thinking to himself)_ Oh, and I should probably send the Ginyus' families something. Perhaps some wine? A gift basket? _(Kicks Vegeta's blast toward outer space)_ Or maybe gift baskets with wine.

 **Vegeta:** _(stunned)_ W-what? How-How is that? Gah!

 **Frieza:** See? It's like I told you, Vegeta. Like a bitch.

 **Vegeta:** _(holding back tears, voice cracking)_ Sh-shut up!

 **Frieza:** Oh my god, you actually are crying.

 **Vegeta:** _(hoarsely)_ I'm not cryin'! Not!

Everyone stopped even Ventus looking back, then they busted into laughter

Vegeta: Goddamn it Kakarot i swear i'm going to kill you

Goku: You too best buddy!

 **Then Goku appeared**

Frieza:...Who-

Goku: Hey Guy?! What i miss?! Piccolo How did you get here?

Piccolo: Uh Dragon Balls.

Goku: Oh Right. (to Kurillin) Hey Krillin! That armor looks funny on you

Gohan: Hey Dad

Goku: Hey.(To frieza) So are you that Freezer guy?

Everyone face palmed: Here we go again.

Goku: And that's it( Happily) Oh their also this.

Krillin: The Following is a nonprofit fan based parody Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.( Whew) How was that?

 **Lanipator:** That was perfect, Krillin. Don't worry about your check, we'll send it to your next of kin.

Krillin:...What?

Everyone backed away, Ventus finally went into town

Vegeta: (To everyone) Creepy wasn't it?

Supersaiyanjin219: Yes it Was!

Everyone: Naw you think!?

Supersaiyanjin219: Wait does this have to do with Teamwork?! Let's pretend this never happen Kay?

Everyone: Kay. On with the story!

….

In town square Ventus was lying under a tree with a few little kids around him playing listening to stories he was telling

Pichu: Then what happened! Then what!?

Buneary: Yeah!

Ventus chuckled as they leaned in closer wanting to know more: The brave warrior saved the lands from the evil knight and returned home to his loving family (he smiled

Kids: Yay! (They hug him and run off playing

Ventus got up with another pokemon's help, it was a Glaceon

Glaceon: Your always good with kids Venny (she smiled

Ventus smiled and starts walking with Glaceon by his side

Sora:(That Slut! He slide next to Ventus): Your mine.

Ventus: Okay? (he smiled and looks at Glaceon) So Glacy what you been up to?

Glaceon: Oh you know the same...been doing missions and saving pokemon, but now its gonna be fun because your here! (she snuggled into his fur blushing

Sora:(Son of Bitch!)

Ventus smiled softly, Glaceon: Your fur is so soft! I still remember those winter days where your body heat up at night keeping the base warm~

Ventus: So do i, i still remember you playing with my tail as a scarf (he raised an eyebrow with a smirk

Glaceon blushed and looked away: So...your fur is fluffy and soft okay.

Ventus:You know it!(That made both of them laugh

Sora: And Look at all the FUCKS I GIVE! I'm going to help Kairi with something(Walking to the ship)

Ventus: Whoa, Whoa! (he stopped in front of him) What's got under your skin?

Sora: Oh you know. You flirting.*Teleport*

Ventus grabbed his tail and pulled him down: What flirting! I'm not flirting with anyone, Glaceon is my team mate here! I wouldn't flirt with anyone else expect you Sora. I wouldn't touch, or do anything to anyone else expect you, If any girl or boy comes on me i'd ignore them completely, but not you. (he got up off of Sora and limps to the pond lying under a tree with his head on his arms

Sora:(Sigh) Look...i'm sorry i just get jealous some times ….It's a thing.

Ventus: Kay. (Sora started wondering how soft was his fur? and maybe some snuggles would make up for his mistake

Sora: More than snuggles(Blushing)

Ventus: More then what. (he picked up his head and looked at him

Sora:I think you know(Eyes narrowing)

Ventus thought about it for a second or two:...Oooooohhhh (he got up slowly and walked to him, he whispered in Sora's ear) Your mine. (he made his voice smooth giving Sora chills

Sora:(Glup)

…..

Emma: (Pikachu) Aw I look Cute!

Tip (Vulpix): Why do i have six tails..? (she looked at them) this world is so weird….

Emma:(Laughing) I think you look Hot.

Tip blushed: I think you look adorable (she walked to her

Emma:(Well i do have the bod-I mean! Yeah.

Jack: Oh course i would be an ice type, it fits me..

Roxas: I'm a jolteon! Cool! (he runs around quickly

Danny: What type of creature am i…? (he looked at himself in the pond water)

Emma: So what are ya?

Danny: Did you hear what i just said, i said what type of creature am i that means i don't know. if i knew i would have said something different

Emma: (Laughing) Just ask-*Sense something( She pulled at her Sword she got from Pearl)

Danny:...(he changed into his ghost form and floats over Emma) I sense it too…

Ventus looked up making Sora stop giggling:...(he sniffed at the air) No...it can't be….

Goku:Whoa

Vegeta:...It can't be…

Everyone stopped and looked toward, Kai felt a paw on her shoulder

? smiled: Hello...Koi.

Kai…*Eyes wide*...It can't be…

Yami.

 **YAMI'S BACK!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 32: Teamwork

 **We do not own these character expect OC's.**

 **Enjoy :3**

Ventus was in town with Glaceon looking over the job board: Let's see….

Glaceon: How about this one?

Ventus: No it has to be- Here's one! (he took the job off the board and showed her

Glaceon: Yes! That's perfect!~

Ventus nodded and they get supplies for the mission

Ventus and Glaceon walked back to the ship

Ventus whistled loud everyone to hear: Alright, everyone get ready we have a mission to go on!

Kai, tried to help But Ventus won't let her and needs rest after the whole pregnancy.

Ventus: Mom you need to stay here, get some rest

Kai: But i wanna help.

Ventus: No, giving birth can take a lot out of someone, you need to stay here (he looked at Yami

Yami nodded: I got her.

Ventus nodded, Yami looked at Yugi and noticed his face was red, he walked to him: Yugi? Are you alright?

Yugi: *Blushing*...I need some advice.

Yami and Yugi walk off into town, Yami: What advice do you need?

Yugi: I like Roxas.

Yami could only help but smile: And you want my advice on how to get him to like you?

Yugi: Pretty much.

Yami: Let me tell you how Kai and i met Yugi and let's see if you can piece the steps together, i know you can. It was a day like this, warm, beautiful, sites to see but somehow i knew the day was gonna be different, making my regular rounds the city carrying a few bags for your school project that you forgot its a due the next day (he raised an eyebrow with a smug look at Yugi) I bumped into someone, making me drop some bags with the supplies falling out, As i was picking them up my hand touched another hand but her touch was gentle but also...tough hidden inside. I couldn't help but look into her eyes, when our eyes met i somehow knew we would be together for a long time. (he smiled

Yugi:... I think I know what to do now.( Running ) Thanks Yami!

Yami: Your welcome Aibou! (he chuckled and walked around the town a bit before going back

Roxas was lying beside a pond looking into the pond lost in thought:...(why can't i stop thinking about him….

Yugi: Hey Roxas!

Roxas jumped at the sound of his own name being called and looked up: Oh Yugi..Hi...

Yugi: You don't mind if i sit with you?

Roxas: Of course not (he smiled and let Yugi sit beside him

Yugi:So…..Roxas?...Do you like someone?

Roxas blushed: um…..Yeah...

Yugi: Really Who?

Roxas didn't do anything for a few seconds until he kissed Yugi on the lips and ran behind a tree: Don't hurt me!

But to his surprise He kissed back: No plan.

Roxas: Y-You like me to..?

Yugi:(Smiling): Yeah*blush*

Roxas laid in Yugi's lap (He's a Jolteon and Yugi is a Lucario so duh :P) and snuggled into him

Yugi:(Yay!)

…..

Meanwhile Kai was busy practicing her matache still angry about what happen, she saw Aqua and Terra.

Aqua: Our family is becoming a bigger one (she giggled

Terra smiled: Yeah, soon enough all of this will be over and we can go home soon.

Aqua: Yes, but...i can't help but wonder what is gonna happen to Ven…

Terra: He's gonna go back to being the crazy, sweet, handful little brother he's always been (he laughed

Aqua:...Yeah…(Kai felt a doubt in her voice

Kai: I can stay with him…..Near the castle…..I can always make a fan.

They looked to where Kai was

Kai: I want to be near my son...So he can be with Roxas, Aqua and Shiro..

Aqua: Then why don't you live with us inside the castle? There's tons of rooms

They got up and walked to her, Terra: He would love to have you live at the castle (he smiled

Kai: (Smiling) Thank i was thinking about making a house near the castle along with a farm (Smiling) Shiro does love Horses.(Laughing)

Aqua and Terra laughed along with her

Aqua: That shouldn't be a problem

Terra: Yeah and plus i think getting horses shouldn't be a problem either

Kai:( Thank you.( They spotted Taila talking to Shiro)

Taila: You are young, Young one.(smiling) But your still grounded.

Shiro:(look down) Okay…

Taila: You can still get a pretty rock.

Shiro: Yay!

Taila: You seem to attract a look a danger

Shiro:( Pouting) Danger is my middle name.

Taila: That's a lie...Your middle name pie( Touching her cheek)

Shiro:(laughing cutely)

They all walked over to them.

Terra: You seem to be enjoying yourself (he chuckled

Taila: Yeah.(Smiling then serious) Uh Shiro go play with Oh kay?

Shiro: Kai Auntie Tia.

Taila: I need to talk you about the dangers of my planet when we get up there….There will be People up there that will kill us, for a reason or no...So watch you back...I just hope the council will do something about...I heard they changed them to someone who was more kinder running to place…..But….

Aqua: But what?

Taila:...If there weak….Then i'll just kill them for being weak, and Take over.

Terra: Don't worry we'll be fine.

Later that night everyone woke up to singing but it was soft like, They go outside to find Ventus with little aqua lying in his arms looking up at him sleepily

Ventus was smiling softly singing: Be brave, be strong, be honest

and to yourself be true.

And with your friends beside you

you'll know what to do.

There's a time in everyone's life

when it's hard to know what's wrong or right

what should you do?

Maybe just turn and walk away

you'll somehow find the strength to say

only you alone can find your way.

In the coldest night of your darkest hour

listen to your heart cause you got the power.

(This next part made Aqua yawn and rubs her eyes)

Be brave, be strong, be honest

and to yourself be true.

And with your friends beside you

you'll know what to do.

It's all inside of you.

When you're out there all alone

feeling scared of the great unknown

when you will survive. You will survive.

Have the faith do what's right

just believe never lose sight

of your destiny. You won't be denied.

In the coldest night of your darkest hour

listen to your heart cause you got the power.

Be brave, be strong, be honest

and to yourself be true.

And with your friends beside you

you'll know what to do.

It's all inside of you.

So stand tall you can make a difference

when you hear the call it's your chance to shine.

Give your all and don't resist it

this is the moment this is your time.

Be brave, be strong, be honest

and to yourself be true.

And with your friends beside you

you'll know what to do.

Be brave, be strong, be honest

and to yourself be true.

And with your friends beside you

you'll know what to do.

It's all inside of you.

(Aqua fell asleep snuggled into Ventus' fur)

It's all inside of you

It's all inside of you

It's all inside of you.

Everyone was there at his Doorstep with a smile on there face: Awwwwwwww

Ventus looked up: uh….hi (he blushed of embarrassment and smiled a bit

Kai:(Tears)...So beautiful

Ventus: all i did was sing her a lullaby…

Donald: I wouldn't be surprised if he had a kid of his own.

Ventus blushed more and looked away from the doorway

Supersaiyanjin219: Yep this is Heartwarming…..Does anyone else want here more Vegeta and Goku moments since were all here and all.

Everyone:...Sure

SuperSaiyanjin219: Yay!

Goku: Yay! Isn't that great Best Buddy?!

Vegeta: Fuck off.

Goku: You too.

Ventus: Since you are all here i mine as well sing this one song i've been planning to do for a while now and one song goes to Mom….

Supersaiyanjin219: Then Dbz will wait...Bye for now...Ah what hell I'll stay.

Supersaiyanjin's Aibou: This song goes to you, so you better stay dude.

Supersaiyanjin219: You know I wouldn't miss it Aibou.( Smiling at her)

Ventus smiled and started: I've been here day in day out

Never spoken out loud

What I never knew

Is that you would be here too

So I took my short steps

And I breathed my deep breaths

I did it 'cause of you

'Cause you would see me through

Did I make it clear

That I love you

From the other side of the screen

Did I try enough

To convince you

Of what I really mean

But now I see

You are all here

For me

How did things turn out this way

I'm living my dream each day

Giving what I can

And learning who I am

Now I look around me

And friends are all that I see

And everywhere I go

I hope that my heart shows

Did I say enough

That I love you

From the other side of the screen

And do I seem sincere

When I thank you

'Cause I mean just what I mean

But now I see

You are all here

Now I see

You are all really here, yeah

Now I see

You are all here

With me

I've been here day in day out

Said I love you out loud

What I never knew

Is that you would be here too

Kai:(Tears again): Was that really….for me?

Ventus: that one and this one (he smiled at her and started singing) Little baby up in heaven says to God

"Do I really have to go?"

God replies "Yes it's your time to leave

But don't you worry you won't be there alone

You see there's someone who's been waiting for you

Quietly hoping and praying

For your sweet and safe arrival

Down on earth

Everyone is born with a guardian angel

And on her wings she'll let you soar

Higher than you thought was possible

She'll love you and protect you like no other

And your guardian angel has a name

You can call her mother

As you grow and make your way on through the world

She'll be a softer light to guide you on your way

Instilling bits of wisdom like arrows in your quiver

To help with all the challenges that you'll have to face

Rest assured that no matter where you are

You'll be surrounded by her love

A gentle support to help you keep your faith

You're always in her heart and who she's thinking of

The sacrifices that she will make

To put you first when everything's at stake

How all that she's devoted

Until now you never noticed

She was showing you

How to be a guardian angel too

Kai:(Tears)...Oh sweetie(Smiling)

Ventus: I know i don't say it enough like i should...but even if we have our fights our little corals i still love you, never doubt that.

Kai:(Hugged him tightly): I love you too…

Ventus hugged back to, Aqua whined when he moved making him chuckle: little ankle bitter (he smiled) You know, i wouldn't mind having a kid of my own

Kai: Then your gonna have to wait till your at least 20 (Laughing)

Ventus shrugged: Good enough for me (he laughed

The next morning everyone was ready for the mission

Ventus: Taila, i need you to keep an eye on Mom, little Aqua and Shiro while were gone

Taila: On it.

Ventus walked with Glaceon ahead of the group and they were on the road walking to a huge mountain

Glaceon: Ready for old times brother?

Ventus nodded: Ready sister. (he called back to everyone) Once we get to the mountain and go inside stay together, wild Pokemon will attack you without hesitation so be ready for a fight. That goes for you to Emma including Tip, along with you Yugi, Out on the battlefield every attack counts, its either your life or there life.

Everyone: Yeah!

Ventus: It's all about teamwork from here on out if we want to make it thru and to the top, there we'll find the boss. One mistake and your whole team is in danger, keep that in mind. We'll set up camp when we get to the entrance and set out into the dungeon in the morning, going in blind can lead to serious injuries or death, after going in multiple times you'll know what to expect but you all haven't been here before if a group of three go in blind not knowing what's inside can lead to losing everything you have in your bag.

Glaceon: Yes, that's why we extra supplies just in case something happens on the way to the top.

Ventus: Everyone understand the mission. Go in rescue the injured pokemon at the top but working together.

Everyone Nodded.

Ventus nodded: Good.

Glaceon: Do you still have it..?

Ventus: i never took it off.

At the campsite, Glaceon took the first watch

Ventus was training not so far from the camp, Knocking a log into the air he used flamethrower to burn it into ashes:...(My reaction time is off i need to be quicker (he walked back and forth thinking and then looked at the top of the mountain) Just you wait...we're coming for you.

Emma: Let's do this.

Ventus: Not until in the morning, get some sleep you'll need it.

Emma: Aww Fine.

Ventus:...(he laid under a tree and went to sleep

….

Emma:Mission Time!

Ventus: Emma. (his voice was stern) Stay with the group, i told you at the very beginning.

Emma: Sorry excited.

Ventus: You need to be serious here, right now isn't the time for play. (he walked with Glaceon inside the dungeon) Keep up!

Emma:...Ok….(She walked)

Everyone walked in to

Ventus stayed quiet most of the trip thru the dungeon and Sora knew that wasn't like him to be so quiet

Sora: Babe...You seem more quiet..

Ventus: Being in here isn't something to mess with, talking and being loud as you can will only lead to get the team into trouble they can't get out of...Quiet is the best opinion we have right now...i learned that the hard way…(Just watching while my brother took the attack and died because i was fucking careless not listening or paying attention..

Glaceon:...(her ears go back she knew what he was thinking) Ventus it wasn't your fault….

Ventus: Your only saying that to make me feel better…(he walked a bit ahead to scout out the area

Sora:(Sigh)...

Glaceon: You must excuse his acting...being in this mountain is bringing back a memory he wished he didn't see...We were once a group of three, traveled on missions, did rescue jobs, We were all so happy together until that day...We made it to the top of the mountain but something was waiting for us, a Pokemon of death attacking anyone who faced up to it, Snivy our third member got in the way of an attack Yveltal was planning for Ventus….he had the life taken out of him turned into a statue, me and Ventus managed to get the pokemon who were trapped in here out but at Snivy's cost...

Sora:...My god…

Glaceon: That is why Ventus is so stern here, he refuses to lose someone so dear to him again by the same pokemon…

Sora: Wow i...i didn't

Glaceon: Yes..it comes a shock...i'm starting to wonder how much he's been thru since he left…

They see a light from a fire attack happen and Ventus running back to them, Ventus: Everyone go that way! Glaceon!

Glaceon used Ice beam to block the path to by time: It'll buy us time!

Ventus nodded and they in the direction he told them to go

Glaceon: Which way?

Ventus looked at the three paths and listened:...water...This way and keep up! (He ran ahead a little bit but everyone could still see him and kept up

They made it to a waterfall

Roxas: You lead us to a dead end!

Ventus: Glacy.

Glaceon used ice beam to freeze the water but kept using it so the water wouldn't overlap it

Ventus: We'll need to go thru, they can't get to us if we go in here.

Everyone Nodded and did what he said.

Ventus picked up Glaceon and they jumped thru the Waterfall opening closing behind them: we're safe...for now. (he walked around) We'll rest here and then set out again when everyone is rested. (They were in a cave full of gems

Emma:Whoa….It's so pretty.

Ventus: Don't touch anything in here, it may seem like this is a harmless room but it's not.

Emma: No touchy got it.

Leon: You seem to be an expert on all of this(He's come so far)

Ventus: Been here many times before, like for instance that big gem (he walked over and sat beside it) You push it and you'll go to a different room.

Emma: Cool...

Ventus put a paw on the gem: Everyone been to a water side?

Everyone: Mhm, Yeah.

Ventus: Okay then. (he lightly pushed on the gem making the whole room rubble and shake, before anyone could react they were swept away by a huge thing of water, Next thing they knew they were in a clear room with grass, apple trees, and fresh water for them to drink

Ventus shakes like a dog to dry off his fur

Emma:(Eating an apple): This good,

Ventus laid out on some soft grass relaxing for a bit, Leon and Cloud came up, Ven opened one eye and looked up at'em

Cloud: You've come this far.

Ventus: What'd you mean?

Leon: You became more mature without our guidance." You show leadership, bravery and Courage….You're all grown up Ventus ( Smiling)

Ventus: Your making me sound old (he chuckled a bit

Cloud: But you still have your jokes.

Ventus: Guess i'm the joker. (he smirked

Cloud(Laughing a little): Let's keep going.

Ventus: You sure, there's not gonna be a rest stop for a while from here on out is nothing but going up

Cloud:...Prepares we can still have a little resting time.

Ventus: Good choice.

After everyone was rested they go on there way, 60 floors later…

Roxas: Damn….(he was tired along with everyone else Expect Glaceon and Ventus

Ventus: Told you to rest up while you could.

Emma: So many...stairs…

Glaceon: Some dungeons go as high as the sky, remember that one sky dungeon Ven?

Ventus: Talk about couldn't breath, but one more floor and we'll rest then in the morning it's to the top and to the boss, then the real mission begins.

Emma:*sigh* You're the boss.

Ventus shakes his head and they go up one more floor

Everyone set up there beds and some of them slept

Ventus:...(his ears move and he picked up his head looking at the entrance)...(he put down his head falling asleep but still listening

Sora: You okay?

Ventus: Don't worry babe i'm fine (he smiled and looked at him

Sora: You sure?

Ventus picked up his head: What's got you so worried?

Sora: I can't be caution for my Boy?(Smirking)

Ventus couldn't only chuckle at that, he got up and laid beside him with his tail wrapped Sora: Goodnight sora (he kissed him and laid his head down on his arms and fell asleep

….

Emma:mmm Tip...I-I said i was sorry, i didn't mean….I didn't mean

Tip shakes Emma awake: Emma wake up

Emma: I'm so sorry(Tears still asleep) I didn't mean it…

Tip: EMMA! (she screams in Emma's ear to wake her

Emma:*Gasp* Tip! (crying on her shoulder)

Tip: You were having a nightmare and talking in your sleep

Emma:*Sniff* Sorry…

Tip: It's alright Emma (she kissed her forehead) Get some sleep i'll be right here i promise

Emma: Please don't leave….I don't know what to do if i lose you….

Tip: I won't leave you Emma, cross my heart and hope to fall.

Emma:(she kissed her) I love you, Tucci.(Smiling and laughing a little)

Tip: Go to sleep Emma. (she fell asleep along with her

The next morning..

Ventus gave everyone extra time to sleep he gets Glaceon up and they practice on there combo move

Emma: Impressive moves.

Ventus and Glaceon charged there attacks at there mouth, an Ice beam and flamethrower

Glaceon released her attack first and then Ventus', there attacks kept going they didn't stop

Emma:( Wow…)

Glaceon and Ventus: hn….(both of there bodies were shaking, they were matched for each other until something happened with the attack, with the build up it exploded making them both fly back on the ground

Emma: Hey Are you guys okay?!( Running toward them)

Glaceon and Ventus looked at each other nodding and got up

Ventus: Fire spin against?

Glaceon: Aurora Beam.

Ventus: Favorite attack (he smirked and so did Glaceon

Glaceon: We'll see about that.

They charge up there attacks once again

Emma: This is the best training i've ever seen.

Ventus and Glaceon both there attacks go at the same time everything around them shook including the ground waking everyone up

Emma:(And i thought i shake alot in the bed)

Glaceon smirked and put more power into the attack she used making Ventus slide back on his feet

Ventus done the same she did both there attacks growing

Vegeta(Tfs): I feel like someone just got a power level

Goku: Oh c'mon geets We're the only ones who can do power levels

Vegeta(Tfs)...Alright i'm done here.(Teleports)

Goku:We'll be back, maybe ( teleport)

…

Taila, too busy training on the ship: Hurry up and get back here guys…(My baby….)

Shiro: Are you okay auntie Tai

Taila (Smiling): Of course cutie pie i wouldn't i be

Shiro: (tilting her head): You seem...sad

Taila:...*Tears*...It's nothing

….

Emma: Oh hey Yuffie your up.

Yuffie: I am now..(she yawned and leans against Leon

Leon:(smiling a bit)

Emma:*Sigh*

They hear an explosion again

Ventus: ow…

Glaceon takes out two oran berries from there explorer bag one for her and one for him

Ventus smiled and put it in his mouth like a chipmunk, Glageon giggled at that and done the same making them both chuckle and laugh

Emma: I heard a Explosion what happened?!

Ventus: Just our combo attack, don't worry Emma.

Glaceon eats the oran berry: I love the taste of these!~ there so sweet~

Ventus: There kinda tangy for my taste but ehh

Emma:*Laughing* Well imma find Tip and get some Breakfast

Ventus: Alright but don't wander off to far


	35. Chapter 35: A Fallen Planet

Chapter 33: A Fallen Planet Part 1

Taila: Alright! ( Taila said to everyone) Up there is my planet, Be Careful up there, This isn't anything Like up there, You need to Listen to me right now is that clear?

 **This Chapter and The Next will be Darker and Tragic.**

 **This is also the First Trilogy of Crow's(KH) Story There will be four(or Three)**

 **Enjoy :3**

Everyone: Kay.

Taila:(laughing) Not the kind of response but Ok. Kai.

Kai: Hmm?

Taila: You've been up here before..I need you to be my 2nd in command if anything happens

Kai:...I'll do My best.

Ventus: What's the dangers up there

Jade: The usual Bounty Hunters, Killers, Giant Golfasor, and Undead Mutants.

Ken: Yep.

Ventus: Lovely.

Taila: Very...Hopefully we can find the Real Hunter this time….

Ventus: Kay and anything else we need to know so we wont get killed?

Taila: Yeah...Watch out for "Our Akumu"...

Ventus: Well this'll be fun -_-

…

They landed on a Brownish planet they looked at the scenery, The planet is in ruins, The Building's look like they nearly fall apart, and the kicker? They saw Random homeless Children ruinning toward Taila: Taila!

Taila picked her up: Maddie! How are you?!

Maddie Smiling: Fine, I miss ou.

Taila: Me too sweet pie...how do you feel?

Maddie:...Hungry….

Taila:...

Everyone kept quiet

Ventus looked around at the town, he stayed between Aqua, Terra and the group like everyone normally did

Taila: So what do you think…..total shit huh?

Ventus: Yeah...

Taila: Well...That's the war's fault

Emma: War?

Taila: It all started because the upper class wanted to get rid of the lower class, apparently they started the Council of the Upper Class…..They use us as Toys in their parties, Festivals….and they even did murderous things to the children of the lower class….

Everyone was stunned and didnt say a word

?: Boohoo!

They turn around

?: But where were You Taila?!

Taila: Sasha…..

Sasha: But where were you? When we were forced to Fight?!

Taila:...I Have a family-

Sasha: So Do I! Two Brothers and One Sister…..All of .Because you left…..With Him...and now he's dead

Taila:*Tears*...I loved Him Sasha….

Sasha:...If I recommend weren't you on the Same crew with Hunter

They were all stunned expect for Ken and Jade

Taila:... I was...Until he showed me the light and told me that all life is precious...and now i'm atoning it by Keeping an eye out for Our Daughter.

Sasha:...You better(Walking off)

Taila:*Sigh*

Cloudberry: (Talk about a family feud…

Taila: Sorry about that….She liked him….

?: Well i'll be Damn!  
Taila turn around with a big smile and saw it was Kallen

Kallen: Taila!

Taila: Big Brother!

They hugged each other

Kallen: Ken and Jade! How the Hell are You?!

Jade & Ken: Doing good, My circuits are fried.

Kallen Looked at the gang: Who are they?

Taila: These are Friends. Guys Kallen. Kallen. Guys

Everyone: Hello

Kallen: How are ya'll, Taila you and friends are welcome at my house if you want...Might as well since the

*Horn* *Horn* *Horn*

Kallen: Shit Too late!( Draw at his Sword) Ya'll get Ready there Coming!  
Jade and Ken draw out their respective weapons, An alien Gun and an arm that can Turn into a gun

Taila: Oh shit….

Aqua: Taila what the hell is goin on?

Taila:...Mutants..

Everyone took out their own weapons

Taila: They Might be Slow, but their still dangerous

Suddenly they hear growling and they saw a man who looks pale his eyes are pale two his and his whole body is plain Body horror

Taila: Theres One! ( Shoot it in the Head) Bullseyes! BTW Shoot them in the Head!

Ventus shot two in the head: Have you forgotten we have a Zombie team in our group?

Taila: They are much stronger than Zombies Kid!( One Mutant tried to bite her Arm, But Kallen Sliced his Head Off) Thanks

Kallen: No Prob!

Kai:( Shot Two of them in the Head): Where's Rick Grimes where you need them!

Terra: Who's Rick grimes!? (he sliced a head off

Kai: Walking De-*Sigh* Nevermind.

Jade: *Shoot them with his Alien gun* This so Kickass! *But he stopped when he saw Kairi getting surrounded by Three of them*

He Took out his Steel Fist Punching all three of them: My Voice Gives me Super Strength!

Kairi: Thanks!

Jade: No Prob!

Ken: Pfft Showoff! ( He rapidly shoot the Mutants in the Head) Boom Headshot!

Ventus: Right now isn't the time for a killing competition! Just kill'em and get done with it! (Him and Terra slice a few heads off

Jade: Holy Shit on a Shit Sandwich!

Ken: This scene is surprisingly Violent!

Jade kicked one of them to a wall whiling holding it's arm toring it off: NA!

(Too Ventus): Did you see that ?! I just tore that guy's fuckking arm clean off! This is the best Chapter ever!

Taila:* Shoot the Last one* That's it

?: Well Well Well…. If it isn't the Bitch.

Taila: Nice to see you too Calebrate

Caleb: Did i say you can use my name

Taila: DId i say you can call me a bitch?

Caleb:*Laughing* Look I don't know why your here since you left Hunter-

Taila: Shut up!

Caleb: Or are you desperate for a goo FuAHHH* He was Bitten By a mutant in the face Making him scream even louder attracting more*

Taila Went to his side: Be quiet Caleb I'm gonna to need you to be Quiet!

But he kept screaming even louder what Taila did Shocked everyone expect for Kallen Ken and Jade and Kai….She stabbed him in the head mercying killing him Shocking them

Jade:...it's done….

Kai: *Nodded*

Kairi wanted to know why: Why did you-

Taila: There's no cure….and i figure he's was going to do something stupid to get himself killed….and i was right...Everyone here is affected….* She took his gun* Let's go.

Everyone nodded and went on

Kallen: Here we Are Home Sweet Home!

It was a House that looks to be in great shape

Taila:*Sigh* I miss it here.

….

They Went inside

Kallen: Well here it is!

It looks decent not the best but it will do

?: Daddy!

Kallen:(Smiling: Kids!

They ran to him one was a girl and a boy!: We miss you!

They hugged him: I miss you too Look who i brought

They Saw Taila: *Gasp* Auntie Taila!

They broke the embrace and they Tackle Her to a Hug: Hey Kiddo's*Laughing*

Kai:*Smiling*

Taila: How are you Pie and Cake

Pie: I Made a sword!*Smiling*

Cake: I made a boomerang See?! * She threw the Boomerang at Jade striking him in the face

Jade: OW why Mee!

Kallen: Cake!

Cake: Sworry

Kallen: *sigh* Just wait until Dinner….We Are Having Bread and Oatmeal!

Kids: Yay Again!* They ran to the room*

Taila:(Again)

Kallen:*Sigh*...

Taila: Again?...

Kallen: The War has token a toll on the Farming business….I'm trying to provide for the Family since...Le Nia Died….

Taila:...Oh Kallen…

Kallen: We need to fuel our energy tomorrow anyway….We need to save Our leader who got captured...and she's being tortured for the council's Plaything….

Everyone was shocked about this, Ventus stepped in and said: Who is it?

Kallen:...Your Mother

Taila:...What?!

Kai: Whoa

Jade & Ken: Holy Shit…

Everyone: Fuck..

….

Attention! The Council Has decided to Executed the Leader of the Lower Class Rebels! Bring her out!

The guards about her Cell room and there spotted a Older women with long hair with scars all over her body.

Council 1: This will be interesting.

Council 2: Can we play with her more?

Council 3: No...we need her

Council 4: Lucy Convert! Do you plead guilty on the ground that you tried to Rebel against us!

Lucy:...Go to Hell.

Council 4: Hmm…..That's were you'll be going.(Evil Cackling from the rest)

….

After watching the entire thing on The Screen The rest of the gang were shocked.

Taila: No…...No!...WE Have too save her!

Emma: How?

Taila:( Before she try to say something.)

?: It's simple…..We free her…..

They all turn around and were shock and anger when they saw who it is

Hunter.

Hunter: Hello There Taila...Kallen….Who the hell are they( He looked at the gang)...Ah Yes *Point to Ventus* Your the one who killed my failed clone…(He dashed at Ventus And Slapped him too a wall)

Kai: Ventus!( Turned to Hunter with her Keyblade) You Bastard

Hunter:Hmm

Aqua and Terra drew there's and were about to attack him

Hunter: Oh Please you too would be decent but still you wouldn't win….But That's not why i'm Here….I came here to propose an Idea...By the Boy(Ventus) How was the Hit did i hurt you?(False Worrying)

Ventus: Pfft, please my mom can hit harder then that (he put his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall with his foot on it

Hunter:(...I'm going to kill this kid….) Okay I've with an idea to Take the corrupt Council….Why not a Teamup?

Everyone: What?!  
Taila:...Alright.

Everyone:WHAAAT?!

Kai: Are You Crazy?! Isn't he the one that Killed child-

Hunter: Like I said That was my clone, not me!...And i had to seal the Creature away before he hurt mine.

Taila:...How are they?

Hunter: There doing good...How's Shara?

Taila:...

Hunter:...I'm sorry...But she's still alive

Taila: Wha?

Hunter: She's safe with the other rebels*Smile* Your Daughter is Alive

Taila:Oh...Thank god *Tears*

Hunter:...Please don't Sister….( Tch Cry all you want, But the next time we might after this alliance..I'll destroy you and your friend's sister) *Laughing*

Everyone: Anything else you want to tell us Taila!?

Taila:Well i do know is that we should get some rest...Before you give us the plans of course

Hunter: Alright The Execution will be held her at the Arena not far from here but there's going to be Guards there everyone where so the rebels won't interfere...So here's the Plan….Leon Cloud, Yuffie try to to distract them with anything.

Leon Cloud Yuffie: Got it!

Hunter: Aerith your good with Medicine and the Rebels are going to need it.

Aerith: On it.

Hunter: Jack, Yami stay with Aerith to help them. Sora Donald Goofy, if you see any of the Council's Goon's Take em out, that goes for you too Riku, Kairi and Roxas.

Everyone: Got it

Hunter: Terra, Ventus and Aqua Eraqus, and Kai….We're going to need you guys when the smoke bomb's come got it?

Ventus tapped his shoulder, when Hunter turned around Kai bopped him in the eye giving him a black eye, Ventus: Now were even, got it and told you so!~ (he sorta sang that last part smirking

Hunter: What did i do too you?!

Kai: You Slapped my Son!

Hunter: I meant recently

Kai: That was minutes ago!

Hunter: I don't remember…

Taila: Look tommorow we need to free my Mom does everyone get the Plan?

They nodded

Taila: Good now-

Emma: Taila

Taila: Yeah sweetie

Emma: What about me and Tip

Taila:...Stay with the children...so they won't get into this okay?

Emma;...Okay

Taila: Alright then….Let's get some rest

…

The Next Day the enter the abandoned Warehouse whitch remains the HQ of The Rebels

Rebels: Look it's Taila, it's Hunter!

Rebels: Kill him!

Rebels: Why is he here?!

Taila: Enough!

All millions of them went Silence: He's our ally...for now…..But for now You all must get treated for the battle that will happen in a few Hours...go over the Aerith she will heal, To Kai and Eraqus they will feed you with the food supply! And later I will talk to You all about the Battle!

They all ran to Aerith to get their Wounds Treated. and To Kai and Eraqus to get their food despite them saying they still have plenty of food that will last forever

Rebel's Kid:(To Aerith) Thank you miss.

Aerith smiled softly: Your very welcome dear.

The Rebel's Kids were playing with Shiro and Kallen's kids and Emma,Tip and Oh.

Emma: How can Sweet Children should live in this environment?*Voice Crack*

Tip snickered: did your voice just crack?

But to her suprise it was because she was crying: Children shouldn't live, where there Parents be tortured for someone else amusement.

Tip:...Emma…

Emma: I lived in a poor condition….They only reason i'm living right now is because my friends were there for me….*Sniff* But now i have you….and i don't want to lose you.

Tip hugged her

One of the Rebel's Kid Faye was on aqua's Back: Weeee~~

Aqua smiled and let the rebel's kid ride on her back: Hello sweetie (she giggled

Faye is 4 Years old: Hi. (Laughing)

Aqua gently got Faye off her back and playfully tossed her up in the air

Faye: Weeee~~ I Fly!

Aqua laughed at this, Ventus looked around at all the kids and parents:...(he went to find Taila) Taila, you got a second?

Taila: Sure what is it?

Ventus and Taila walk to a room where it was just the two of them, Ventus: I have a way for everyone here to have a good healthy life and for you to see your daughter anytime you want.

Taila: What do you have in mind?

Ventus: At my home the castle has thousands of rooms, and enough for them to have there own room. There they can get all the stuff they need, food, medical stuff, anything (he smiled

Taila:(Stunned and Grateful) B-But Ventus...we wouldn't want to impose and beside with the Planet and reb-

Hunter: This Planet is dying Sister! I did some test and within the next day the Planet is going to explode by itself

Taila:...What?

Hunter: Yeah….

Taila: But How?...

Jade and Ken Looked behind them and walked back slowly

Taila is too stun to do the Speech she practiced all night...for planet is dying

Hunter: Taila...you have to go out there and motivate them out there..

Taila:...my planet…..

Ventus: I got'em…(he put a hand on Taila's shoulder smiling and left) EVERYONE! QUIET DOWN!

They were all silenced and looked at Ventus

Faye: funny hair(Laughing)

Aqua: Shh.

Ventus: What i'm about to tell you is gonna shock you...Your planet is dying, But there is a way for you to live a healthy, happy life, to get away from all of this! If you come with me to my home there's thousands of rooms, everything you need to live happy, your kids (he smiled and picked up in his arms) They can get education to, medical help, everything any of you need to help you live a good, happy and healthy life!

They were upset at first upon hearing their Planet dying but were overjoy and Happy upon living a better place Cheering rapidly.

Faye: Yay Mama! Bed~

Faye's Mother was crying with tears of joy:(Finally a roof over our heads.)

Taila: Everyone! I'm so sorry if i failed to protect you, abandoned you all…..But i will make it up too all of you when I take The council down...you all do not have to join me if you want too….you all have Children….

Rebel: Taila….I will Glady Die for my Planet...and so My Child and Wife will have a place to live down there! And to protect and Save our Leader!

Rebel after Rebel stand up pledging loyal to Taila.

Taila:(smiling at Ventus) Everyone! We head to the Arena and The Capital! He Save L.C and We Slay the Council! We Are Strong, We are Brave, We Are VICTORIOUS!

Everyone cheered: Yeah!

Taila: Now Let's Go!

 **Get Ready for Battle In the Next Chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36: The Fallen Planet Part II

Chapter 36: The Fallen Planet Part II

 **The End of Crow Part I**

 **This is also the end of season 2**

 **Disclamier: We do not own Any of these Characters expect OC's.**

Meanwhile at the Capitol the Council were getting ready to go to the Arenea where the Upper class would watch the slaying of the Rebel leader.

?: I see you're going comfy

Council: Why yes….It's a big day...master Akumu

Master Akumu: Yes it is….too see scum like that( Pointing to the live showing) To be punished. This will show my Master...that i am someone to be reckoned with.

…

Meanwhile the Guard at the Capital were busy guarding the Capital house for any intruders

Guard 1: *Sigh* This sucks, i wish i was there getting some more with that Lady*Laughing*

Guard 2: *Laughing* Same here

? whistled: Oh boys~ (Yuffie was sitting on the edge of the wall looking...attractive and Sexy XD

Guard 1: Holy-

Guard 2: Shit.

Walking over too

Guard 1: So...what's a fine lady like you doing here?

Yuffie: Oh i thought i just see what you cute boys up doing. why be up here when (she flips over them standing a little far from them) You can be with me somewhere (she blew them a kiss and walks away) Bye!~

Guard 2:*Smirking* Hey wait Up!( Running after her

Guard 1: I love this job. ( Running as well)

When they cut the corner they get knocked out, Yuffie hummed a tune and let down the ladders to let everyone up: Mission complete~

Everyone got up one by one before Leon stopped and kiss yuffie: Your my girl(Smiling)

Yuffie smiled and kissed back: I'll always be your girl

Jade: Alright then there are more guards up there protecting one of the Council's how do we get up-

Ken:Teleport!*Teleported to the room*

Jade:...Fucking Showoff.

Cloud: Wonder how sora in the rest our doing?

…

Sora: We are not doing good!

he said fighting off a huge Golfosore along with the rest.

Sora: can This thing just stay Dead?!( Man Ventus must be having an Easy time)

…..

Meanwhile Three of the Council's high paying henchmen are busy waiting for the execution. Whiplash a pale kid with long black hair and has electric stripes on his Coat, and whiplash, One of them is a big man name Tango and the last one Mai

Mai:*sigh* Can they hurry up? I came here to see death.

Whiplash: Join the club ya Bitch!

Mai: Shut Up Asshole!

Tango: This whole thing is making me Hungry-

Mai & Whiplash: Shut Up!

…..

Meanwhile Kai Eraqus were afar giving them the signal to go when the coast is clear

Kai: Anything Eraqus?

Eraqus: No, everything's clear.

Kai: Good.

She gave Taila, Hunter, Ventus, Aqua and Terra the signal to Go

Taila: Alright Let's go!

They Jumped down the hall and into the Arena cell's

Taila: Here we are.

Hunter: Let's hurry up and find mother before we get-

*Stomp*

They turned behind and saw It was Whiplash, Tango and Mai standing in front of them

Hunter: Caught.

Whiplash: Hey your the Bounty hunter. What happened? You out of the job?*Laughing mad*

Mai: Hey if you don't mind would you be so kinds as too get out of here? My Entertainment is in the there and i've been waiting to see Scum like here too get what they deserve.

Ventus rolled his eyes: (Here we go again.

Terra: You mean scum like you?

Whiplash: Excuse me? *Laughing mad* Scum like us? We're trying to save this planet….From Scum Like you! * He whip at his whip onto Ventus Leg shocking* Oh i love the Light of that.

Tango: I'm HUNGRY!

Whiplash: Well then….*Looked at Terra* Eat pretty boy

Tango: Me HUNGRY! * He ran toward Terra*

Mai: Then i guess the Bitch with the blue hair is mine?

Aqua: Good luck.

Ventus snaps the whip off his leg getting up with Terra and Aqua in front of him: Guys…(he smiled and they pressed their armor jewels putting on the suit of armor

Whiplash: Ooh Pretty….This will be interesting.

All six of them Jump in the air facing each other

…..

Taila: Mother?! Mother?!  
Hunter: Mom Where are you?!

They heard groaning in the six cell and to their shock was a bruised women with scars….It was L.C

Taila: M-Mom…

L.C:...Angel?...B-But how can that…..

Taila: I never leave my family behind.

Hunter Step back mom* He KIcked bar door he Grab L.C Carefully"* Ok...baby steps…

Taila: I'll help.

L.C: You shouldn't have come…

Taila: Just...stop talking…

….

Meanwhile The Upper class were getting angry of not seeing an lower class blood spilled

Upper Class: I paid too see Lower Class flifth Getting **Killed!** Why isn't the- But he couldn't finish because he shot in the head.

By Jade: Rebel's ATTTTTACK!

The Rebel's were all rushing to fight the council's army

Council 3: Send in the cannon!

The Big Cannon came in a it Blew up the FIrst wave of Rebels

Council 2: I love the sound of screams in the morning.*Laughing*

Faye's Mother: I need to go out there.

Faye: Mama!*Holding her leg*

Faye Mother: Shh Sweetie i'll be back...I promise... stay here with Emma and Tip they'll keep an eye out….*smiling* When we get down there You can sleep with me okay?

Faye: Really?

Faye Mother: *Smiling* It will be the first time sweetie that we'll have a bed to sleep on. *Kiss her head* I love you…

Faye: I love you Mama….

…..

Meanwhile Ventus and Whiplash are on par with each other]

Whiplash: not bad….for a kid.

Ventus: Same to you...asshole. (he blocked an attacked and slashed Whiplashes hand making it bleed

Whiplash: You little….* He responded by Shocking him again* You know...Your Master Akumu's son right? Be a good boy and i'll-

He was cut off when Ventus picked up his head his eyes were black, his normal Keyblade was changed to the god blade

Ventus: Never call me his son. (his voice was half Shadow and his normal one mixed together, he walked to him holding onto the Keyblade

Whiplash: Aw what's wrong Pet.*Laughing* You sympathize with these Viruses! They ruin our society by Existing!

Ventus chuckled sadly: Poor you. (before Whiplash could do anything he was stabbed in the chest) Like yourself? maybe those words will be carried down with you to hell. (he pulled out the god blade making Whiplash bleed out

Whiplash choking on his blood: You..bastard….(He fell to the ground Dead)

…..

Meanwhile Tango pushed Terra to another wall: Die Already So i Can Eat YOU!

Terra: Nah i think i'll pass. (he slipped out of his grip making Tango hit the wall with a smack

Tango: OWIEEE! That Hurt You MEANIE!( He ran to attack Terra….But he cut Tango in half

Terra: *sigh* (he walked back to see if Aqua needed help

Mai kicked Aqua in face and stomach: You really are a hopeless Bitch aren't you? *Laughing* I'll have fun with you when i'm done if you!

Mai Then Attacked Aqua wide open...Until..

Aqua: Look who's talking here (when Mai went to attack Aqua vanished and appeared behind her kicking her in the head and then leg probably breaking it

Mai:Aghhh! My Leg! L-Look How about we talk about this i promise i won't kill that Faye kid!

Aqua: I know you won't. (she picks Mai up and slams her against a wall hitting her head, then she throws her in the air and she jumps and slams her into the ground)

Mai's blood was on the .

Aqua: Humph. (she walked away meeting up with Ventus and Terra

?:Excellent...You killed the Pawns.

It was a man in armor:( He teleport and simply tap all three of them in the neck knocking them out): Hmm I not much of a challenge

Taila: Leave them alone!

He turn to her

Taila: Your fight is with me now!

Man in armor:...Fine…..have it your way….

He and Talia drawn their Swords

Hunter get them out of here!

Hunter nodded and got them all out

….

Meanwhile the rebel's and the Council's army is still fighting with the Rebel's gaining the upper hand.

Faye's Mother:(For you sweetie. She shot one of the guards and cut one of them in half

Council: She certainly is a feisty one

Council 3 : Yeah…..Shoot her

Council drawed at his gun and without a second thought….he shot her in the chest.

Jade: No!* Jade shot the Council 1 in the head killing him*: Fall back! Rest stay here and fight!

…

Taila and The man in armor were Clashing swords together

Taila: I didn't know they need a dog.

Man in armor:...

Taila: (Tried to slash him in half but the problem was he was too fast) Damn it.

Taila simply decided to use her fist she threw more punches at him but he kept deflecting them

Man in armor: Your reflexes are slow girl. You need the time to train like i do.

Taila was getting more angry: Shut the Hell UP!

She finally punched him in the face knocking the Mask off: Ha Take that!

But her smug change to shock and tears when she saw who it was…..Virgil

Taila: V-Virgil*Tears*

Virgil:...Who the Hell's Virgil?

Taila:...What?

…

Aqua was waking up

Hunter: You're up? Good Help aerith with the patients!

Aqua got up and managed to help Aerith

Faye: Mama!

Faye's Mother: Shh Shh everything's gonna be alright sweetie...i promise….Aqua come here…..

Aqua came over: Yes?

Faye's Mother:...I won't make it *tears* So please….take care of her….She was born a fragile little one...she's hasn't seen the beauty of earth….But your here too change that…..*Too Faye* I love you….my sweetie pie…..*Flatline*

Faye: Mama….Mama?! *Sobbing* MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!

Aqua picked her up like a big hug: I promise..i'll take good care of you

Faye: *Shooking with Sobs* Mama...Mama...Mama…

Hunter:*Hurry up Taila*

….

Taila: It's me…..you don't remember?

Virgil: I remember your Scum...so i have to kill you

Taila: Listen to yourself Your Virgl-*Punch*

Virgil: Enough with your Lies Women! I'm loyal to the Council-

Taila: You Hated The Council! That's why we created the Rebellion's to stop them!

…..*Punch*

Virgil punched her Again slumping the ground:...Please

Virgil:...No* He punched her in the stomach and face not stopping...until*

Taila: Where Married!

Virgil:...What?

Taila: I said We're married….We have a beautiful daughter name her after my mother….your mother in law…The rebel's….are fighting for you…...

Virgil:...Rahh!

He rushed to punch her again but she caught that and now they're fighting again.

…..

Council 2: You Pathetic Creatures! You destroyed our Planet With your Poverty! Now It's time to serve Your Justice!

They Launch the Biggest Missile on the planet trying to wipe out the Rebel's

Jade: That thing is going to kill us all!...Unless If i can try to decode the code on the Missile *Typed fast* Got it!

The Missle landed into the Ocean

Council 2: No! You Miserable- *Bang*

He was shot in the head….by Ventus

Ventus: humph (he reloaded the gun) We need to keep moving! Go!

The remaining Councilmen were met too by Akumu: Ventus….*He turn to the Council* Why isn't he Captured?!  
The Council 3: There were many!  
Council 8: This is crazy we should leave

Council 5: This is too much

Akumu was looking at them in anger….something snap inside Him…..He shot Council 8 and proceed the remaining ten..

Much to Ventus and the rest shock

Akumu:*Sigh*...Speechless*

He the Point his gun at Ventus head.

Ventus had done the same, both stood with guns at their head everything silent

Akumu saw something in Ventus' eyes, he saw no pain at all, not scared only fire and was ready to end this right here

Akumu decided….to not shoot him:...Good luck escaping this planet….* He left the planet in his ship*

…..

Taila: Are you done?

Crow:*Sigh* *sigh*...Yeah…

Taila:...Are you coming to the ship with us?

Crow:...No…..

Taila: But….

Crow: I need to atone for what i did...otherwise people will never forgive me…..You must go...this place is starting to fall apart….I love you.

Taila:... I love you too

Taila:*Teleport*

Crow stayed until the last minute:Hmm lucy….

…

Hunter: Come on Everyone on the Ship, Man, Women, Elder and Child and even Animals get on The Ship!

Everyone got on the ship and it took off with the planet crumbling to pieces, on the ride back it was quiet

Ventus: Mom...

Kai:Hmm..

Ventus: When that time comes to face Akumu...i'm ready for him, he's not gonna get away, let him run now when it comes to final show down that's when it get's serious.

Kai: Spoken like a true Keyblader Sweetie*Hugging him*

…

Faye:...*sniff*

Aqua was holding her in her lap: Shh...its okay

Faye:*sniff* Mama…*Yawn*

Aqua gently bounced her slowly: shh...Faye your mother never left, sure you can't see her but she's still here (gently puts a finger on Faye's heart)

Faye:*Laughing* tickles….*yawn*

Aqua: hush now, quiet now, hush now, quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head

Faye: Fwuffy bed….

Aqua smiled and put her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her: Good night dear (she kissed her head and walked out but left the door open just in case she needed anything

Jade: *Sigh* can't believe this…

Aqua spotted him and Ken slumping on the ground.

Aqua: Guys?

Jade:...Virgil's alive…..and he was Kidnapped by the enemy and brainwashed

Ken:...My creator…..

Jade: He was there on his planet and we didn't even know….

Taila: That's why i have to leave….to find him and set him straight.

Jade: We'll go.

Ken nodded

Taila: You don't have to go.

Jade:...We know…...so when are we.

Taila:...Tomorrow.

Aqua heard faye crying.

Aqua: I'll be right back (she went back into the room

Taila:*Sigh*

…..

Faye was crying again

Aqua: Faye, sweetie what's wrong? (she beside her

Faye:*Sniff* Don't weave me..

Aqua: I won't leave you, i promise (she gently wipes away her tears

Faye: Mama…

Aqua couldn't help but smile

Faye: can you sweep with me mama?...*She said shyly*

Aqua: Of course sweetie (she laid down with Faye next to her

Faye:*She kissed her cheek* I love you mama*sleeping*

But she was too late to see Aqua's tears of joy

Aqua: I love you too honey…(she fell asleep

The next morning at the castle everyone was getting settled in

Ventus: mmmm! (he stretched out the grass under a tree) This day couldn't get any better (puts hands behind his head looking up at the clouds

Kai: You seem to be enjoying this.*Smiling*

Ventus: I always enjoy being here, its calm, peaceful...to me its like my paradise…

Kai: Like my Farm over there. * She point him too her new him near the Castle right next too it* Shiro seem to love the animals there *Smiling*

Ventus: Yeah, there's one that no one likes expect me tho (he whistled and a heartless came up from the ground and runs over to him hopping up an down) Meet Hearty. (he sat up and let Hearty sit in his lap) he's my playmate here in the garden

Kai: A Heartless?! But how?

Ventus: Mom i have darkness in my heart remember...hearty is part of that, he was around when i was down, besides Terra and Aqua. (he picked up Hearty and it hugs his arm) *chuckles*

Kai: *Chuckling* True

…..

Meanwhile Lucy was looking out the balcony enjoying the breeze and the Sunny light

Master Eraqus: I see your enjoying the breeze.

Lucy looked behind and saw it was Eraqus: First time in a long time *Smiling*

Master Eraqus walked up beside him: You'll have days like this here, beautiful starry nights, rainy days but those rainy days are just as beautiful.

Lucy: The last time it rain was during the first days of the War…..I'm just glad it's over…

Master Eraqus: Yes so am i...but one war is still happening. (he looked off the balcony to where Ventus and hearty were sitting

Lucy:...Then we'll be here to help You *Smile* It's the least we can do.

Master Eraqus could only smile: Thank you.

…..

Kai was out at Night while Shiro was sleeping:...I'm home.

 **I got the Inspiration when Rick and his group helped Woodbury, Good Leadership Rick Grimes.**


	37. Chapter 37: It's Hero Time And Timework

Chapter 37: It's Hero Time And Timework!

 **Hello! Season 3**!

 **We Do Not own These characters expect OC'S**

 **And P.S Ben X Kevin**

It was a warm March Morning where Kai was Farming the crops while listening to Music on her Iphone.

Kai: *phew*.

Ventus came down to visit at least everyday, but lately he hasn't come down but to Kai's surprise he came this time: Hey Mom! (he waved to her

Kai: Hey Sweetie! *Smiling*

Ventus: Sorry i haven't been visiting like i normally have, going to council meetings, papers, and i've been getting a new mission (he took out a slip of paper and showed her) There's been strange happenings there, more then normal..

Kai:*Touched his cheek* Hey….you do what you need to do...to keep the people here safe and the world safe as well *Smile*

Ventus: i was thinking we could all go, like we did before, more help the better (he smiled

Kai:*Smiling* I love too...But what about the Farm?

Ventus: Don't worry about that, i got it covered (he looked towards the others at the field)

One of the rebel's who's name is Kal who is a father: Don't worry Kai, it's the least we can do.

Kai:*Smile* Thank you *Turn to Ventus* Btw today is Taco Tuesday.

Ventus: ooo~ i love tacos, especially the ones you make.

Kai:*Blush* You're just saying that.

Ventus: Nope! (he laughed) There really good Mom, why would i lie to you?

Kai: No *Kiss his cheek* otherwise i bop you in head *Laughing*

Ventus blushed: Why would you kiss my cheek when others around, its embarrassing!

Kai: *laughing*

…..

Meanwhile Emma was teaching Sword's fighting to Rachel and Kyle, her swordsmanship has gotten alot better: Alright you can't leave yourself wide open Look at my feet.

Rachel and Kyle did as she said, until rachel fell.

Emma:*laugh* It's okay you'll get too it, Take five Kay

They nodded

Emma:*To Tip* How did i do?

Tip: You did an amazing job, Pearl would be proud (she smiled and kissed her cheek

Emma: *Kissed her back* Thanks...It's amazing how much this place has grown.

Tip: Yeah, everything here is like a heaven now.

Emma:...Do you still think about your mom?

Tip: Everyday…

Emma:*Touched her cheek and kissed her*: We'll find her….Together.

Tip smiled: I know we will.

Jade: Hey Tip need ya! Shiro let the Pigs Out!*Running*

Tip: Again!? (she gave a quick kiss and ran off to catch it

Emma: *Laugh* Good luck!

…

Aqua and Terra were cuddling in bed

Terra: Our life is back to normal for now

Aqua: Yes, i couldn't be happier (she smiled and leans into him

Terra smiled and wrapped his arms her making her giggle

Suddenly they heard a giggle and a lump under the Bed:*Laughing*

Aqua: Faye. (she lifts the covers

Terr smirked: Come here (picking her up and starts tickling her

Faye: Ticklish Papa!*Laughing* Help me Mama!

Aqua laughed and tries to help only for Terra to tickle them both making them laugh including him

L.C: I see your all having a good time.*Smiling*

Terra stopped tickling them: L.C, what are you doing here?

L.C: Meeting's about to start. Eraqus told me to come get you too.

Terra: Alright, Faye me and mommy have to go away for a little while but we'll be back

Aqua: Promise (she smiled

Faye: *Smile* Kay..*Kissed her cheek* Love you.

Aqua: I love you to sweetie (she kissed her forehead

Terra ruffled her hair: You be good, i mean it (his voice was stern

Faye: Pwomise *Sucking her thumb*

Terra smiled and they walked out

Ventus was working on the ship, he heard Sora yell his name making him jump and hit his head on the hood: Oo! (he held his head trying to get the dizzyness to stop

Sora: Babe you Okay?!

Ventus: Depends…(he sat down) give me a second, hit my head on the hood of the ship..

Sora: Sorry...But i came to tell you that the Council meeting is about to start.

Ventus: Thanks, i'll be there soon just checking over the ship to make sure its ready to take off. (he got a rag and wipes off the oil he had on his hands

Sora: Where are you going?

Ventus: Got a mission...a world has been having more strange happenings then normal.

Sora: You thin-

He was interuppted when they saw a ship...it was Taila she got out and walked to Ventus with no emotion on her face:...He wasn't there….But i'll still look.

Ventus look at her in pity.

Ventus: Don't beat yourself up Taila..if he wasnt there then he wasn't…

Taila: Then he's somewhere else….I'll check Berk.

Sora: Taila you just got back, and we haven't seen you in months.

Taila:...When i find him…..

Ventus: Take a few days at least to rest Taila...

Shiro: Auntie Tia!*She ran to her hug which Taila hugged her back and picked her up*

Taila: Hey there Cutie Pie!

Shiro:*Gasp* Did you come back already?!

Taila:...Actually i came here to give you something then i'll be on my way again…

Shiro: Awww…

Lucy: Actually.

They all looked at Lucy and Eraqus who were holding hands.

Taila: Mother?

Lucy: There's something i do need you to help us with.

….  
Meeting time!

L.C to Eraqus: You think making this Council was a good idea?...

Eraqus: why do you ask?

L.C:...I don't want to end up like the council back home…..

Eraqus: You do not have to worry about that.

L.C:*smile then kissed him on the cheek*

Eraqus: Not at the meeting.

L.C: *Laughing*

Ventus wasn't really paying attention he was going over the files on the world there going to next

L.C: Alright everyone we are here to discuss another world that what we need.

Ventus looked up from the papers he had

L.C: It's the Lost Keyblade

Terra: The lost Keyblade?

L.C: Yes the Lost Keyblade is an ancient keyblade use through the ages by the Original Keybladers….However it has been lost to unknown world….

Ventus: And we'll be on a mission looking for it?

L.C: Exactly...Ventus you are in charge of the mission. Pick your Team.

Ventus passed him a paper of who is going: K-Mom, Terra, Aqua, Emma, Tip, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Master, Sora, Donald and Goofy

L.C:*Looked at Eraqus* Please make it back alive…

Eraqus smiled: That shouldn't be a problem.

L.C: *Smiling*

Taila:*shaking her head smiling*

…..

Emma: Alright time for me to kick some ass…

Ventus: When it's called for Emma. (he put some boxes onto the ship

Emma: Still, i've been sword training for a whole year….But i can't be too overconfident…

Ventus: Exactly (he smiled) Alright everyone get what you need and then we'll set out!

Faye: But Mama, Papa!*Hugging their leg*

Aqua and Terra almost fell off balance: Whoa!

Ventus snickered, Terra: Faye we have to go

Faye: But what if you won't come back *sniff*

Aqua: We'll come back, we always do sweetie (she smiled, along with Terra

Faye:*Sniff* Okay *she hugged them* I Wouve you too Uncle Ventus.

Ventus smiled and hugged back: Love you to kiddo

Emma:*Smiling* Well let's make this trip worth it tip.

Tip nodded: Yeah (she smiled and they get on the ship

Ventus: Sora! Let's go! (he laughed

Sora: Hold your Horses!(He ran to the ship)

Ventus: We'll hurry your butt up before i leave ya (he helps onto the ship) Your lucky you cute ass (he chuckled

Sora:*Blush*

Kai:*Sigh* Young love. I hope yami can take care of Aqua without me.

Yami: Koi, you worry to much (he smiled and kissed her) I'll be alright on my own

Kai:You sure?*Smiling then cupping Aqua's cheeks* Make sure daddy doesn't do any crazy like dueling Kaiba.

Aqua giggled and hugs her hand

Kai:*Laughing* Love you baby. Love you Yami* Kissed him*

Yami: Love you to Koi

Aqua:..o….ou…

Kai:*Gasp* She's trying to Speak!

Yami: Come on, say love you

Aqua:...o..y..you..

Kai:*Squeal* She said It!

Yami chuckled: Say mama

Aqua:...m... ...Mama!

Everyone was stunned…..Aqua just spoke

Kai:...YES!

Aqua: Mama~

Kai:*Squeal*

Taila:*Smiling*

Yami: Say daddy (he smiled

Aqua looked up at him:...?

Yami: Come on, say Daddy

Aqua:...D...Da...Yami.

Yami: -_-

Kai:*Laughing* Come on Sweetie say Da Da or how Ventus?

Ventus: Hm? (he looked at her, thinking Kai called him

Aqua looked at Ventus:...?

Ventus: Say Ven Aqua, come on say Ven

Aqua:..en?

Ventus: Close enough (he chuckled

Kai: *laughing* When we get back i am so going to keep trying to help you say Daddy. *Smiling* Love you too!

Aqua: o ou mama!

Kai: *Squeal*

Everyone got on the ship and waved good bye as it took off, On the way to the world

Ventus was driving the ship this time and was doing pretty damn good at driving

Sora: You're doing a pretty damn good at driving this ship.

Ventus: Thanks, had practice. Ask Terra he wouldn't let me off the ship until i got how to drive it. (he looked at Terra

Terra: So, your driving it now aren't you?

Ventus: Shut up dude (he laughed and then turned serious) This world is gonna be a challenge, the aliens here aren't something to mess with

Sora: Pfft we've fought worse *To donald and Goofy* Right guys?!

Donald and Goofy: Yeah!

All of a sudden the ship stopped making Sora fall out his seat, Ventus flipped a switch to put the ship in hover mode and a button a video came up showing the world along with tons of alien armed ships: Battles were fought here, they fought over a weapon that can give anyone powers if used right it can save a world if used wrong, say goodbye to everything you knew. (he pulled up an image of a huge Alien that looked like a squid but was scary looking

Sora: Holy Shit!

Ventus: This is Vilgax, the one we need to look out for he won't hesitate to kill you and is after that weapon, but the weapon vanished and he's been looking for it, when he gets the chance he'll destroy that planet when he can. Sadly for him, i know who has the weapon, we find him and he can help us in finding the Lost Keyblade

Kai: Really? Who is it?

Ventus: Ben 10. (he leaned back in the driver seat

Everyone: Huhhhhhhhh?

Ventus: You'll find out when we get there. (They fly down to the world, it was night time landing in a clear spot in the woods) If i'm right, Grandpa should be around here. (he grabs his hover board and goes up in the air looking for a campfire

Sora: Grandpa?

Ventus: Yeah, i've known Ben's grandpa for years now. I got use to calling him grandpa so it just stuck with me (he chuckled

Kai: Well then let's find him.

Ventus nodded: I'll fly a head! (he goes ahead singing a tune Grandpa max surely would hear) It started when an alien device did what it did

And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid

Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid

He's Ben 10.

So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise,

He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes

He's slimy, freaky, fast and strong

he's every shape and size

He's Ben 10

Armed with powers, he's on the case

Fighting off evil from Earth or space

He'll never stop till he makes them pay

'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day

Ben 10

Kai:...whaaaaa?

Ventus: I'll explain later, sorry couldn't get that song outta my head (he laughed and left flying on the hoverboard) Hmm….(where would he be…

Sora:Hoverboards are Fun!

Ventus called back: There's an extra in my room! Go and grab it!

Sora: Kay* Jumped* Weeeeeeeee!

….

Emma: How hard is it to find an old man?

Terra: You think we'd find him by now i mean goddamn!

Emma: Language! Jesus...

Terra: Okay one, you don't need to be talkin, Two, i'm an adult so i can curse.

Emma: Ah touche..

Terra: Like you and Tip.

Aqua elbowed him in the stomach, Terra: *gasp* You are so gonna pay for that!

Emma: Ha!

Tip pulled her ear ahead from the group

…

Ventus knocked on the van door that Grandpa Max, Ben and Gwen were both asleep but Grandpa max was awake and opened the door

Grandpa Max: Who's there?

Ventus: Hey Grandpa Max (he was sitting on the board hovering in the air smiling

Grandpa Max: Ventus! *Smiling* It's been a while!

Ventus chuckled: Yes it has, sorry i haven't been around...i've been asleep for 18 years and since a year ago i've been going to different worlds fighting against Akumu, it's just a lot going on…

Grandpa Max: Wow….how did you manage to survive?

Ventus: I wasn't alone, found out that i had a mom..and Akumu was my dad, but my mom isn't anything like him, she's actually here with me along with the rest of my family, we were trying to find you we need your help including Ben's.

Grandpa Max: What do you need?

Ventus: We're trying to find more information on the lost Keyblade and i know you're the smartest guy that know's about everything and Ben can use wildmutt to sniff out any trail there is

Grandpa Max:...The Lost Keyblade is as you know an ancient relic pass down through the ages through keyblader to keyblader, who posses it will gain a newfound power...however who you must be worthy of it.

Ventus: That's very understandable..(he let the god blade appear in his hand) I already have enough power...but power isn't everything, the real power is that you have your family, friends beside you the most, with them you'll have enough power to get thru anything.

Grandpa Max:*Looked at Ben and Gwen and smiled* That's true.

Ventus: How's Ben and Gwen?

Grandpa Max: Doing great. Well Gwen is Ben's been acting up this summer ya know?

Ventus: Acting up? What'd you mean?

Grandpa Max: Well he got us kicked out of hotel i already paid for.

Ventus: That sounds like something he would do...want me to talk to him see if i can talk some sense into him?

Grandpa Max: Please do.

Ventus: I'll wake'em. (he jumped off the hover board and went inside with Grandpa Max, putting down the board and goes over to where Ben is sleeping) Ben. (he shakes him

Ben: Wha?...

He sees Ventus standing next to his bed, Ventus: Get up and get dressed and meet me outside. (he waited outside

Ben: Wha? Who was that?

Gwen had woken up: Ben are you stupid? That was Ventus!

Ben:...Who?

Gwen face palmed: Grandpa can you explain to him who Ventus is? (she goes back to sleep

Grandpa Max: He's the Original Keyblader.

Ben: Wait….That's Ventus?! Oh Man~ *Ran out the RV*

Ventus was leaning against a tree looking up : Good to see your finally up.

Ben: Oh Man Your Ventus! Can i ask you something, how many battles, do play sum-

Ventus turned to him: Walk with me. Keep up (his voice sounded stern) And dont use your alien powers either. (he started walking) Grandpa max has been telling me you been acting up lately.

Ben: *Sigh* Look-

Ventus: Don't talk back, i understand your going thru alot with that watch on your arm but get your act together, i use to be like you, messing around thinking everything was a game when its not. I learned from many missions, others, friends, Family, Going around or sneaking off so you can just play with those alien powers is gonna get you into trouble…(he poked his forehead) I know your smarter then what your doing now...use those powers when its the right time to, Understand?

Ben:...Fine…..

Ventus smiled: As for Sumo wrestlers i love that game, and for the battles, i've been in many not including a war.

Ben: Whoa….Tell me More!

Ventus chuckled and they sat down under the stars: You see a Keyblader is chosen by the Keyblade itself, if the person has a very true heart it'll choice you, When i first became a blader i didnt have interest but later on i found that it was my destiny..the Keyblade war was the most brutal one there was..many Bladers lost their lives, including half of mine.

Ben: Whoa...That's deep dude.

Ventus: if you heard my real past you'll think i'd commit killing myself, but i kept going and that's how its gonna stay (he laid back with his arms under his head) No matter how much it hurts, you think it wont get better but it will, you just have to ride it out.

Ben:...

Ventus: You look back on all the things you've been thru and your still together (he sat up) if that isn't a sign of devotion..i don't know what it is, the challenges, the heartbreaks, everything you just have to see them and know that your changing everyone's lives in a good way..i believe you can do the same Ben (he smiled

Ben:...Really?

Ventus: Course i do (he ruffled his hair) I wouldn't lie to someone like you

Ben: *Smiled cheekily*

Ventus whistled Lugia's tune, making Ryuu appear behind them and lay next to Ventus

Ben: Whoa what's that?

Ventus: This is Ryuu, he's my dragon (he rubbed Ryuu's head

Ryuu put his head on Ventus' lap, Ventus: He wont bit, go on and pet if you want (he smiled

Ben petted the Ryuu who purred: Hey little guy..

Ventus: He isn't really little (he chuckled

Ryuu licks Bens hand, Ventus got on his back: You want a ride?

Ben: Sure!

Ventus helped him on, he gave the signal for Ryuu to take off but he took of gently, Ryuu flew up above the clouds showing nothing but the stars giving Ben the prettiest view of them he ever seen

Ben: Wooohooo! This is Awesome!

Ventus laughed and looked back at him: Hold on okay? were gonna have a little excitement (he whistled to Ryuu and Ben holds on, Ryuu folded his wings in making them fall to the ground like a shooting star

Ben: Whooaaaaa!

Ventus pulled up on Ryuu's head a little bit making his wings open up like a shoot and then go up into the air quick, but steadied them so they flew soft again

Ben: This is so awesome…

Ventus smiled, after a while Ben started getting tired, Ryuu swayed softly to rock Ben to sleep and Ventus was sitting over Ryuu's next with his legs off to the side

Ben was fast asleep on Ventus lap(X3)

Ventus looked down:...(he smiled) Night Ben..(Ryuu landed softly so he wouldn't wake Ben and Ventus got Ben on his back and walks to the RV Grandpa Max was outside waiting for them he thought something happened they were gone for a long while

Grandpa Max: Wonder what they're doing?...

He soon sees Ventus walking back with Ben on his back, not seeing Ben moving made him worry more

Grandpa Max: Ventus, Wheres Ben?!

Ventus: Shhh! (he turned to the side showing Ben snuggled into Ven's back sound asleep) Poor guy fell asleep (chuckling) Don't worry he's alright i promise and i talked to him he shouldn't be acting up like he has been.

Grandpa Max: *Laughing* Thank you Ventus. I hope he learn his lesson.

Ventus smiled and nodded, he gently put Ben down on his bed and tucked him in

Ben snuggled deeper on Ven so he won't leave(X3)

Ventus couldn't help but smile: Guess i'm staying here for the night, if you dont mind that is Grandpa.

Grandpa Max: *smile* By all means.

Ventus sent a note to Kai telling her he's alright and that he's with Grandpa max everything is fine and to go back to the ship, they'll meet up in the morning

Later that night Ben woke up and realized he was in his bed in the RV, Ventus was sleeping on the end of his bed

Ben: Yay~

…..

Meanwhile in the middle of the night the rest were trying to sleep however it was hard what with Emma sword's training making some noises

Tip: Emma!

Emma: What?*breathing hard* I'm training.

Tip: Think you can do it in the morning, everyone is trying to sleep!

Emma:*Sigh* Then i'll go over there!* Pointing to a quiet place in the woods*

Tip: That is a bad idea, middle of the night, going out alone, in the woods. Do it in the morning and come to bed

Emma:...You can't make me babe.

Tip: Fine, do what you want (she walked back inside and goes to bed

Emma:*Sigh* Fine! You'll only slow me down.*She walk to the woods*

Tip:...(she goes to sleep

The next morning

Emma, was dirty and tired and exhausted: *Sigh* Guess i over trained

However she heard a growl near by, she went into defense mode…..It was a large bear it ran out her and she ran at it

…..

Kai:*Yawn* That was a good sleep….*she saw that Emma wasn't with Tip* Tip. Where's Emma?

Tip: Humph, she decided to go train in the woods, saying i'll only slow her down

Kai: You know she didn't mean that...She just want's to protect you...and yes i know you're capable of taking care of yourself…..*Smile* I can teach you if you want to?

Tip: Thank you but No, I dont want Emma saying sword fighting is my thing, she can do what she wants to.

Kai:...Do you know how to shoot an alien gun?

Tip: No?

Kai: Would you like me too teach you? I've been up there *Laughing*

Tip: Sure, why not.

Kai: *smiling*

But suddenly they heard a scream in the woods….It was Emma.

Everyone ran out to the woods

They spotted who has a bear scar on her face and chest and The bear was dead with blood on her sword:*Sigh she turned to gang and looked at tip and said something before she fainted*: Sorry Babe…..

Then she fainted

Tip picked her up: I got her (she walked back to the ship and patched her up

….

Ventus, Gwen and Grandpa max were up eating breakfast, Ben was the last one to get up

Ventus: Morning B- Ben? Are you alright? (Gwen and Grandpa max looked

Gwen: Ben?

Ben: I don't feel so *Achoo* Good….

Gwen: Ew don't sneeze on me!

Ventus: You must have gotten sick from last night...I'm sorry Ben, i didn't mean for that to happen.

Ben: Best night...Ever.

Ventus smiled sadly: Come on, back to bed sick hero (he looked at Grandpa max) I'll look after him, he got sick because of last night and i want to make up for it (he smiled and got up helping Ben back to his bed) Lay down, what are you feeling right now? Stomaching turning? Headache what?

Ben: My head….

Ventus: Don't move or get up too fast, it'll make your head worse (he got a cool ice pack and placed it under his pillow) how does that feel?

Ben: Better…..*Smiling*

Ventus smiled back and pulled up a trash can beside the bed: Just in case you decide to blow chunks

Ben: Haha Chunks..

Ventus couldn't help but chuckle and ruffle his hair, he gently placed a hand on his forehead: You got a high fever...with that ice pack it'll help bring it down, try and sleep kay?

Ben: Kay…*He fell asleep*

….

Emma suddenly woke up from her pass out with tip at her side: Tip….

Tip: Don't move too much. (she was packing up the first-aid kit

Emma: What happened?...

Tip: You got attacked by a bear, if you listened last night that wouldn't have happened. (she got up and put away the first-aid kit

Emma: Tip i'm sorry i-

Tip: Get some rest, we'll talk about it later, right isn't the best time.

Emma: Tip, please don't leave! *Tears* Please….

Tip sighed: Fine, what. (she leaned against the wall

Emma: I know you hate me right now...But i was training my hardest to protect You and the people i care you….You are my rock Gratuity Tucci. I love you.

Tip: Don't say my full name (she kissed her) Go to bed and get some sleep (she smiled a bit) Those scars look sexy on you tho

Emma:(Laughing a little) I Love you Tucci.

Tip: I love you (she smiled

….

Hours later Ben woke up to his stomach turning

Ben: Oh my stomach…

Ventus soon came over with ginger ale: Here, it'll help settle your stomach, but don't drink it all at once

Ben was drinking the ginger ale but not all of it: Thanks…

Ventus gently placed a hand on his forehead: Your fever isn't as high as before but its still there (he took back his hand) You hung- (he was cut off when Ben threw up in the trash can) i guess food is out of the question…(he rubbed smooth circles on Ben's back to help calm him down

Ben: Too many chili dogs… but these back rubs feel good.

Ventus chuckled: Yeah,its true that if someone is throwing up it helps to rub there back to calm their nerves or when there sleeping.

Ben: Well it's working.

Ventus smiled: I'll get a thermometer to see how high that fever is, lay down and relax let your stomach calm down (he got up and went to get the thermometer

Ben: oh my whole body….

Ventus sadly smiled and got the thermometer: you'll feel like that for a few days or so but it'll go by quick, okay open up (When Ben opened his mouth Ven put the thermometer under his tongue and Ben closed his mouth now waiting for it to beep

Ben: So what's my Temp Bro?

Ventus: It hasn't beeped yet, don't talk (he chuckled and a few seconds later it beeped, taking it from Ben's mouth and read it) 100, still high but going down (he smiled

Ben: Yay~...*He use Ventus as a pillow* Can i get another back rub?

Ventus chuckled: Sure bro (he rubs his back like before

Ben: Double Yay~

…..

Meanwhile Aqua was looking at a picture with Faye her and Terra eating cake.

Aqua: (We'll be home soon baby..

Emma was still resting on her bed:...

Donald: Hey Emma, how you feeling?

Emma: A little better but sore, Thanks for being concerned Donald.(Smiling)

Donald smiled: It's nothing, i'll see you later Emma, i need to find Goofy and Sora to make sure there doing anything stupid (he walked out to find them

Emma:*Laughing*

Tip came in a little later: Hey (she smiled and laid beside her

Emma: Babe! *Trying to get up* Ow…

Tip helped her sit up: Take it easy

Emma: Thanks *groaning* Jack is not going to love these.

Tip: Nope he isn't

Kai:*Laughing*

….

Ventus was sitting on the seats where the table was reading a book while Ben slept, Grandpa Max and Gwen came back from the store: Hey guys (he put a finger over his mouth and pointed to Ben who was sound asleep

Grandpa Max: Hey. How's Ben?

Ventus: He's getting better but he still has a high fever and throwing up, with him sleeping and the ice pack under his pillow should bring down the fever

Grandpa Max: I can't thank you enough.

Ventus smiled: It's no problem really, it was my fault he got sick in the first place so-

Kevin: So the dweeb's Sick?

Grandpa max, Gwen and Ventus looked at the door

Gwen: Kevin! We weren't expecting you to be back

Kevin: Hey Babe! Who's this?

Gwen blushed at the name: This is Ventus, the original Keyblader (she smiled

Ventus: Yo

Kevin: Sup.

Gwen: He's been spending the day with us, cause Ben decided to get sick

Ben woke up rubbing his eyes with tears running down his face, Ventus: Ben..? (he got up and walked over to him

Gwen: Ben what's the matter?

Kevin saw how Ben looked crying, he looked adorable

Kevin: Hey why's Tennyison crying?

Ventus: I don't know, Ben what's the matter?

Ben: mmmm..Sorry grandpa…. I didn't mean to-

Ventus shook him: BEN!

Ben: Wha?! *Tears* w-what what happened?

Ventus: Hey its okay, you were having a nightmare…(he wipes away the tears his touch was gentle tho

Grandma Max, Gwen and even Kevin went to Ben

Ventus: You don't have to tell us your nightmare Ben, i know what's it like to have them..

Ben: Y-You do?

Ventus nodded: Mhm, i use to have nightmare's all the time...i still have one today to me its like a memory that'll never go away, Sure you get scared and think its gonna happen but you find out that it wasn't or ever will be real. The reason i say that is because my heart has darkness including yours everyone has darkness in there heart, mine is different i learned how to reason with it sorta speak, when tho my darkness like's to make my nightmare's a living hell he know's not to mess with me, Kevin, Get me mad i'll show Ben what i mean

Kevin: Point taken.

Ventus: Exactly, with my darkness i can use the powers it has but thats not the point i'm making here, Nightmare's are just dreams, when you have something on your mind before you go to bed it'll turn it into a nightmare

Gwen: He always has something on his mind.

Kevin poked Ventus in the eye: Ha!

Ventus covered his eye: OW! Okay now that was just plain dirty (he smirked and looked at Ben with his hand still over his eye) This is what i'm talking about (he looked at Kevin and look away his hand showing his eye, but it was a black eye with glowing white dot in the middle

Kevin: Ahh Holy Shit!

Ventus smirked and raised an eyebrow: What's the matter? you look like you seen a ghost. (he looked at Ben but Ben thought it was cool

Ben: Awesome!

Kevin: Not Awesome!

Ventus chuckled: This is one of the problems with my darkness, but it comes handy sometimes fun to use it like now (he made both eye go black looking at Kevin scaring him more

Kevin: Please stop….

Ventus rubbed his eyes and made them go back to normal: Can't be doing that to much gives me headaches…

Ben:*Laughing*

Ventus smiled and ruffled his hair: I'll get you another ice pack for your pillow the old one is probably not as cold, Relax until i came back okay?

Ben: You got it.

Kevin: So uh….Ben….You okay?

Ben laid back on the pillows: Yeah for now i guess. (he sneezed) Ugh..that night was worth getting sick

Kevin:*Sigh* You got me worried dweeb.

Ben: Since when do you worry about me? You hate me.

Kevin: Because I like you!

Ben was speechless he didn't know what to say:...I...didn't know…(he started sitting up

Kevin: Sit down you idiot! Your sick.

Ben laid back down blushing and looked away:...(He liked Kevin to and Kevin knew it

Kevin:(Smiling) Just get some sleep kay?

Ben: Kay…(he was just about to fall asleep when Kevin heard him say something) Kevin...can you stay?

Kevin:*Smiling* You don't have to ask

Ben smiled tiredly and use him as a pillow, he fell asleep

…

Kai: Terra did find anything about the Lost Keyblade?

Terra: nothing yet Kai, if i find anything i'd be sure to tell you

Kai:*Nodded* Where's Ventus?

Terra: I don't know, the last i seen him was yesterday but i'm sure he's alright

Kai: Yeah…*Smiling* How's faye?

Terra: She's doing great (he smiled

Kai:*Smiling* She and Shiro have been causing mischief at my Farm.*Laughing*

Terra: I'm gonna have to teach her how to be more behaved when we get back

Kai: It's okay terra they're just children, they'll learn…..But i suggest No Dessert for her on Cake Tuesday.

Terra: Right, i'll keep that in mind.

Kai:*Laughing*

Emma: *Sigh* I feel so much better..

Tip: Good to know (she smiled

Emma: When i get home….Jack will have to lecture me on this.

Tip: We know Emma.

Emma:*looking down with a lack of emotions on her face worrying tip*: I wonder...if he even wants me?...

Tip: Where did that come from? course he wants you why would you say he wouldn't?

Emma:...Oh Hey Tip what happened?

Tip: I've been sitting here the whole time Emma.

Emma: Really?!...Weird…..

Tip: Yes really, you need more rest, go on (she pushed Emma to the bed getting her in it

Emma: But i-( But she was cut off by a long kiss)

Tip: Go to sleep, you need it

Emma: Your lucky I love you. *laughing*

Tip: Love you too (she smiled and let her sleep

….

Kevin was watching Ben sleep:(Pretty cute for a dweeb)

Ben started shaking in his sleep like he was cold, his fever spiked

Kevin: (Wheres the Blanket, Where's the Blanket?! Oh there it is. He put the blanket on Ben)

Ben stopped shaking as much and snuggled into Kevin more

Kevin*blushing*:(Yes!~)

Ben woke up with a sneeze (Not on Kevin XD): Hn..(he closed his eyes) I didn't feel this way a few hours ago….

Kevin shut him up…..with a kiss: I don't care if i get sick...Worth it.

Ben could only smile and rested his head on his chest listening to his heart beat: Never thought we'd be together…(he chuckled a little

Kevin: To be honest...Neither did i *Smiling*

Ben coughed: out of the most unlikely of people, we would be in the top ten

Kevin:*Kissed his head* True dat.

Ben fell silent all of sudden:...

Kevin: Ben?...Ben?!

Ben: hm...what..? (he looked up at him a bit rubbing his eyes

Kevin: Sorry worried….*Blushing*

Ben smiled a little and kissed his cheek: it's okay…(he rested his head on his chest again but then sat up) Kevin...i...i don't feel so good…(his face was pale, Kevin knew what that normally meant, he was gonna get sick

Kevin: Hold on! (Screaming for the others) Guys! Guys!

Grandpa Max, Gwen and Ventus came running into the RV

Gwen: What's wro-...awwww~ You two look so cute together.

Ventus: Now isn't the time Gwen, Kevin what's wrong?

Kevin: He's getting Sick again!

Gwen passed a trash can to him and in front of Ben

Ben threw up in it a few mins later:...(he swallowed a little his throat hurt from throwing up

Kevin: You okay now?

Ben shakily shook his head: Throat hurts….(his voice was scratchy

Ventus handed him some ginger ale again, Ben laid back on the pillows holding the drink

Kevin: How about now?

Ben: A little better..

Ventus smiled and then remembered something: Oh crap! (he ran off the RV) I'll be back sorry Grandpa! (He ran to the ship

Grandpa: What's the issue?

Ventus: I need to tell my family i found you guys! (Mom is gonna kill me! (he made it to the ship only to bump into Sora) Ow…we have got to stop doing that (chuckling and help Sora up

Sora: Thanks…...WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!

Ventus: I sent a note with Ryuu, didn't you get it?...I found Grandpa Max, Ben, Gwen and Kevin i had to set Ben straight and he got sick because of him being outside at night in the cold so i've been looking after him….

Sora: Oh….sorry i yelled at you babe…

Ventus smiled: It's alright (he kissed him) Sorry i took so long, if you guys come back with me he can meet you and he know's about everything, Even about the lost Keyblade he'll be able to give hints or clues on where it might be

Sora: Really?...So what now?

Ventus: We go to him what else (he laughed

After everyone was ready they followed Ventus back

Ventus: Grandpa Max, this is my Mom, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Terra, Aqua, Tip, Emma and Master Eraqus (he smiled) Guys this is Grandpa Max, Ben, Kevin and Gwen (Ben was asleep snuggled into Kevin's chest looking like a baby reminding Kai of little Aqua

Kai: *smiling* Hello there.

Grandpa Max:*Smiling* Pleasure is all mine

Gwen smiled: Hi

Ventus: Kevin, can you wake Ben for us?

Kevin nodded:...Wake Up Dweeb!

Ben jumped awake: ow….(he laid his head back down) Why'd you wake me, i was comfy and in a good dream to…

Kevin: Company.

Ben looked: Hi…

Everyone: Hi.

Ventus: How you feelin Benny?

Ben: Better than i was (he yawned and rubbed his eyes, Kevin saw how cute and adorable he was now

Kevin:(Not...going..to say it..)

Ben sat up with Kevin's help: Kevin i can sit up on my own (he smiled

Kevin:*Smiling* Fine….but don't come crying to me when you fall.

Ben: Like you did that one time (he smirked, him smirking was rare for him

Kevin: Don't remind me.

Ben smiled and leaned into him: i'm surprised Vilgax hasn't tried anything lately….it's starting to scare me..

Kevin: *Shudder* That squid freak.

Ben: Yeah, he hasn't tried to take the omnitrix and that's what (he sneezed) ugh...scaring me

Kevin: Don't remind me…

Ben: Why is it scaring you?

Kevin: Scared for you babe*Smiling*

Ben blushed and pulled the blankets over Kevins head: Oh Hush..

Kevin: Hey!*Laughing*

Ventus chuckled and then looked at Max: Do you think you could give us any clues or anything on the Lost Keyblade? it'd be a big help

Max: Not sure….But my sources tell me it's somewhere….near a mountain….But not in this world.

Ventus: Hmm….thanks i think i know where to go next (he smiled

Max: Your Leaving now?

Ventus shakes his head: No, i few days and besides i want to spend time with my grandpa

Max:*Smiling* And i would like to spend time with my Grandson.

Ventus smiled back

Ben:...(he turned on his side away from the door and closed his eyes

Kevin: You okay?

Ben: Yeah...i'm just tired..

Kevin: Then get some sleep dweeb*Laughing*

Ben: I can't do that with you talking (he smirked playfully

Kevin:*Laughing then kissed his head* Love ya.

Ben: Love you too (he smiled a bit before falling sound asleep

…..

Meanwhile

Emma's Head sitting on Tip's lap: I wonder how Ruby and Sapphire are doing.

Tip: So do i (she smiled

Emma: So tell me about this….I...Pod?

Tip was laughing: An Ipod is a device where you can send messages to people and pictures, watch videos, play games, call people sometimes video chat

Emma: Really?...(Text something to tip...It reads I Luv you Tippy :3)

Tip only laughed: I love you to Emmy

Emma: Emmy?! *Blush*...Hey tip you got something on your lip.

Tip: hm? (she looked) I don't see anything.

But Emma's Lips meet Tip's: It's gone now babe *Flirting making Tip blush*

Tip: Smartass…

Emma: Don't be Moody….

Tip: I'm not, just saying your a smartass...a cute smartass (she smiled and kissed her back

Emma grabbed her back and kissed her back: I hope nobody saw this.

Tip: if they did who cares?

Emma: True. * Kissed her back*

Jade: Well this is awkward.

Emma and Tip scream and look at Jade and Ken, Emma was blushing hiding in her long hair Tip looked at Then angry and Hit Jade with a show

Jade: Ow! Why?!

Tip: You did it by peeking into a girls room, now out!

Jade: First of all we weren't Peeping and..Oh Crap ( They spotted Aerith, Kai, Aqua, Yuffie and Kairi)

Jade: Oh shit...ah...Ladies!

Yuffie and Aqua pushed Ken and Jade down the hall: Go somewhere else please, so we can have girl time. (Jade and Ken fell into the grass below

Jade: Well….some much for that.

Ken:...Yeah….(Got up) We need to do something.

Jade:Well what do you expect us to do?

Ken: Virgil Is Out There somewhere!

(Everyone including the girls heard him shout)

Jade: I know That!...And you think i don't care?! We need to rest and plan our not location!(Walking away)

Ken: Hmph..Why do you care about him?

Jade:...What?

Ken: I said why do...you...care about my creator?...

Jade:...He's my best friend…

Ken: Pfft. Would a friend abandoned him?

Jade:...That's enough….

Ken: Would a friend forget about him?

Jade: Shut up…

Ken: I feel like he pity you since you have zero to no frie-

Jade: SHUT UP!

Ken:*Step back*

Jade: You...No nothing!...Your just bolts and a machine doll!...He was planning to scrap you from the minute you came to join us!

Ken:...Y-Your Lying!

Jade: Am I? Am I really?

He showed him a video of him and Virgil the day they made Ken.

Jade: You Okay?

Virgil:*Sigh* Just…..Exhausted

Jade:...Upset that we have a Robot spy on our team

Virgil: Yeah….I mean i don't know if he's a spy….Maybe i should just scrap him for parts...Wouldn't say?

Jade:...Yeah.

Ended Video.

Ken stood there in shock and look at the ground with Oil leaking out of his eyes: W-What?...

The rest of the team couldn't believe Jade did

Ventus stood in front of Ken with his arms crossed: Not cool man, you got a cold fucking heart for doing that.

Jade: Meh. What i do

Ken:*Laughing* Yeah your right Ooh look what i got.

It was a photo on his Deceased Dog Buster.

Jade: Put that down.

Ken: Oh look it's your poor doggy

When Terra, Kai and Emma were gonna stop the fight Ventus put a hand up telling them to stop and shakes his head, Terra, Kai and Emma stayed where they were

Jade: That is the only thing i have left of him now IT DOWN!

Ken:Hmm…...No.*He burned the Photo burning it to a crisp*

Jade: No...NOOOOOOO!

Kai: Oh dear god….

Ventus leans against a tree and put a sucker in his mouth waiting for the right moment:...(he takes the sucker out of his mouth and looked at everyone else) No one interfere, stay on the side lines.

Jade:* He grab his one of his exploding balls and was about to throw it at Ken: Suck on T-Ahh my god*Knocked out*

Ken: Huh?!* He was knock out too* Son of a…

Ventus put the sucker back in his mouth and sighed, grabbing a pair of handcuffs from the ship and grabbed Ken's and Jade's wrists putting the handcuffs on them then putting his hands in his pockets

Jade: Ow...mommy…

Ventus rubbed the back of his neck: We gotta along way to go….

Kai: So what are you going to do?

Ventus: Until they work together, there gonna be wearing these (he spins the key on his finger) Only i have the Key to get them out, When i see there working as a team i'll let them go. (he puts the key in his pocket

Taila: What are you doing?

Ventus: I just explained it.

Taila:*sigh*

Jade: Does a baby and a lion go together?

Ken: Oh Akiva….You sexy beast.

Ventus looked down at'em: yeah we gotta along way to go (he picks them up and goes to the ship) They'll be out for at least a day.

Taila: Seems like a fair punishment.

Emma: That whole thing was scary….

Ventus: Wait until you have kids (he jumps onto the ship and puts them down on a seat) I'll be right back, there punishment isn't over just yet (smirking)

Soon the ship takes off a few hours later Ventus came back but Ken and Jade weren't in the ship

Kai: Ventu-What's wrong?

Ventus was holding his stomach sitting on his bed:..i think i'm gonna be sick…(There was a letter on table next to his bed, it had been opened

Kai:(...Ventus)

….

Jade: Ow….My head….

Ken:Where the hell are we…..

When they looked around they were in a forest, but when trying to get away from each other they couldn't due to the handcuffs there was a note stuck to it

Jade: What the?...

Ken reads the letter "Until you learn to work together you'll be here with the handcuffs on, when i see you have completed this task you'll get them off but until then solve your problems, Work together. Signed Ventus"

Ken: *sigh* Really?!...With this Loser?

Jade: Shut up you Asshole?!

They hear a loud roar and a girl screaming but the scream was cut off by yelling

?: Get out of here now!

?: What about you!?

?: Don't worry about me Mabel, just go and get to the shack!

Mabel nodded fearfully and ran back to the shack holding the mystery book in her arms

?: Hey! (he throws a rock at the monster's head making it growl and look at him angry) Come and get me! (sticking out his tongue and ran off with it chasing him

Jade: What the?

Ken: That kid…. I'm going( He try to run but he fell on his back) Ow…

Jade: Yeah We're stuck together.

Ken: Well this Sucks.

Jade: Just follow me lead.

Ken: You follow-

They saw Dipper tripping over a stump making him fall onto his back

Dipper: *huff,huff,huff* (I have to keep going (he managed to get up and run leading the monster away from the shack, Ken noticed something about him his breathing was off

Ken:( Oh god…) Jade did you notice…

Jade: I did...I have an idea* He threw Ken at The Monster hitting his face: could have Told me!

Jade: I said i have a plan!

The monster stopped and pulled Ken off his face snarling

Dipper stopped and leaned against a tree looking back:...(he picked up another rock and throws it at the monster's eye making it roar and drop Ken and Jade, it fell back knocking down trees

Jade: Good work(To Ken but Ken ignored him)

Ken:...Thanks….

Dipper fell onto his side breathing hard: (out….of...all days…

Jade: Hey are you okay?

Ken: He's breathing hard stupid…..

Jade: Jackass…

Dipper started getting up but Ken knew he wasn't in a good condition to be going anywhere

Ken: Don't try to get up! You're in no position to stand up.

Dipper: i….have..to get back…(he somehow managed to stand

Ken: (What do i do?)

Jade:( Oh shit….)

The ground started rumble, the monster from before was getting up and was very angry

Dipper: We...need to blind...him..

Jade:On it( He threw one of his Exploding balls at the Monster's Face….however it dodge it): Shit…

Ken: Damn it

Dipper: Catch it….off guard…(his face was pale from low oxygen, Ken knew they needed to hurry up

Ken: Teamwork?!

Jade: Teamwork!

Jade Threw Ken at the beast with the chain and they hit it multiple Times but it's still standing

Jade: Ken….I'm sorry I didn't-

Ken: Me too Friend….me too…..

As the Monster was about to slash them…...It was Slash by a guy in a black coat with a sword: Hello…..

Jade:...Who are you

?: Don't worry about me...Worry about the boy…

Ken: Dipper! Don't worry you'll be okay let's get him back to his home!

….

Ben was feeling much better and practiced with Alien powers

Kevin: Practicing Babe?

Ben: hm? oh Yeah, i always practice so i can get better at using them.

Kevin: And that's why your Ben 10.

Ben: Yep! (he picked an alien and turned into heatblast

Kevin: That's so Hot.

Ben (Heatblast): Literally (he flies up into the air and practice a little while until the watch timed out and Ben came falling down to the ground) OH NO!

Kevin: BEN!

Ben was trying to get the watch to work: Come on, Come on! (getting closer to the ground) AH! (he pressed on the watch changing into upgrade, falling to the ground nothing but a pile of goo) I hate it when the watch does that!

Kevin: I'lllllllll….

Ben: Relax, Upgrade can do this with the body (going into Upgrades normal form) I can control different things using this alien.

Kevin:*Laughing* Just don't go back to that goo.

Ben: Why? your not girlish about that are you? (he smirked and turns into goo

Kevin: *Screamed like a girl* Turn back Please?!

Ben laughed until the watch timed out and he changed back: its gonna be so funny on Halloween!

Kevin: *Blushing* Shut up!

…..

Ken: He needs some Rest…

Jade: It's a good thing we made it in time…..By the way….who are you?

?:...No one important..

Ken:...Do you happen to know a Virgil?

?:...Not that i know of-

Emma: Congrats guys! You finally work tog-...who's This

Jade: It's okay Emma he saved us and Dipper.

Emma: Well then…*Smiling* Thank you.

? just nodded but smiled a little:...It's what i do…

Emma: You've done this Before?

?: Affirmative.

Emma: Cool.

?:...So Jade..Ken….How was working together?

Jade & Ken looked at him in shocked:...H-How did you-

?: I know everything(He then proceed to take off his hoodie

Jade:...My god….

Ken:...It can't

Emma:...Guy's?

Jade:...It's…..

Ken: Virgil….

Virgil smiled at them he has a long beard scars on his face: Hey guys….

 **The Orginal Crow Is Back!**


	38. Chapter 38: Boys are Back in Town!

Chapter 38: Boys are Back in Town.

 **We do not own these characters expect OC's**

Jade:...VIGRIL!(Jade All but ran to him…...But their still in handcuffs... But Ken looks frighten because of that Video

Virgil:...Ken….

Ken:...You try to scrape me? YOU TRY TO SCRAPE ME!

Virgil:...I did….

Ken:(Look at him with oil in his eyes)

Virgil: But Jade convinced me not to.

Ken: I-...What?(He looked at Jade who smiled)

Virgil: And to be honest I wasn't going to do it either…...I slept everynight thinking My god….why would i?...You have a kind spark Ken….Your my Son…

Ken:(His eyes widen at the people he loved…..Oil's in his eyes)

Emma:(Tears in her eyes): So Emotional….

Crow:...Let's go back.

Jade: But wait What about Dipper?

Ken: He's Need's to rest.

Just then Uncle Stan and Mabel came out the shack

Mabel: Dipper! (she ran to him

Dipper weakly smiled: Hey…(he didn't look good at all and Uncle Stan knew it

Uncle Stan: Kid….I think it's best if you get some rest for the Would you stay with him?

Dipper: Kay…(Him saying Kay wasn't normal for him it was rare

Mabel nodded and helped him up stairs

Jade: Wait! Well stay with him too.

Ken: Yeah it's the least we can do!

Mabel looked back and smiled then nodded: Sure (she placed Dipper on his bed and seemed to go right to sleep

Dipper took off his hat and placed it on Jade's head smiling a bit: Thanks for the help….

Jade: No Prob kid...He Look another hat on my Beanie!(He Laughed

Dipper chuckled weakly, Mabel: Get some sleep Dipper, you won't get your strength back unless you do

Dipper smiled again and goes to sleep

Mabel sighed and sat on the edge of his bed:...

Emma: Is he going to be okay?

Mabel: He will be, but he shouldn't be running that fast and he knows it..

Emma: Then why?...

Jade: It's what people do….to protect what they love...ya Know like you and Tip*Smirking*

Emma:*Smiling* True.

Mabel smiled: Were twins but he's the older sibling, when he was born his heart wasn't working right...so he had to stay in the hospital longer than me..

Ken:...What happens Next?

Mabel: As long as he relaxes in bed and not overwork his heart he'll be fine (she smiled

Ken: *Phew*

Jade: Thank god.

Later that day Dipper woke up and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes

Dipper: (How long was i out for...i feel better then i did eariler

Jade:*Sleeping* Carrie please not infront of my Fam Fam.

Ken: Akiva That feels good….Pour that Ice cream all over my Bowl..

Dipper smiled a bit and got out of bed, he goes downstairs to the couch: Uncle Stan?

Uncle Stan: Hey Kiddo! How are you?

Dipper jumped slightly: I'm alright, better than i was (sits on the couch) Sorry if i gave you a scare...i wasn't trying to…

Grunkle Stan shut up him by hugging: I'm Just glad your okay.

Dipper: Are you okay? cause you never hug us (he chuckled) But i like it unless this is a dream

Grunkle Stan:*laughing*

Ken: *Yawn* Whatup.

Dipper: Hey Ken (pokes his head out from under Stan's arm

Ken: You Feeling better?

Dipper: Yeah for now i guess (he gets out of Stans hold and walked to him

Ken:Just don't run that Hard Kay?

Dipper: Running from monsters may say different but i'll try not to (he smiled

Ken: *Laughed a little* True.

Crow:...

Ken: Your thinking about Taila and Your daugther huh?

Crow:...A little..

Ken:...Then come with us…

Crow: I can't….I have done so many horrible things i need to aton-

Ken: By coming with us! It's been 5 Years..

Crow:...Fine….

Ken:(Holy cow That Worked!)

Dipper laughed and then they crash of something breaking: Mabel?

Mabel: Oops…(Frogs filled the room) Sorry!

Dipper catched one then another lands on his head: Hey!

Jade: Hey guys how-Ahhhh!*Scream like a girl* Frog! Frog! Get it Away!

Dipper picked up the frog: Mabel what are you doing with frogs!? (he tries to catch another only for it bounce off his head

Mabel: I was gonna put them back in the pond but i dropped the glass bowl and the got out!

Ken: *To Jade Laughing* I didn't know you were scared of frogs.

Jade:* Backing away and hiding behind Emma*: Their Evil!

Emma: ._. Seriously dude?

Dipper: You could help instead of standing there! (he tries to catch another but hit a wall) Ow! (holds his nose making Mabel laugh

Ken: Owie!

After all the frogs were caught

Dipper: No more bringing pets into the shack expect

Waddles: Onk!

Emma: Oh my God so Cute!

Jade:*Rolling her eyes* Speaking of which. We got to get Going.

Ken: Aw Man Really?

Emma: Aww…

Dipper and Mabel smiled, Dipper: Come back soon and we can look around the shack for cool stuff, i found mystery books here and so far everything in the book is true.

Jade & Ken: Awesome….*Smiling* Till we meet again Brother.

They Peace sign

Dipper chuckled: You can keep the hat (he pulled out a another one and put it on, Jade noticed a big dipper on his forehead

Jade: Cool Birth mark*Smiling* Until we Meet again

Ken: Bye! * Waving Smiling*

Dipper: ? (he noticed it and pulled down his a bit more blushing from embarrassment) Thanks...see ya

Crow: *Smiled* Good Luck Kids.

….

They got out of the Ship with everyone looking at the Three laughing while wondering….Who is this Guy?

Kai: Hey Guys? Who's this guy?

Emma: This is-

Jade & Ken: Shhhhh*Laughing*

Emma: Oh..*Laughing as well* Lips are seal.

Jade & Ken: Same Here* Laughing again*

Ventus was leaning against a tree spinning the Key for the handcuffs on his fingers: I see your buddies again, my plan worked i'm guessing.

Jade & Ken: Yep *Smiling*

Ventus unlocked the handcuffs: You two fight again and you'll be somewhere other than a forest next time (he was serious

Jade & Ken:...Kay.

Emma: * Laughing*

Jade: Oh what are you laughing at?

Emma:*Laughing Just you too*Laughing*

Jade was a little annoyed...Until he started to laugh little then full blown laughter along with Ken.

Taila: Guys!

Jade & Ken & Emma Stand forward: Yes Ma'am?!

Taila she looked at the Black coat stranger, not sure if she can trust him: Who's this?

Jade & Ken & Emma: Can't say.(Laughing)

Taila Glared at them.

Crow: Be nice Taila.

Taila:...How do you know my Name ( She pointed her Sword at him) Are you a Spy?!

Crow:...No…*He pull down his Hoddie revealing to be Crow

Taila was shocked and tears were starting to form: T-Titan?...

Crow: Hey Honey…..*Smiling*

Taila: is it really?

Crow:*Smiling grew* Does this answer your question?

He took out a bottle of champagne and he opened it with it showering on the five of them

Taila was Laughing with Join.

Emma Was spinning around, Ken was shooting his gun up high, and Jade was Doing the thriller, and Crow took Taila to her Arm's and they spin…..Until Jade and Ken found A big Bucket of Sport's Drink and Dump it on them.

Virgil: WHOA WHAT THE HELL?!

Jade: Sorry! We found it in the Ship!

Ken: We were having a damn good time too* laughing a little*

Everyone didn't really know what to do: Okay…

Virgil: *Sigh* Your lucky you guys and you too Emma are Family.

Emma: (Smiling

After spend a few more days in Ben's world they go to the next

Ventus: It was great seeing you again Grandpa (he smiled

Grandpa: You Guys are welcome here anytime. (He Smiled)

They all nodded and smiled

Ben: See ya Dude's!

Terra: See ya little man.

Crow: Stay gold…


	39. Chapter 39: Just Yelp for Help!

Chapter 39: Just Yelp for help!

 **We do not own these characters. That Includes Pup Patrol we do however own OC's**

 **Toward the Sun is By Rhinna from Home and The Hanging Tree is by Jennifer Lawernce in The Mockingjay Part 1 I do not own these songs or the movies.**

Crow:...*Stoic* So...You guys help freed my People?

Terra nodded: Mhm

Crow:...How's Yūkan'na*Faye's Mom*

Aqua:...Crow..me and Terra are looking after Faye now..

Crow:...*He got up and went into his bag it was a present that was suppose to be for Yukan'na's Birthday: I don't cry anymore…..There all gone…...My Soul…..That is what The Capital took from me…...They're gone….So is my planet….

Aqua and Terra were speechless.

Ventus noticed and knew to change the subject: Guys its time to get off the ship…(he jumps off the ship changing into a dog with Tag that had a music note on it

Crow:...*He turned into a dog with a sword note* Hmm...Interesting.

Terra and Aqua turned into dogs to only older dogs, they had fire and water tags

Emma:*Turned into a dog that had a Love sign on the Tag* Fit's Perfectly.

Tip walked up as a poodle a cute one with the same sign: Suits me~

Emma: Oh Hell yeah it does*Smiling*

Sora noticed Ventus, he looked so adorable as a dog and Sora was a husky dog and Ventus was a Siberian husky with his tail curled up

Sora: Your looking Sexy.*Laughing*

Ventus: Thanks (he barks twice making his Pup tag glow) Ryder?

It was silent, Ventus: hm….(he runs up a hill and was much faster in this form) Were not to far...We'll go this way, were not to far from my owners watch tower

Kai: What's There?

Ventus: another team of mine and very close friend, i'll explain on the way (Starts walking to the watch tower

Emma:So that's a watch tower…..It's so tall.

Ventus: Mhm, and My friend Ryder thats who i was trying to call on my pup tag let become part of his team, Master Eraqus brought me here when i was baby and Ryder took me in for a little while when he was away and we become very close friends along with the rest of the pups here.

Kai: That's Sweet *Smile*(Why do i feel jealous?)

Ventus: Believe it or not….Ryder is like me...when he was three his parents were in a car crash and they died, he's been living on his own since he was five.

Kai:...That poor pup…..

Ventus: He's a human mom (he laughed

Kai:*Blush* Oh….I knew that.

Ventus smiled: Mhm. (They get to the watchtower) Ryder? (he sniffed at the air) Ryder! (he runs down to the watchtower

Ryder: Who- (He was stopped when he saw ventus) Ventus! (running as well and let him hop into his arms laughing

Kai:(I need to know how does he know these people*Laughing*)

Ryder hugged him: Hey boy, how you been?

Ventus licks his cheek with his tail wagging: Awesome!

Ryder chuckled and put him down: the pups are gonna be so happy to see you (he scratched behind Ven's ear

Ventus looked so content that way: ~~ (falls on his side

Kai:(This whole Dog thing feel familiar)

Ventus: (Cause it is~

Kai:(Get out of my head XD)

Ventus: (Thats what he said! (he busted out laughing

Kai: Ah Touche!

Ventus smiled and got up, they go to the watch tower

Marshall: Ready guys?

Chase: Don't hurt yourself Marshall

Marshall: Yeah Yeah (he runs and trips over a stick making him roll into his dog house

Jade:That's adorable

Ryder: You okay Marshall?

Marshall: Yep! (he noticed Ventus) Ven! (dog piles him

Ventus: Marshall! (gently tugs on his ear

Kai:(Imma get me a puppy)

Sky came down: *Yip,yip* Ventus! (she dog piles to along with Chase

Kai:(That sounds Ultra Familiar)

Ventus laughed when the rest of the pups came and did a dog pile on him: Guys...this is the paw Partol...my family.

Kai: Hello I'm Kai, his mother(Bowing)

The pups smiled and said hello

Rubble: Hello Kai.

Zuma: Hi ya

Jade: And I'm Jade The Most Awesomest Guy in the WORLD!...Also this is Ken.

Ken:*rolling his eyes* Hello there friends.

After everyone said their hellos and got settled in

Later at night it started snowing and Ventus was looking out the window wondering what it was

Kai: What's Wrong Sweetie?

Jade: Why so down little Dude?

Ventus growled at him, he hated being called little dude: Don't call me that and i'm not down..just wondering what that stuff is on the ground…(he looked back out the window watching the snow fall

Kai:*Laughing* That's Snow Sweetie.

Ventus: Snow? (looked at Kai and Jade

Kai: Sweetie….Do you know what snow is?

Ventus:...No…..(he lays his head on the his paws looking out the window again

Jade:...The Fu-

…

Emma was playing the snow with Tip: I miss this.

Tip: Me to (she throws a snowball at Emma

Emma:Hey!* She threw two Snowballs at Tip Hitting her* Boom!

Tip throws two making it hit her back

Emma: *Laughing then turn Serious*...Did you ever play in the snow with your mom…..I miss that…..*Bitter smile*

Tip: All the time…(she sat under a tree looking up at the snow falling

Emma:...Tip….*Smiling*...It's okay to cry….I'm here….

Tip: Who said i was gonna cry...i wouldn't have to if you didn't bring up my mom every five mins…

Emma:*Smiling* You don't need to hide it Tip….Your with family…..

Tip: Kay..(she lays in the snow) This snow is soft tho! i couldn't imagine who wouldn't be out in this!

Emma: Haters! *Laughing*

Tip laughed

Later while everyone else was out in the snow Ventus was inside running on treadmill

Sora came to get him but he saw he was running, something off about him tho

Sora: Hey Babe you okay?

Ventus: Yeah...Why wouldn't- (he tripped and flies off the treadmill landing on pillows) i am so doing that again! (laughing

Sora: *Laughing But turn serious*: Please tell me what's wrong Babe?

Ventus:...(he got up and walked to the window) I feel stupid for not knowing what Snow is….not including other things i don't know..it's not my fault...my memory was half lost before...it still is lost…

Sora: Hey don't worry you were out of it.*Smiling* Snow is frost from the sky that comes in the winter.

Ventus: is there anything you can do in Snow..?

Sora: *He jump in the snow* Make a Snow Angel!

Ventus:..(he put a paw into the snow making a crunching sound making him giggle a bit and jumps into the snow making holes in the snow) *Achoo* Snow up my nose!

Sora Threw a Ball at Ventus: Yes!

Ventus looked and pounced on him into the snow but making their tongues stick together: *shrugs*..

Sora: (Took advantage of this and made out with him)

Ventus: Mm~ (he done the same

Sora:~(I like where this is going)

Ventus: (You and me both~

Later that day inside

Everyone was drinking hot coco and laughing just having a good time when they stop hearing someone singing and it was pretty damn good

Emma: Who's singing? It's really-

Jade: Beautiful..

Tip: Better than i could have done..i could listen to that voice for hours.

Ken: Let's follow it.

Crow: Let's follow.

They follow the voice to a music room and there was Ventus standing on stage pushing around chairs singing and doing a little dance along with it: Boy, there's somethin' 'bout me things you ought to know

I've never felt the need to lose control

Always held on back and played it slow, but not this time

Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything (High voice but good)

Baby, take me on a journey, I've been thinkin' lately

I could use a little time alone with you

Crazy, let's do something maybe, please don't take your time

You got me right where you want me

Ooh, right where you want me, woah, woah

Boy, I'm gonna let you have your way with me

But when you move like that it's hard to breathe

I never thought that it could be like this, but I was wrong

Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything (his voice went a little high but it still sounded good)

Baby, take me on a journey, I've been thinkin' lately

I could use a little time alone with you

Crazy, let's do something maybe, please don't take your time

You got me right where you want me

Can't explain it, how you swept me (body starts swaying side to side to the beat)

Off my feet unexpectedly, in slow motion

My imagination's on me, tryin' to keep my body still

Oh, I can hardly stand the thrill, yeah (his voice went smooth but high and kinda shouted a little no matter what he did it still sounded good)

Well, baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything

Baby, take me on a journey, I've been thinkin' lately

I could use a little time alone with you

Crazy, let's do something maybe, please don't take your time

You got me right where you want me

Baby, take me on a journey, I've been thinkin' lately

I could use a little time alone with you

Crazy, let's do something maybe, please don't take your time

You got me, whoa, you got me right where you want me (his voice went to a normal pitch to a normal singing pitch)

Right where you want me

You got me, whoa, right where you want me, woah

Everyone:...Whoa…..

Ventus froze hearing their voices:...(he looked at the door) Aw Shit..

Kai:...I forgot you could sing son….

Ken: It Sound so Sexy!

Crow: That was good.

Jade: And i thought i was swaggie.

Emma:(I don't know who has a better signing..)

Ventus: If you thought that was good just wait until you hear this one, only if your up for it of course

Jade: Sing it!

Everyone: Yeah Sing it!

Ventus: Alright then Tip come on up, gonna need your help for this one (helps Tip on stage

Tip blushed: But what song?

Ventus handed her a paper with the lyrics: just follow along (he smiled and started with Tip following after his part) Yep, Hahaha, Yo International bachelor on the hills (his paw was tapping on the floor along with the beat of the music that was playing in the background)

see the house, see the car, check the watch I'm for real

Jump up in my ride, baby kick of your heels

You can fix your make-up on the way, baby chill chill

and now she's kissin' on me, got me so high

she said she really like me

'cause I'm a nice guy guy guy guy

I took her down to the beach for the weekend

we hit the Malibu shops and the drive-in

I bought her all the fancy things that she wanted

I think she like me

Naah she like my money

Oohoo

Tip: He took me down to the beach for the weekend

I made him buy me everything that I wanted

He's feeling lucky, I'mma let him keep dreamin'

He thinks I like 'em, huh - I like his money

Ventus:I know she's the one, 'cause she laughs at my jokes

gonna take her home, introduce her to my folks (Tip: hey mom)

she's a classy girl, but a freak on the low

and I know she'll never leave me even if I went broke (Shrugs)

and even though I got it, even though I'm fly

she knows what really matters

is on the inside side side side

I took her down to the beach for the weekend

we hit the Malibu shops and the drive-in

I bought her all the fancy things that she wanted

I think she like me

Naah she like my money

Oohoo

Tip: He took me down to the beach for the weekend

I made him buy me everything that I wanted

He's feeling lucky, I'mma let him keep dreamin'

He thinks I like 'em, huh - I like his money

Ventus: You know me, humble guy

I could be the one that change your life

Play no games, tell no lies

You could be the one that's by my side (His voice was very smooth at that part)

Tip: I like that, yeah that's cool

First I'm gonna need them keys to the coupe

Ventus: I love you girl

Tip: I know you do,But me and my girls got things to do..

Ventus: Like what? (his voice sounded annoyed

Tip: He took me down to the beach for the weekend

I made him buy me everything that I wanted

He's feeling lucky, I'mma let him keep dreamin'

He thinks I like 'em, I like his money

Ventus: I took her down to the beach for the weekend

we hit the malibu shops and the drive-in

I bought her all the fancy things that she wanted

I think she liked me

Naah she like my money

Hey!

Oh!

Oohoo

Oohoo

Emma:*Blushing*( Wow...Tip has a singing voice from the Gods..)

Tip blushed red:...

Ventus smiled: One new star rises~

Jade: Sing Another One!

Ken: This is getting Good!

Tip: Well..i know this song me and my mom use to sing together..(she took a shaky breath and started) Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Tell a pray, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you

Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Don't look back, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you

Lost on a rocky road

Got lost in the promise of a love I never know

Shadows chase me far from home

I remember when my heart was filled gold

And you knew I been burned, I been burned, I been burned

You see me lose control

It's not worth, it's not worth, it's not worth

My soul

Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Don't look back, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you

Lost my faith in trust

You and I know gold long turn to rust

I still swear that we can reign like the kings and queens of better yesterday

Don't you know

I been burned, I been burned, I been burned

You see me lose control

It's not worth, it's not worth, it's not worth

My soul

Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Don't look back, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you

Where you gonna go

Where you gonna go

Where you gonna run to

When you get to the end of the night

This time you'll face the sky

Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Don't look back, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you

Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Don't look back, just carry on

And the shadows will never find you

Turn your face towards the sun

Let the shadows fall behind you

Emma:*Blush*(My god…)

Everyone Cheered: That Was Amazing.

Emma: Babe….That was Beautiful!

Tip blushed: Thanks..(she kissed her cheek

Emma:*Blush*...I have a song too….But i don't know if i will be as good as-

Tip: So?

Emma: I sing….Alone at night but not as good as you baby….

Tip: and again so? just have fun (smiles)

Emma:*Smiling* Yeah…*Kissed her Before walking to the Stages* ( Cleared her throat) Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of hope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Everyone cheered

Emma: Thank you! * To Tip* How did i do?

Tip kissed her: You did perfect babe.

Emma: *Smiling*

Ken: Bro it's Our Time! *Smiling*

Jade:Hell Yea-*Ring* Hello Oh Hey Dad how's Uncl-...Oh…...Ok…...I'm….sorry…..Don't worry i'll be back later….J-Just tell the other's i'll be waiting….Love you bye….*Hangs up*

Ken:...Jade?...

Jade:...My Uncle just passed…..

Ken:...*Eyes Wide*

Jade: I uh…..I can't be right now….Teleport* Hey Guys! I'll see ya Tomorrow…*Teleport*

Ken:...

Everyone stayed quiet not knowing what to say

 **Dedicated to My Uncle Joel**

 **Supersaiyanjin219: Hey Guys This is Me Lol….Sorry about how it went….I thought that's what he would have wanted Ya know?**

 **Uncle Joel...Was one of My Favorite Uncle's….He was a fun loving guy, He loved everyone around him, and we loved him back. I-I Thought he would love this…..What do you guys think?*Tears* ( To Group)**

 **Everyone in the group hugged him nodding and smiling**

 **Tip: He would love this**

 **Super:*Smiling* Thanks…..Jade will not be appearing in the Chapter**

 **for he is grieving….Love You Uncle Joel. R.I.P**


	40. Chapter 40: We Have Dragons!

Chapter 37: We Have Dragon's!

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Enjoy :3**

After spending a few weeks with the pups and Ryder they go to the next world

Ventus: In this next world we're not gonna need the ship (he smirked

Crow: Good…. I can finally Fly.

Ventus: You'll do more then flying (he puts the ship on autopilot and opens the door and leans out of it) See ya on the ground! (jumps out changing into a gold dragon but a Nightfury a very rare kind and flies around the ship

Ken: Whoa….Aren't you going to turn into a-

Crow: No..*Flying*

Ken:*Sigh*...This whole Trio….Is falling apart….

Ventus heard what he said and looks for Hiccup on the ground: (I know he doesn't know me but he can help

After everyone got onto the ground they walk around the town

Emma: Wow we Must be in the 12th Century!

Ventus: Thats because we are (had his wings folded

Emma:Whoa…

Titan(Crow): Meh..

Ventus closed his eyes listening to the sounds around him and thinking:...

Titan: What are you doing?

Ventus: Thinking and listening to the sounds around us...(he stopped when a few dragons went by him and around the group, opened his eyes looking around

One Dragon a Night Fury. Slowly went to him…..Then He gave a Cute Gummy Smile.

Titan: *Laughed a little* (I wonder how the new Chief's Doing?)

Ventus: ? (he smiled a little

Titan: Hey Toothless!

Toothless look at the man and recognized Him and he ran to him licking him

Titan*Laughing* Doesn't Wash Out!

Ventus: Yeah i know. (he sits down in the snow on the ground

?: Well It's Been Awhile.

Titan and Ventus Looked at who it is….Hiccup.

Titan: Dragon Tamer!

Hiccup: Alien Boy!

Titan: *Laughing* Still Can't seem to make a good nickname huh?

They Fistbump

Hiccup: Hey I'm Still Learning *Laughing*

Ventus lets them catch up, Toothless comes up and nudged him: ? (looks at him

Toothless playful Nudged him Knocking him down

Ventus got up: You wanna play? I guess we could do that. (him and Toothless playfully rough house around until Hiccup noticed them

Hiccup: Is T-That A Night Fury!*Eyes light up*

Titan: Well-

Hiccup: Another Night Fury!

Ventus looked at him and walked to Hiccup

Hiccup noticed he was a gold Nightfury and not normal black one

Hiccup: A Gold one...Wait til mom see's this.

Valka: Wait til i see what dear?

Hiccup: Another Night Fury!

Valka looked: Oh my..and a gold one!

Ventus just sat on the ground and moved his tail around a bit, he yawned showing his sharp teeth and rubbed his eyes like a cat giving itself a bath

Titan:(If I wasn't Being Emo I blush from this Cuteness)

Valka reached out to pet Ventus but he growled and his eyes narrowed not really sure if she was good or bad

Titan: VENTUS! Valka is one of the kindest Dragon Trainers! She gave them Sanctuary from Hunters and Killer's! You tell me my team to behave….*Walking out the Door*

Ventus tripped him with his tail and held him down: If you knew what happened in my life time you'd understand! Maybe because i was abused up until now and don't want others touching me that i don't know! (he flies off mad and down to a place where he could be alone

Titan:...*Sigh*...Damnit….

…..

Titan: And that's what happen

He told Terra and Aqua.

Terra was on the edge of punching him in the face but Aqua held him back

Aqua sighed: He'll go back into state again...

Titan: Meaning?

Aqua: Meaning his heart will become weak again! Bringing up something like that is a scar...and thats like reopening a scar.

Terra: That wouldn't have happened if you just asked him to back off (he walked off to find Ventus

Titan:...GET BACK HERE!(Making Terra Stop)

Terra: What. (looked back slightly

Titan: What I said was harsh yes….But I'm Not sorry…..He's Not the Only. Everybody's Get Wounds and Scars that will eventually open and never healed! Some People has Abusive Parents! We All do! Including me! And while i'm grateful that He helped My Friend's with their Teamwork and Finding me, Knocking them Out and fighting a Monster was uncalled for! I've Lost Jade after Akumu Blew His head off! And I will not lose The Only Family I have!

Terra scoffed and walked on

Titan:...

He saw Aqua looking at him

Titan: What? Oh your wondering what happened to that goofy and sweet kid, who protect others?...That Kid is gone….I don't take chances anymore….

Aqua just shakes her head and walked off with tears running down her face

…

Hiccup and Toothless were Flying looking for Ventus: Come On Bud! We Have to find Him!

They Kept looking until they spotted him on a small archipelago

Ventus was looking into the pond and then turned away not wanting to look at himself remembering he was Akumu's son:...

Hiccup: Ventus!

Ventus got up and walked away from him:...

Hiccup walked Slowly to him: Hey it's okay…..I won't hurt you okay?...

Ventus snarled and looked back at him his eyes were black, Hiccup seen some crazy and weird stuff taming dragons but nothing like this

Hiccup: Hey. I won't hurt you i promise….

Ventus breathed out making steam come out his nose and laid on the ground looking at Hiccup with his tail move like a cat when its annoyed, but Hiccup knew that only meant he was calming down

Hiccup: Alright...That's good….Are you okay now(Peaching out his hand)

Ventus turned his head to the side looking at his hand then at him:...(hesitating for a moment he put his head into Hiccup's palm calming down more and his eyes changed back to normal

Hiccup: That's good.*Smiling*

And Toothless playfully Nudged him.

Ventus laid his head down on his arms (Not toothless' arms) looking into the water: (maybe i should just stay here…

…

Kai: Is That What he Said?!

Terra: Yes thats he said!

Kai: I'm Going To-

They spotted Aqua in Tears.

Terra: Aqua? whats wrong?

Aqua told them what happened after Terra left

Kai: How could The same sweet innocent Hero….Turn into something….Cold and….

Ken: He doesn't want to know…...But He's Taking his Sister's death very hard…..HE Lost his Planet…..He was Brainwashed and tortured into serving them like the Winter Soldier.

They got quiet not knowing what to say

Ken:...The Kicker….was She was pregnant….Expecting another child.

Aqua got up and walked into town not wanting to hear anymore, Terra went after her

Ken: She must really love Faye huh? Titan was heartbroken….If We die…..He'll snap….

Kai was gonna say something until they hear a pained scream, she remembered the scream it was Ventus'

Kai: VENTUS!

They Ran outside.

Ventus laid on his side in front of Valka with a large cut on his head bleeding, with a guy laying on the ground dead with a steel bar in his hand

Valka: You...Saved me….

Ventus: I'm...sorry for...growling...at you..(he turned his head to her

Valka:*Gasp* (He Spoked)

Kai: Ventus! (running to him) Don't worry Mommy's Here.

Valka:(That's his Mother?)

Ventus eye's start to close: It hurts…

Kai: Shh I know... Aqua! Terra! I need some Help!

Terra and Aqua ran over, Aqua: Oh no, he's losing blood Ven you have to change back

Ventus: wouldn't that make me bleed….faster….

Terra: He's right, we need to stitch that cut up

Ventus eyes closed passing out from blood lost

Kai: Ventus?!...VENTUS!

Five days later Ventus woke still in his Night fury form, it was night time

Ventus opened his eyes slowly at first and then opened them completely: hn...

Titan: You're up…..That's good.

Ventus: how long was i out for…..(his head was laying on a pillow and he didn't seem to want to move at this point looked comfy where he was

Titan: Five Days….Your Mom's been in charge since you've been Out

Ventus: its gonna have to stay that way...for a while…

Titan:...I'm Sorry…..I shouldn't have said what i said….I didn't know your Dad abuses you too..

Ventus smiled weakly: Water under the bridge…(he hissed in pain and closed his eyes) Yeah..mom's gonna be in charge...i don't know if i can think right with my head this way…(opens his eyes again) where's Valka..

Titan: Outside...She felt incredibly Guilty on what Happen…..

Ventus: why..she doesn't need to feel that way...me protecting her...was my way of saying sorry...for growling at her…

Titan: Even people who's lives were saved from a sacrifice they feel guilty.

Ventus:...

Titan:...Look get better okay? by the way Terra and Aqua are outside.

(He walked out and he gave them the signal that's it's there turn.

Terra and Aqua came in

Terra: You gave us the biggest scare Ventus!

Ventus: well excuse me if i was saving a mother….

Terra: and you got me…

Ventus: Learned from the best…

Aqua gently rubbed his head: How you feelin?

Ventus: Sore….and one big headache...

Sora ran to the tent.

Sora: VENTUS!

Ventus smiled a little: Hey babe…

Sora: Are you Hurt?! Or Anything?! *Worried mode*

Ventus: Not so loud please…(Sora noticed his head it was bandaged up

Sora: Sorry…..Oh god your head…..does it hurt?

Ventus: feels like my head is split open…

Sora: Don't detail it fully…..It scare's me…

Ventus: Sorry...didn't mean to..

Sora: It's okay….Just glad your okay.

Ventus smiled a bit and sat up a little but slowly not wanting to move fast: What's been going on since i've been out..?

Sora: Well Kai and the other's have been trying to track down the Keyblade, but to no luck.

Ventus got up and starts walking outside, sure he was in pain but he'll manage

Kai: Okay eve-...Ventus!* She ran to him and hugged him softly so she wouldn't hurt him*

Ventus laid his head on her shoulder: Hey mom…

Kai: Are you okay baby?...

Ventus: I'll manage (he smiled alittle

Kai:...*Smiling then kissed him on the head* Stay in the tent and get some rest...The Team's are going to spilt up for worlds to find this Keyblade…. Me, Terra, Aqua and Eraqus are going to Arendelle, Sora is staying with you*She smiled* Kairi, Riku, and Donald and goofy are to look Under the Sea, Crow and *Grr* Hunter, Tip and Emma are going to Beach City.

Ventus: Kay...and Mom, your in charge until my head heals, meaning your gonna be leader for a while, don't let me down okay..?

Kai:*Smiling* I'll do it for you Sweetie..

Ventus smiled: see you when you get back..

Kai:*Smiling and kissed his head one more time before going back to the group* Alright Everyone….Let's Go!...Before ya'll Get to see Ventus before we leave that is.

Emma:*Walking to Ventus* Get Better Kay?

Ventus: Kay...don't have to much fun without me?

Emma: You know stuff wouldn't be fun without you. *Laughing*

Ventus chuckled slightly: Yeah

Then suddenly a portal came and someone came out ….Its Jade...Wearing a black suit….still has the Beanie.

Jade: Hey What's up I came back from the fune-Wait what's going on here?

Ventus: Kai is gonna be leader for a while…(Jade saw his head

Jade: Ooh Shit that's Bad!

Ventus: Naw its good.

Jade: I detect sarcasm.

Ventus smirked: No you think?

Jade: Stop it*Laughing*

Ventus licks his face: Doesn't wash out.

Jade:*Shook his head* I guess I should stay with you since i got nothing better to do.

Ken: Welcome to the Club.

Ventus: More company the better….(he starts walking into the tent and lays on the bed with pillows under him

Kai:*Smiling* Let's move out!

Everyone smiled and waved goodbye, Ken, Jade and Sora go look around, Ventus fell asleep


	41. Chapter 41: The Invasion Part I

Chapter 41: The Invasion Part I

 **Hunter X Amethyst Shipping!**

 **P.S We don't own these Characters**

 **P.P.S Akumu(Different one from Ventus and CGI) Is Frieza's Rival and Crow speared him a while ago, and this is Based in inspired by Ressurection F. I Loved That Movie! :3**

Crow was driving The Ship while Hunter was leading on the wall of the ship with his eyes close, and Emma and Tip Were sleeping.

Hunter:...So where were you weakling?

Titan:...I had stuff to do.

Hunter:Pfft, you've been Slacking, Been with that Pathetic wome-

Titan: Who is My Wife! And Your Sister! I thought you cared about her.

Hunter: More a line as to see her as expandable. As I see everyone else….Expect for my children that is..

Titan: Let's hope they don't end up like you.

Hunter: What Was That?!

Terra sighed: (This'll be a long ride…

Titan: I mean I'm just saying they can learn a thing or two from me.

Hunter: Is that a Fact? Watch your Tongue. I Don't' like the Attitude and i don't like the suggestion that you are stronger than me!

Titan:*Smug smile* Yeah I wasn't suggesting.

Hunter: What?!

Titan still has the smile and Hunter was clenching his teeth in anger.

Terra looked at Kai and then looked at Hunter and Titan giving her the signal to stop it

Kai Nodded: That's Enough! I don't Need another Goku and Vegeta Counterpart! Here's you four's stop to Beach City.

Crow: Alright. Tip Emma! Wake up.

He Turn to the rest): We'll see ya guy's later if we spot something

Kai: Good Luck.

Tip, Emma were excited about Seeing Ruby and Sapphire again

Hunter: *Sigh* So the Defective Gem's have taken refuge here on earth? ( Turn to Tip) Why are we finding these weaklings?

Tip: humph, for your info there not weaklings, unlike someone (she walked ahead with Emma

Hunter: Grrr*( He pulled her by the shirt) Listen here You Brat! I have the Same Power level as The Saiyans And they reached Godhood, Show some Respect!

Tip: unless you know whats good for you, Let me go! (she kicked him in the face dropping her

Hunter:*Dah* You-

Crow: Enough! We Didn't come here to fight, we came here to find a Relic

Emma: Babe You Okay?

Tip: Yeah. just fine. we should have stayed with Ventus (she walked off to the beach house

Emma: Wait up!*Running to her* Look I know your ma-

Tip: Stop! You bring her up everyday now Emma! You don't think i miss her!

Emma:...I was going to say Mad..*Walking ahead of her*

Tip: The sooner we get back to berk the better. (she goes silent after that and let Emma walk next to her

Crow:...Threaten My Family again….I'll kill you *He said to Hunter*

Hunter: Pfft Oh Please The Scrappy and The Chubby human isn'-

Crow: I mean't Those two! ( He pointed to Emma and Tip, before walking to the straight to the House)

Steven Was watching TV With The Gem's: Hey Guys...I wonder how Ventus is doing..

Amethyst: Probably fighting some monster, oh! Maybe he got eaten by one!

Steven: What?!

Pearl: Amethyst!

Amethyst: What? You never know!

Steven: W-Well I'm going try and text him ( Hey :3)

Ventus stirred and opened his eyes, somehow managing to text back: (Yo…*tired emoticon*

Steven: *Eye stars* He got me Back! You See Ameth-

*Knock *knock*

Pearl: Who could that be..? (she gets up and opens the door

She saw it was Tip, Emma, Titan(They know each other however Titan was also closer to Pearl So….yeah) And Hunter( He tried to capture Rose but failed)

Titan: Pearl. *Smiling*

Hunter:Hmph.

Pearl: Titan. (she smiled to him and walks inside not talking to Hunter

Hunter: I see Someone's not talking to me, Beside can't we just let bygones be Bygones?!* He Spotted Amethyst and Garnet* And the Kindergarten and the Fusion is here too huh?...

Garnet was gonna say something but Amethyst beat her to her, Amethyst: Fuck off.

Steven:* hands on his ears*

Hunter: *Laughed* Oh come on be honest. Rose was soft. She only brought you back to the her was because she saw you as a pathetic worm.

Amethyst: At least she knew how to treat someone! Unlike a low life like you! And for info (she took out her whip and wraps him up in it) I'm nothing like the other gems! So get it thru your damn head, and stop being a dick. (she let him go and stormed off outside

Pearl: Couldn't have said it better myself. (walks into her room with the door closing behind her

Hunter:(Grr that Women! So…..Firey…...Wait what?!)

Garnet picks up Hunter and put him outside: Stay out. (walks inside and sat next to steven making sure Hunter didn't harm him

Hunter: Pfft! Whatever…..So This Amethyst…..Who is she?

Tip: How about you go talk her instead of asking you prick. (leaves to walk on the beach

Hunter: *Sigh got to do everything*

He walked off to find her wherever she's at.

Meanwhile Amethyst was sitting in the sand looking at the ocean, she had transformed into a purple tiger

Hunter: Me someone got to do everything around here ya kn-Ooooh( He fell down the rock and landed on another rock: Ouch, well i guess i deserved that…

?: Na Na Boy there's more where that come from.

Hunter vision was blurry from the and he saw a Muscular stranger:...Dad?

Dad: Who else Boy?

Hunter:...

….

Hunter: H-How the hell are you still alive?

Dad: Don't matter about me….Take a look at you you Worthless Piece of Shit.

Hunter:...*breathing really hard and saw a sharp Rock in his lower abdomen

Dad: *Laugh* Look you...Already injured from being a clumsy ass bitch!

Hunter:*Breath* Shut up….

Dad: Your a useless Bastard child, Your mom was lucky too have you

Hunter: .

Dad: Trying to act tough huh? Let me ask….Does your group even Value

Hunter:...

….

Meanwhile Tip Emma were walking on the Beach with Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby: That guy makes my blood boil! (she had steam coming out her hair

Emma: Ruby relax.

Sapphire kissed her cheek: Calm down.

Ruby: Fine, only for you.

Emma: Tip...Babe you feeling cool now?

Tip: My day is just going peachy.

Emma: I know your mad but-

Tip: But nothin! You just stood there and let him do that!

Emma: But Tip I-

Tip: But what? we're family...the only family i have left…(she walked ahead letting a tear roll down her face

Emma looked in shock and finally...she sobbed:(I'm Worthless)

Sapphire pulled her into a hug, she looked at Ruby and then at Tip

Ruby nodded and ran off after Tip

…..

Ventus woke to something being pressed against his head, opening his eyes a little and looked up to find Valka

Valka: *sigh* It spoke….

Ventus: i still can….(picks up his head)

Valka:Oh! *Laughing and Reaching to pet him* Hello Dear umm I never got your name.

Ventus let her pet him: Ventus..(he smiled a bit

Valka: Aren't You a sweetie one*Smiling* Where are you from?

Ventus: i travel around alot but my home would be a castle with Master…

Valka: Eraqus.*Smiling*

Ventus nodded and lays his head down on his arms: He's a great teacher...and father..took me in when i was just a baby…

Valka:...Eraqus always have a good Heart in him…

Ventus smiled: He always will have a good heart..

Valka:*smiling*

….

Hunter:...

Dad:...Well?!

Hunter:...At Least they Treat me Better, I least i got a Roof Under my Head!

Dad: Tch at least we got meal's when Your Broke ass wasn't there to help provide...Look at you your worthless our dead weight! Is what you are.

Hunter was beginning to lose faith in himself….Until..: No...I'm Not.*Trying to get up.: I'm Hunter. * he succeed in standing up and tried to shout at Him one more time until he saw….He was gone..:*Sigh*

He spotted Amethyst on the Beach: *sigh* There she is Hey! Am-Amethyst!

Amethyst looked over in her tiger form, her fur was soft and shiny, the sunlight hitting it made it look beautiful and her eyes were just the same: Humph (she gets up and starts walking away from him

Hunter: Look *Sigh* I was*sigh* a douche….*He fell to the Ground with him Bleeding* Oh god….

Just before he blacked out he sees a purple blur walking to him, later on he woke up with bandages around where the sharp rock was and noticed he was laying on something soft an warm

Hunter: What the?

Amethyst: Having fun there.

Hunter: *sigh* ...No. But can I we get back C-Can you transform back to your Physical short form…*Blush* I find it….Attractive..

Amethyst: i'll think about it.

Hunter:*Yes*

Amethyst: Don't try anything funny, you do i'll rip your face off (She snarled

Hunter: Whatever….

Amethyst: And Don't try and move to much, that rock cut deep.

Hunter: Hmm...You seem to be keen on getting me better….What's your deal?

Amethyst shrugged: The faster you get better the faster you get outta here.

Hunter:...Where Here.

Amethyst: The beach house where else stupid.

Hunter: S-Shut up Gem Women!

As Soon as he got off Amethyst turn to her Physical Short Form and He was gawking her:(Why do i feel….Warmy around this defective gem?)

Amethyst walked into the kitchen where Steven was and looked for somethin to do

Steven: Guys! Amethyst is Back and *gasp* Guys's so Is Hunter!

Garnet: Stay away from him Steven.

Hunter slowly walk to her due to getting stab by a hard rock:...I'm sorry...Rose...was a Kind hearted Gem

 **Flashback**

 **Hunter Had Rose right under his ropes: So Quartz Any Last word's?!*Smiling* Oh Wait Please don't Kill me!*Laughing***

 **Rose: I'm not going to…**

 **Hunter Stop laughing: What?**

 **Rose: I'm not going to kill me...**

 **Hunter:...*Laughing* Oh That's Rich….Now Di-**

 **Taila: Huntie! I'm Hungwy….Pwetty wady*Eyes shine***

 **Rose: Hello there little one (she smiled**

 **Taila: are you a Fawiy?**

 **Hunter: Taila Get back inside the Ship!**

 **Taila: Bu-**

 **Hunter: NOW!**

 **Taila:*Look down and back up* Bye Pwetty Fawiy* Before walking back to the ship**

 **Hunter:...Just hurry up and do something to me but please...Spare my Sister….**

 **Rose: I will not harm you or your sister.**

 **Hunter:*Look up* B-But Why? Your one of The Diamond's Right? You Should kill me?**

 **Rose shook her head: I am a gem, i will not kill you.**

 **Hunter:...Thank you…**

Hunter: She Spared me….And i'm grateful for that now.

Amethyst: (Bad mistake. (gets off the stool) I'm gonna be in my room, need anything Steven just call (walks to her room

Steven: O-Ok….I'm going to watch more Breakfast crying.*He went up to his room)

Hunter:...Was it something i said?(He told Garnet and Pearl)

Pearl: Figure it out. You have a brain and living this long i'm sure your smart enough to figure it out

Hunter: You really must hate me do you Pearl?

She was surprised because he called her Pearl.

Pearl: N-Not directly, but your smart enough to figure it out without someone having to tell you all the answers.

Hunter: Sure…..Is Amethyst have…..Nevermind i'll be right back.

….

Meanwhile Garnet spilt back into Ruby And Sapphire

and Ruby is still trying to find Tip.

Sapphire: Have you found her?

Emma: This was all my fault…..

Sapphire: Why would this be your fault?

Emma: If I hadn't Done About Hunter None of this would ha-

Hunter: It's Not Your Fault! It's mine…

Emma:*Angry* Why the Hell Are you Here?!

Hunter:...Atonement….

Sapphire held Emma back: You find her.

Hunter:Ok…*He flew off to find her.

Titan: Where the hell is he going?

Sapphire: He is going to find Tip.

Titan:hmmm….It work.

With Hunter he hears soft singing

Tip was drawing in the sand with titch sitting on a rock: On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

I don't know why I'm still surprised

Even angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices

Glass is shattered from the fight

In this tug of war you'll always win

Even when I'm right

'Cause you feed me fables from your hand

With violent words and empty threats

And it's sick that all these battles

Are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie, oh

So maybe I'm a masochist

I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave

'Til the walls are goin' up

In smoke with all our memories…

Hunter: Good Voice….

Tip: What are you doing here.

Hunter:...I came here to apologize for threatening….Tip..

Tip: I've been lied to before..

Hunter: I'm not Lying...I'm being Honest…..Tip I didn't mean to...Being a prick…

Tip: Kay. (she got up and walked by him then stopped) why are you walking like that way?

Hunter: I fell and landed on a sharp rock...and met my dad calling me a failure

Tip: Your not a failure (she helps him walk back

Hunter: I Betrayed my race to become a bounty hunter….(But i did it to provide for my family)

Tip: Let's not talk about it, What's in the past should stay in the past..

Hunter:...Yeah….By the way…..I already said my apologize to Emma….sorry…

Tip smiled and nodded

….

Emma was looking at the Ocean with tears in her eyes still crying.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, when she looked it was Tip

Tip wipes away the tears: Don't cry (smiled

Emma:...*sniff* No wonder you think I don't Care! *Crying*

Tip: I'm Sorry! I didn't mean it. I was being Stupid-

Emma: I don't Think Your Stupid!

Tip *voice crack* I'm sorry (she kissed her...but on the neck

Emma:*laughing* S-Stop it you're embarrassing me in front of him!

Hunter turn around:*Gasp*

Meanwhile at the House

Crow:...(Why do i feel such...power?)

….

Hunter: Amethyst!

Amethyst was laying on the couch: Yo.

Hunter:Look spear me the formalities…...Would you like to...go..out...for….*blush*...Food...

Amethyst: Sure.

Hunter: R-Really?

Amethyst: Yeah

Hunter looked at her…..and kissed her on the cheek making her blush.

Amethyst grabbed his hand and walked out the door: I'll be back whenever guys!

Crow:*to Garnet* Well..That Happen.

Garnet: Yes it did.

…

Ventus was taking a forest stroll looking at the beautiful scene

Ventus: This place is so pretty…

Hiccup With Toothless: Hey There you are!*Smiling*

Ventus looked: Oh Hey Hiccup, Hi Toothless (he smiled somewhat due to having nothing but gums his teeth could retracted in his Nightfury mode

Toothless Playfully Nudge him

Ventus laughed and they play around, later on his stomach growls: Man i'm hungry...i haven't eaten since...5 days ago?

Hiccup: Well your in luck. We have fish!.*Bucket of fish*

Toothless head's was already in the Bucket

Hiccup: Bud.*Laughing*

Ventus chuckled: It's alright, i've lasted this long i can wait..(lasted long then this before…(he finds a shady spot under a tree and lays down

Hiccup: So How's That Wound treating ya?

Ventus: Its getting better but i still get headaches out of the blue, i'll manage..

Hiccup: Yea-

They Spotted Stormfly with Astrid Riding him

Hiccup: Good Evening m'lady.

Astrid smiled and shakes her head: Hello to you, and you to Toothless (she scratched his neck

Hiccup: Astrid this is Ventus.(Smiling)

Astrid looked: Another Nightfury, and a gold one, wow…(she walked to him

Ventis looked and then at Hiccup with a look asking is she good?

Hiccup: (Smiled and Nodded his head)

Ventus let her come over, Astrid: He's so cute (rubs his head making Ven purr and lean into the touch) Hiccup what happened to his head..? (she looked at him

Hiccup: He got hit in the head….He Moved out of the way….Saved my mom…

Astrid gasped and looked at Ventus: Oh…

Ventus got up and smiled, he walked beside Toothless

Astrid went to Hiccup: Looks like you have two of them now (she smiled a bit

Hiccup:*Laugh* Yeah*Smiling*..

Ventus jumped after hearing a crash landing behind them and ends up hiding under Toothless' wing

Ruffnut: I told you the other left!

Tuffnut: I Think you Mean the Right Stupid!

Astrid: And there's the twins (she laughed a bit

Ruffnut: No i mean left idiot!

Tuffnut: Yeah Your R-Night Fury!

Ruffnut: That's Toothless Tuffnut, where you been?

Tuffnut: No you Idiot Another Night Fury!

Ruffnut looked: Cool! (she got off there dragon) Since when did you have another Nightfury!?

Ventus was getting a bit scared with new people showing up, Toothless noticed it

Toothless(Hey it's okay they're our friends...Stupid but our friends)

Ventus looked up at him and came out from under his wing, Ruffnut: Wait, Is that Toothless' girlfriend?

Ventus: *growl* (his ears go back

Tuffnut: Yeah That's gotta be it!  
But they were punch in the head by Astird.

Astrid: It's a boy Guys.

Ruffnut: Oooooh…..then Toothless is gay?

Tuffnut: Who knew?

Hiccup:*Face palm*

Toothless*Growl*:(Hurt them...Please)

Ventus had an annoyed look on his face: For your info i'm taken.

Astrid: it talks..?

Ruffnut: What did you to him Hiccup!? why is it talkin!

Ventus: Cause i can.

Tuffnut: Holy Shit it Can Talk!

Ventus rolled his eyes and laid on the ground, looks up at Toothless: Now i see what your talking about.

Toothless Nodded:(Yep.

Ventus felt something coming behind him and growled looking back

Snotlout: Woah! Call off your pet Hiccup!

Hiccup:Shouldn't have called him that.

Ventus' eyes narrow at him, Snoutlout: Since when did you have of'em, one was hell and now two? Double the hell.

Ventus: That's where you'll be if you don't back off.

Snoutlout: Eeeep! It talks! (he goes beside Ruffnut

Ventus stopped growling and went calm

Jade with Ken on his right shoulder: Hey Venny I see your sli-...Who the hell are these Pricks?….Cute Dragon through.

Ventus: Relax, there friends not really sure about that one, but if Toothless doesn't attack him then i'm cool

Jade: Well That's Great*Ring *Ring* Hello? Whoa, Carrie Slow down!...Look I can try and contact The Other's and met them At Beach City right away! *Hung Up*

Jade was sweating in fear.

Ventus got up and went to him: Jade, what's wrong?

Jade: I-It's Akumu….He's Back.

Ken:*Gasp*...

Ventus: Let me co- (Before he could finish Toothless step in front of him

Toothless:(Your Not Leaving. Your Head isn't Healed yet)

Ventus: But-

Toothless(Not But's! Your Friends and family are there to help you)

Jade: I can't understand what That Dragon is saying but He's right. Get some Rest.( I just hope Hunter Or Titan is goofing off)

…...

Hunter: Wow….I've never seen anyone eat an entire Pizza Before.

He Saw Amethyst ate an entire Pizza

Amethyst: Yeah, but thats really nothing.

Hunter: Nyeh? *Mumble* If only she saw how the saiyans eat..

Amethyst:...Look (she moves her hair out her face) I'm sorry about treating like an asshole earlier.

Hunter: Well to be honest I was being a dick so...I'm...To….Blaaaam...eee*Eye twitches*

Amethyst snickered and started laughing, something about her laugh Hunter liked

Hunter:(I am so glad i am here right now) Hey You know your pretty sexy for a Gem.(Shit!)

Amethyst blushed and moved her hair in front of half of her face:...T-Thanks…

Hunter put his hand and moved her hair on her face. He his eyes were closed.

What caught Hunter completely off guard was that Amethyst kissed him

Hunter was surprised at first, But he kissed her back: Mmm~

Amethyst smiled: so what..does this mean now..?

Hunter:*smiling* I guess...We're going o-*Ring* Damnit! What?!...What is it Titan?...Training with Vegeta and Goku?!* Eyes lit up then look at Amethyst* Hold on. I-I'm sorry...Have to train….*Blushing*

Amethyst: Okay, see you back at the beach house have fun

Hunter: *Sigh* Look i'm sorry if i didn't know we were tran-

Amethyst: No it's fine (she smiled

Hunter: Amethyst-

Amethyst: I said its fine god damn it now go!

Hunter flinch:...Fine*He teleported*

Amethyst: I love him...wait what?

…..

Meanwhile at Lord Beerus planet

Crow: Took ya long enough*Smiling*

Hunter: Shut up….I love her…..Wait what?!

Crow:Oooooh You admit *laughing*

Hunter: S-Shut Up!

Goku:(*laughing* Hunter is just like Vegeta)

Vegeta:(*Hmph* That Kid Titan is exactly like that Buffon Kakarot)

….

?:Sir we are arriving on earth in a few short minutes

Akumu: Good thank you Techro. With me and my 9000 Soldiers in our grasp Vengeance will be mine!

Techro is a guy who wears black suit and has an eye patch: But uh sir what if the Savage friend's Try to contact people form their other worlds

Akumu: Well then I'll just kill them.*Grinning*

…

Kai: Alright The Keyblade Should be-*Transmitter* Aqua can you get That?

Aqua:Kai i couldn't get that it broke in the middle of the sentence.

Kai: * Sigh* Facetime!

Jade on screen: Uh Hey guys Kai Bad news…

Kai: About….. Is it Ve-

Jade: No he's doing okay actually.

Kai:Really?!

Jade: But The Evil Overlord Akumu is coming to invade Earth! With 9000 Soldiers!

Kai:...*Laughing* That's Ridiculous He can't be coming back…...Right?

Jade: Wrong.

Kai: With 9000 soldiers?

Jade: Yep….

Ventus: Jade there you are, i was looking for- Oh Hi Mom

Kai: Hi Sweetie! *Smiling* How are you?

Ventus: Doing better than i was i'll tell you that now, my head doesn't hurt as much as it did.

Kai: *smiling* That's great sweetie.

Jade: But yeah Meet us at Beach City that's his destination! And the gems will help us, so Be sure to contact the Other's we're going to need all the help we can get!

Ventus: Let me come! Steven is there!

Jade: Your not fully Healed Buddy! Guy's Help me out! *To Aqua and Terra)

Before Aqua and Terra could say anything, Ventus: I'm not gonna lose someone close to me by another Akumu and you said you need all the help you can get, did you not?

Jade: True. But This one is stronger of 1.3 Million and Only Crow and Hunter are powerful to stop him.

Ventus: and again with Dragonball Z stuff, Look-

Master Eraqus: Ventus james anderson.

Ventus: Damn it…

Master Eraqus: You are to stay there until you're healed enough to fight on your own.

Ventus: *sigh* Yes Sir...(he walked out the room with his ears back

Jade:*Sigh* Akumu has the same Power as Frieza now. But how can that be?

Ken: Well Him and Frieza were Rival's so it could be appropriate he trained to reach his level.

Jade: Make sense….*Shudder*

Terra: We'll be down at beach city soon as possible.

Jade:Huh? Y-Yeah….Try to contact the other's and I'll try to contact Crow and Hunter but that will be an impossibility since Their with Goku and Vegeta on Lord Beerus Planet and we can't contact them but i'll try And hurry up Akumu is coming in…...an Hour.*Over in out* *Transmission done*

In beach city

Terra, and Aqua, Kai and Eraqus were the first meeting up with the Gems.

Steven saw them first, but he didn't see Ven and he knew he was always with Terra, Aqua, Eraqus or Kai

Steven: Hey Guy's Where's Ven?

Kai: Still Recovering sweetie, *smiling* He'll be ok-

Ken & Jade: The Calvary has Arrived!

They Saw Ken and Jade flying on his Jetpack: Sorry we're Late.

Emma: Bout time.

Kai.: I haven't seen you with your old Paratrooper Gun's Jade.

Jade: Yeah well i couldn't find my Alien gun.*Laughing* Emma have you been kept on your Sword training?

Emma: Ah...a little...But i can still kick ass….Maybe

Akumu: Is Virgil Not here yet?

They all took a fighting Stance

Jade: No But he's coming soon!

Akumu: Oh it's you…*Laughing* I remember exploding our head.

Ken:(This guy is pure evil)

Emma:...Hey Asshole!

Akumu:*looked at Emma* Huh?

Emma: Were you too much of a loser too fight Him sooner how did you come back here?

Ken: Uh Emma?

Akumu: Well look a human who actually knows me. I will give you one chance to tell me where that fool Virgil is.

Emma: Well as strong as Virgil's Gotten he's going to make your face look even Worst!

Jade: Emma you are not helping…

Akumu: well then i just have to kill his friends.*Grinning* And that Coward Hunter.

This set Amethyst off.

Amethyst: Shut up! You may see him as a coward but i don't! I see him as a strong person and loving one, he's only doing what he believes is right and i'm willing to follow behind him!

Jade:...What-

Emma: The-

Ken: Hell?!

Kai:(Looks like Hunter has a lover)

Akumu: You seem to care about him*Laughing* Well then i just found someone to break his mind after seeing our gem on the ground in pieces.

Amethyst: Keep talking, like thats gonna get you somewhere.

Akumu:*laughing* Well then.

Techro: SOLDIERS GIVE THEM EVERYTHING YOU GOT!

The Soldiers were flying right toward our Heros

Kai: Here they Come(Summon's her keyblade)

Jade:*Glup*

Ken stomp on the ground and summon the Legendary Giant Wolf: Alright Let's do this! We should at least take out 900 soldiers each...That should hold the line until They get here!

The Soldiers were piling on the team….But Jade punched one of them, and Ken who was riding on the Wolf: Alright! FIre! * He breath fire from it's mouth burning at least ten soldiers: Home Cooked meal anyone?

Emma was slicing one of them in back and the stomach: This is too easy.

Kai: Don't be too overconfident!

She step on one of the guy's Head and when she got off she kicked him in Tummy: Okay maybe a little.

Leon and Cloud were having an easy time

Leon: They guy's should train otherwise this would be easy.

Cloud: You said it. Wonder how the gem's are doing?

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were barely fighting considering the soldiers were weak

Jade: I don't Know you guys but you got some Moves!( He punched one)

Garnet Punched one with her gauntlet in stomach: Thank you, we train in battles but this is not a battle.

Pearl: I have to agree.

Jade: What about You Terra Aqua Yuffie?

They all were doing the same

Techro: T-Their winning.

Akumu:Hmm(Looking at Emma who is busy cutting his soldiers) That girl over there is chopping my Soldier's like a golfasore, but who could have train her?(Looked at Pearl who is doing the same) Ah. A Pearl? But their only allow to serve and obey. It would seem Virgil has a habit of Picking up Rats on the Street! He's a Kind hearted warrior….. HE WILL BLEED BY MY HANDS!

Whiplang: Lord Akumu, Techro Permission to join the Battle?

Techro: Y-Yes.

Whiplang: I'll start with you Keyblader* To Terra*

Terra dashed at him but to his surprise he grabbed his keyblade and kicked him hard to the Ground.

Jade Uppercut One of them in the face: Yeah…

The Gems just finish off their bunch.

Emma was done finishing off the last of her fight: Hey Terra!

She stood behind in front of Terra: I'll take him.

Terra: Knock yourself out.

Whiplang: Ha.

Emma took of her glasses and threw away her sword and suddenly she started to simply Dashed at Whiplang Punching him in the stomach knocking him out: Don't mess with my family Bitch.

Then Terra came kicked him in the face breaking his nose and took back his Keyblade

Techro: N-No it's not fair.

Akumu: Very interesting *Anger*

Jade: Great Job Emma!

Emma: Blush* (saw Tip)

Tip smiled: Good Job Baby.

Emma:*Smiling* All for you.

Jade: Hey! It Look's like Akumu is finally ready to fight.

They all took a fighting stance. But Akumu isn't fighting

Soldier: W-Were sorry Lordness…

Akumu:Tch! I have no use for you all. *He press a button revealing a big cannon*

Jade: Everyone Get Back!

The Cannon Open fired on his own Men killing them.

Ken: Well There goes there Payment.

Terra: Yep.

Akumu: So the Universe Hero's won't try to fight me?! I suppose i should try to kill you one by one.

Then he looked at….Emma.

Akumu: I remember When i saw you took down my Best Soldier….I so touching seeing Children all grown up.

Akumu got off his throne and look at Emma…When He try to Punch her in the Chest….Tip took the fall

Tip fell to ground in front of Emma

Emma: TIP!

Akumu: *Laughing* Not really what i had in mind But it's worth something!

Emma: Tip! Wake Up!

Jade: *Put his head all over her chest* Oh Shit...Chest Heart stop!

Ken: Wait! * He put his hand over her chest then Cpr….By Pressuring The Heart Hard Bringing her back* : Alright she good.

Emma: Thank God!...Why? Why did you take the hit?

Tip:...i did it..for you….

Emma:...*Tears*...You...Didn't have t-

Tip: Yes i did..you've done so much for me…

Emma:*Tears smiling* I love you…

Tip: I love you too…(she smiled

Akumu: Aww these are touching moment's...But how long will it last? A few minutes at Best?!

Jade:(Guys...where are you)


End file.
